Un Legado Perdido
by Zelawyn
Summary: VOLVÍ CAP 8! Unas visiones perturban la mente de Hermione y lo que no sabe es que estas son clave mientras Malfoy intenta averiguar que esconde la castaña.Una historia llena de nuevos personajes y sobretodo misterios.¿Sabrán encontra ambos las respuestas
1. 1 La Lucha Por La Verdad

Un Legado Perdido

**1. **_**La Lucha Por La Verdad**_

Estaba sentada frente a su ventana cuando de repente su imagen se le cruzo por la mente. Aquel día había sido muy extraño.

_& · & · & Flash Back & · & · &_

_Mientras me dirigía a la biblioteca empecé a sentir como unos ojos me miraban fijamente. Al entrar me senté en una mesa apartada de la gente que quedaba al lado de un gran ventanal. Entonces volví a sentirlo. Unos ojos estaban fijos observándome. Me giré y los vi. Aquellos ojos grises que podían helarte la sangre y al mismo tiempo que te deshicieras. Fueron los segundos más largos e intensos que había vivido jamás. No conseguía apartarme de aquella mirada fija en la mía. Sin saber como, conseguí apartarla pero seguía pensando en ella. Me levanté para dirigirme a las estanterías y dejar de ser acechada. Al volver a mi lugar había desaparecido. Suspiré tranquila y seguí con mis tareas._

"_No he desaparecido." Su voz era veneno infiltrado por mis oídos que reaccionaba lentamente. Giré lentamente la cabeza y lo encontré a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. _

"_Ma…" No conseguía que mi voz fuera algo más que un susurro. _

"_¿Se te olvidó hablar, Granger?" Sonrió y sin decir nada más se fue de la biblioteca._

_& · & · & Flash Back End & · & · &_

Realmente era un ser despreciable. Su poder crecía con el miedo de la gente.

"¡HERMIONE!"

"¿QUÉ?" Se sobresaltó y giró de golpe cayendo encima de Lavender. "¡Lavender!"

"Si soy yo y veo que has vuelto a la tierra." Se levantaron mientras se arreglaban las ropas.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" La miró extrañada.

"Que llevo un buen rato llamándote y estas en las nubes chica."

"Lo siento pensaba en…"

"En…" Le interrogo Lavender con la mirada.

"En mis cosas. Dime, ¿por qué me llamabas?" Se sentó en su cama.

"No se si lo sabes pero dicen que este Halloween habrá algo muy especial y misterioso."

"¿Y?"

"No te parece muy interesante. ¿Tu que piensas que hará Dumbledore este año?"

"No lo sé, puede hacer muchas cosas como él las sabe hacer. Es muy poco predecible." Se tumbó en la cama.

"Tienes razón." Se metió en la cama. "Buenas noches."

"Hasta mañana." Y la habitación se inundó de silencio para dar paso a los sueños de aquellas chicas soñadoras.

**& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & **

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación también había alguien que había estado pensando lo mismo minutos atrás. Sonreía de oreja a oreja. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz

"¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera Draco? Llevas desde la cena igual." Zabinni se sentía muy intrigado por el comportamiento del rubio.

"¿Realmente te interesa Blaise?" El moreno asintió. "Sinceramente no lo sé pero esta tarde ocurrió lo que no podía haber imaginado." Zabinni estaba ansioso por saber que era aquello tan feliz para aquel niño que lo podía tener todo. "Conseguí meterle el miedo hasta lo más profundo a Granger. Nunca había conseguido algo así. Ahora mi relación con ella va a ser mucho más diferente." Zabinni frunció el ceño.

"¿Es por eso por lo que llevas toda la tarde sonriendo?" Malfoy asintió. "No lo entiendo. ¿Qué quieres decir con tu relación con ella?"

"Ai…Blaise, no entiendes nada. Antes no me respetaba, se limitaba a encararme pero ahora me vera por encima, conseguiré que se aparte de mi camino incluso…" Sonrió de manera que se delato. Tenía un plan en mente.

"¿Incluso que?" Blaise no perdía ni una sola palabra de lo que el rubio decía.

"Incluso a lo mejor consigo que caiga a mis pies."

"¡Pero es una sangre sucia!"

"No he dicho que llegue a nada más, Blaise."

"Es verdad, lo siento es la manía."

"Será mejor que descansemos." Malfoy se acostó en su cama.

"Hasta mañana." Se apagaron las luces. Malfoy se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios pensando en como Granger, la única que aún no se había fijado en él, caería pronto.

**& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & **

"Buenos días chicos." Hermione se encontró con sus amigos en la sala común.

"Buenos días Herms." Le saludó primero Harry.

"¿Bajamos a comer?" Fue las primeras palabras que pronunció Ron.

"Sí bajemos ya." Los tres cruzaron el retrato y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

El comedor empezaba a llenarse ya que las clases tardarían poco en empezar y la mayoría quería comer antes.

"Buenos días Herms preciosa."

"Hola Just." Hermione le dio dos besos. "¿Me esperas luego para ir juntos a clase?"

"Por supuesto. Nos vemos luego." Y se fue hacía su mesa.

"Últimamente vais muy juntos y pasas mucho tiempo con él." Ron estaba algo molesto.

"Es cierto pero solo hablamos de asignaturas y cosas de estas. Además lo hago porque me va mejor entender algunas cosas de mi curso ya que él es un año más. ¿Qué ocurre Ronald? ¿Estás celoso?"

"¿Yo? ¡Para nada!" Y giró la cara.

"Ay…Wisl…" Hermione se acercó y tomándolo con una mano por la cara le dio un beso rápido en los labios. "Eres como un crío pequeño." Se acercó a su oído. "Y me encanta."

"Herms…no era un secreto." Se sonrojo.

"Sí, pero ya es hora de que la gente se vaya dando cuenta. ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?" Le sacó la lengua en forma divertida.

"¡Eo! Vamos que no podremos comer sino." Harry los había sacado de su conversación.

"Es verdad." Hermione salió corriendo tras de Harry seguida de Ron y juntos se sentaron para comer un poco.

"Ya es la hora." Se levantó de su asiento. "Nos vemos luego chicos." Lanzó un beso al aire y salió corriendo en busca de Justin que ya la esperaba en la entrada. "Lista nos va- ¡Ah!"

"¡Herms!" Justin había conseguido sujetarla por un brazo para evitar que cayera. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí." Miró hacía adelante y se encontró con la persona que menos deseaba. "Malfoy, ¿es que no ves por dónde caminas?"

"Yo más bien diría que eres tu quien no mira por donde camina. ¿Cierto?" La miró por última vez como solo él conseguía que se le helara la sangre y se fue con las serpientes.

"Será posible. Siempre igual. Un día le daré la maldición que no olvidara nunca."

"Herms no va bien enfadarse de buena mañana. Relájate y olvídate de ese estúpido." Le pasó una mano por el hombro.

"Tienes razón no vale malgastar neuronas a alguien que no tiene más de tres." Los dos se fueron hacía Runas Antiguas.

**& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & **

"Vaya Malfoy… la tienes en el bote." Blaise lo había visto todo.

"¡Cállate! Pronto lo verás." Y se sirvió un café con unas tostadas.

"Lo que tu digas, pero creo que ayer solo fue porque la cogiste desprevenida y tampoco estaría de buenas."

"¿Por qué me sales con eso?"

"Pues porque ayer la vi hablando con ese tal Finch-Fletchey de algo que al parecer le preocupaba a ella y más tarde la vi discutiendo con el Weasley y se veía algo afectada. Al parecer ayer tuvo un mal día pero parece ser que hoy esta todo normal."

"Casualidad. Todo a su tiempo Blaise, todo a su tiempo…" Sonrió.

**& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & **

"¡Just!" Hermione le propagó un codazo haciendo que este despertara.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Se sobresaltó y miró a todas partes.

"¿Cómo que qué ocurre? ¡Te estas durmiendo en clase!" Hermione estaba enojada con él.

"Lo siento es que he tenido una mala noche y con esta clase no puedo evitarlo, además esto lo dimos la semana pasada y ya me lo se, que más da."

"Sois todos iguales." Y se cruzo de brazos mirando a la profesora.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Nada olvídalo." Justin se encogió de hombros y volvió a coger la postura para volver a caer dormido.

Al parecer había algo raro en aquel ambiente, la gente empezaba a caer dormida a medida que la clase iba avanzando.

"La clase ha terminado." La profesora se giró y menos tres personas, Hermione, Malfoy y Trek el resto estaba completamente dormida. "¿Qué demonios? Señorita Granger quédese vigilando, señor Trek, acompáñenme y señor Malfoy, quédese usted también. Vuelvo de inmediato." La profesora seguida de Trek salió disparada del aula

Hermione ignorando que estaba en compañía de Malfoy, se miró a Justin que dormía placidamente. Tenía una cara angelical y se le unía la sonrisa que tenía en los labios. Definitivamente aquel chico podía tener a cualquier chica a sus pies sin hacer falta el dinero como otros, la pega era que se había enamorado de ella confesándoselo unas semanas atrás. No quería que sufriera, deseaba que fuera feliz con una persona mejor y ella no era la indicada.

"¿Contemplando tu príncipe azul?" Sin darse cuenta Malfoy se había acercado a ella haciendo que su veneno de nuevo penetrara en su cuerpo transformado en terror y angustia.

"Para tu información yo ya tengo uno y no es precisamente quien tu crees. Dudo incluso que sepas quien puede ser."

"Vaya, a si que nuestra querida sabelotodo sangre sucia ya encontrado un semblante."

Una mano se alzó impactando directamente en la parte izquierda del rubio con tanta fuerza provocada por la rabia que incluso consiguió hacer girarle completamente la cara, provocando un corte en sus labios.

"¡NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTARLO! ¡TU NO ERES NADIE PARA HABLAR DE ESA MANERA DE OTRAS PERSONAS! ¡ERES DESPRECIABLE!" Se había enfurecido de rabia al escuchar aquellas palabras llenas de odio y malicia hacía ella y sobretodo hacía la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Malfoy se llevó el dorso de la mano a los labios para limpiarse la sangre. Sonrió malvadamente.

"Debes ser demasiado valiente o demasiado estúpida…para hacerme esto."

"¡Y me quedé corta!" Hermione transpiraba mucho a consecuencia de la furia que iba creciendo en su interior.

"Eres una completa estúpida, si crees que te saldrás bien de esta, te equivocas." En un momento la sujeto por la muñeca con fuerza y le cogió el cuello.

"Suél…ta des…gracia…do." Hermione sujetaba con la otra mano, el antebrazo de Malfoy que sujetaba su cuello. Empezaba a notar como la respiración le daba punzadas en el corazón y en los pulmones, que daba paso a una rabia imposible de controlar, crecía con cada segundo.

"¿Estas llorando? ¿Tienes miedo quizás?"

"Ni lo sueñes, nunca te temeré." Le estaba clavando las uñas mientras que él apretaba cada vez más su brazo y un poco el cuello. "Te arrepentirás de esto."

"No creo que estés en condiciones de amenazarme." Y sonrió sabiendo que la victoria era suya.

"Quien ríe último…" Con la mano que estaba cogida izo un movimiento obligando a Malfoy a que la soltará del cuello para evitar que el brazo terminara de retorcérsele y a la vez lanzándolo por el aire. Malfoy consiguió caer de pie. "…ríe mejor." Hermione se sujetaba el cuello para tranquilizarse y recuperar la respiración. Tosió un poco pero finalmente logro volver a tener el control.

"No sabía esto de ti, Granger. Esto va a ser divertido." Malfoy empezó a correr pero unas voces seguidas de unos pasos rápidos lo detuvieron.

"Ahí están director." La profesora entró seguida de la señora Pomfrey y del director Dumbledore.

"Vaya… vaya…Esto parece obra de nuestros entrañables gemelos Weasley." Paseó la mirada y encontró a Hermione y a Malfoy. "Al parecer hay personas inmunes a esto o demasiado perspicaces." Sonrió. "Señorita Granger, haría el favor de ir a buscar al señor Ron Weasley y traerlo aquí."

"Si señor." Se levantó y por desgracia había de pasar al lado de Malfoy.

"Esto no ha terminado." Le susurró al tiempo que pasaba por su lado.

Salió tranquilamente del aula y cuando estuvo suficientemente lejos salió corriendo hacía Aritmancia. Diez minutos más tarde estaba frente la puerta. Tocó dos veces y entró.

"Hola profesor Lortew." Toda la clase se giró para ver quien era. "Vengo a buscar a Ronald Weasley. Me manda el director."

"Muy bien señorita Granger." Miró a Ron y con un gesto de afirmación indico a Ron que podía irse.

"Gracias profesor. Será solo un momento."

"No hay problema. Bien ¿por dónde íbamos?" Hermione cerró la puerta una vez estaba Ron fuera.

"Hola." Y sonrió muy feliz.

"Hola Wisl." Se fundieron en un abrazo mientras se besaban acaloradamente. "Tenemos que irnos." Le cogió de la mano y salieron a paso rápido hacia Runas Antiguas.

"¿Pero que ocurre?" Ron estaba extrañado.

"Al parecer los inventos de tus hermanos hacen muy buen efecto y necesitan al pequeño de los Weasley para solucionarlo. Podrás hacer que todos vean que eres muy bueno para esto." Y parándolo un momento le dio un rápido beso en la comisura de los labios. "No tenemos todo el día."

"Pero serás… Fuiste tu quien me detuvo." Hermione sonrió. "Que le vamos hacer si uno tiene talento lo tiene."

"Venga ya hombre, no me vengas presumiendo. Eres el único que sabe los conjuros de antídotos y gracias a ellos ahora te respetan más que antes."

"¿Por qué siempre me chafas las ilusiones?"

"No puedo evitarlo. Lo hago porque me gusta esa carita." Lo miró "¡Ves! Esta carita." Y volvió a besarlo con pasión.

"Nunca cambiaras. Ya hemos llegado." Señaló la puerta donde se veía a la señora Pomfrey.

"Director Dumbledore, ya estoy aquí."

"Muy bien señorita Granger. Ahora es el turno del señor Weasley, adelante. Lo hemos intentado todo." Ron entró con paso decidido. Se aclaró la garganta y sacó la varita.

'_Lopert dream Plou'_ Pensó el hechizo y con un movimiento de varita todos se despertaron.

"Muchas gracias señor Weasley. Bueno todo arreglado ahora debemos saber el culpable." Una vez estaban todos despiertos Dumbledore alzó la voz. "Muy bien, debido a un pequeño accidente de sueño involuntario provocado por unos productos no peligrosos pero si se debe ir con cuidado, me gustaría que el culpable se quedará una vez estén todos fuera." Los alumnos asintieron y uno a uno salieron del aula mirando quien se quedaba. Solo quedaba un alumno de Ravenclaw, Lores Golp. "Bien señor Golp, ¿tiene algo que decir en su defensa?" Dumbledore lo miró por encima de sus gafas.

"No fue mi intención director, la botella se abrió sin darme cuenta y…y todos fueron cayendo. Le aseguró que no fue intencionado lo compré por problemas personales, nada más…se lo aseguro."

Después de un gran silencio Dumbledore por fin habló.

"Esta bien, por ahora me creeré su palabra pero si se vuelve a repetir las consecuencias serán otras. Puede irse."

"Gracias director." Golp recogió todas las cosas y salió corriendo del aula.

"¿Profesor Dumbledore puedo entrar a buscar mis cosas?" Hermione había asomado la cabeza.

"Por supuesto, pase."

"Será unos segundos. _Guingardium Leviosa_." Todas sus cosas se elevaron y fueron ordenándose una a una hasta llegar a manos de su dueña.

"Progresa mucho a medida que pasa el tiempo. La felicito."

"Gracias. Adiós profesor." Salió corriendo en busca de Ron que la esperaba en la esquina. "Lista." Y sonrió.

"¡Hermione!" Justin se acercaba corriendo. "Quería darte las gracias por intentar despertarme."

"No hay de que pero en realidad fue Ron quien os despertó a todos."

"Vaya…gracias Ron." Le extendió la mano.

"De nada hombre." Y sonrió amablemente.

"¿Tu no te dormiste Herms?" Negó con la cabeza. "Vaya me avergüenzo, tienes una fuerza de voluntad muy fuerte. Me gustaría ser igual que tú."

"Just cada persona tiene una habilidad y eso es lo que la hace diferente a las demás, nunca quieras ser como alguien, sé tu mismo y eso será tu felicidad." Justin y Ron se quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar aquella frase tan filosófica.

"No lo olvidaré. Me voy que tengo clase en la otra punta del castillo. Nos vemos luego."

"De acuerdo." Y salió corriendo.

"No sabía que fueras tan filosófica." Se cruzó de brazo mirándola.

"Solo me intereso por algunos y ya esta, deberías leer alguno, te gustaría."

"Si tu lo dices…" Se encogió de hombros y salieron andando.

Ron iba observando cada movimiento que hacía cuando se fijo en su cuello.

"¡Hermione!" La detuvo de golpe. "¿Qué te ocurrió?"

"¿Por qué… por qué lo dices?"

"¿Cómo que por qué? Tienes marcas en el cuello al igual que unos moratones en la muñeca."

"Nada un susto y basta." Intentaba tranquilizarse. Aquella conversación no saldría bien parada.

"Cuéntamelo ya, y no es una suplica." Ron estaba muy serio.

"Esto…pero dime que de momento no harás nada, es asunto mío."

"Hermione…" Le advirtió Ron.

"Cuando la profesora se fue Malfoy se quedó conmigo, él tampoco se había dormido. Me distraí y se acercó sin darme cuenta. Soltó una frase y le di un bofetón. Entonces él me atacó cogiéndome una muñeca y el cuello. Discutí con él y finalmente conseguí que me soltará y dejará de…de apretarme el cuello y la mano. Llegaron los profesores y me dejó en paz."

"¡ESTAS LOCA!" Ron se había enfurecido. "¿Pero como se te ocurre enfrentarte tu sola a él? Podía haberte hecho algo peor. A veces eres demasiado terca."

Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar a Ron hablarle de aquella manera.

"¿Qué te has pensado Weasley? ¡Se defenderme por mí misma! ¡No soy tan estúpida y endeble como las demás! ¡Me sorprende que me digas eso!"

"¡Por muy diferente que seas a las demás, Malfoy es peligroso sea quien sea con el que se enfrenta! ¿Después de tanto tiempo aún no lo has entendido? ¡Nunca debes meterte con él!"

"¿Entonces porque tú y Harry no paráis de hacerlo?"

"¡Es diferente!"

"¿Por qué sois chicos?"

"¡Porque somos chicos y somos dos! ¡Y tu eres una chica y eras una!"

"¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Ahora veo que empiezas a tener mentalidad de hombre!"

"¿Qué has querido decir con eso?"

"¡Que sois todos unos machistas aunque no lo demostréis! ¡Lleváis el gen de la estupidez masculina!"

"¡Y vosotras la de la tozudez!"

"¡Al menos es mejor la tozudez que no ver más allá de dos palmos!"

"¡Te estas pasando Herms!"

"¡Es la pura verdad! ¡Y te digo más! ¡La próxima vez que me encuentre a Malfoy no pienso huir como todos, voy a encararlo! ¡Y no solo para demostrarte que soy mejor que vosotros sino por que soy UNA CHICA y también se luchar sin ayuda de nadie!"

"¡Haz lo que te de la gana! ¡Luego no me vengas a llorar ni nada! ¡Te lo advertí y no pienso repetírtelo ya eres suficientemente MUJER para espabilarte!"

"¡No te preocupes!"

"¡Tenlo por seguro!"

"¡BIEN!"

"¡BIEN!"

Volvieron a emprender el paso acalorados por la discusión y sin dirigirse la palabra. Todos los miraban extrañados y nadie se atrevía a acercarse pues se respiraba un ambiente muy cargado. Llegaron frente a Transformaciones donde estaba Harry esperándolos. Cuando los vio sonrío pero se le borro al ver las caras que llevaban los dos.

"Esto… ¿Qué ocurrió?" Harry se temía lo peor pues desde que habían madurado las discusiones que tenían sus dos amigos cada vez se hacían más fuertes y peligrosas.

"Pregúntaselo mejor a ella, al parecer me estoy convirtiendo en un hombre." Harry puso los ojos como naranjas. No entendía nada.

"Herms…" La miró con temor.

"Tuve un pequeño encuentro con Malfoy y según Ronald Weasley no soy suficientemente buena para enfrentarme a él yo sola."

"¿Pero estas bien? ¿Te izo algo?"

"Si, estoy bien y si, me izo algo pero lo pude solucionar YO SOLA." Y miró a Ron furiosa.

"Claro, después que consiguió estrangularte bastante el cuello y retorcerte la mano, pero pudiste tu sola." Ron la miró enfurecido por su tozudez.

"¿¡Te estrangulo!?" Harry se preocupo al oír aquello.

"Un poco pero conseguí darle su merecido y aún no he terminado con él.

"Pero Herms…"

"¡YA BASTA!" Lo miró con ojos chispeantes. "No quiero hablar más de eso, son mis asuntos."

Harry se calló sin poder hacer nada y Ron seguía mirándola con furia mientras que a la vez seguía echando de menos sus besos espontáneos.

**& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & **

"Parece que te dejaron una buena marca ¿eh Malfoy?" Zabinni observaba a Malfoy como intentaba disimular el corte en el labio que había traído de Runas Antiguas.

"¡Es solo un corte!" Se defendió.

"Si claro… y también es un bofetón eso que tienes en la mejilla por no mencionar las marcas de uñas en tu fina piel del antebrazo." Zabinni señaló cada parte que mencionó.

"¿Por qué te fijas siempre en todo?"

"Porque es mi virtud más desenvolupada." Sonrió como lo hacían todos en Slytherin, con poder y con maldad.

"Pues a mi déjame al margen de esa virtud." Se molestó Malfoy.

"Pero cuéntame que ocurrió, no seas así."

"Veo que no me vas a dejar en paz si no te lo cuento." Zabinni asintió y sonrió al ver su triunfo. " En clase de Runas Antiguas, me dejaron con Granger a solas entonces fui a atacarla pero al soltar una de mis frases al parecer le molesto realmente y me plantó el bofetón. Reaccioné tarde, todo se ha de decir, un error que no volveré a repetir. Entonces la agarré por una muñeca y por el cuello. Con cada palabra que ella mencionaba y que yo contraatacaba el odio y la furia crecían en nuestro interior, entonces empezó a clavarme las uñas en el brazo que le sujetaba el cuello y en un movimiento fugaz se deshizo de mi mano que sujetaba su muñeca y para evitar que me rompiera el brazo la solté del cuello, entonces aprovechó y me lanzó por los aires con una llave, suerte que reaccioné y caí bien pero podría haberme roto algunas costillas si hubiera caído con aquella velocidad." Zabinni estaba sorprendido que una chica y tuviera tanto valor para enfrentarse a un Slytherin y más a un Malfoy. Realmente no era igual que las demás.

"Cada vez veo más difícil tu objetivo Draco."

"Eso esta por ver, quien ríe último ríe mejor."

"Tu mismo…" Se dirigieron a Transformaciones hablando de asuntos permanecientes a los Slytherins.

**& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & **

"Adelante alumnos" Habló la gárgola para dar paso a los alumnos acumulados para entrar.

Fueron entrando poco a poco. Ron y Harry se sentaron en el mismo lugar pero Hermione decidió sentarse apartada de ellos.

"Muy bien tomen asiento, vuelvo en unos instantes." Y salió del aula mientras aún había alumnos que se iban sentando.

"¿Seguro que es solo eso Ron? Esta muy enfadada."

"Déjala, ya se le pasara." Ron sacó sus cosas sellando la conversación.

"Hola Herms. ¿Cómo es que no te sientas con ellos?" Le preguntó Parvati.

"Porque son hombres e inmaduros." Respondió ofendida.

Malfoy acababa de sentarse cuando escucho aquella frase y sin poder reprimirlo se giró para encararla por segunda vez.

"No todos somos inmaduros." Hermione miró hacía adelante para encontrarse con Malfoy justo frente a ella.

'_Ahora entiendo porque se sientan aquí esas dos._' Pensó Hermione.

"No pero sois cortos de mente y solo hacéis lo que se os antoja y no aceptáis ayuda de nadie por no mencionar que todos sois unos machistas." Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la mesa quedando a un palmo de distancia.

"Puede que tengas razón en algunas cosas pero vosotras solo veis lo que queréis ver y oír. Pero la verdad no es que seamos machistas, solo intentamos proteger a los débiles."

"A eso se le llama machismo. Creéis que sois mejores que nosotras por tener músculos pero nosotras tenemos inteligencia y si quisiéramos podríamos ganaros también en fuerza." Parvati se había unido a Hermione cosa que le agradeció mientras las dos se sonreían.

"Lo veis, escucháis lo que queréis oír. No veis que no es culpa nuestra, por mucho que digáis la sociedad siempre seguirá igual. Tanto muggles como magos diferenciamos sexo femenino con masculino." Finnigan se había unido en la discusión.

"Y eso es culpa vuestra porque no hacéis nada por cambiarlo. Si se hubiera parado desde un principio la mujer no estaría tan mal vista en muchas cosas." Ahora era Florwen quien atacaba a la mente masculina.

"Eso no lo discuto pero un grupo reducido no puede luchar contra miles de personas." Poler se había unido a la lucha masculina.

"Volvemos a lo mismo. No se necesita la lucha, con el diálogo las cosas se arreglan. Un grupo reducido pero de mentes fuertes, ideas claras y un diálogo formal pueden ganar a mentes absurdas que solo piensan en la fuerza bruta. Digáis lo que digáis acabáis recurriendo a la fuerza bruta y solo por eso os consideráis mejores que nosotras. Por dar un par de puñetazos a alguien no se arregla nada, solo condiciona más violencia. ¿Qué me decís en vuestra defensa?" Hermione los había dejado a todos callados pensando algo _inteligente_ para contestarle.

"¿Y que me decís de vosotras? Vosotras sois las primeras en atacar con las palabras y en extremos acabáis golpeando al contrincante. No sois quienes para decir que no a la violencia. Incluso si no arregláis nada con las palabras saltáis con insultos y no dejáis hablar cosa que os provoca más, acabáis histéricas y no escucháis lo que queremos decir. Por esos motivos a veces el diálogo no hace nada." Malfoy había intervenido de nuevo encarando las palabras de Hermione.

"Eso no es cierto, siempre escuchamos. Sino ¿de que sirve conversar si no obtienes respuestas del otro?" Lavender se había unido al bando de Hermione.

"No hace falta obtener respuesta para hablar. Con soltarlo todo y largarse ya esta todo dicho." Finnigan contraatacaba.

"Entonces es lo mismo que hacéis vosotros. Aunque nosotras lo hacemos de una manera mucho menos violenta." Parvati empezaba a enfurecerse al igual que todas las chicas que contraatacaban a los chicos.

"Nosotras al menos solo vocabulizamos y punto no como vosotros que dais cuatro puñetazos y una vez esta el otro en el suelo os marcháis satisfechos." Parkinson sin saber como también había explotado y encaraba a los chicos.

"¡NO TODOS SOMOS UNOS BÁRBAROS!" Ron desde el otro lado había saltado y se había unido al círculo que se formaba entorno a la mesa donde se encontraba Hermione.

"¡LA MAYORÍA LO SOIS!" Hermione se había levantado y ahora quedaba frente a Ron.

"¡PORQUE HAYA ALGUNOS QUE DECIDAN PEGAR PALIZAS NO SIGNIFICA QUE TODOS TENGAMOS LOS MISMOS IMPULSOS!" Harry también se había levantado.

"¡Y PARA COLMO SOIS VOSOTRAS QUIEN LO ORIGINAIS!" Finnigan se unía con Ron levantándose.

"¿NO ME DIGAS? ¡AHORA RESULTA QUE LAS CULPABLES SOMOS NOSOTRAS!" Lavender había encarado a Finnigan.

"¿NO TENEIS ARGUMENTOS MEJORES PARA DEFENDER VUESTRA FUERZA?" Florwen se ponía al lado de Lavender.

"¡CREEIS QUE SOMO DÉBILES PORQUE NO NOS PARECEMOS A VOSOTROS!" Hermione se había levantado mirando a cada uno de los chicos que mantenía la discusión.

"¡SOIS DÉBILES POR NATURALEZA!" Malfoy se había levantado para encarar a Hermione.

"¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE SOIS UNOS CREÍDOS DE MIERDA!" Hermione golpeó la mesa de manera que todos los tinteros se habían tumbado.

"¿AHORA QUIEN EJERZE LA FUERZA Y QUIEN LAS PALABRAS?" Ron peleaba con Hermione de nuevo.

"¡HABEIS EMPEZADO VOSOTROS CON LO QUE SOMOS MÁS DÉBILES!" Parkinson defendía todo lo que podía a todo lo femenino.

"¡MENTIROSAS! ¡HABÉIS EMPEZADO VOSOTRAS CON LO QUE SOMOS UNOS BRUTOS!" Poler se había encarado a Parkinson.

Poco a poco la gente se iba calentando y empezaba a discutir. Hermione discutía con Ron, Malfoy y Trek, Lavender con Finnigan, Parvati con Ploer y así sin que no quedara nadie discutiendo.

McGonagall entro sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Entonces se quedó parada al ver como chicos y chicas discutían. Aquello parecía una guerra de palabras e ideas muy contrapuestas.

"¡Ya basta!" Pero su voz no era escuchada a consecuencia de todos los gritos formados por los alumnos. Se apuntó la varita al cuello susurrando el conjuro. "¡BAAAAAASTAAAAAA! ¡TODO EL MUNDO A SU SITIO Y NO QUIERO OÍR NADA MÁS!" La sala se inundó de un silencio sepulcral y en cuestión de segundos todos estaban callados y sentados aunque se contemplaban miradas asesinas a diestro y siniestro. "¿Se puede saber que pretenden a estas alturas del curso?" Miró a cada alumno duramente. "Muy bien. Señorita Granger quiere hacer el favor de contarme que es lo que sucedió para que hubiera tal disputa entre chicos y chicas." Hermione respiró hondo y se levantó seguida de murmullos masculinos.

"Estaba hablando sobre…" Izo una pausa. "Sobre como son los hombres y poco a poco se fue uniendo más gente y las cosa fue a más sin poderlo parar hasta que usted llegó."

"¿Admite que la culpa es suya?" La miró por encima sus gafas.

"¡NO! Yo solo daba mis opiniones y seguidamente la gente empezó a unirse con sus ideas y pensamientos y..." Se le iba apagando la voz.

"¿Qué ideas o pensamientos?"

"Que los chicos son…bueno…son unos inmaduros."

"¿Y vosotras qué?"

"Señor Poler." Volvió la mirada a Hermione. "Puede sentarse." Sin esperar nada más se sentó. "Al parecer empezó por unas ideas diferentes pero me aterra la mera idea de pensar lo que podría haber pasado minutos más tarde si no llegó a venir antes. Aún así, 50 puntos menos por cada casa."

"¿Pero profesora?"

"No hay peros que valgan señorita Florwen. Todos participaron y todos han recibido su merecido." La miró seriamente y prosiguió. "Bien empecemos la clase."

Aquella clase fue muy tensa. Solo se escuchaban murmullos. Ninguna chica se hablaba con chicos y viceversa. Incluso para trabajar poco a poco la clase se había dividido en grupos masculinos y femeninos, uno en cada punta. Solo se observaban miradas furtivas de venganza. Finalizó la clase y sin más salieron todas las chicas en grupo sin decir nada y seguidamente salieron los chicos. Cuando se cerraron las puertas los chicos se quedaron en el mismo sitio.

"Mira que son tercas. ¿Por qué se ponen así ahora?" Ron fue el primero en hablar.

"Solo saben hacer que cabrear." Finnigan se miraba el grupo de chicas que avanzaban mientras hablaban.

"Pero debemos terminar esto, sino a ello se les unirán todas las chicas de Hogwarts y no es muy agradable discutir cada cinco minutos con una, pueden ser realmente muy peligrosas cuando se lo proponen." Poler fue quien dio con la respuesta que todos temían.

"Será mejor que dejemos unas horas de margen. Ahora el tema esta demasiado caliente para volverlo a tocar." Todos asintieron y en grupos diferentes se fueron a los jardines, la biblioteca o al Gran Comedor a esperar la comida.

**& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & **

"¡Serán creídos!" Lavender dio una patada al aire.

"Yo no se vosotras pero yo esto no pienso olvidarlo, es más pienso hacer que sufran." Todas miraron a Hermione esperando el plan.

"Estamos contigo para lo que sea." Florwen le poso la mano en el hombro.

"Eso ¡TODAS PARA UNA!" Gritó Parvati.

"¡Y UNA PARA TODAS!" Gritaron al unísono. "¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!" Sonrieron de manera que tramaban algo.

"¿Qué tienes pensado Granger?" Hermione se giró y miró a Parkinson.

"¿También te unes? Piensa que deberás dejar de ir con Malfoy y Zabinni." Le advirtió Lavender.

"Después de esto no creo que sea muy difícil. ¿O no chicas?" Se miró a las Slytherins las cuales asintieron. "Todas las Sly nos unimos a vosotras."

"Muy bien." Se las miró a todas. "Seguidme." Salieron tras ella hasta llegar a la sala de los merodeadores.

"Herms esto es…" Parvati lo recordaba muy bien. Allí se había formado el ED, Ejercito de Dumbledore.

"Así es. Ahora todas conmigo, pasad tres veces por delante la puerta pensando un lugar donde podamos estar cómodas, que este suficientemente equipado y exclusivamente para chicas." Todas asintieron. Hermione cerró los ojos y pasó tres veces por delante la puerta juntamente con las demás chicas. "Bien ya podemos entrar." Hermione cogió el pomo de la puerta y lo giró con cuidado. Entró la primera y seguidamente fueron entrando las demás.

"Vaya…"

"¡Es increíble!" Afirmaron algunas.

"¡ESTO ES PERFECTO!" Gritó Hermione.

El lugar era una gran sala. El suelo entero estaba cubierto por diferentes alfombras tanto de tamaño, de forma como de colores. En un lado de la estancia había una gran cama con doseles en azul celeste, cojines de todos los tamaños, colores y formas, peluches de todo tipo de animalitos, conejos, perros, gatos…

"¡QUE MONOS!" Lavender se tiró en la cama para abrazar los peluches.

Estaba lleno de cojines, habían en el suelo, encima de los sillones,…A pocos metros de la cama había una gran chimenea decorada en relieve con rosas. En el centro de la sala, había una mesa baja estilo japonés, rodeada por tres sofás bajos de piel blanca. En otra esquina había una gran estantería llena de revistas femeninas donde salían artistas famosos, actores,… La sala estaba formada por un desnivel, tenía tres escalones forrados de una mullida alfombra roja con bordes plateados. En una de las paredes había tres estanterías seguidas repletas de maquillaje muggle y mágico, pintauñas, rimel,… Las paredes estaban repletas de retratos de bellas mujeres con vestidos de diferentes épocas. Y en el centro, una mesa más estilo medieval con unas butacas a juego y justo al lado un gran ventanal con un pequeño balcón que daba a un paisaje hermoso lleno de vegetación. Los colores que la formaban eran naranjas, rosas, lilas, verdes pastel entre muchos otros. Era realmente reconfortable. A todo eso se le unía el perfume a rosas que se formaba en la atmósfera.

"¡Mirad una puerta!" Parvati salió corriendo la cual segundos más tarde estaba rodeada por las demás. La abrió despacio y entro. "¡Guuuaaaaauuuuu!" Era una pequeña estancia con una pequeña chimenea, una butaca, un puf, una alfombra que ocupaba toda la estancia de colores verdes, rojos y azules y en cada pared un cuadro de un pensador mágico famoso y con muchos años de antigüedad durmiendo.

"Creo que esto es más para Herms." Todas se rieron.

"Venga chicas…no ha tenido gracia." Y se unió a las risas.

"Nuestra base secreta." Parvati alzó los brazos como si la presentara.

"Pero debemos asegurarnos que nadie más o sin nuestro permiso entre así que pondremos una contraseña para poder acceder a la base." Nadie dijo nada para otorgar. "Si estáis de acuerdo propongo una, _Teflamel Rosselor li_." La miraron extrañadas pero con admiración.

"Me gusta." Dijo Parkinson.

"¿Pero qué quiere decir?" La interrogó Florwen.

"Llama de rosa blanca. ¿Verdad?" Respondió Parkinson. Hermione solo asintió.

"Guay, ¿de donde lo sacaste?"

"Es el lenguaje antiguo de los elfos." Hermione se sonrojó al pronunciar aquello.

"¡Es fabuloso! ¿Me lo enseñaras?"

"Yo también quiero."

"Y yo."

"Esta bien pero por ahora lo primordial es dar una lección a los chicos."

"Tienes razón nos habíamos olvidado por completo." Lavender se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" Hermione se sentó en el sofá central mientras que algunas se sentaban en otros sofás o en el suelo con cojines.

"Bien, para empezar tenemos que hacer que todas las chicas se pongan de nuestra parte. Es un poco difícil pero si en las comidas en las salas comunes, clases, en cualquier lugar que vean la rivalidad que hay entre ellos y nosotras. Que de alguna manera empiecen a enfrentarse con ellos. De la más grande a la más pequeña. Una vez todas estén de nuestra parte…" Hizo una pausa para dar misterio al ambiente. "…los chicos…pueden empezar a temblar, pues no solo utilizaremos nuestra armas de mujer sino con ayuda de algún otro chico…"

"¿Pero no estarán todos en nuestra contra?" Lavender fue quien pensó lo mismo que todas.

"Sí, pero no he dicho que tenga que ser de aquí." Sonrió como lo hacía Malfoy cuando tenía algo perfectamente previsto. "Tengo contactos muy buenos fuera de aquí tanto chicos como chicas que hemos resuelto nuestras diferencias gracias a una discusión parecida a esta."

"Vaya…me asombras Granger con esa mentalidad tan maquiavélica." Parkinson sonrió por primera vez divertida.

"Gracias. Lo dicho, una vez todas juntas será la revolución."

"¡SÍ SEÑORA! ¡LAS MUJERES AL PODER!" Parvati estaba entusiasmada.

"Te veo muy animada."

"Siempre soñé una revolución femenina." Y sacó la lengua en tono vergonzoso pero divertido provocando la risa de todas.

"Bien es todo por hoy, recordad la contraseña, _Teflamel Rosselor li_ y empezad a reclutar personal."

"Por cierto creo que deberíamos tener una líder." Lavender se levantó para llamar la atención.

"Opino lo mismo." Parvati se miró a cada una de las presente. "Y creo que se quien debe ser, Hermione Granger."

"¿Yo? Yo no se mandar ni nada por el estilo."

"¿Vosotras que decís?" Lavender repasó a cada una de ellas.

"No tengo nada en contra."

"Completamente de acuerdo."

"Aunque seamos rivales por muchas cosas creo que eres la más indicada." Parkinson cerró la votación.

"Pero… ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Panrkinson?"

"Porque fuiste tu quien levantó el telón y nos enseñó la luz." Sentenció Lavender.

"Porque fuiste tu quien dejó casi sin palabras a Draco Malfoy." Le siguió Parkinson.

"Porque fuiste tu quien no se corto para decir toda la verdad frente a cinco chicos en contra." Continuó Parvati.

"Porque fuiste tu quien…"

"Vale, vale, ya lo he pillado. Pero yo no se mandar."

"Tu tranquila te saldrá solo." Parkinson le guiñó un ojo.

"Esta bien, acepto ser la líder."

"¡HURRA!" Gritaron todas a la vez.

"Ahora debemos ir al Gran Comedor y comer un poco. Recordad, debéis conseguir a alguien más para que se empiecen a unir." Se miró a todas las chicas.

"Las chicas de Sly son más difíciles pero lo conseguiremos cuando vean el panorama que hay."

"Así me gusta, sin perder la fe ni la seguridad. Nos vemos esta noche a las siete y media, dentro."

"Entendido." Todas se alzaron y salieron de la sala más contentas y dispuestas a todo.

"Aunque ahora seamos aliadas, tenemos que mantener distancias hasta que todo este en una situación a nuestro favor."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Parkinson se despidió con la mano y con tres chicas más de Sly se dirigieron al Gran Comedor por separado.

"Nosotras también nos vamos. Hasta luego jefa." Ferwon guiñando un ojo y haciendo un gesto de militar se fue con otra chica de Ravenclaw.

Gryffindors y Hufflepuff avanzaron juntas hasta el Gran Comedor entonces al entrar se separaron y cada grupo se fue a su mesa.

"Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer." Todas asintieron.

"Cuidado que vienen." Ron advirtió a los chicos de la presencia femenina.

Avanzaron poco a poco con la cabeza alta y sin mirar a nadie. Fueron hasta el final de la mesa y se sentaron todas juntas. Una vez estaban sentadas Hermione levantó la mirada y miró a Hufflepuff. Habían hecho lo mismo, apartadas de los chicos y en grupo. Ravenclaw se había puesto al final de la mesa juntamente con otras chicas y al parecer murmuraban algo. Hermione sonrió al ver su plan en marcha. Por último miró a Slytherin. Parkinson juntamente con chicas mayores también cuchicheaban lejos de chicos, entonces Parkinson la miró y las dos asintieron.

"Toda va como lo planee." Todas pusieron atención a lo que Hermione decía. "Esta noche tendremos nuevas aliadas." Sonrió con las demás.

"Esto no puede ser nada bueno" Les susurró Finnigan a los demás.

"Cierto, cuando se ajuntan y sonríen es que algo no va bien." Thomas hablaba por primera vez de aquel tema.

"No va nada bien y menos cuando lo hace Hermione de esa manera." Ron indicó a Hermione con la cabeza para que la observarán. Tenía aire de estar muy segura de algo y al parecer le salía a la perfección.

"Esto no me gusta." Harry miró el plato lleno de comida.

"A mi tampoco." Ron miró por última vez a Hermione y siguió con su comida.

**& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & **

"¿Estas segura de los que dices Parkinson?" Greta, una chica morena de ojos oscuros muy profundos y un año mayor se había unido en la charla que mantenían las chicas.

"Completamente segura. En Transformaciones se delataron, empezaron a decir que éramos más débiles, que no son machistas sino que se limitan a proteger a las mujeres."

"No me lo puedo creer, con lo que ha avanzado la humanidad y seguimos con los mismos criterios de sexos." Twen, una chica de pelo corto castaño y ojos oscuros, no había podido evitar no escuchar.

"Es lo que yo pienso. Por eso hemos decidido rebelarnos. Sino fijaos en las demás mesas." Todas miraron y comprobaron como grupos de chicas se formaban en los extremos de las mesas.

"Al parecer esto va en serio. ¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer luego?" Greta parecía estar interesada.

"Lo primero es que todas las chicas nos agrupemos apoyándonos unas a otras lo que venga después se decidirá más tarde. ¿Qué me decís chicas? ¿Aceptáis el reto?"

Greta y Twen se miraron, sin decirse nada miraron a Parkinson.

"Aceptamos." Sentenció Greta.

"Bien, lo que debéis hacer es reunir a todas las chicas posibles para esta tarde."

"Eso será muy difícil." Twen se cruzó de brazos.

"Lo se, no os estoy pidiendo a todas, solamente unas pocas más, poco a poco iremos llenando el cubo y las que se opongan, cuando vean que no tienen otra salida acabaran renunciando y se unirán." Parkinson sonrió satisfecha.

"De acuerdo, lo intentaremos." Greta se enderezó.

"Otra cosa a las siete y veinte os espero en la biblioteca."

"¿En la biblioteca?" Twen frunció el cejo.

"No hagáis preguntas, eso ahora no os lo puedo contar." Y con un movimiento de cabeza señaló a Zabinni que tenía todos los sentidos puestos en aquella conversación.

"De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego." Las dos se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus clases correspondientes.

**& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & **

"Malfoy, todo esto me huele a gato encerrado."

"A mí también Blaise. Se traen algo entre manos y no quiero saber que es."

"Pero esto puede ser una revolución."

"Tampoco dramatices tanto."

"Draco, las chicas cuando quieren algo lo consiguen hasta el final." Zabinni estaba muy serio.

"Entonces será cuestión de ir con cuidado y no calentarlas, sino puede ser peor." Malfoy se miró el grupito de Parkinson.

"¿Y Granger que?"

"¿Granger? ¿Qué ocurre con ella?" Malfoy puso cara de no entender a lo que se refería.

"Con una simple frase te izo llamar la atención hasta tal punto que se unieron todas las chicas a su favor, incluyendo a Parkinson. ¿Qué será la próxima vez? ¿Provocarte?" Zabinni levantó las cejas esperando una respuesta.

"No seas absurdo. Fue casualidad. Granger no tiene tanto poder para someter a todas las chicas a su mando y hacer lo que ella diga. Las Sly no creo que se le unan." Zabinni sonrió.

"Al igual que nosotros Draco, cuando se trata del mismo fin sin saber como el fino hilo de la amistad se convierte en una bobina irrompible."

"Pero te repito que eso es absurdo. Granger no puede hacer nada como eso, le durara horas, no conseguirá que todas las chicas de Hogwarts le hagan caso."

"Draco tío, madura, quítate la venda de los ojos. Tú sabes que Granger es suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a todas ellas. Incluso las de Sly. Yo solo te digo que vayas con cuidado."

"¡CHORRADAS!" Malfoy se había levantado golpeando con furia la mesa, llamando la atención de muchos alumnos. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con ella. Aquellos ojos marrones radiantes de maldad en aquel momento, de victoria y sus labios formando una sonrisa de triunfo y de maldad. Malfoy la conocía muy bien esas sonrisas. Algo estaba en juego y ella llevaba ventaja. El triunfo era suyo. Se equivocaba si pensaba que él se quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando el ataque.

'_No lo conseguirás Granger_.' La miró con odio y salió del Gran Comedor seguido de su mirada.

**& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & **

"Buf…que humos…" Lavender lo había seguido hasta que había desaparecido por la puerta.

"Tranquila pronto se le bajaran cuando vea que no tiene nada en su favor." Recordó su mirada y sonrió. Esa vez ella no iba a ser la presa sino la cazadora.

'_Ya puedes ir preparándote Malfoy. El juego empieza ahora_.'

**& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & **

Frente al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ya estaban todos los alumnos presentes. Chicas murmuraban en grupos soltando risitas mientras miraban a un grupo de chicos.

"Creo que estas serán un poco más difíciles de persuadir." Hermione se acercó hasta Lavender.

"Déjalo en mis manos este tipo de grupos. Se muy bien como persuadirlas."

"Está bien." Hermione sonrió y se miró a Ron. Este no le había quitado el ojo de encima desde que habían salido del Gran Comedor pero no le había dicho nada.

"Muy bien alumnos pueden pasar." Las puertas se abrieron dejando al profesor Lupin delante. "Colóquense a mi alrededor." Una vez todos hubieron entrado empezó a hablar. "Muy bien, durante esta semana haremos un repaso de todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora. Empezaremos por los duelos, luego con lucha contra animales y así hasta llegar a los encantamientos sin mencionar." Se los miró a todos y prosiguieron. "Bien, yo iré nombrando las parejas e iréis subiendo para combatir. Empezaremos por…" Los miró a todos y se detuvo. "Ron Weasley." Le indicó que subiera. "Contra…" Volvió a repasar las personas. "Hermione Granger." Tanto Hermione como Ron pusieron cara de horror.

'_No puedo enfrentarme a él_.' Hermione lo quería como a nadie y no podía herirlo.

"Vamos Herms tu puedes vencerlo." Parvati la empujó haciendo que reaccionara.

'_Mierda con todos los que somos y tenía que ser ella._' Ron intentaba tranquilizarse.

"¡Listos!" Hermione avanzó hasta quedar frente a frente. "¡Varitas preparadas!" Mostraron las varitas. "¡Atrás!" Ocho pasos y se detuvieron cogiendo la postura. "¡A la de tres! Uno…dos… ¡TRES!"

"¡_Plorten Lops_!" Ron fue el primero en lanzar el hechizo. Hermione salió disparada hacía atrás.

'_¡REDUCTIO!_' Hermione frenó la velocidad y cayó de pie y antes de colocarse lo apunto.

"¡_TYUNBLOS_!" Ron saltó hacía arriba y dando un trompo mortal cayó al suelo de lado. Hermione se colocó la mano en la boca aterrorizada.

'_¡Dios mío, me he pasado!_'

"¡Mierda!" Se levantó y la miró con furia. "_¡WERTON KLOX!_" Dio dos volteretas hacía atrás y cayó de lado al suelo.

"¡HERMS!" Lavender y Parvati se acercaron hasta ella.

"Estoy…bien. Tran…quilas…" Se cogió del costado y lo miró. No tendría piedad. Sus ojos brillaban de maldad, furia, rabia. "¡_KLOPZ FROEW!_" Impacto de lleno en su estómago empotrándolo contra la pared y resbalando al suelo.

"Quieres jugar fuerte veo…" Apuntó. "_¡PERTWEN JO!_" Al igual que Ron, salió dispara contra la pared y resbaló hasta el suelo.

"¡ÚLTIMO ATAQUE Y DEFINITIVO PARA LA VICTORIA!" Hermione sonrió.

"_¡YERTRIZ LI!_" Fue directo a su mano, soltó la varita y dando dos vueltas cayó de espaldas al suelo.

"¡HERMIONE GRANGER ES LA GANADORA!" Lupin fue hacía Ron. "¿Estas bien Ron?" Lo ayudó a incorporarse.

"No se preocupe profesor." Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y seguidamente Harry lo agarró para sentarlo en una butaca.

"No debiste hacerlo." Harry lo miró seriamente.

"Lo se pero no pude evitarlo cuando me atacó tan fuerte. Era mi orgullo."

"¡Eres estúpido! ¡La podrías haber matado si la estampas contra la vitrina!"

"Lo sé…" Bajo la mirada hasta el suelo y se tapo la cara con las manos. No dejaba de tener su imagen en su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

"¡Los que vayan combatiendo si quieren pueden ir al baño para refrescarse!" Ron sin esperar nada más se levantó y salió del aula.

"Herms será mejor que vayas. Te sentará bien refrescarte con agua fría."

"Esta bien chicas vuelvo de inmediato." Cogiéndose el costado salió del aula algo triste. Cuando salió lo vio. Caminaba despacio, como si esperara algo. Se quedó estática. En aquel momento no sabía que hacer. Correr hasta él, abrazarlo y besarlo con pasión o ir en contra sus principios y no decirle nada. Aquello último le destrozaría el corazón tanto a él como a ella.

"Admirando tu amor de ensueño, veo." Malfoy también había salido de la clase.

"Déjame en paz Malfoy." Le dio la espalda y continuó andando.

"Alto ahí." La cogió por un brazo y la volteó. "Aún tenemos algo pendiente."

"Pues yo ahora no tengo ganas. Si no te importa me gustaría ir al baño."

"No pienso dejarte ir." Malfoy le apretaba cada vez más el brazo. "Ahora mismo te disculparás por ambas cosas."

"¿Ambas…cosas?" Hermione resistía el dolor que Malfoy le ejercía sobre su brazo.

"Lo de Runas Antiguas y las ofensas de Transformaciones."

"Venga ya hombre. ¿Crees que voy a disculparme por defenderme y por tener la razón?" Lo miró sonriendo. "Te equivocas." Sus palabras habían adquirido poder. Malfoy se enfurecía cada vez más cuando se encaraba a él.

"Granger, no estas en situación de hacerte la valiente. Estas sola y nadie vendrá a rescatarte."

"No necesito a nadie para que me rescate, yo solita se defenderme y ya te lo demostré."

"Si lo dices por lo de esta mañana vas muy equivocada. Aquello no había terminado y tu llevabas las de perder sino recuerdo mal." Hermione frunció el cejo y lo miró con rabia. Nadie se reía de ella y menos Malfoy.

"¡Me utilizaste!" Gritó enfurecida. Malfoy soltó unas carcajadas.

"¿Lo dudabas? Es imposible que una chica pueda vencerme."

"Eres…eres…" Hermione no podía pensar solo deseaba matar aquel ser despreciable y hacerlo desaparecer del mundo.

"¿Se te olvidaron las palabras, Sabelotodo?" Se acercó sonriendo.

'_Mobilus corpus ret_' La apuntó con la varita y en un momento estaba atada y flotando frente a él.

"Ahora esta todo en tu contra Granger." Empezaron a saltarle las lágrimas de rabia, se veía inútil frente a él, no tenía nada para poder ganar, estaba completamente desmoronada. Se acercó más y le cogió con una mano por debajo la barbilla. "Lo bueno que tenéis las chicas…" Izo una pausa para hacerla enfurecer más. "…es que cuando lloráis os veis tan débiles…es una cosa que nos encanta a los chicos."

"¡Estúpido! ¡Lloro de rabia! ¡No me importa el dolor!" Sentir el contacto de la piel de aquella serpiente le había erizado todo el vello.

"Si eso es lo que quieres creer…" Se acercó más a ella. "Aún así…" Terminó de acortar la distancia a escasos centímetros para terminar en segundos de sellar sus labios con los de ella. Se quedó parada al ver como se acercaba y sin poder hacer nada se acercaba a sus labios. Aquellos que momentos atrás los había besado la persona que más amaba. No podía hacer nada para evitarlo, notaba su respiración lenta y tranquila encima sus labios impregnándolos de su veneno mortífero. Era él quien mandaba sobre ella y quería hacerlo más. Finalmente la soltó dejándola libre ante la cárcel. No la había besado pero en segundos su corazón se había acelerado de una manera desconocida. Solo un roce de aquellos labios y el control sobre ella habría caído en picado.

"Eres un miserable." En cuanto la soltará se lanzaría a su cuello para estrangularlo con sus propias manos.

"Ya nos veremos." Abrió las puertas y entró. Entonces una vez se cerraron se desató cayendo al suelo sentada. Golpeó el puño en frío suelo mientras sus lágrimas, muestra de impotencia y rabia, resbalaban lentamente por su rostro para terminar impactando en el suelo. Levantó la mirada y lo encontró. Justo delante la puerta de los baños estaba él sin decir nada, mirándola sin creérselo y sin mover ni un músculo.

"Ron…" Se levantó con esfuerzo. "Lo has visto…"

"Sí Hermione, lo vi, todo."

"Entonces ¿lo comprendes verdad?"

"Claro, comprendo perfectamente que me has estado utilizando."

"¿Qué? Ron te estas equivocando…"

"Entonces, ¿dime porque Malfoy te estaba besando?" Hermione se acercó a él.

"No me besó, solo era para enfurecedme, ni siquiera me rozo, estaba sujetada y me cogía por la fuerza." Lo agarró del pecho.

"Ya, por eso tu no te movías."

"Me había conjurado, ¿no lo viste?"

"Solo te vi a ti y a Malfoy, besándoos." Hermione se cogió la cabeza.

"Esto no puede ser verdad. ¿Cómo es posible que estés tan ciego?"

"No Hermione, no estoy ciego." Cogió sus manos para deshacerse de ellas.

"Sí que lo estás. Ves lo que te interesa. Eso me demuestra la poca fe que tienes en mí." Hermione rió cínicamente

"La culpa no es mía. Es tuya por querer jugar a juegos peligrosos con Malfoy." La apartó y pasó sin decirle nada más.

"Te juro que esta me la vas a pagar muy caro, Malfoy. Te arrepentirás por provocarme. Jugar conmigo resulta un juego muy peligroso para quien lo quiere probar..." Abrió la puerta mientras miraba como Ron andaba hacía el aula.

Una vez dentro el baño se miró al espejo. Su imagen se veía descuidada.

Durante mucho tiempo había dejado atrás las cosas que toda chica deseaba a su edad, charlar sobre chicos, arreglarse para cualquier cosa, fijarse en los chicos, maquillarse… todo aquello lo había sustituido por un fuerte entrenamiento de mente.

Se había pasado días encerrada en su habitación practicando magia, estudiando hechizos de mente, descifrando mensajes para conseguir hechizos más fuertes, conseguir un idioma ya casi olvidado para sus secretos, incluso empezaba a notar los cambios en su cuerpo cuando intentaba transformarse en un animaga, ilegal.

Todo aquello lo había conseguido a costa de no comunicarse con sus dos mejores amigos y estar completamente aislada de los dos mundos. ¿Y todo aquello para qué? ¿Para cuando llegara a Hogwarts, Malfoy se riera delante sus narices? ¿Para que la persona que más quería, la perdiera en un estúpido juego al que Malfoy siempre ganaba? ¡NO! ¡Aquello no lo iba a permitir! Podrían ocurrir muchas cosas. Pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente. La guerra solo había empezado. Conseguiría mucho más de lo que había echo aquel verano. Con sus nuevos conocimientos junto a su personalidad femenina la victoria iba a ser suya.

**& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & **

¡¡¡¡Hola!!!!

Esta vez estoy aquí con otra nueva historia!!! El principio es algo lioso pero ya veréis como todo ira encajando.

Esta es una historia que hace tiempo empecé pero debía tener algunos retoques para poder colgarla. Como habréis comprobado los capítulos son muuuuyyy largos así que os pido paciencia para cuando los publique pues espero hacer todos los capítulos más o menos así de extensos pero con ello no quiere decir que os desvele muchos misterios…. wajjajajaja!!!!

Si os ha gustado espero que os guste mi otra historia, Siglos De Una Vida Eterna, llena de personajes y criaturas nuevas!!!

Os dejo el link aquí:

.net/s/3357029/1/Siglos_De_Una_Vida_Eterna

Y espero vuestras impresiones.

Besos a tods!!!!

Ciao.


	2. 2 La Preparación

**2. **_**La Preparación**_

Hermione seguía mirándose en el espejo pero su mente viajaba rápidamente de neurona a neurona planificando un plan a la perfección. No solo para ella sino para llevarlo a cabo con todas las chicas.

"Ahora es la nuestra." Salió del baño decidida y olvidando lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás.

Al entrar luchaban Lavender contra Finnigan y al parecer Lavender llevaba la situación.

"¡BIEN LAV! ¡Dale el definitivo!" Gritaban dos chicas de Gryffindor.

"Vaya… será más fácil de lo que imaginé…" Se acercó a Parv que estaba con una manga desgarrada.

"¡HERMS! ¡De momento solo han perdido tres chicas de diez!"

"¡Estupendo!" La miró algo más seria.

"Suéltalo ya Herms…" Parv la conocía muy bien cuando la miraba así.

"Tengo un plan. Empezaremos antes de lo previsto. Solo será el calentamiento."

"Está bien. ¿Esta tarde?"

"Sí, dile a las demás que traigan ropa de deporte, cambiaremos el _planning_." Parv asintió y se dirigió hacía un grupito al mismo tiempo que Lav se unía a Hermione.

"¿Me viste Herms?" Lav saltaba de emoción.

"¡Estuviste fenomenal! Por cierto esta tarde trae ropa de deporte hay cambio de planes."

"Bien. Nos vemos luego" Y se reunió con Parv y las demás.

'_Solo quedan las otras casas_.' Poco a poco se acercó a Florwen, ella se encargaría de las de Ravenclaw.

Cuando terminó la clase Hermione salió escopeteada sin esperar a nadie y fue hacía la torre de Hufflepuff. Al llegar una chica salía de la torre.

"¡Perdona!" Hermione se acercó hasta a ella. "¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar a Trude?"

"Yo ahora voy a reunirme con ella para ir a clase."

"Perfecto, ¿podrías darle un recado de mi parte?"

"Claro, ningún problema."

"Dile de mi parte, Herms, que esta tarde se traiga ropa de deporte y que informe a las demás. ¿Se lo dirás lo antes posible, por favor?"

"¡CLARO! ¡Tu eres quien ha decidido revelarse!" Hermione puso cara de asombro. "¡Si mujer! ¡La que discutió con varios chicos sobre que las mujeres somos iguales a los hombres!"

"Dicho de esa manera suena algo raro pero podríamos decir que sí, soy yo." La chica le tomó la mano con entusiasmo.

"Encantada, soy Junt, estoy en el mismo año pero nunca nos hemos cruzado ni hablado, pero quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo para lo que quieras." Hermione asintió. "¡Ah! Y esta tarde también me voy a reunir contigo Jefa."

"¿Jefa?" Cada vez se sorprendía más.

"Si me lo permites claro, Tru, me dijo que eras tu la líder del grupo de chicas."

"Así es."

"Entonces ¿puedo llamarte Jefa?"

"No hay inconvenientes para negártelo." Sonrió.

"¡Estupendo! Nos vemos esta tarde Jefa. Vaya bien." Y salió corriendo más feliz.

'_Así me gusta. Cada vez somos más. Temblad chicos. Llegó la hora de la verdad_.' Sonrió disimuladamente.

& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · &

Ron andaba al lado de Harry sin decir nada y mirando hacia delante.

"Oye Ron, a ti te pasa algo y ahora mismo me lo vas a contar."

"¿De que diablos hablas Harry? Estoy igual que siempre." Se paró y lo miró seriamente.

"Mientes, nunca se te ha dado bien mentir. Cuéntamelo vamos." Harry se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta de Ron.

"Es ella."

"¿Ella? ¿Te refieres a Herms?" Sonrió disimuladamente.

"¡Claro que me refiero a ella! ¡Ella! ¡Siempre es ella!" Ron se cogía la cabeza intentando olvidar desesperadamente.

"Tranquilízate Ron, ¿de que se trata?" Le poso una mano en uno de sus hombros para intentar calmarlo.

"No lo entiendes Harry." Ron se enderezó y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. "Cuando se pone así es capaz de cualquier cosa."

"¿Así como? La rabieta de antes se le pasara en pocas horas, no es para dramatizar." Y le dedicó media sonrisa.

"No Harry, la conozco mejor que nadie. Esto no va terminar hoy ni mañana, esta planeando algo. No se si…" Se le quebró la voz.

"¿No sabes que Ron?" Ahora estaba realmente preocupado por su amigo y el comportamiento que tenía.

"No se si podré soportarlo. Después de lo Defensa no creo que aguante." Lo miró y sonrió. "¿Qué ocurrió? Es eso lo que piensas ¿cierto Harry?" Este asintió. "La vi besándose, besando a Malfoy." Ron se tapó los ojos con una mano y Harry tenía los ojos como naranjas y no articulaba palabra.

"Eso…eso es imposible Ron." Fue lo único que consiguió decir después de recibir aquel shock. Ron rió cínicamente.

"Lo vi con mis ojos Harry, ella no se movía y Malfoy la cogía por la barbilla levantándole la cabeza y para terminar ella no movía ni un músculo. No lo quiso evitar."

"¿No te has parado a pensar que podría haber estado hechizada?"

"Sí, pero la he descartado. No quiero verla de momento." Ron volvió a andar dejando atrás a Harry atónito y dispuesto a descubrir la verdad. Pues era imposible que Hermione estuviera besando a Malfoy después de todo y menos que Malfoy tomara la iniciativa. Echo a correr para alcanzar a su amigo abatido.

& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · &

Malfoy andaba pensando en lo que había ocurrido en la última clase. Aquello había sido más una provocación y no una advertencia. Se maldijo a si mismo al recordar su error. Había estado a punto de besarla y no le habría importado. La cuestión era el por qué de no haberlo echo. Llevaba las manos entrelazadas por detrás del cuello intentando tener una explicación clara y que le convenciera. Giró la última esquina que le quedaba y choco con alguien que iba en dirección contraria. El choque le había dado por completo en el estómago y doblándose de dolor.

"¡Maldita sea!" Una voz de chica entró por sus oídos. Abrió los ojos después de recuperar la respiración y miró a la culpable.

"Vaya… ¿Cómo tu por aquí?" Recupero su compostura y la miró desafiante.

"Te recuerdo que somos de la misma casa. Puede estar por aquí cuando me plazca." Se cruzo de brazos y frunciendo el cejo. "¿O me lo vas a impedir tu?"

"Al parecer queréis guerra hoy ¿no es así Pansy?"

"¿Queréis? Si te refieres a NOSOTRAS" Puntualizó la última palabra. "No queremos guerra solo conseguir nuestro objetivo."

"¿Y se puede saber de que se trata?" Malfoy se acercaba sensual hacía ella. Sabía el apreció que ella sentía hacía él y lo iba a aprovechar.

"Malfoy." Se acercó sonriendo como una tonta y se colocó a la altura de su oído. "No insistas porque no me sacarás nada en clave." Lo miró por última vez y desapareció a los segundos de haber emprendido el paso.

"¡Será posible!" Se cogió del pelo desesperado. "¿Qué les ocurre ahora? ¡Cómo si fuera fácil comprenderlas cuando están bien!" Siguió andando y se encontró con la entrada del territorio con los Slytherin. "_Junt Dana_" Se abrió y una luz verdosa apareció por delante. Entró y miró a su alrededor. Un par de personas estaban sentadas en la mesa mirando y hablando sobre el tema de una revista. Otros estaban sentados en el sofá leyendo, conversando o mirando el fuego.

"¡MALFOY!" Todos en la sala se giraron.

"Imbécil. No grites tanto." Se giró y se quedo mirando fijamente a Zabinni.

"Que humos chico. Al parecer has tenido algún encuentro con alguien o mejor dicho con alguna ¿me equivoco?" Y se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

"Déjame tranquilo Blaise no tengo ganas de entrar en tus absurdas conclusiones." Se dio la vuelta.

"Oye…" Dio un par de gambadas y se colocó a su lado. "Vamos cuéntame, ¿qué ocurre?" Malfoy se detuvo y lo miró de reojo.

"Sígueme." Los dos subieron las escaleras. Entonces se detuvieron frente a una puerta mientras Malfoy la abría. Estaban Crabbe y Goyle y en otra cama estaba Shane Pruvf. "Fuera." Su voz sonó potente y dominante. Se lo quedaron mirando y segundos más tarde se levantaron Crabbe y Goyle pasando por su lado sin decir nada. Malfoy se quedó mirando a Shane. "¿Me has oído Pruvf? Fuera, largo." Pruvf se lo quedó mirando y sonrió.

"Por mucha autoridad que tengas sobre los demás, no me mandes ordenes Malfoy. Si me apetece me quedaré y cuando me de la realísima gana me iré. Tengo mi derecho a quedarme."

"Entonces si quieres seguir teniendo tu derecho a quedarte, vete ahora y podrás volver." Malfoy se había quedado al lado de la puerta.

"Malfoy no me vengas con amenazas."

"Y tu Pruvf no me toques las narices." Se le notaba una voz bastante amenazadora.

"No eres más que un mimado de papa y te crees mejor que los demás solo por las riquezas que tu familia posee." Pruvf se había levantado y sin moverse miraba a Malfoy seriamente.

"¿Qué? Retira eso ahora mismo. Tú sabes que el derecho de estar aquí y mi posición me las he ganado yo solito y no como otros que van lamiendo el culo de otros." Al parecer a Pruvf aquello no le había echo mucha gracia. Cogió unas cuantas cosas y salió malhumorado del cuarto mientras echaba miradas asesinas a Malfoy. "Pasa." Se puso a un lado para que Blaise entrara del todo. Nada más entró cerró la puerta tras de sí y conjurándola para que nadie escuchara ni la pudiera abrir si no era él.

"¿Me vas a contar de una vez a que viene tanto misterio o qué?" Zabinni se había sentado en una de las sillas que quedaban al lado de la cama del rubio.

"Al parecer ahora eres tu el impaciente." Sonrió.

"Vamos Malfoy, no te andes con jueguecitos." Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró vacilante.

"Vale, vale…" Levantó las manos pidiéndole calma. "Después de que Granger combatiera en Defensa..."

"¿Me estas diciendo que saliste porque ella también había salido?"

"Quieres callarte y escucharme." Lo miró furioso.

"Está bien. No volveré a interrumpirte." Y volvió a la posición del principio.

"Mejor. Entonces salí y la vi. Estaba mirando al Weasley." Notó una punzada en el pecho al recordarlo. No lo entendía pero la sensación que tenía cada vez que recordaba aquel momento era realmente desagradable. "No pude resistirme y le solté una de mis frases."

'_Típico de su orgullo'_ Pensó Zabinni.

"Se rebotó mientras me miraba. Me miró con unos ojos…" Se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

"¿Qué te ocurre Malfoy?" Zabinni le posó una mano en su hombro.

"No lo se Blaise, cuando miro esos ojos, llenos de rabia, furia, dolor,…me atrapan. Son un imán ante mí que no puedo rehuir. Le lancé un hechizo y la dejé inmóvil, me acerqué hasta ella y me faltó poco para besarla pero me separé de ella con sus amenazas y una venganza a mis espaldas." Miró a Zabinni algo preocupado. "Después entró Weasley a la clase y me miró con unos ojos llenos de rencor, si hubiera podido me habría echado una maldición allí mismo. Pero se retiró al entrar Granger y desde ese instante notó una sensación muy rara. ¿Qué crees de todo esto?"

"¿Sinceramente?" Malfoy asintió. "Que deberías dejar a Granger en paz durante unos días. Sino puedes terminar saliéndote de tus casillas y echando abajo tu reputación en Slytherin y Hogwarts enteró, en resumen, ahogarte tu solo con tus hechos." Zabinni lo miró fijamente esperando una respuesta afirmativa a su conclusión.

"Tienes razón. Si me avanzo puedo echarlo todo a perder y metiendo la pata." Se levantó y se puso frente a Zabinni extendiéndole una mano. "No se que haría sin ti…" Zabinni la cogió, se levantó y los dos se estrecharon las manos.

"No harías nada." Y los dos se pusieron a reír. "Ahora vamonos a la última clase. Pociones con Snape y por si fuera poco con Gryffindors. Acabamos bien el día."

"Que remedio." Salieron de la habitación.

& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · &

'_Libros, tintero, pluma, pergaminos,…_' Repasó el material que necesitaba y una vez estaba todo listo y localizado salió de la biblioteca sin antes despedirse de la señora Pince la cual le mostraba una sonrisa amable.

'_La última clase del día y tenía que ser de Pociones y con los de su calaña_.' Suspiró al aire.

"¿A que viene tanto suspiro?" Se giró y justo tras ella estaba Justin sonriendo.

"Hola…" Lo miró como tímidamente y entonces miró alrededor en busca de alguien.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Se giró para ver que era lo que Hermione buscaba. En un acto de reflejos Hermione cogió a Justin por la manga, tiró de él y entraron juntos a un aula vacía por el momento. "¿Herms?" La miró extrañado.

"No tengo mucho tiempo, así que escucha bien y no me interrumpas." Justin asintió mientras mantenía los ojos como platos. "Las chicas, no solo Gryffindors, chicas de las cuatro casas hemos decidido rebelarnos contra los chicos. Chicos que piensan que somos débiles y no podemos defendernos por nuestros medios." Lo miró para que no dijera nada hasta que terminara. "Te estoy contando esto para decirte que vayas con cuidado con lo que dices delante de las chicas, sea por lo que sea, porque una vez que las provoques estarás en la lista negra de candidatos. A partir de ahora si quieres hablar conmigo será mejor que me digas algo previamente por medio del correo sino puedo tener muchos problemas con las chicas ya que confían en mi plenamente." Lo miró

"¿A qué te refieres con que puedes tener muchos problemas?" Fue lo primero que le dijo.

"Eso, que puedo tener muchos problemas."

"No, las otras también los pueden tener ¿no?" Hermione negó con la cabeza. "Entonces… ¿Por qué tu sí y las demás no?" Hermione se frotó la sien con una mano.

"Porque yo soy…"Respiró esperando que Justin se subiera por las paredes. "…yo soy la líder de todas las chicas." Justin abrió los ojos como platos.

"¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es eso Herms?" Se acercó y la tomó por ambos hombros.

"Es una historia muy larga. Yo fui quien lo empezó todo sin querer hasta llegar a tal punto que no quise detenerlo. Discutí con Ron y en la clase siguiente hubo una pelea, chicos contra chicas y todas, incluida yo, decidimos encararlos hasta llegar a unos extremos muy peligrosos."

"¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?" La soltó y se cruzó de brazos mirándola fijamente.

"Porque se que tu no eres como los demás. Al menos eso creo de corazón pero dime ¿me equivoco? Porque si es así…" Lo miró con dulzura. Justin no contestó.

"Eso no lo se Herms, aunque no me puedo creer que tu seas la cabecilla de todo esto." Miró a un lado para no seguir mirando aquella cara. "No me lo creo y menos viniendo de ti. Supongo…que será el shock…Nos vemos." Dio media vuelta y se fue hacía la puerta.

"¡Just espera!" Lo cogió por la muñeca e izo que se detuviera. "¿Por qué no me miras? No voy en tu contra Just."

"Vas en contra de todos los chicos que hay en Hogwarts, por lo tanto, si vas en contra de ellos…" La miró fríamente. "Vas en contra de todos." Y se giró.

"Al menos no digas nada de esto a nadie. Sigo confiando en ti. Por favor." Vio como se cerraba la puerta y se quedaba sola en el aula.

& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · &

"¿Dónde debe estar Hermione?" Harry hablaba a Ron aunque este estuviera en su mundo.

"No lo se Harry. Y no quiero volver a oír su nombre." Lo fulminó con la mirada.

'_¡Será posible! Todo el mundo habla de ella hoy._' Se puso las manos en la nunca y junto a Harry fueron a las mazmorras donde se encontraba el aula de Pociones juntamente con la casa de las serpientes.

"Hola Harry. Ron." Finnigan se acercó sonriente.

"Finnigan, ¿qué tal?" Se dieron una palmaditas en la espalda.

"Mal, desde lo de Transformaciones ni una sola chica me ha dirigido la palabra. Forman grupitos y hablan en voz baja. Están tramando algo, fijo." Los tres asintieron.

Poco a poco iban llegando alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Entonces cuando menos se lo esperaban la puerta se abrió dejando paso al profesor Snape con su ya típica capa negra y pelo grasiento.

"Vayan pasando y sin hacer ruido colóquense en sus sitios. ¡Ahora!" Como una gran muchedumbre todos fueron entrando. Cuando estaba apunto de cerrarse la puerta conjurada por Snape, entró Hermione corriendo. "¿Quién tenemos aquí?" Y sonrió satisfecho de tener una oportunidad para quitar puntos a Gryffindor. "Hable."

"Lo siento profesor, me entretuve en la biblioteca." Y agachó la cabeza.

"Sabe que a mi eso no me sirve como pretexto." Hermione asintió y lo miró temeroso mientras hacía esfuerzos por mantener su respiración acelerada por el ejercicio y la rabia que tenía frente a Snape. "Se quedará al terminar la clase para limpiarla y lo hará durante dos semanas."

"Eso..." Fue a contestar pero se calló ante la sonrisa del profesor. "Sí señor."

"Bien, ahora siéntate y no molestes a tus compañeros." Sin decir nada más Hermione se sentó en la última mesa que quedaba vacía y al final de la clase. "Abran el libro por la página 354. Es una poción que puede ser muy peligrosa para quien la bebe o también contiene otros efectos. Al terminar la clase me darán lo que hagan hecho en un bote. ¿A que esperan? Pueden empezar." Se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a mirar las hojas que habían enzima su mesa.

Hermione se leyó el primer párrafo y de inmediato empezó a ordenarse los ingredientes y empezar a cortar raíces, patas,…

Malfoy sabía muy bien esa poción pues más de una vez la había preparado con su padre. Sonrió y miró a la clase. Muchos no sabían que hacía, otros seguían como podían el libro. Se fijó en Hermione quien con toda calma y segura empezaba a preparar sus ingredientes. Sonrió y empezó a hacer lo mismo. Primero colocó en orden los ingredientes y empezó a cortar.

Había pasado una hora y la clase de pociones estaba llena de humo y olores totalmente desagradables a consecuencia de las diferentes pociones que cada uno había preparado. Hermione y Malfoy echaban el último ingrediente para que la poción fuera terminada al momento.

"¡TIEMPO!" Snape se miró a los alumnos. "Vayan poniendo su poción en un bote y me la entregan aquí." Sin decir nada uno a uno fue llenando su bote y entregándosela por orden. "Pueden irse." Todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas y salir de aquella aula. Hermione por lo contrario recogió sus cosas pero se quedó sentada en su sitio.

"Hasta luego." Harry le guiñó un ojo en forma de apoyo mientras que Ron no le dirigía la palabra.

"Espere un momento señor Malfoy." Malfoy se detuvo a escasos metros de la puerta al oír a su jefe de casa.

"¿Sí señor?" Se giró y lo miró esperando lo que le tenía que decirle.

"Debo de arreglar un asunto urgente y debido a que eres el único en quien me siento seguro ¿podrías quedarte a vigilara que la señorita Granger…" La miró disfrutando del momento. "…cumpla con su castigo?" Malfoy se sorprendió pero tras mirar a su profesor dirigió su mirada fría a Hermione quien no podía creer lo que sus oídos oían.

'_No…di que no por favor…por favor…'_ Se rogaba Hermione desde su adentro.

'_Puede ser divertido ¿Por qué no? No puedo desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta'_ Sonrió para su adentro.

"No hay problema profesor."

"Gracias Draco. Lo tendré presente en tu evaluación." Se giró y miró a Hermione quien seguía sentada en su sitio. "Bien señorita Granger, el señor Malfoy se encargara amablemente de que limpia correctamente los calderos de manera muggle y le advierto que no quiero ningún malentendido, así que espero que se lleve bien. Me voy." Y tras darle unas palmaditas en los hombros a Malfoy salió por la puerta cerrándola tras de si.

"¡Esto es increíble!" Hermione se levantó enojada y de inmediato fue a un armario donde estaban los utensilios de limpieza muggles y los fue sacando. Malfoy solo se limitaba a observarla. Hermione se dirigió hacía los grifos para empezar lo más rápido posible y salir de allí. Malfoy dejó sus cosas en su pupitre y fue a la mesa del profesor, se sentó en la mullida silla y se medio tumbo en ella posando los pies en la mesa.

Llevaba media hora y solo había limpiado ocho calderos. Le quedaban cuatro más y ya no podía más. Necesitaba descansar. El calor y el esfuerzo la estaban matando sin contar la presencia de aquella serpiente vigilándola. Se sentó un momento en el pupitre más cercano.

"¿Ya no puedes más, Granger?" Se giró y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

"No, es que quiero estar más tiempo contigo ¿no lo sabías?" Le contestó en tonó sarcástico.

"Entonces habérmelo dicho antes, mujer." Y se levantó acercándose más a ella. Al ver que solo quedaban pocos metros de distancia se levantó y se colocó detrás del pupitre como protección.

"¿Qué quieres?" Lo miró amenazante.

"La pregunta correcta no es esa, la pregunta es ¿qué quieres tu?" Sonrió y se apoyo en el pupitre que hacía de obstáculo entre él y ella.

"¿Bromeas verdad?" Malfoy negó con la cabeza. "Quiero que me dejes en paz de una maldita vez."

"¿Y eso por qué debería hacerlo?" Seguía en la misma posición.

"Porque este juego se terminó. Ahora es mi turno, te advierto porque al igual que tu yo no soy una traidora y quien avisa no es traidor." Malfoy se echo a reír.

"¿En serio te vas a encarar conmigo? Piensa que no es muy sensato de tu parte." Volteó el pupitre quedando a un metro escaso de ella.

"Te lo advierto Malfoy, tus tiempos de gloria están contados. Te vas a arrepentir de todo lo que me has hecho a mí y a todas." Se acercó a él sin temor, estaba completamente segura de si misma y esa vez no iba a perder. "Ya puedes empezar a portarte bien, niño malo."Se quedó a centímetros de su cara.

"¿Cómo lo piensas hacer si se puede saber?" Levantó una ceja mientras sonreía.

"Eso esta por ver." Le guiñó un ojo.

"¿Por qué no ahora?" La agarró por ambos brazos aprisionándola hacía él. Se acercó a uno de sus oídos y le susurró.

"Porque con la fuerza no se gana nada se gana con la inteligencia y la elegancia." Se separó y lo miró con seguridad. No sentía miedo.

Malfoy sin saber como se había quedado en blanco. Aquellas palabras susurradas en su oído y con aquella voz lo habían hechizado. La miró y por primera vez se fijo en sus ojos claros color miel. Se podía ver la seguridad personificada en su mirada y a él mismo.

"¿Qué ocurre Malfoy?" Sin saber como una fuerza desconocida izo que sus labios se sellaran con los de ella. Era la primera vez que saboreaba unos labios como aquellos. No sabía como descifrar aquella sensación, nunca lo había sentido y en aquel instante aquello era desconocido. Se separó mirándola a los ojos extrañado. No entendía porque pero había notado algo muy diferente en ella al besar sus labios.

Hermione sin que Malfoy lo hubiera notado levantó la mano y la estampó en su cara con todas sus fuerzas.

"Nunca…me oyes Malfoy…nunca…" Estaba rabiosa deseaba lanzarle otro bofetón. "…vuelvas a repetirlo…no te des ningún derecho a besarme…" Hermione lo apuntaba con el dedo a Malfoy.

Malfoy sonrió y se recuperó. La miró y en breves segundos levantó la mano y al igual que había echo ella le estampó su mano en la cara. Malfoy sonrió mientras se tocaba el labio reventado por la Gryffindor.

Hermione se llevó el dorso de la mano a la boca y tras tocarse los labios vio como una fina línea de su sangre recorría su torso hasta llegar a su fin e impactar con el suelo. Se repuso y levantó lentamente los ojos hasta su adversario. Ojos grises chocaron con ojos miel, frió contra calor. Fijo su mirada con odio y llena de venganza en los suyos mientras él con toda calma seguía en el mismo lugar esperando la reacción de la chica.

'_No pienso darte lo que quieres Malfoy…'_

'_Ataca y sabrás quien manda en este juego'_

Seguían mirándose pero ninguno hacía nada.

"Acuérdate de esto Malfoy, porque te juro que te vas a arrepentir de ello." Se dio media vuelta cogió su maleta y apuntado a los calderos pronunció el hechizo. "_Fregoteo_" Salió del aula dejando a Malfoy muy decepcionado por no haberse podido descargar con ella y maldiciéndola hasta los huesos.

"Me las vas a apagar muy caro." Hermione y pasándose la mano por el labio el cual no dejaba de sangrar.

"¡Granger!" Hermione se giró y se encontró con Pansy y unas cuantas chicas más de Slyhterin que iban hacía a ella.

"¿Qué quieres Parkinson?" Se quedaron a un metro de distancia de ella.

"Me han dicho que hay que llevar ropa de deporte, ¿es verdad eso?" Se cruzó de brazos.

"Sí, hay un cambio de planes. ¿Te molesta mucho?"

"No para nada, era solo para asegurarme." La miró más detalladamente. "¿Te ocurre algo? No has apartado la mano desde que llegué."

"La verdad es que sí pero no es nada." Y sonrió.

"¿Podrías decirme que es?" Al parecer Parkinson se preocupaba por ella.

"Bueno, supongo que no pasará nada." Se apartó la mano entonces vieron como tenía el labio hinchado y por un lado le sangraba y la mejilla algo inflamada.

"¿Quién ha sido el bruto que te ha hecho eso?" La miró detenidamente mirando el labio.

"Nada, no tiene importancia." Y sonrió.

"¡Claro que la tiene! Ahora que hemos decidido rebelarnos y decidir luchar no me vengas con estupideces ¿oíste?" Hermione asintió muy convencida. "Ahora dime quien." Esperó a que Hermione sentenciara el nombre.

"No te lo creerás pero…" La miró algo preocupada. "… fue Draco Malfoy." Parkinson puso cara de sorpresa mientras las demás se llevaban la mano a la boca.

"¿Me estas diciendo que Malfoy te mando ese bofetón?"

"Sí pero yo lo di primero ya que me insultó y no pude reprimir las ganas de darle un bofetón dejándolo en las mismas circunstancias que yo aunque el fue más bruto seguramente por venganza." Intentó disimular su nerviosismo.

"Cuando te los buscas los encuentras. Vaya día llevas hoy." Y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. "¿Le digo algo?" Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"Lo último que no soporto es que se metan en mis asuntos. Es mi problema y yo lo voy a arreglar pero gracias por el ofrecimiento." Parkinson sonrió.

"Entonces nos vemos luego jefa." Y con un saludo de mano se fue en la misma dirección de donde había aparecido.

'_Solo me faltaba que Parkinson se enterara la primera'_ Despejó aquellos pensamientos de su mente y se fue a la sala común de Premios Anuales.

& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · &

"¿Cómo tanta confianza Pansy?"

"Sinceramente no lo sé lo único que te puedo decir es que desde que me abrió los ojos ya no veo que sea la misma que conocí hace siete años. Su mirada es dura y fría como la de Malfoy aunque su aspecto demuestre todo lo contrario. Granger al parecer tiene el nivel de Draco aunque me cueste admitirlo." Miró las chicas. "¿No me dirán lo contrario verdad? Ya saben que es la única chica en todo Hogwarts que ha sido capaz de enfrentarse a solas con él y pegarle un bofetón porque si no fuera así Malfoy no la habría golpeado." Las demás asintieron.

"¿Y eso de Jefa?" Warring se veía interesada por el cambio de actitud de la chica más dura de séptimo curso ante Hermione.

"Porque todas las chicas decidimos que ella fuera quien llevará las riendas en esto. Es la única capaz de enfrentarse con quien fuera y sobre todo si es por llevar a cabo su fin. Si os fijáis cada vez que pasa por el lado de alguna chica, grupo de chicas o chicos se la quedan mirando y no dicen nada. A eso amigas mías se lo llama respeto, orgullo y poder." Todas llevaban la boca abierta con las palabras que salían de la boca de aquella Slytherin fiel a los de su sangre y casa.

"¿Pero tu te estas escuchando Pansy?" Warring era la que seguía a Pansy en el grado de la pureza.

"Sí y no me sorprendo porque se que estoy en lo cierto y he madurado lo suficiente para darme cuenta de lo que Hermione Granger es. Vosotras solo fijaos." Y cerró la conversación.

& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · &

"¿Cómo debe haberle ido el castigo a Hermione?"

"No lo sé." Contestó Ron fríamente.

"Vamos Ron no te pongas así. No es para tanto." Dijo calmadamente.

"¿Y tu que sabes?" Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido antes la rabia que tenia su amigo encima.

"No mucho pero seguro que se puede arreglar con una explicación." No podía contestarle mal ya que sabía como era Ron ante aquel estrés desconocido para él.

"No, no se puede. A más, es imposible que lo puedas entender, no estas en mi situación." Harry cada vez estaba más desorientado.

"¿Qué es lo que no puedo saber según tu Ron?" Y se cruzó de brazos mientras se sentaba en su cama.

"¿Qué pensarías si Ginny estuviera saliendo contigo y la vieras besarse con otro tío por ejemplo Malfoy?" Y lo miró a los ojos levantando las cejas.

"Pues…" Por unos momentos pensó lo que le había dicho su amigo y por muy imaginario que pareciera consiguió la respuesta. "Hombre…frustrado, rabioso, ganas de partirle la cara y una explicación…hay no se ¿a que viene eso ahora?"

"Harry de verdad, no te enteras de nada. Yo que pensaba que era el más empanado de todos y resulta que tengo una alma gemela." Y se giró ignorándolo y siguiendo con sus tareas.

"¿Quieres hacer el favor de explicarte bien?" Se acercó hasta él y se cruzó de brazos mientras se colocaba a su lado.

"Ahora no tengo ganas de hablar de eso. Tengo deberes. Déjame y si tanto te interesa ve con Hermione parece que estas loco por ella." Siguió moviendo su pluma a gran velocidad por el pergamino cosa que le izo pensar en Hermione.

"Quizá sí." Y se giró. Ron dejó de escribir y lo miró extrañado.

"¿Dijiste?" Aunque supiera cual había sido su respuesta.

"Reacciona tío." Le metió un collejón en toda la nuca. "¿Crees que no lo he notado? ¿Qué no veo más allá de dos palmos? Eres tu quien no se entera de tres cuartos." Ron tenía los ojos desorbitados. "Ya se de hace tiempo lo tuyo o mejor dicho, lo vuestro." Abrió la puerta y salió por ella sin esperar contestación de Ron.

"¡MIERDA!" Y pataleó su baúl haciendo que este se abriera. Lo vio. Allí estaba aquello que desde hacía tiempo había guardado con cariño, con deseo pero con temor. Aquello que no podía mostrar a nadie. Solo lo sabía él.

& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · &

"¿Cómo te fue Malfoy?" Zabinni se le acercó nada más entró por la puerta.

"Ven." Subió las escaleras seguido por el muchacho, abrió la puerta y comprobó que no hubiera nada y lo izo pasar.

"¿Qué ocurrió ahora?" Se apoyó en la puerta y lo miró con los brazos cruzados. Malfoy se sentó en la cama y apoyado en sus piernas con los brazos y sus manos entrelazadas sujetando su cabeza miró a Zabinni.

"La he jodido." Zabinni no entendió nada. "Solo con una frase me provocó y no pude resistirme a tentarla. Empezó a encararme, no se como pero empezó a llevar el control de la situación haciéndome creer que en ese momento era yo la presa." Miró al suelo. "Entonces miré sus ojos y me volvieron loco, me hechizaron por completo me acerqué hasta ella y la besé."

"¿QUÉ?" Zabinni se había separado bruscamente de la puerta y se había acercado a Malfoy. "¿Cómo se te acudió semejante estupidez?" Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

"No lo sé. Lo peor vino después."

"¿Lo peor? ¿Que puede ser peor que eso?"

"Ella tubo su reacción y me bofeteó. Me duele reconocerlo pero tuvo el derecho de hacerlo pues no era el momento adecuado para provocarla ya que estaba demasiado furiosa. Para contraatacarla mi reacción fue hacerle lo mismo. La bofeteé y con una mirada fría y poderosa me contestó que me las iba a pagar." Miró a su amigo. "Metí la pata hasta el fondo amigo, hasta el fondo." Zabinni sonrió y movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

"Chaval, no se como lo haces para meterte en líos pero te aseguro que si Granger te juro venganza, lo cumplirá." Malfoy lo miró.

"Pues vaya ánimos." Se quitó las manos de la cara y lo miró sin obstáculos. Zabinni silbó mientras lo miraba.

"Vaya marca tenebrosa." Y se puso a reír. "¿Es eso?" Malfoy asintió. "Joder con la mosquita muerta… ¿pero utilizó alguna cosa para hacerte tal cosa?"

"Sí, su mano." Se levantó y se fue hacía el espejo. Zabinni se puso a reír nada mas escuchar su respuesta.

"Entonces yo de ti me cuidaría de querer provocarla." Y se colocó detrás su amigo.

"De eso ni hablar. Va a caer a mis pies y no me lo impedirá nadie. Ya sabes que cuanto más difícil es el reto más me gusta."

"Suicida."

"Cabrón." Se miraron y los dos se pusieron a reír. Malfoy después de unos hechizos se quitó el moratón, el corte del labio y el labio hinchado dejándolo como nuevo.

& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · &

Eran las siete y veinte y en diferentes lugares de Hogwarts se formaban grupos de chicas con maletas de deporte y vestidos de deporte. Una vez estaban seguras todas se dirigieron a la sala, unas bajando escaleras, subiéndolas, pasando por pasillos ocultos,…llegando al mismo destino. Estaban todas reunidas, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors y Slytherins.

"¿Preparadas?" Todas asintieron. Cerraron los ojos concentrándose en la misma palabra y en Hermione. "_Teflamel Rosselor li_" La puerta izo un chasquido y tras breves momentos Hermione se adelantó y abrió la puerta. "Vamos rápido." Todas en orden y sin empujarse entraron a la base. Hermione se giró y miró a todas las que habían. Chicas de todos los cursos de las cuatro casas incluyendo a chicas de su mismo curso pero sin haber tenido contacto con ellas. Era perfecto su plan iba en marcha.

"Jefa, ¿qué haremos hoy?" Florwen habló por todas rompiendo aquel silencio.

"Buena pregunta, he decidido que deberíamos hacer un pequeño curso de defensa personal."

"¿Y por qué?" Una chica de Slytherin se izo notar.

'_Slytherin tenía que ser. Bueno tranquila, estamos aquí por un mismo motivo.'_

"Porque es la que ha planeado todo esto y la mejor de todas nosotras." Klorte, una chica de Ravenclaw había dado la cara por ella. Solo habían hablado un par de veces en Runas Antiguas pero no le había caído mal.

"¿Quién decide eso?" Otra chica de Slytherin se había puesto al lado de la anterior.

"Oye enana…" Klorte andaba hacía el grupito de las Slytherins pero exceptuando a Parkinson y las que estaban al margen de todo. "Para empezar, tu has sido de las segundas que habéis decidido entrar en este club. Segundo, si tienes algún problema con Hermione lo tienes con todas y tercero y último, si no te gusta lo que ves allí tienes la puerta, puedes largarte cuando quieras pero recuerda que fuera están los que te protegerán." Hermione ando hacía ella y posándole una mano en los hombros esta se retiró.

"Yo no elegí ser la que llevara el grupo entero, lo eligieron ellas." Señaló las cuatro principales que habían acorado que ella fuera la jefa. "Sin dejar a Parkinson de lado claro esta." La miró fijamente a los ojos. "Yo solo quiero deciros…" Las miró a todas y puntualizó a las Slytherins. "…que todas estamos aquí para un mismo fin, demostrar a los chicos que somos lo suficientemente fuertes para defendernos sin su ayuda. No quiero rivalidad dentro y fuera de estas paredes quiero apoyo y respeto. Tenemos que apoyarnos las unas a las otras en estos momentos decisivos." Todas asintieron. "Vosotras decidís ¿os quedáis o os marcháis?" Se cruzó de brazos esperando. El silencio duro varios minutos hasta que habló Greta.

"Nos quedamos con una condición."

"¿Condición? Está bien. ¿Cuál?"

"Que los machaquemos tanto en grupo como individualmente." Hermione sonrió.

"Eso no lo dudes, trato echo." Le extendió la mano. Greta la miró y la estrechó. "¡Vamos chicas! ¡Hora de empezar!" Alzó el brazo.

"¡SÍ!" Gritaron todas a la vez alzando un brazo al igual que Hermione.

& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · &

Hi!!

Aquí estoy con mi segundo fic. De momento es cortito y algo confuso pero os aseguro que a partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar. Aparecerán más secretos y alguno que otro será revelado…. Pero eso ya lo veréis….

Espero os guste y prometo no decepcionarlas. Y para alguna idea o alguna cosa ya saben, REVIEWS… jejeje….

Y este ha sido mi regalo de navidad y ya saben que pueden visitar mi otro fic.

Nos vemos pronto y Felices Fiestas y Feliz Año Nuevo!!!!!

P.S: Tened compasión si tardó en escribir pues estos chap son largos y espero seguir así!!! xP


	3. 3 Entrenamiento Fisicomental

**3. **_**El Entrenamiento Fisicomental**_

Cada una fue colocándose en línea recta dejando a Hermione frente a todas.

"Bien, empezaremos entrenando en ataques de defensa personales, pero antes de empezar quisiera saber si alguien a echo defensa personal." Cinco chicas levantaron la mano. "¿Que habéis aprendido?" Empezó por la izquierda.

"Yo hice un poco de karate y aprendí lo básico." Respondió una chica rubia de Ravenclaw.

"Yo también hice lo mismo." Siguió una de Hufflepuff.

"Yo estuve dos veranos seguidos en un cursillo avanzado, aunque ya no me acuerdo mucho." Prosiguió una de Gryffindor.

"Nosotras dos estuvimos juntas en un cursillo de verano hace un año para distraernos y aprender algo." Dos chicas de Slytehrin fueron las últimas en hablar.

"Visto el panorama que tenemos, empezaremos por lo básico. Primero de todo poned un brazo delante y otro detrás." Hermione daba las instrucciones. "Ahora con un movimiento rápido avanzad el de atrás y volved a la posición del principio a mi señal." Todas estaban atentas. "¡Ya!"

"¡JOP!" Gritaron a la vez todas.

Siguieron haciendo movimientos de brazos hacía adelantes, a un lado, protegiéndose y pegando a la vez. Llevaban tres cuartos de hora practicando lo mismo y variando a las diferentes señales de Hermione.

"Muy bien, por hoy es suficiente. Mañana empezaremos con parejas e intentad traer a más. Y recordad que fuera de aquí debemos apoyarnos las unas a las otras que nada de lo que se diga o haga aquí lo deben saber." Todas asintieron. "Gracias a todas." Y aplaudieron todas a la vez.

Poco a poco fueron saliendo de la sala para dirigirse a sus casas y descansar. Las últimas que quedaron fueron las Slytherins y Hermione.

"¿Hacía donde vas Granger?" Parkinson se quedó la última antes de salir.

"A la torre de Premios Anuales, ¿por qué lo quieres saber?"

"Curiosidad, podemos acompañarte un trozo, vamos todas hacía abajo."

"Sino os molesta."

"Para nada. Después de esto creo que no te veré como hace unos años." Greta se ajuntó con Parkinson y le extendió la mano. "Siento lo de todos estos años." Hermione se la miró y sonriendo se la estrecho.

"Tranquila."

"¿Volvemos a empezar?" Hermione frunció el cejo. "Mi nombre es Greta y soy de Slytherin." Hermione sonrió más.

"Y yo Pansy también de Slytherin."

"El mío es Hermione de Gryffindor." Y las tres se estrecharon las manos. "Deberíamos ir tirando se hace tarde." Las demás asintieron.

Fueron andando poco a poco y hablando de muchas cosas que les sucedía, rumores que corrían por todo Hogwarts y muchas otras cosas. Llegaron al pasillo donde se encontraba la torre de Premios Anuales.

"Yo me quedo aquí chicas, nos vemos mañana." Y con una despedida de manos todas se despidieron de Hermione. Ando un poco más a solas y entró a su Sala Común.

& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& ·

"Realmente ahora me creo lo que me dijiste el otro día. Es lo suficientemente fuerte de mente y físicamente para enfrentarse a cualquiera incluso a Malfoy."

"¿Quién puede enfrentarse a mí?" Malfoy apareció frente al grupo de chicas sorprendiéndolas. Parkinson avanzó hasta colocarse frente a frente ya que era la única de ese grupo capaz de hablarle con normalidad incluso hacerlo cabrear sin recibir nada.

"Alguien que esta a tu altura perfectamente." Le levantó las cejas sonriendo. Malfoy la miró y se acercó más.

"¿Y según tu quien esta a mi altura?"

"No te lo puedes ni imaginar." Aquello era una discusión calmada.

"Esas tenemos ¿eh Pansy?" Ella asintió. "Entonces no me vengas luego llorando."

"Eso no va a pasar más Draco. Creo que serás tu quien empiece a comportarse." Dicho esto Pansy dio una señal y siguió andando con las demás mientras reían.

"Eso lo veremos." Siguió dirección a la Torre de Premios Anuales.

'_Lo que me preocupa son las bolsas que llevaban todas__…__¿Qué deberan haber estado haciendo?__'_ Se sacudió los pensamientos de la cabeza y siguió hacía adelante.

& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& ·

"Perfecto, Malfoy no esta. Debe haberse quedado en Slytherin, mejor así." Subió a su cuarto se puso una camiseta de tirantes y unos shorts y bajó a la Sala Común. Al llegar allí cogió un pergamino y una pluma y se sentó en una butaca poniendo los pies encima y respaldándose por completo. Se estaba realmente tranquilo. Izo un movimiento con la varita y una música procedente de la nada apareció. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y continuó dibujando.

Llevaba unos minutos en aquella paz tranquilizadora. Dejó de dibujar y miró hacía el balcón sonriendo, escuchar aquella música y ver aquel paisaje eran realmente relajantes. Se veía la luna casi llena flotando en medio del cielo dando luz a las montañas cubiertas con un manto de árboles, provocando un aire misterioso al lago y las estrellas acompañando aquella noche llena de magia. Seguía pensando en aquel paisaje cuando de repente la música se apagó de golpe. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Malfoy de pie en la entrada.

"No tienes ningún derecho a quitarme la música sin decírmelo, las cosas se piden por favor ¿o es que eso no te lo enseñaron de pequeño, Malfoy?" Él simplemente sonrió.

"Y tu no tienes ningún derecho de hacer lo que te plazca en la Sala Común, si no lo recuerdas bien la tenemos que compartir, ¿o a ti no te enseñaron a compartir las cosas, Granger?"

"Resulta que si a diferencia de otras y para tu explicación yo estaba sola en la Sala Común, por lo tanto podía hacer lo que me diera la gana." Malfoy se acercó hasta donde estaba ella. Hermione con un movimiento de varita y un susurro el pergamino y la pluma desaparecieron evitando que Malfoy pudiera ver lo que estaba haciendo.

"Pues ahora no estás sola así que tendrás que compartirla." Hermione lo miró con malicia.

"Eso si me apetece." Se levantó pero Malfoy fue más rápido y la cogió de los hombros para volverla a sentar. "¿Qué haces? Déjame."

"De eso nada." Hermione lo miró a los ojos. "Ahora me vas a decir a que vino todo lo de hoy." Hermione se puso a reír.

"¿No te han dicho nunca que eres muy bromista?" A Malfoy se le encendieron los humos. Nadie se reía de él y menos cara a cara. La cogió por ambos brazos y apretó un poco.

"No te rías Granger. Respóndeme."

"Vino a que tus tiempos de gloria se terminaron como bien te dije. Ahora me gustaría irme a mi cuarto." Con un movimiento consiguió ponerse de pie.

"Me sorprenden tus agallas Granger pero eso no te será suficiente." Y la acercó a él.

"Malfoy…" Puso una voz sensual. "Si crees que vas a conseguir algo haciendo todo esto vas muy equivocado. Si no lo has notado aún, no soy como las demás sabes perfectamente que puedo ganarte cuando quiera y a lo que quieras." Y lo miró amenazándolo. A Malfoy le volvió a recorrer la misma sensación de cuando había estado en la clase de pociones vigilándola hasta que ella lo había provocado.

"Como bien dijiste, eso esta por ver." Sujetándola más fuerte se acercó a su cuello haciendo que algunos mechones de su pelo rozaran con su cuello provocando en la leona una sensación extraña.

Su pecho subía y bajaba muy rápido, su respiración era rápida y sin pausas. Malfoy olió su cuello y se acercó hasta su oído.

"Dudo que en esto me ganes, haber cuanto duras sin pensar en esto." Y bajó poco a poco hasta su cuello y lo besó dulcemente. Sin alzar la cabeza se apartó y sin haberlo planeado su mirada se topó con su escote. Sonrió para sus adentros y la miró a los ojos. Estaba atónita. La soltó para que se fuera. "Me gustaría verte con esa camiseta más a menudo. Ese escote es digno de admirar." Hermione agachó la mirada y sin acordarse de la camiseta que llevaba se fijó que le llegaba justo a la entrada de sus pechos y mostrando un poco del sujetador.

Se sonrojó y tranquilamente aunque se muriera de vergüenza subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, abrió la puerta y nada más entrar cerró la puerta y corrió hasta su cama maldiciéndose a si misma por no haberse acordado de cómo iba vestida. Golpeó un par de veces la almohada y tras tranquilizarse se dispuso a dormir.

"Blaise, este juego lo voy a ganar yo." Y se fue a su cuarto pero mirando antes a la puerta de Hermione mientras sonreía.

& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& ·

Aquella mañana iba a ser la revolución. Cada chica de Hogwarts había recibido una carta con el seudónimo _Teflamel Rosselor li _dando a entender de quien se trataba. Era un sobre rojo sangre con dos rosas blancas una en una esquina de arriba y otra en la esquina opuesto abajo. Cada chica abrió la carta y la leyó.

'_Hoy vamos a empezar con el entrenamiento para desarmarlos. Quiero que cada una de vosotras se arreglé, falda corta, camisa ajustada, peinados relucientes,__…__ tenéis que conseguir que cada chico que pasé por vuestro lado se os quedé mirando y no se olvidé de vuestra imagen. Lo siento para las que tengan novio pero también deberán hacerlo. Esta tarde en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora y con el mismo material._

_P.S: Os indicaré que debéis hacer en caso de alguna insinuación solo buscadme._

_Atte. Jefa__'_

Todas y cada una de ellas acató la orden a la perfección y todas las chicas iban pronunciando hechizos a diestro y siniestro para acatar la orden y hacer su ropa más provocadora.

Hermione sonrió cuando terminó de acatar su propia orden. Todos y cada uno de ellos se iban a arrodillar ante ella incluido Malfoy. No le iba a perdonar lo de la noche anterior. Cogió su mochila y se dirigió al Gran Comedor esperando ver su resultado.

& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& ·

"¡Vamos Ron!" Harry zarandeaba a su amigo quien no se levantaba de la cama.

"Harry déjame no me encuentro bien." Lo miró. Estaba pálido.

"Esta bien como tu digas. Avisaré a McGonagall y ya se encargará ella." Ron asintió y se dio la vuelta. "Nos vemos luego." Harry salió del cuarto dejando a Ron moribundo y dirigirse al Gran Comedor para comer algo pero el mundo se le vino encima cuando localizó a Ginny en la Sala Común con dos más y de aquella manera. Llevaba la falda algo más corta, una camiseta de tirantes y el pelo recogido en una coleta alta con dos mechones sueltos como flequillo. Se veía muy hermosa. Se acercó poco a poco mientras la contemplaba.

"Buenos días Ginny." Ginny dejó de sonreír y lo miró.

"Hola Harry ¿y mi hermano?" Le preguntó.

"Se encuentra mal, lo he dejado en la cama descansando. ¿Vienes a desayunar?" Extendió una mano mostrándole el cuadro.

"No gracias, me voy con ellas, ¿vamos chicas?" Las demás asintieron y se alejaron riendo por lo bajo.

"¿Qué debe estar ocurriendo?" En ese momento una mano se le posó en uno de sus hombros.

"Buenas Harry."

"Hola Dean." Le dijo sin ánimos.

"¿Viste lo mismo que yo?" Harry asintió. "Esperemos que no se hayan vestido así todas sino tendremos un día muy movidito."

"Mira, por allí bajan Lavender y Parvati, aunque yo de ti no miraría a Lavender." Dean se volteó y observó a Lav. Estaba muy guapa. La falda la llevaba igual de larga pero estaba ceñida a sus muslos haciendo que esta se subiera con cada movimiento de sus piernas, una camisa con mangas casi tirantes y ceñida y el pelo suelto y liso con algún rizo suelto por las puntas.

"¡LAV!" Esta se giró sin comprender que sucedía.

"Hola Dean." Y siguió andando haciendo que el chico se perdiera en sus piernas. Alejó esos pensamientos durante unos instantes.

"¿Cómo que hola Dean? ¿Dónde vas vestida así?"

"¿Así como? Llevo el uniforme puesto y ahora me voy a clase."

"¡No te hagas la tonta! ¡No vas a bajar así!" La cogió por el brazo y evitó que siguiera andando.

"¡Escúchame! ¡Me visto como me da la gana y bajaré como me de la gana! ¡Ahora suéltame! ¡No tienes ningún poder sobre mi!" Y con uno de los movimientos que les había enseñado Hermione se deshizo del brazo de Dean y siguió andando dejando a muchos y muchas con la boca abierta.

"¿Pero tu la has visto Harry?" Éste solo asintió. "No me lo puedo creer, solo se ha vestido así conmigo y en ocasiones contadas." Se colocó las manos en la cabeza para tranquilizarse.

"Vamos amigo, pronto te dará una explicación, será mejor que bajemos a tomar algo y coger fuerzas para este día y no se porque pero este va a ser un día MUY movido y extraño." Dean lo miró extrañado. "Presentimientos amigo, presentimientos muy malos." Y con una palmadita en los hombros los dos salieron de la torre de Gryffindor.

& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& ·

Cuando salieron por la puerta volvieron a hablar.

"No debiste hacerlo delante de todos."

"¿Y que querías que hiciera? No me iba a soltar por nada del mundo, no tenía elección a más tiene motivo para enfadarse solo me he vestido así con él y en momentos claves, nunca un día normal, pero hay órdenes y hay que acatarlas." Parv asintió a lo que su amiga había dicho y siguieron hasta llegar al Gran Comedor.

& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& ·

Hermione andaba por los pasillos dejando a cada chico con la boca abierta. Al entrar en el Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio varios segundos y todos la miraron embobados.

'_Ja… menudo resultado… y __esto acaba de empezar__…'_Sonrió un poco y se fue andando hasta su sitio seguida de muchas miradas masculinas. Se sentó poco a poco y se sirvió un zumo con una tortita.

& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& ·

"¿Has visto a la Granger, Draco?" Blaise le dio un empujón con el codo.

"¿Para que he de mirarla? Ya la veos suficiente…en la…torre…"A Malfoy se le fue apagando la voz al mirarla.

"Pues yo creo que no lo sabes aprovechar." Y se puso a reír con unos cuantos más. "¿Qué debe haber ocurrido?" Preguntó ahora más serio.

"Quieres hablar nuestro idioma." Le dijo Malfoy enojado.

"Fíjate en todas las chicas, sea de donde sea, Hufflepuff… Gryffindor… Ravenclaw… incluso Slyhterin…" Todos los chicos que estaban escuchando miraron a cada casa. Observaron como muchas chicas de Hogwarts se había arreglado para dejar a su oponente masculino desarmado.

"Todas van arregladas…" Dijo Klar.

"Así es amigo mío… y creo saber quien es la responsable." Todos lo miraron esperando saber quien era capaz de montar todo aquello. "Si queridos míos se sienta en Gryffindor ahora mismo y esta hablando con un grupo reducido de Gryffindors y Ravenclaws…" Todos voltearon a verla. "Hermione Granger." Malfoy escupió el zumo que estaba bebiendo al atragantarse.

"Blaise…" Dijo recuperando el aire y dejando de toser. "¿Estas idiota o que te ocurre? ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?" Lo miró desafiante.

"Mirando más allá de lo normal. Primero te provoca, luego hace que toda una clase se enfrente, chicas contra chicos… esta muy claro las chicas se están moviendo y ella es la líder…" Había un silencio sepulcral, todos los chicos que podían estaban escuchando a Blaise. "Cuesta admitirlo pero tiene suficiente poder para hacer esto y más. Malfoy…" Se giró y lo miró a los ojos. "…sabes que estoy en lo cierto, tiene capacidad para hacerlo y tu lo deberías saber más que nadie…sino espera a que se acabe el día y comprobaremos mi teoría." Malfoy se quedó callado. Miró a Hermione y sin decir nada más se fue dirección a su primera clase.

& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& ·

"Jefa, ¿estas segura de lo que has dicho?" Lav estaba algo preocupada por su plan.

"Tranquilas si conseguís llevar a cabo estas pequeñas instrucciones no pasará nada y si algún chico se os acerca provocando le soltáis alguna frase de aquellas que hacen que se queden pensando y una vez ya no te ven consiguen una respuesta." Y todas rieron.

"Esta bien, esperemos que vaya todo bien…" Todas asintieron. Hermione miró su reloj y se levantó.

"Yo ya me voy chicas, que os vaya bien todo." Se levantó dando un beso al aire. Empezó a andar y muchos la volvieron a mirar sorprendidos de que fuera ella. Salió por la puerta y fue dirección a Runas Antiguas. Se miró un momento la maleta pero esos segundos fueron suficientes para que dos personas cayeran al suelo quedando desorientadas.

"¡LO SIENTO!" Dijeron los dos a la vez. Hermione reconoció esa voz al instante.

"¡RON!" Seguía sentada en el suelo junto a su mochila.

"Ah…eres tu." Se levantó y se la quedó mirando entonces su mirada se poso en sus piernas largas y torneadas, fue subiendo la mirada y llegó hasta su falda donde siguió subiendo, se topo con un pequeño escote y seguidamente su cuello fino y para terminar, su mirada se posó en sus labios rosados y carnosos haciendo que todo su cuerpo deseará echársele encima y besarla como nunca.

A Hermione aquel comentario le dolió. Se levantó algo desanimada y recogió sus cosas. Se levantó y lo miró por última vez y con resignación pasó por su lado.

Ron respiró hondo y sin saber de donde provenía esa fuerza la cogió por la mano y tiró de ella hasta que quedaron pegados y la miró a los ojos haciendo que se perdiera en un mar azul.

"No puedo seguir así." Le susurró y segundos después la besó como nunca.

La soltó de la mano y colocó su mano en la cintura y la otra fue subiendo poco a poco por su cuello hasta detenerse en su mejilla. Dio unos pasos hacía atrás y abrió la puerta que tenían al lado. Pasaron dentro del aula para quedarse solos. Siguieron besándose. Hermione soltó su maleta y Ron se deshizo de la suya. Sus manos se posaron alrededor de su amor jugando con su pelo rojo como el fuego y siguiendo el juego que le enseñaba.

Ron por lo contrario bajó su mano hasta su cintura y cogiéndola suavemente la alzó y al instante su cintura estaba rodeada por las piernas de ella. Dejó de besarla en los labios y fue bajando con pequeños besos hasta su cuello. Con pequeños besos seguidos y pequeños mordisquitos fue atacando su cuello hasta que decidió ir más allá.

Hermione seguía en sus fantasías pero una voz interna la llamó haciéndola volver a la realidad y pensando que aquello no estaba bien. Separó a Ron de su cuello y aflojando las piernas volvió a tocar suelo.

"No puedo." Y lo más rápido que pudo cogió sus cosas y salió del aula corriendo.

El pelirrojo se quedó estático no había reaccionado lo suficientemente rápido para detenerla. Estaba disfrutando de aquel momento pero con dos palabras lo había derrumbado por completo. Se cogió del pelo maldiciéndose a sí mismo. Unos minutos más tarde, salió de allí más calmado pero algo sofocado aún.

& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& ·

'_¡DIOS MIO! ¿QUÉ HICE? ¡CON ÉL A MI LADO NO PODRÉ HACERLO!__'_ Iba casi corriendo por los pasillos mientras se arreglaba un poco. Había estado en las propias nubes hacía unos segundos y en ese momento notaba que no lo tendría que haber echo. Con gran esfuerzo dejó de pensar en ello y sin darse cuenta llegó al aula correspondiente.

Poco a poco llegaban los alumnos de esa primera hora. Entonces la puerta se abrió dando paso a los alumnos que esperaban fuera.

& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& ·

"¿Te encuentras bien Ron?" Harry lo veía más rojo de lo normal.

"Si Harry…" Respondió sin mucha credibilidad.

"Ya…seguro…" Lo miró por unos momentos. "¿Qué ocurrió ahora con Hermione?" Ron se detuvo en seco y lo miró a los ojos sorprendido.

"¿Cómo…? Vah…da igual…Déjalo Harry, se me pasará en seguida."

"No, cuéntamelo ahora…sino me vas a dar la clase."

"Esta bien…pesado…Me la encontré cuando me dirigía al Gran Comedor…chocamos y entonces me la quedé mirando…estaba…realmente hermosa…me perdí en sus piernas…entonces cuando se levantó no se que es lo que se apoderó de mi y la cogí del brazo. Empezamos a besarnos sin saber como y entramos en una aula…nos estábamos besando pero de repente se separó me dijo que lo sentía y salió corriendo. Mis reflejos fueron demasiado lentos, estaba desorientado…eso es todo ¿contento?" Harry cerró la boca.

"No mucho pero al menos ahora ya se porqué vas a estar de mal humor durante al menos la mañana." E ignorando la cara de indignación de su amigo siguió andando.

& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& ·

Hermione entró en el aula y se dirigió a su sitio. Una vez sentada sacó sus cosas y se preparó para tomar apuntes. A los pocos minutos apareció Justin, se sentó a su lado sin decirle nada. Hermione lo miró sin decirle nada y lo dejó estar, sabía que era inútil hablar con él. La clase se fue llenando hasta que estuvieron todos o casi todos.

"Bien ya pode…"

"Lo siento profesor." Malfoy entró corriendo interrumpiendo la clase.

"Siéntese donde pueda sin molestar al resto de la clase." Malfoy asintió y miró hacía su sitio, estaba ocupado así que buscó un lugar libre hasta encontrarlo al lado de Hermione.

'_Esta clase va a ser divertida._' Sonrió disimuladamente y fue a sentarse.

'_Empiezo bien el día, primero Ron y ahora Malfoy. ¿Qué más puede salir peor? Aunque no lo pienso desaprovechar__…_' Miró a Malfoy de reojo quien no lo ignoró.

"Hoy daremos un tema que para muchos es poco aburrido." Todos lo miraron con sorpresa. "Estudiaremos, aprenderemos y veremos el lenguaje antiguo y las costumbres de los elfos antiguos." Un murmullo apareció en toda la clase. "¿Alguien me sabe decir quienes eran y el porque se da tanta importancia a su lenguaje?" Todos se quedaron callados, Hermione después de ver que nadie contestaba con un poco de resignación por la ignorancia de todos levantó la mano. "Señorita Granger…" Hermione asintió.

"Los elfos antiguos, son las criaturas más antiguas que existen en el mundo mágico. Se dice que son capaces de vivir miles de años sin que se desvanezca su belleza. Su magia es tan poderosa que decidieron crearla mediante su lenguaje procedente de su existencia, como el que hoy conocemos lenguaje antiguo, este esconde grandes poderes ya que quien conoce ese poder es capaz de controlar todo lo que quiera. Los historiadores han intentado entenderlo pero se tiene que tener una mente o muy pura o muy maligna, depende de su propósito para usarla y también una mente fuerte y segura. Hoy día hay personas capaces de entenderlo pero son muy pocas ya que se les considera altamente muy peligrosos." Todos aplaudieron su explicación.

"Muchas gracias señorita Granger, 15 puntos para Gryffindor. Como ustedes habrán escuchado ella habló en presente cuando se refirió a ellos. ¿Saben decirme por qué?" Malfoy levantó la mano. "Señor Malfoy…"

"Porque aún existen."

"Explíquese…" Le invitó el profesor.

"Se dice que se encuentran en un lugar escondido de lo mágico y lo muggle. Un lugar rodeado de naturaleza pura, donde viven en paz y sin preocupaciones. Donde emplean su magia cuidadosamente y con precaución de no ser descubiertos. Muy pocos han llegado a ese lugar o bien por equivocación o por instrucciones de alguno de ellos, pero no instrucciones cualquiera sino mediante sueños premonitorios y señales dejadas por los propios elfos. Poca gente ha descubierto su paradero. Pero encontrarlo tiene un preció. Guardar silencio hasta la muerte ya que si lo rebelaran por error o por malicia tanto el oyente como el hablador morirían extrañamente al momento, hay muchos que deciden vivir con ellos hasta el fin de sus días." Al igual que pasó con Hermione, todos aplaudieron sorprendidos.

"Muy bien…Después de estas breves explicaciones leeremos un texto sobre ellos cuyo autor/a es desconocido." Escogió un alumno y empezaron a leer.

"Bonita explicación." Malfoy se echó hacía atrás y miró a Hermione.

"Lo mismo digo." Y tras una burla siguió con la lectura.

"Te sienta muy bien esa falda." Se apoyó en la mesa haciendo ver que leía pero mirándola de reojo.

"Lo suelen decir…" Levantó las cejas mientras lo miraba sonriendo. Malfoy se limitó a sonreír.

Llevaban leyendo el texto y dando pequeñas explicaciones cada vez que mencionaba algo de ellos. Hermione cansada se echo hacía atrás haciendo que su falda se subiera un poco. Malfoy, quien hacía rato había decidido echarse hacía atrás observó el movimiento de la Gryffindor. Ella se dio cuenta que la miraba y aprovecho la situación. Poco a poco levantó la pierna que estaba al lado de él y la posó encima la otra, quedando cruzada de piernas y la falda más corta. El Slytherin no podía apartar la mirada de sus movimientos y se le aceleró la respiración al ver como su falda se subía con un pequeño límite.

"¿Ocurre algo Malfoy? Estás algo rojo." Le sonrió maliciosamente. La miró a los ojos y se acercó un poco a ella.

"Estás jugando a un juego muy peligroso Granger." Ante su respuesta ella se acercó un poco a él.

"¿De veras?" Había pocos centímetros de distancia.

"No lo sabes suficiente y yo llevo el control de este juego." Bajó su mano y acarició la pierna haciendo que a Hermione se le erizara todo el vello. Hermione sonrió y le cogió la mano.

"No estés tan seguro." Y de un movimiento le apartó la mano.

"_Refloten portew jak_." Hermione abrió los ojos. Aquello era imposible. "¿Qué me contestas?"

'_Podemos averiguarlo ahora_.' Su mente proceso aquellas palabras al momento.

"_Da terzaq, klope draumr Forten_." Era muy imprudente pero sonrió al ver su cara de asombro.

'_Ni lo pienses solo en sueños Malfoy_.' Aquello a Malfoy le sentó como un chorro de agua fría. Nunca se lo podría haber imaginado.

"Vaya…vaya…" La miró fijamente a los ojos con curiosidad. Hermione no se movió. "_Tyureko dara werz qoperg. Lone jok fyrub_."

'_Deberíamos tener una charla a solas más seria. Podría ser muy divertido_.' Su mente tradujo al instante y sin pensarlo dos veces le contestó.

"_Ko ebri thiliet ze__'__jup jaka amwe__'__ft_" Malfoy no se esperaba una respuesta tan rápida. La miró y sonrió.

'_No estoy tan loca para quedarme a charlar contigo_.' Lo miró esperando respuesta. Justin que estaba al lado opuesto de Hermione se la miraba sorprendido, durante un año había cambiado muchísimo.

"_Pior moizaq falwec fewer__'__op_." Levantó las cejas.

'_Bien que lo hacemos en la torre_.'

"D_aj klerop vergel har__'__tuop diew_." Y sonrió cínicamente. "_Terop lonweb garij_."

'_No confundas discusiones con charlas a solas. Eres un creído_.' Malfoy se echo a reír por lo bajo.

"¿_Lwen gerut fleron_?" Acarició su cuello suavemente.

'¿_Estás segura de ello_?' Hermione se quedó sin habla al contacto de su mano pero en segundos con un toque la apartó.

"_Kaj weriot rejaz_." Sin más sello la conversación.

'_El juego lo pierdes tu_.'

"_Feroz aw__'__klop qoref_." Y siguió a lo suyo.

'_Esta noche lo veremos_.' Esas últimas palabras resonaban por su cabeza una y otra vez provocando una desconcentración notable. Se preguntaba una y otra vez que habría querido decir con esa noche. Tenía suficiente tiempo en averiguarlo pero aún así estaba preparada para todo.

La clase terminó sin nada más, algunos habían acabado durmiéndose y otros mirando el techo, solo la conversación con Malfoy se había salido fuera de lo normal. Recogió sus cosas con calma y sin decirle nada a Just salió de la sala más triste de lo que había entrado.

& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& ·

"Malfoy" Este se giró para ver quien lo llamaba. Justin estaba a un metro de él esperando que lo mirara.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Le respondió en el tono más rudo que pudo.

"No se lo que tratas pero por lo poco que te conozco…" Lo miró desafiante. "…solo te digo que dejes a Hermione fuera de tu campo de visión… si llegó a enterarme de algo te arrepentirás." Malfoy entrecerró los ojos amenazándolo.

"Para empezar tu no eres nadie para amenazarme Finch-Fletchey y para concluir esta absurda conversación tengo mi derecho a hacer lo que me plazca así que no intentes ponerme limites."

"Yo solo te digo que si se te ocurre tocarle un pelo y me enteró te arrepentirás." Malfoy sonrió y soltó unas carcajadas.

"Eso lo decidiremos en el momento." Se giró y sin decirle nada más lo dejó allí.

"¡Será posible!" Cogió su maleta y salió del aula.

'_De todas las chicas que hay en Hogwarts debía ser ella. Aunque seguramente no seré el único__…'_Suspiró. _'__Es todo lo que un chico desearía. Es inteligente, guapa, simpática, con su carácter__…'_ Justin no dejaba de fantasear con Hermione. Ella le había dicho que su corazón ya formaba parte de otra persona pero con toda dulzura le dijo que aun así su amistad no se iba a romper por que él sintiera algo por ella lo había aceptado sin más. Recordaba cada palabra con delicadeza para no dañarlo. Se había prometido olvidarla pero era algo imposible. Se detuvo de golpe al encontrarse con quien menos esperaba.

"¿Vienes a contarme algún otro plan?" Su voz sonó fría y arrogante aunque por dentro el simple echo de hablarle le quemara por dentro.

"No." Estaba muy seria y al parecer era la última vez que le hablaría pues las cosas se iban a complicar más y no quería a nadie cerca de ella. "Vine a decirte que siento mucho haber perdido la amistad que teníamos." Iba a marcharse pero la contestación de Justin no se la esperaba para nada.

"No se habría perdido si no hubiera sido por esa estúpida tontería que tramas." Hermione se giró de golpe y lo miró fríamente.

"Tú quizás lo encuentres una tontería pero yo al menos lucho por la igualdad de todas cosa que algunos se niegan a reconocer." Justin la miró sorprendido de aquella respuesta. Estaba radiante con aquellos ojos con un brillo de furia.

"Solo te digo que hay otras maneras de hacerlo la estupidez es lo de rebelaros. No os servirá de nada." Frente a frente se podía observar como la situación estaba demasiado cargada y saltaría una discusión si alguno de los dos no terminaba de inmediato.

"Eso solo lo tenéis vosotros en vuestra cabeza pero cueste lo que cueste sabréis hasta donde podemos llegar, cosa que ni imagináis." Justin solo sonrió de lado.

"¿Eso es lo que crees?" Hermione abrió los ojos y luego lo miró desafiante.

"Sí, es más, esta estupidez que tu dices hará que vayáis cayendo uno a uno hasta no quedar ni uno solo en pie." Se acercó provocando hasta Justin. "Ya lo verás. Ahora si me disculpas tengo asuntos a que atender." Pasó por su lado a paso rápido dejando tras de ella un perfume a rosas frescas. Él se limitó a observarla hasta que la perdió al girar una esquina y siguió su ruta sin eliminar aquella imagen tan provocadora de su cerebro.

& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& ·

Llegó a su cuarto y dejó caer las cosas al suelo y seguidamente se tumbó en la cama boca abajó.

"Te ahogarás."Dijo una voz a su derecha.

"Pues antes de que pasé me levantas." Respondió sin moverse.

"No quiero ensuciarme las manos." Sonrió aunque no lo viera.

"¿Nunca me dejarás en paz?" Se sentó a la vez que lo miraba.

"Ya ves Malfoy, no puedo cambiar mi naturaleza al igual que tu no puedes cambiar la tuya." Se acercó a él y mientras hacían un juego con las manos se sentó frente a él. "¿Qué tal?"

"No se si peor o fatal." Con una mano se echo el pelo hacía atrás.

"Al parecer este curso lo vas a tener movidito." Lo miró interrogativamente. "Vamos Draco…sabes de que te habló. No has parado de mencionar a Granger desde hace un par de semanas, sin contar tus encuentros, tus discusiones tus be…"

"¡Ya Blaise!" Gritó Malfoy exasperado. Sabía que tenía razón y eso le reventaba. "Perdón pero ya sabe…"

"No hace falta que lo jures…" Lo miró como lo hacía cuando sabía que había algo que el rubio aún no había contado. "¿Y a que esperas a soltarlo? ¿Qué quieres una invitación o algo por el estilo?" Se echó hacía el respaldó y se cruzó de brazos.

"Sabes que no me gusta que estés atento a todo lo que hago." Lo miró algo molesto.

"Y tu sabes que lo hago porque sino no durarías ni dos días más. Tu me necesitas y yo te necesito…digamos que…" Se cogió la barbilla de manera que estuviera pensando. "…es una necesidad que necesitamos para saciar nuestra sed interna."

"No me seas filosófico." Le contestó aburrido.

"No lo soy… solo me intereso por algunos igual que…" Se quedó callado de repente provocando en Malfoy una curiosidad y a la vez parte de frustración.

"¿Igual que quien Blaise?" Al parecer estaba algo nervioso.

"Nadie es igual." La había cagado.

"Zabinni ¡habla ahora! ¿Quién?"

"Igual que Granger." Malfoy alzó los brazos mientras se levantaba.

"Ya tuviste que mencionarla." Andaba de un lado para otro.

"No seas así, ya sabes que voy con ella a algunas clases al igual que tu, a más no me vengas con que ya tuve que mencionarla porque habrías terminado mencionándola tu." Seguía al rubio con sus ojos verde.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" Malfoy lo miró interrogándolo con la mirada. Blaise por lo contrario alzó las cejas y sonrió. "Está bien… ¿te has dado cuenta que ahora todas las conversaciones terminan con Granger?" Blaise se echó a reír por sorpresa del rubio.

"Creo que tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie." Y sonrió provocando a Malfoy.

"No te rías de mi Blaise." Lo señaló con un dedo.

"Es la verdad pero lo que me intriga más es lo que te izo hoy para que vinieras con esos ánimos, a ver cuenta." Malfoy lo miró algo dudoso pero finalmente aceptó.

"Llegué tarde a Runas Antiguas y por desgracia, por así decirlo, el único lugar libre era a su lado. Me senté y resultó que la clase iba sobre elfos antiguos. Total fue transcurriendo como siempre pero me provocó..."

"Alto, alto…" Blaise alzó los brazos. "Vayamos por partes, te provocó… ¿cómo te provocó?" Malfoy intentaba poder imaginar una excusa pero no era posible. "La verdad Draco…" Volvió a la posición del principio.

"Ya viste como iba vestida hoy ¿verdad?" Blaise frunció el ceño.

"¿A que viene eso?"

"Todo. Estaba sentada a mi lado como te dije y cuando fue a cruzarse de piernas…" Se le atragantó la voz al recordar aquella imagen. "…la que iba en alto vi como la falda…" Blaise ahora si que escuchaba con los cinco sentidos. "…su falda empezó a subir lentamente y…bueno… ¡soy un hombre Blaise! ¿Qué quieres?" Se tiró en la cama quedando la parte superior del tronco tendido en la cama y tapándose los ojos con las manos. Entonces escuchó como Blaise empezaba a reírse un poco. "¿De qué diablos te ríes?" Se levantó molesto.

"No te provoco…quizás si…pero hombre… ¿Cómo pudiste caer en la trampa más antigua que existe?" Malfoy lo miró extrañado pero enfurecido por las cosas poco claras que le decía su amigo. "¿Y te llaman el Casanova de Hogwarts? Por favor…" Soltó unas carcajadas y volvió a su porte serio. "Si amigo mío. Se levanta la pierna que queda justo al lado de tu rival y suavemente se posa en la otra y seguidamente te tumbas o te dejas caer en el respaldo haciendo que tu falda…se acorte." Malfoy se levantó y quedó frente a él.

"Discúlpame por no acordarme de ese viejo truco en un momento peor porque resulta que antes de eso había una pequeña charla por delante…" Y seguidamente le mostró una sonrisa burlona.

"Olvidémonos de eso, ¿te provocó y después qué?" Malfoy soltó un suspiro.

"Estaba pensando como atacarla. Estábamos hablando bueno amenazándonos de que ella estaba jugando a un juego muy peligroso y que yo llevaba las de perder y todo eso cuando se me ocurrió hablarle en…·" Miró a Blaise esperando que de un momento a otro empezara a gritarle o soltarle un discurso. "…le hablé en elfo…"

"¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Ella no te entendió…" Se encogió de hombros como si fuera obvio.

"No Blaise no fue el que le hablara en elfo…sino que la conversación durante cinco minutos fue en elfo." El codo de Blaise se resbaló haciendo que su cara cayera a gran velocidad sin comprender lo que acababa de escuchar.

"¿Cómo…cómo que fue en…en elfo?" No entendía. Realmente no le entraba en la cabeza que Malfoy hubiera estado conversando en elfo con Granger.

"Pues eso… le dije una frase sencilla pero imposible de entenderla y ella en breves me respondió. Me quedé helado al oír aquellas letras escuchadas por ella. Yo la entendía y ella a mí. Lo que no acabo de comprender es cómo y dónde lo aprendió. Pero esto no acaba aquí esto apenas acaba de empezar." Se sentó con la mirada perdida.

"Esa mirada me la conozco demasiado pero…" Alzó las manos como si lo apuntaran con una varita. "…me voy a callar, levantarme e irme." Y señaló la puerta. Salió sin esperar una despedida o cualquier otra palabra del rubio. Cerró la puerta y parándose un momento sin que nadie lo escuchara habló. "Que gane el mejor." Disimuló su sonrisa y fue bajando para prepararse para las siguientes clases que estarían a punto de empezar.

& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& ·

Hermione terminaba el último trozo de carne cuando un grupo de chicas Hufflpeuffs entusiasmadas de tercer curso se acercaban a ella riendo en voz baja y sonriendo. Al ver que no le decían nada se giró de cara a ellas sonriendo.

"Hola. ¿Hufflepuffs verdad?" Todas asintieron algo cohibidas. "¿Y bien, que querrían?" Todas se miraron entre ellas hasta que todas coincidieron en la misma persona, una chica de estatura mediana, el pelo realmente liso y por las caderas, ojos pequeños y profundos pero una sonrisa linda y de aspecto infantil a juzgar por su edad.

"Querríamos… bueno, querríamos saber si podríamos ingresar en tu grupo." Entrelazó las manos y las colocó a sus espaldas para disimular su vergüenza. Hermione sonrió divertida por aquel gesto.

"¿De que grupo me hablan?" Sabía cual era su grupo y lo que querían pero tenía que sacar algo de información para que aquellas chicas supieran donde irían.

"Nos dijeron…que tu eras la Jefa y que estás…" Se agachó hasta llegar a su oído para que nadie más la escuchara. "…en rebelión y que vas a demostrar a los chicos que somos iguales o superiores a ellos." Se levantó y la miró con seguridad. La miró seriamente a los ojos y después de repasar a cada chica de aquel grupo aceptó con la cabeza.

"Está bien, podrán venir pero con la condición de que recluten a más gente de su curso y las que puedan." Todas asintieron y se giraron. "¡Ah! Una última cosa, hablen con Trude del sexto curso, ella es la encargada de Hufflepuff, está al cargo de todo, digan que van de mi parte." Sonrieron una vez más y se fueron dando saltitos de alegría entre ellas.

"Que monas…" Terminó el refresco de la copa y se levantó para dirigirse a clases. Salió por la puerta y se arregló la ropa un poco y fue andando. "¡MIERDA!" Se estampó con alguien sin saber exactamente como ya que aquello era una recta.

Él sin ningún esfuerzo nada más notar algo en su pecho lo había cogido por ambos lados con las manos evitando la caída de ambos. Entonces después de unos largos segundos sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

"¡Suéltame estúpido!" Se zarandeó un par de veces para soltarse. Una vez fuera de sus brazos se arregló la ropa y el pelo. "¿No miras por dónde andas? ¿O es demasiado difícil para tu cerebro pensar que en una recta cuando viene uno de cara se aparta?" Se posó las manos en la cadera y desplazó un pie al lado.

"No Granger…" Se agachó para quedar cara a cara. "…solo quería probar." Sonrió de lado.

"¿Probar que estúpido?" Frunció el ceño. "¿Si duele o no caer de culo?"

"Sin insultar por favor…que yo recuerde no he llegado a insultarte." Y con un dedo tocó la punta de su nariz.

"Pues que yo sepa llevas seis años haciéndolo." Y con un dedo rozó su barbilla.

"Estamos guerrera hoy también…" Sonrió de lado.

"Te equivocas…"Sonrió pícaramente. "Hoy voy en plan provocador." Mientras lo decía fue acercándose a su rostro. "Nos vemos, Blaise." Pasó por su lado pero la detuvo antes de que se alejara más de la cuenta.

"Eso ya lo pude comprobar hoy." Le susurró en su oreja.

Sonrió por lo bajó y ladeando un poco la cabeza lo miró de reojo.

"Vaya…" Puso voz de sorpresa. "Que observador…" Zabinni al oírla lo encontró gracioso.

"No sabes cuanto." Le apartó el pelo que tapaba la zona del cuello donde el podía verlo. "Ten cuidado con este juego porque no sois los únicos que sabéis jugar." Acercó su nariz hasta su cuello y respiró lentamente. "_Lopert__'__n jaka zogh q__'__o_" Acarició su cuello suavemente. "Hasta dentro de poco, Herms." La dejó ir y siguió hasta el Gran Comedor.

"_Ferw klop qoref_." Llegó hasta sus oídos pero sin decir ni mirarla más entró.

Algo recuperada de aquel encuentro fortuito siguió hasta llegar frente al aula de filosofía. Miró su reloj de pulsera.

"Como siempre demasiado pronto." Se sentó en suelo con cuidado y empezó a mirarse las tareas que debería hacer más tarde después de tener que cumplir con el castigo de Snape.

& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& ·

"¿De verdad no vienes?" Sus ojos verdes lo miraban con preocupación.

"Ya te he dicho que no Harry. No me encuentro bien." Se levantó y empujando a su amigo hasta la puerta se detuvo. "Vete o harás tarde y luego encima dirás que fue culpa mía."

"¿Y qué esperas si es verdad?" Ambos soltaron unas carcajadas. Harry se despidió de su amigo con la mano mientras el otro lo imitaba y cerraba la puerta.

Volvía a estar solo. Se sentó en la cama y se miró el álbum que descansaba encima la silla. Extendió su mano y con cuidado lo cogió apoyándolo en sus piernas. Acarició la tapa suavemente y la abrió sabiendo con lo que se encontraría. Frente a él una chica con una sonrisa de felicidad portaba en sus manos una pequeña caja envuelta en colores relucientes, su pelo era largo y negro, unos ojos brillantes de color esmeralda y su piel fina pero bronceada. A su lado había un chico de pelo corto con una media sonrisa y algo sonrojado pues la chica lo abrazaba cariñosamente. Era él. Pasó la siguiente foto y en ella se encontraban ambos abrazados sin ningún tipo de vergüenza al lado de unas montañas cubiertas por flores.

Fue pasando una a una las fotografías contemplando cada momento de magia que habían vivido. Llegó a la última de ellas y con un suspiro cerró la tapa volviendo a observar la tapa. Se levantó con cuidado y deposito el álbum cubriéndolo con una manta seguidamente se dirigió a su cama y se tumbó mirando el techo mientras pensaba en ambas personas.

'_¿Cómo olvidarla?_' Se preguntaba repetidamente al pensar en aquella chica morena mientras que Hermione se cruzaba en su mente fugazmente.

& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& ·

"Hola Herms" Trude se acercó sonriendo. Está al verla se levantó, ya que desde que había llegado se había dedicado a mirar sus tareas ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y se puso a hablar con ella hasta que el profesor abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a sus alumnos acumulados en la entrada.

Hermione dejó primero a Trude y seguidamente fue tras ella. Pasó dos segundos antes que él pero fueron suficientes para que un escalofrío extraño recorriera su cuerpo extrañamente, se giró y encontró sus ojos verdes observando cada movimiento que hacía, movió la cabeza en señal de saludo y se fue dirección a su asiento.

Una vez estuvieron todos colocados el profesor los miró y sonrió.

"Si no estoy mal informado…" Paseó la mirada lentamente mientras volvía a coger aire para hablar de nuevo. "…he sabido que hubo una pequeña disputa…sobre un tema bastante complicado…" Miradas contra miradas, rumores y acusaciones empezaron a mostrarse frente a cada palabra que nombraba el profesor. "Silencio por favor. Bien… ahora me gustaría saber… exactamente quién, cómo y por qué se originó… " Buscó a la persona que deseaba y la interrogó con la mirada. "Sería tan amable…" Extendió una mano para invitarla a hablar.

Hermione se levantó algo ruborizada pero con porte seguro, respiró hondo y miró a su profesor.

"La verdad es que no empezó en clase de Transformaciones sino que venía de una hora antes…" Rumores más fuertes sonaron por la estancia.

"¡Silencio! De principio a fin por favor…" Se sentó y esperó.

"La cosa fue que una chica… se defendió sola de un chico, es decir, sin ayuda ni nadie a su alrededor, entonces cuando esto fue descubierto por otro chico empezó a gritar que no era normal…"

"¿Normal? ¿A que se refiere con eso de normal?" Tenía el ceño fruncido en muestra de curiosidad.

"Pues que no era normal que una chica sola pudiera defenderse por sus propios medios."

"Diferencia de sexos."

"Así es…" El profesor asintió. "Seguidamente empezaron una discusión de que era mujer, que la diferencia era que el era chico, al decir eso se refirió que tenía privilegio a poderse enfrentarse solo con otro." Se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió. "En clase de Transformaciones yo solté una frase a una compañera que fue escuchada por un chico." Zabinni sonreía al oír el relato con las propias palabras de la principal causante.

"¿Puede decirnos cual fue?"

"Admito que no era el momento ni la mejor manera de decirla pero fue que, son hombres e inmaduros." El profesor levantó las cejas y sonrió como divertido.

"Vaya… no era eso lo que me habían contado pero da igual siga…" Se levantó y se apoyó en la mesa.

"A partir de ahí todos y todas empezamos a debatir que unos eran inmaduros que nosotras éramos débiles… en fin, la conclusión que se reflejó en aquel debate-discusión fue que las chicas éramos débiles y que los chicos eran unos machistas." Se quedó de pie esperando que el profesor dijera algo.

"Gracias señorita Granger, puede tomar asiento." Izo una reverencia con la cabeza y se sentó de nuevo. "Al escuchar esto me viene una cosa en mente, que muchos de vosotros os preguntareis, ¿Quién tiene razón? Pues bien…todos y nadie…este es el juego de la filosofía. ¿Las chicas son débiles? Sí pero… ¿los chicos son machistas? También… pero esta disputa hace acto de la revelación de unos contra otros." Todos fruncieron el ceño ya que empezaba a hablar como un filósofo. "Lo que quiero deciros, es que esto no es más que una provocación hacía el adversario, quiere demostrar que es mejor o igual que a él o ella pero sus razones hacen que el siguiente sea peor… lo que digo es que deberías trataros como a iguales y no como a débiles y fuertes o cualquier diferencia." Una mano se alzó de la multitud de estudiantes. "Dígame señor Zabinni."

"Pongamos que lo que usted dice es al cien por cien correcto. ¿Cómo darnos cuenta de que lo que hacemos es por provocar a nuestro contrincante en forma de igualdad o de manera que queremos darle a entender que existe la posibilidad de ser mejor?"

Esa pregunta no había sido por casualidad, tramaba algo y Hermione no era de las que se quedaba mirando.

"Interesante esa pregunta. A ver… ¿A alguien se le ocurre alguna idea de responder al señor Zabinni?" Miró a sus estudiantes los cuales se hacían los despistados o simplemente agachaban la cabeza. "¿Nadie? ¿Señorita Granger se anima?" Le sonrió amablemente.

"No se exactamente como responderla pero desde mi punto de vista creo que se puede saber sabiendo si a la persona que encaras es o bien un amigo muy cercano o bien alguien a quien odias profundamente."

"Pero en el segundo caso si es alguien a quien odias no le muestras ningún afecto." Levantó las cejas en señal de lógica.

"Obviamente profesor, pero la discusión viene causada ya que luchas por demostrarle que eres mejor que él sea cual sea la cuestión, por lo tanto estás llamando su atención pero no en señal de cariño sino desafiante." El profesor asintió y Hermione algo más aliviada se relajó en su asiento.

"Buen razonamiento. ¿Sí?"

"No estoy en contra de su opinión ya que es un punto de vista diferente pero yo creo que ambos casos lo haces por atención como…cariño por así decirlo." Zabinni había vuelto a hablar pero aquel tema al parecer era una conversación indirectamente entre él y ella sobre cierta persona que ambos conocían de manera distinta.

"Entonces… usted me esta diciendo que de cualquier manera mostramos un afecto hacía nuestro contrincante."

"Sí aunque si la persona que odiamos sería como ponerle más interés, me explico, es como un desafío para ambos y así demostrarnos que somos capaz de cualquier cosa incluso de desarmar a nuestro enemigo."

"Muy bien pensado." Hermione lo miró de reojo algo ofendida. Zabinni al verla enojada sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

Durante el resto de la clase fueron dando diferentes opiniones finalizando la clase y como tarea para la siguiente clase un pergamino de las diferentes ideas y un razonamiento personal de cada uno.

Uno a uno fueron saliendo del aula. Hermione al estar fuera habló con Trude y las demás que se adelantaran y esperó a que saliera. Al verlo salir solo sonrió y fue directo a él sin tapujos.

"¿Qué demonios intentas Zabinni?" Este al verla de repente se sorprendió.

"Que inesperada sorpresa Granger." Sonrió divertido.

"Déjate ya de juegos y dime que pretendes." Lo empujó con ambas manos.

"Más respeto Granger."

"¿Para quién? ¿A una sucia serpiente? Te lo advierto Zabinni no te metas donde no te llaman." Lo señaló con el dedo.

"Primero a mi nadie me señala." De un manotazo le apartó el dedo. "Segundo no me des órdenes y por último nadie me amenaza, ¿te enteraste?" Ahora su mirada era fría.

"Como tu quieras pero yo ya te advertí." Se encogió de hombros. "Así que atente a las consecuencias."

"Escúchame tu a mi ahora nadie…"

"¿Ocurre algo señor y señorita?" Su mirada verde se posó en ambos interrogándolas.

"Nada señor, ya se iba." Zabinni posó su mirada primero en el profesor y seguidamente en Hermione advirtiéndola que aquello todavía no había terminado. Los dos lo observaron hasta que desapareció. Entonces volvió a mirarla.

"Deberías ir con más cuidado Hermione." Se acercó a ella y posó su mano blanca en su mejilla.

"Lo se Keith." Lo miró a los ojos y sintió como un escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo. Ya estaba acostumbrada pues era algo normal cuando ambos se miraban a los ojos.

Keith solo tenía veintitrés años, sus ojos verdes, su pelo castaño claro y su piel blanca lo hacía ser algo mayor y muy atractivo. Entonces como si hubiera sido ayer las imágenes de cuando se conocieron volaron por su memoria.

Los dos se sonreían pero no eran los únicos en ese pasillo pues una tercera persona los observaba de lejos y al parecer no le sentaba nada bien aquella imagen, profesor y alumna juntos como si algo más de la relación profesional hubiera más, algo no muy normal.

& · & ·& · & ·& · _Flash Back · _& · & ·& · & ·&

_Hermione andaba por las calles repletas de gente de Italia. Se fijaba en la gente parada en los escaparates, los niños que corrían felices entre medio de las personas, se notaba que era verano y la gente estaba de vacaciones. Sonreía cada vez que se paraba a mirar algún escaparate extraño pues aquella calle estaba solo permitida a magos y brujas. _

"_¡Hermione hija!__"__ Está se giró y vio a una mujer que la llamaba desde la puerta de una tienda._

"_¡Voy tía!__"__ Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a ella._

"_Tu madre y yo nos vamos a ir, ¿te quieres venir con nosotras o prefieres quedarte?__"_

"_Si os parece bien me gustaría quedarme.__"_

"_Entonces nos vemos en casa a las nueve y media.__"__ Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente. _

"_Hasta entonces.__"__ Y volvió al escaparate que había estado observando._

_No sabía cuanto tiempo hacía que estaba andando pero no le importó y decidió terminar aquella calle._

"_Disculpe señorita.__"__ Hermione se giró algo extrañada ya que hablaba perfectamente el inglés y no se notaba ningún acento de italiano u otro idioma. Se fijo en sus ojos y por momentos le pareció ver a Harry pero en segundo se fijo que era mayor y el pelo era castaño y su tez blanca._

"_¿Dígame señor?__"__ Sonrió amablemente._

"_Dígame Keith mejor.__"__ Ella se limitó a sentir con la cabeza. __"__Llevó un rato buscando una tienda pero no consigo encontrarla ¿usted podría decirme?__"_

"_No soy de esta zona pero si puedo lo haré encantada. ¿Cuál es esa tienda que busca?__"_

"_Es una librería, me han dicho que es un estilo medieval y puedes encontrar todo tipo de filosofía, Runas Antiguas y están especializados en la época medieval, ¿sabes donde esta?__"__ Se quedó unos segundos pensativa y abrió los ojos._

"_Claro, ¿quiere que lo acompañe? No es molestia para mi.__"_

"_Estaría encantado de que una dama tan bella me acompañara.__"__ Sonrió dulcemente cautivándola._

_Voltearon un par de esquinas y tras pasar varias librerías divisaron una con una entrada de madera con un letrero estilo medieval y letras góticas __'__Librería Filhkar__'__ y un par de estatuas encantadas en la entrada. _

"_Mira allí es.__"__ Señaló a lo lejos._

"_Fantástico.__"__Se acercaron hasta la puerta._

"_Encantada de conocerte.__"_

"_Espera me gustaría agradecértelo.__"_

"_No importa lo he hecho porque quería.__"_

"_¿Estarás por aquí mucho tiempo?_

"_Hasta mediados de la última semana de agosto, luego tengo que volver a Hogwarts.__"_

"_¿Hog__…__Hogwarts¿ ¿La escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Inglaterra?__"__ Hermione se sintió un poco extraña pues la postura que había adoptado era algo incomoda._

"_¿La conoce?__"__ Se cruzó de brazos y entornó los ojos._

"_Sí bueno no pero sí__…"__Ella entrecerró los ojos y entendió que no se había explicado. __"__Quiero decir que no la conozco pero la conoceré dentro de poco, cuando empiecen las clases.__"__ Aún le sentó más extraño aquello pues aquel hombre no tenía la edad para asistir a clases en Hogwarts. __"__Será mejor que me explique.__"_

"_Creo que ahora empezamos a entendernos.__"__ Lo miró fijamente a los ojos._

"_Hace poco que conocí a Dumbledore y buscaba un profesor nuevo para impartir clases. Estuvimos hablando y al final acepté la propuesta, por eso lo conozco pero en materia no. ¿Espero que me haya explicado?__"_

"_Sí aunque me sorprende mucho ya que todas las asignaturas están ocupadas.__"_

"_Hay una que no. Según Dumbledore este año quiere probar una cosa nueva.__"__ Hermione enarco las cejas._

"_Vaya cada año es diferente.__"_

"_¿__Qué te parece si me acompañas a comprar lo que necesito y luego hablamos mientras nos tomamos algo?__"__ Hermione se miró el reloj de pulsera y aceptó. _

_Tardaron solo diez minutos en encontrar lo que Keith quería entonces salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a una taberna muy popular de Italia llamada La Posada Gwertol. Se sentaron en la terraza y pidieron algo frío._

"_Así que sois profesor, ¿de que materia?__"_

"_No debería decírtelo pero soy filósofo, Dumbledore me dijo que quería que este año los alumnos pensaran un poco más por ellos mismos y cavilaran sobre sus acciones, aunque también podría dar Historia o Runas Antiguas por mis conocimientos.__"_

"_Vaya, un profesor completito.__"__ Y se puso a reír._

"_Y una alumna curiosa y divertida.__"__ Ambos se pusieron a reír. __"__No me has dicho nada de ti, tu nombre ahora creo que es lo primero.__"_

"_Tienes razón aún no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, este año cursaré el último año en Hogwarts y soy Prefecto y Premio Anual de Gryffindor.__"_

"_Vaya__…__ eso en vez de una presentación parece un historial.__"__ Hermione se sonrojo. __"__Debes ser de las mejores para ser Premio Anual y Prefecto.__"__ Hermione se encogió de hombros. __"__Quizás podamos pasar algunas horas juntos hablando.__"_

"_Quizás__…"__ Y esa vez sin nada que decirse se miraron a los ojos. A Hermione lo que más le atraían eran aquellos ojos verdes profundos llenos de misterio. __"__Se que es de mala educación pero tengo curiosidad por saber la edad pues no parece mucho mayor que yo.__"_

"_Así es tu tienes diecisiete y yo veintidós, lo único que nos diferencia es la edad pero no en mentalidad.__"__ Hermione se sorprendió pues eso ella lo pensaba cuando le presentaban alguien mayor._

"_Creo que tendríamos que quedar bastante este año, tengo muchas cosas que preguntar y pensar con alguien y creo que tu podrías ayudarme.__"_

"_Lo que sea por ti Hermione.__"_

"_Llámame Herms.__"_

"_Y a ti no se te ocurra llamarme profesor Needik sino Keith.__"_

& · & ·& · & ·& · _Flash back end _· & ·& · & ·& · &

Hermione sonrió y abrió los ojos.

"¿De que sonríes Herms?" La miró extrañado. Cuando abrió sus ojos lentamente y se posaron en los suyos la calidez que sentía le envolvió por completo.

"Recordaba Italia."

"¿Italia?" Su mano seguía posada en su mejilla.

"Así es, Italia cuando te conocí." Keith la miró sorprendido y después sonrió.

"Yo recuerdo que tenemos que quedar para hablar de muchas cosas."

"Aunque no se cuando porque con toda la faena y encima el castigo de Snape."

"¿Tu castigada?"

"Me entretuve en la biblioteca y llegué un minuto tarde y tengo dos semanas de castigo limpiando calderos de manera muggle."

"Será… hablaré con él." Hermione levantó los brazos y le cogió la cara.

"No por favor, dime que no lo harás es asunto mío y sino podrías complicarte las cosas. No lo hagas." Lo miró con suplica. Él agachó la cabeza y posó su frente con la de ella.

"Está bien pero al menos cambia esa cara, me gusta verte sonreír pues es la manera que yo también me mantenga feliz y me alegre el día. ¿Prometes cambiar esa cara?" Se separó de ella.

"Prometido."Sonrió.

"Mucho mejor, ahora debo irme. Nos vemos luego." Le besó dulcemente una mejilla y emprendió el paso.

Lo miró hasta desaparecer por una de las escaleras. Se colocó bien las cosas y empezó a andar sonriendo mientras pensaba en Keith cuando vislumbró una silueta que izo detenerla y borrar su sonrisa.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Lo miró con odio.

"Sino recuerdo mal esto es un colegio por lo tanto puedo estar por donde me de la gana." Se iba acercando a ella. No apartaba la mirada de él. Empezó a andar hasta que ambos tuvieron que cruzarse.

"Bonita escena la de alumna profesor." Hermione se detuvo y lo miró asustada. "¿Te sorprendiste?" Sonrió victorioso.

"¿De que hablas?"

"No te hagas la tonta Granger. Sabes que hablo perfectamente de esas caricias, miradas y sonrisitas." Se acercó a ella peligrosamente.

"Eso no significa nada. Solo somos amigos."

"Ahora se le llama ser amigos." Chasqueó la lengua y ladeó la cabeza varias veces. Hermione se acercó a él amenazadoramente.

"¿Y a ti que te importa? Son mis asuntos y hago lo que me da la gana con mi vida, Malfoy." Le dio la espalda.

"Oye me bien rata de biblioteca más respeto ¿oíste?, sino te las veras." Hermione lo miró y sonrió sin miedo provocando a Malfoy.

"No amenaces Malfoy pues ya te dije que la hora llegará."

"Yo de ti no estaría tan segura."

"Aunque hay gente que también le apetece jugar." Malfoy frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Hermione se limitó a sonreír y seguir andando. Malfoy soltó las cosas y corrió hacía ella cogiéndola por ambos brazos y acercándola a él. "Respóndeme Granger." Estaban a escasos centímetros de sus rostros.

"¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Zabinni? Quizás te quiere contestar él."

"No me tientes Granger, pues no sabes de que soy capaz." Sin darse cuenta se acercó más a ella.

Hermione notaba su respiración en su rostro. Era una sensación diferente a la que había notado anteriormente cuando había estado cerca de él. Miró sus ojos llenos de furia y rabia, bajó un poco su mirada y se encontró con sus labios.

Malfoy la observaba y no sabía que hacer, la actitud de la Gryffindor lo estaba desconcertando y su mirada recorriendo la suya lo desorientaba. Como un impulso de ambos sus labios se juntaron besándose con frenesís.

Duro pocos segundos pero los suficientes para que se dieran cuenta de que lo que habían echo era un error que iba a ser utilizado en contra de ambos.

Malfoy la soltó y Hermione al notarse libre salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la que se dirigía él mientras que éste se quedó estático intentando pensar que era lo que había ocurrido en aquel momento, giró sobre sus talones, recogió las cosas del suelo y fue dirección a las mazmorras de Slytherin.

& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& ·

"¿Cómo tu en la biblioteca?" Harry se sentó al lado de su amigo. Ron se giró y lo miró cansado.

"Me encontré mejor y como no tuve profesor nos envió un trabajo y estuve haciéndolo para no perder tiempo y poderlo terminar antes." Harry sonrió.

"Veo que estar con Hermione y los años te han hecho madurar." Ron no contestó siguió escribiendo mientras sus ojos iban velozmente del libro que tenía abierto al pergamino lleno de tachones y frases sobrepuestas.

"¿Qué querías Harry?"

"Vine a buscarte para ir juntos a la siguiente clase. ¿Te vienes o vas a quedarte en la biblioteca?" Ron cerró el libro y fue ordenando las cosas.

"Listo." Se levantaron y tras despedirse de la bibliotecaria salieron de la biblioteca.

"¿Sabes algo?" Ron miró a su compañero extrañado.

"¿Algo de que?" Iban cruzándose con varios alumnos que terminaban o se iban a la siguiente clase.

"De las chicas. Hace mucho que no hablo con ninguna, sin contar que muchas de ellas no dirigen las palabras a sus parejas." A Ron se le clavó un puñal en el estómago al oír aquello pues Hermione desde el encuentro de buena mañana no se habían encontrado ni tampoco habían hecho ningún esfuerzo por buscarse y hablar.

"No aunque a mi me ocurrió lo mismo. Klen, esa chica de Ravenclaw con la que asisto a muchas clases no me dirigió la palabra, es más, al parecer para ella hoy era como si yo no existiera en su campo de visión."

"Todo este tema empieza realmente a preocuparme. Yo no se tu pero yo esperaré hasta esta noche sino ocurre nada hablaré con alguna."

"¿Alguna o Hermione?" Ron lo miró de reojo.

"Con Hermione sabes que va a ser imposible hablar después de todo y más si es ella quien…" Se calló al mirarlo de nuevo.

"Harry sabes que no me agrada cuando haces eso." Levantó las cejas y con la mirada espero a que terminara la frase.

"Pues creo que es ella quien esta llevando todo el tema este de las chicas." Se sentía algo estúpido al decir aquello pero Hermione ya no era la misma que creían conocer pues el tiempo la había cambiado.

"Harry no seas tan iluso. Me he estado fijando e incluso las de Slytherin no dirigen la palabra a muchos chicos entre ellos Malfoy y su grupo de machitos. ¿Si fuera Hermione crees que ellas, las Sly, la obedecerían?" Estaban llegando al aula.

"Sinceramente amigo mío…" Posó una mano en su hombro. "Ya no se ni que creer o dejar de creer." Llegaron frente a las puertas terminando la conversación allí.

"Harry, Ron." Seamus y Dean se acercaban a ellos, Dean algo triste al parecer.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Ron miró a Seamus.

"Esta así desde esta mañana con lo de Lavender. Le ha cogido fuerte y no es el único." Señaló hacía atrás y habían varios chicos con la misma cara. Todo aquello empezaba a ser serio.

& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& ·

Malfoy entró en su cuarto y halló a Zabinni tumbado en la cama sin hacer nada.

"¿Qué hiciste esta vez?" Zabinni se apartó la mano de la cara y miró al rubio.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Lo miró extrañado. Malfoy se sentó en su butaca mirándolo seriamente.

"Que te conozco muy bien y cuando estas tan tranquilo y pensativo es que algo has hecho. ¿Me equivoco?"

"Entonces no soy el único que observa con ojos de lince." Sonrió de lado.

"¿Y bien? ¿Vas a contarme o no?" Alzó las cejas algo impaciente.

"Digamos que tuve un encuentro con cierta persona."

"Dudo que sea solo eso, a menos que esa persona no sea alguien como…Granger por ejemplo." Zabinni abrió los ojos sorprendido y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

"¿Cómo sabes que fue con ella?" Ambos se miraban con desprecio pues no eran como los demás, ambos ansiaban el poder y ser superiores a los de su clase inferior o misma clase.

"Intuición amigo." Resaltó la última palabra con sarcasmo.

"No fue nada. Chocó conmigo, intercambiamos un par de frases amables y nos despedimos como personas civilizadas. ¿Te extraña? A más tienes que admitir que hoy esta irresistible para cualquiera." Su sonrisa era burlona pero a la vez con seguridad.

"Solo he preguntado al igual que haces tu. Debo admitir que me extraña que hayáis tenido una conversación normal." Volvió a poner su cara seria.

"Ya ves, al parecer también puede hablar normal con alguien como yo."

"¿Qué insinúas con eso último Blaise?"

"Nada me refería a que soy de Slytherin y no una persona muy cercana a su alrededor." Se levantó. "Yo me voy tengo clase dentro de…" Se miró el reloj. "Cinco minutos." Levantó la mano para despedirse. Cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta la abrió y lo miró. "Una última cosa, tienes un poco de carmesí en los labios." Cerró la puerta sin esperar nada más.

Malfoy fue corriendo al espejo de cuerpo enteró que tenía al lado de su armario y se miró el rostro.

"Será cabrón, el viejo truco." Fue a su mochila y miró el horario, siempre se olvidaba de la última clase de la tarde. "Historia, al menos ahora es un poco más entretenida." Salió de la casa de las serpientes y se dirigió hacía abajo. "Tercer candelabro." Lo cogió, dio media vuelta a la izquierda y volvió a colocarlo. Frente a él una tela con tonos verdes y rojos apareció frente a él. Sin problemas pasó a través de él, era una cambra circular iluminada por dos antorchas una a cada lado. "Tercer pasillo sud-oeste."En un abrir y cerrar de ojos frente a él la oscuridad de las mazmorras se desvanecieron y en su lugar apareció un gran ventanal con las montañas al final y un ancho pasillo.

La pared era transparente para el que estaba dentro pues desde fuera era una pared de piedra normal como el resto. Miró a ambos lados para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie y salió de allí. Giró la esquina que le quedaba a dos pasos y frente a él un tumulto de alumnos empezaba a entrar al aula de historia. Entre ellos pudo distinguir a Hermione hablando con un par de chicas las cuales estaban muy atentas a las palabras de la Gryffindor. Aceleró un poco el paso y entró de los últimos. Miró los asientos y sin pensarlo fue al mismo en el que se había sentado la última vez, al lado de ella. Avanzó con precisión y al llegar al lugar dejó caer sus cosas y se sentó echándose hacía atrás.

Hermione no se inmutó aunque el echo de que estuviera a su lado la alterara hasta la última célula de su cuerpo.

"Muy bien alumnos ahora que ya estamos todos vamos a empezar." Keith se sentó encima la mesa mirando a los alumnos ya que el aula era en forma de grada. Ellos lo miraron extrañados.

"Perdone profesor Needik pero se nos hace extraño, ¿dónde esta el profesor Binns?"

"Tuvo unos asuntos urgentes que atender por el momento yo os daré la clase, si no es ningún inconveniente, en ese caso iré a dirección para…"Hermione sonrió. Aquella era una técnica que utilizaba mucho tanto en adultos como en alumnos.

Malfoy por lo contrario no estaba muy contento y disimuladamente miró de reojo a Hermione quien mantenía una sonrisa en la cara mientras lo miraba.

"Para nada estamos ansiosos por empezar." Saltó una chica de Hufflepuff.

"Gracias señorita Jey." Éste le sonrió y se sonrojó al mirarlo a los ojos. "¿Ahora si son tan amables alguien podría decirme exactamente por dónde se quedaron?" Hermione levantó la mano al igual que muchas alumnas. Keith sonrió.

'_La dejaré para más tarde_.' La miró y comprendió que contestaría más tarde. Bajó la mano por sorpresa de Malfoy.

"Klen por favor."

"En la última clase estuvimos hablando de elfos, de donde se esconden y de sus poderes y otras costumbres, hablamos de lo que se conoce en general sobre ellos." Sonrió satisfecha de si misma.

"Gracias. Después de esta breve introducción me gustaría haceros una pregunta algo complicada aunque creo que algunos de vosotros las conoceréis ¿alguien sabe cuantos lenguajes élficos existen?"

Un murmullo general entre los alumnos estalló entre ellos.

& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& ·

Olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo acompañado de muuuchaaaaas incógnitas jejeje…

Que les pareció¿? Como ven, esto ya va tomando forma y no se preocupen pues el siguiente capitulo promete!!!!

Solo deciros que muchas gracias por leer y que aquellos que se de sus nombres me alegra sus reviews y espero más… xD y animo a los que no que lo hagan!!

Nos leemos pronto y si quieren algo más de aventura pueden pasarse por mi otro fic: Siglos De Una Vida Eterna, y quienes ya la leen estoy en curso por el siguiente capitulo al igual que el siguiente de Un Legado Perdido.

Besos i Cuídense.


	4. Los Lenguajes Ocultos

**Capítulo 4: Los Lenguajes Ocultos**

"¿Y bien? ¿Quién sabe responderme a esta pregunta?" Hermione lo miraba desconcertada. ¿Cómo podía conocer él cuantos idiomas había? ¿Acaso era la mitad de la persona que ella creía conocer? Miró a su alrededor y al volver la mirada se cruzó con Malfoy quien tenía su misma mirada desconcertada. Dudando un poco ambos sin verse levantaron la mano.

Keith al pasear la mirada los vio y sonrió disimuladamente.

"Al parecer tenemos solo a dos personas y con grandes diferencias entre si." Hermione giró hacía Malfoy y este izo lo mismo. Ambos se sorprendieron aunque al parecer era de esperar. "Dígame Hermione." Esta bajó la mano y algo sonrojada por tantas miradas curiosas puestas en ella ya que no era muy común que la escucharan con atención.

"Se conocen cinco, aunque uno de ellos no se lo considera del todo un lenguaje sino El lenguaje." Keith asintió con la cabeza. No le sorprendió que supiera aquello.

"Así es como bien ha dicho vuestra compañera hay cinco lenguajes." Miró a cada alumno que había en el aula.

"¿Profesor como es que de una raza como los elfos hay diferentes lenguajes?" Keith posó la mirada en él.

"Buena pregunta. Se les llama lenguajes ya que provienen de una raza única y nadie los conoce sino eres enseñado por uno de ellos o eres un elfo. En este caso si habláramos del inglés, ya sabemos que en Inglaterra se habla de diferente manera que Estados Unidos, Australia entre otros ¿cierto?" El alumno que había preguntado asintió. "Podríamos decir a grandes hechos que son diferentes dialectos del élfico."

"¿Quiere decir que los cuatro lenguajes son las variedades de un mismo idioma?" Preguntó otra alumna.

"No. Como ya he dicho son una raza única por lo tanto cada tipo de raza tiene un lenguaje especial, porque al igual que nosotros no todos son iguales…" Alzó las cejas mientras daba una vista rápida a los alumnos. "Tienen su idioma. Ya se que no es fácil de asimilar pero ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de ello y aclararlo más." Se frotó las manos. "Como iba diciendo hay cuatro de ellos que son lenguajes pero hay uno que no, sino que se considera el que es superior a los cuatro anteriores. ¿Sabe sus nombres?" Miró de nuevo a Hermione.

"Hay el Dorado, el Mirryn, el Salvaje, el Lunar y…"

"Un momento." Alzó la mano. "Estos cuatro son los por así decirlo menos importantes sin descartar que vienen de los elfos." Le izo una señal con la cabeza para que dijera el último.

"El último lenguaje es el más importante se lo llama El Oculto pues hay muy pocas personas que saben realmente su verdadero nombre."

El aula estaba en completo silencio. Todos escuchaban atentamente y la gran mayoría tomaba apuntes de todo lo que se oía en clase incluso había más de uno que había hechizado la pluma para que escribiera todo lo que se hablaba.

"Sino voy equivocado creo que el señor Malfoy también había levantado la mano." Él solo lo miró a los ojos fríamente. "¿Dígame que es lo que conoce del Oculto?" Lo miró extrañado pero se colocó con los brazos encima la mesa y echado un poco hacía adelante y en una mirada rápida fijo sus ojos en los de Hermione.

"El Oculto es el más poderoso pues es una mezcla de todos y de ninguno." Todos fruncieron el ceño.

"No nos sea tan filosófico y comparta su sabiduría con nosotros." Extendió una mano e izo un movimiento circular señalando a todos. Malfoy suspiró y prosiguió.

"El Oculto como bien se sabe, es el más poderoso por su mezcla como bien he dicho antes. Este lenguaje es el que se utiliza para hacer uso de la magia blanca u oscura ya que sus orígenes provienen de lo más profundo del corazón de una persona." Malfoy no apartaba la mirada del profesor ya que no se inmutaba con lo que él estaba relatando. "He ahí el porque hay tan pocas personas que sepan su verdadero nombre y poderlo utilizar, aunque también se lo puede denominar el elfo antiguo." Al terminar se volvió a echar hacía atrás y miró a Hermione durante unos segundos.

"Todo lo que han oído de vuestros compañeros es cierto." Se alzó una mano de entre la multitud aturdida por aquella información. "Dígame Jew."

"¿Entonces es cierto que hay personas que saben hablar el Elfo Oculto o antiguo?"

"Así es."

"¿Pero como lo han aprendido?"

"Al igual que las personas que han descubierto donde viven, enseñados por uno de ellos o por sueños que con el tiempo han llegado a ser conocimientos." El profesor sonrió ya que sabía que aquello era una cosa que le fascinaba a la gente pues pocos sabían tanto y lo daban a conocer. Se miró el reloj. "Por hoy ha sido suficiente para la clase de mañana quiero pergamino entero de absolutamente todo lo que se ha hablado hoy y con vuestras palabras."Se levantó de la mesa el cual estaba sentado desde el principio de la clase y recogió las cosas que había sacado.

Los alumnos iban recogiendo las cosas y se iban formando en grupo para hablar de la clase. Malfoy recogió sus cosas y bajó los escalones sin decir nada a nadie. Hermione al ver que ya no estaba se giró para hablar con Justin.

"Just…" Al girarse vio como este ya llevaba una distancia de donde se encontraba Hermione. No le había dirigido la palabra para nada y eso le dolía pues bien sabía que él era diferente a los que se quería enfrentar, era de los pocos que pensaban como ella. Se sentó y espero que el aula se vaciara por completo y salir sola.

Keith terminó de coger sus cosas, cogió la chaqueta y al darse la vuelta vio a Hermione sentada y con la cabeza entre los brazos. Dejó las cosas encima la mesa sin mirar y salió dirección a ella.

"Herms…"Se sentó a su lado y posó una mano en su espalda y otra cogiéndole los brazos. "¿Qué ocurre?" Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, estaban inundados de agua apunto de que de ellos brotaran lágrimas de amargura y tristeza.

"No lo se… yo solo intento hacer que las cosas sean mejor y lo único que consigo es que me odien todos los que quiero." Se abalanzó sobre él y rompió a llorar mientras lo abrazaba y él la protegía con sus brazos para saber que no estaba sola. "Quiero ser fuerte."

"Vamos Herms, sabes que eres fuerte, desde el día en que te conocí supe que eras especial y lo sigues siendo. Por muy duro que te parezca todo, estoy seguro que todos te siguen queriendo y te apoyan. Estoy completamente seguro que lo que estás haciendo es por el bien de todos y lo conseguirás." Posó su mano en la cabeza. "Tranquilízate por favor." Sus ojos se aflojaron y ya no tenían esa presión entre sus parpados, sus labios ahora solo eran una mueca de tristeza y su respiración se iba calmando. Se apartó de él pero sin dejarlo de abrazar. Abrió los ojos ahora inyectados en sangre y mejillas y nariz rojas por el llanto. "Mucho mejor."

"¿Te parece mejor esta cara horrible e hinchada?" Con una mano izo desaparecer el rastro que habían dejado sus propias lágrimas en su rostro. Keith sonrió.

"No, me gusta que me hagas caso y confíes en mí." Volvió a mirarlo y sonrió.

"Gracias Keith." Miró el reloj. "¡Por Merlín! ¡Snape me va a alargar el castigo dos semanas!" Se levantó a prisa.

"Espera Herms…" Se levantó y sacó su varita. "Tu con este tema llevas ventaja." Izo un movimiento y apareció un pergamino enrollado con una cinta y el sello de Hogwarts. "Entrégale esto a Snape y no tendrás problemas." Hermione lo cogió algo confundida y tras un rápido beso en la mejilla y un adiós fugaz salio del aula como un bólido. "Espero hablar pronto contigo." Susurro al aire. Bajo tranquilamente las escaleras, volvió a recoger sus cosas y fue a su estancia y descansar.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

No le importaba que empujara a varios alumnos haciendo que sus cosas cayeran al suelo o ellos mismo, ni tampoco si un prefecto veía su actitud y era mencionada en las juntas. En aquel momento solo pensaba en la irónica sonrisa de Snape al verla entrar sofocada y con temor a que le alargara el castigo. Llegó a un pasillo lleno de mazmorras y oscuras con olor a humedad y moho. Se acercó a la tercera puerta y sin coger aire toco dos veces y abrió la puerta.

Frente a ella había un chico rubio de espaldas frente al profesor el cual estaba de pie frente a él con una maleta y hablando tranquilamente, era Malfoy sin duda.

"Al parecer este año tendremos más de una sorpresa ¿no es así señorita Granger?" Ésta solo bajo la cabeza e intentó humedecer su garganta tras el esfuerzo.

"Siento… el re… retraso profesor." Dijo cogiendo aire con cada palabra. "Estaba en… en clase de Historia y…"

"El señor Malfoy al igual que usted también asiste a esa asignatura y llegó un minuto después de ella a diferencia de usted que llegó…" Alzó la mirada y vio el reloj de murciélago colgado de una pared. "…catorce minutos tarde." Hermione se acercó hasta la mesa del profesor y una vez frente a él le extendió el pergamino con el sello de Hogwarts. "¿Qué es esto?" Hermione no pudo responderle ya que no sabía cual era el contenido del pergamino. "Por ahora se libra pero no quiere decir que retire las dos semanas, le quedan todavía trece días."

"Sí señor." Poco a poco se iba recuperando. Entonces fue cuando sintió a Malfoy, volteó un poco y lo vio allí, estático mientras la miraba sin ningún tipo de expresión en la cara.

"Señorita Granger."

"¿Sí profesor?" Volvió su concentración a Snape.

"Durante tres días, el señor Malfoy será quien se ocupe de su castigo pues no podré atender yo. No quiero problemas sino seré informado y procure llegar puntual en mi ausencia." Hermione asintió con la cabeza. "Bien, Draco ya hablaremos más tarde." Pasó por su lado y posó una mano en su hombro acompañada de un par de palmadas. "¡Ah! y señorita Granger…" La miró. "…no se canse mucho." Sonrió cínicamente y salió de las mazmorras.

Hermione tenía los puños apretados. Dejó caer sus cosas encima de una silla al final del aula y se dirigió a los calderos para fregar y salir lo antes posible de allí.

"Así que el tal Keith ese te dio un falso justificante para ahorrarte dos semanas más ¿cierto?" Hermione no se giró.

"Si eso es lo que deseas creer allá tu." Dejó a un lado el caldero que acababa de limpiar y cogió el siguiente.

"Vamos Granger, llevamos demasiados años juntos para no conocernos el uno al otro." Hermione ante aquel comentario dejo de limpiar y lo miró a la cara.

"Esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo. Que yo te conozco pero tu a mi no." Malfoy, quien se encontraba en la butaca de Snape, frunció el cejo pues aquella respuesta no le había gustado nada.

"No me vaciles, sabes que eso tampoco es cierto. Tu tampoco me conoces por mucho que tus ojos hallan visto o tus oídos escuchado." Se levantó y se apoyó en la mesa. Hermione sonrió y volvió a los calderos.

Durante los próximos veinte minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Hermione al terminar el último caldero los dejo todos en su sitio y se dirigió a sus cosas.

"¿No vas a despedirte como ayer?" Malfoy se acercaba a ella antes de que pudiera huir. Iba a aprovechar aquel momento que ella estaba débil. Se acercó hasta quedar a medio metro de distancia.

"Desearía hacerlo pero algo me dice que me llevaría algún que otro dolor de cabeza por tu parte." Ambos se miraban fríamente a los ojos con expresión dura.

"¿Admites que te gusto entonces? ¿Más que al pobretón que tienes como novio?" Sonrió mientras le ponía las manos en ambos lados de su cabeza. Hermione abrió los ojos y levantó las cejas confundidas. Soltó unas carcajadas insólitas para Malfoy.

"No estamos hablando de lo mismo por lo que veo, Malfoy." Este se sorprendió. "Solo conseguirás conquistarme en tus peores sueños pero en la realidad soy Hermione Granger, la novia de Ronald Weasley y no pienses que voy a volver a besarte. En mis pesadillas."

"Te estás rebotando demasiado Granger y eso lleva un precio gravado." Se acercó a ella y le habló en tono amenazador. "Que yo recuerde me has besado dos veces." Sonrió mientras se mantenían a escasos centímetros de sus rostros.

"Recuerdas mal, una me obligaste por lo tanto fuiste tu quien me besó y la segunda fuimos ambos, lo que significa que yo soy quien debería decir que tu has sido quien me ha besado dos veces." Malfoy empezaba a alterarse con aquella conversación. Se estaba resistiendo demasiado y eso no le gustaba.

"Granger no me tientes o…"

"¿O qué? ¿Volverás a besarme?" Alzó las cejas pero su expresión seguía dura y firme.

"¿Qué ocurriría si así fuera?"

'_Psicología inversa, a ver que tal se te da ahora tu propia medicina._' Sonrió frente a ella.

"Tu solo inténtalo y recibirás las consecuencias." No se movía desde un principio.

"¿Estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo?" Sus manos fueron bajando suavemente hasta tocar sus brazos, pasó lentamente el codo y fue llegando a su fina muñeca hasta llegar a su palma entonces las cogió con fuerza y las aprisionó en la puerta. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta todo su cuerpo se encontraba aplastado entre la puerta y su raptor.

No podía moverse. Fue entonces cuando se encontró con su mirada. Era una mirada fría pero con un brillo extraño, como calor dentro de un corazón de hielo. Sus ojos reflectaban su imagen y no podía apartar la mirada de él. Su nariz ahora percibía el dulce aroma que desprendía, era hipnotizante una vez era absorbido. Sus labios estaban sedientos de aquellos labios prohibidos, los que había besado en dos ocasiones y deseaba hacerlo mil veces más. Su respiración subía y bajaba sin control. Fue acercándose lentamente a su presa más deseada. Rozó sus labios y un escalofrío recorrió a ambos. Hermione sin darse cuenta había cerrado los ojos desde el momento en que había sido hipnotizada por su aroma pero al sentir el roce de aquellos labios volvió a la realidad. Aprovechando que él había aflojado su fuerza hacía ella lo empujó con todas sus ganas haciendo que cayera encima de unos pupitres.

"Esto no va a terminar aquí." Su voz era amenazante y su rostro al igual que sus ojos llenos de ira incontrolable pues no podía permitirse ningún error.

"Eso tenlo por seguro y te digo más…" Se estaba recuperando. "…vas a desear que cada vez que te vea te hable, acaricie inclusive que te bese. Vas a terminar como todas las de Hogwarts no serás la excepción." Hermione tras escuchar esa amenaza ladeo la cabeza y sonriendo cínicamente abrió la puerta y salió de las mazmorras.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

"¡Será posible!" En la sala común un chico se alborotaba el pelo desesperado.

"¡Quieres calmarte de una vez! ¡Así no dejas concentrar a los demás!" Otro chico moreno lo miraba con recelo.

"Pero es que llevo más de hora y media y no consigo el mismo resultado que en clase." Se echo hacía atrás y observó por la ventana los jardines de Hogwarts. Diferentes grupos de estudiantes se concentraban mientras hacían las tareas o simplemente se sentaban a charlar. "Como me gustaría ser uno de ellos…"

"Vamos Ron… lo podrías ser y aún lo eres aunque con algo más de compromisos, nada más." Harry al igual que su amigo miró por la ventana. Suspiró. "¿Qué te parece si bajamos nosotros también y nos despejamos un poco?" Se cruzó de brazos.

Ron por unos instantes se lo quedó mirando como si hubiera dicho una estupidez pero al momento cambio.

"Está bien pero un rato quiero terminar esto y olvidarme de ello al menos unos días." Ambos cerraron libros y tinteros, guardaron los trabajos y salieron de la casa de los leones.

"Hace rato que quiero preguntarte algo, ¿has visto a Ginny?" Harry miró a Ron algo triste. Este negó con la cabeza.

"Desde la hora de la comida no tengo ni idea de donde esta." Lo miró a la cara. "Por cierto, ¿sabes algo del partido de Quidditch?"

"No, todavía no nos han informado de cómo están las cosas. Aunque si te he de ser sincero… preferiría que no nos dijeran nada por que este año con el tema de los EXTASIS y ese rollo no tenemos mucho tiempo libre imagínate con el Quidditch de por medio." Se encogió de hombros.

"Tienes razón si se incorpora el Quidditch nos será más difícil el tema de los estudios. ¿Cómo lo llevas tú? ¿Sigues con la idea de auror?" Harry sonrió feliz.

"Sí, ya sabes que cuando se me mete una cosa en la cabeza no hay quien me la saque. ¿Qué me dices de ti?"

"Hasta hace poco lo tenía muy claro pero últimamente no estoy seguro de nada. Se que lo de auror me fascina pero encuentro que hay otras cosas que quizá serían más para mí y luego esta el tema de…" Se quedó mirando una silueta. No podía ser nadie más que ella. Se fijo con quien hablaba, estaban riendo y al parecer se lo pasaban bien pero le era un tanto extraño aquel pelo rubio, aquella postura…¿Parkinson? ¿Qué hacía Hermione hablando tan tranquilamente con Parkinson? ¿Y más aún no solo con ella sino con un grupo de chicas Slytherins? Entonces sucedió lo inesperado. Parkinson avanzó hasta ella y le dio dos besos en cada mejilla acompañados de un abrazo seguidamente las otras tres chicas la imitaron.

'_Aquí está ocurriendo algo y no voy a ignorarlo, descubriré de que se trata._' Ron seguía mirando a Hermione que ahora se había quedado sola. Esta al girarse vio a Ron y a Harry aunque solo Ron la miraba. Abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa y entró rápidamente a la biblioteca.

"¿Ocurre algo Ron?" Se quedó frente a su amigo.

"Se me han quitado las ganas de ir a los jardines. Me voy." Sin escuchar lo que su amigo le decía salió corriendo dejándolo plantado en medio el pasillo.

"¡Maldita sea!" Siguió andando hasta llegar a los jardines. Se sentó frente al lago y se tumbó cerrando los ojos y olvidándose de todo.

"¡Chicas!" Escucho que gritaba alguien.

"Hola Pew." Saludo otra.

"Acordaos de esta noche. A las ocho donde siempre." Dijo en voz baja la que había gritado.

"Sí, sí pero no lo vayas diciendo tan alto que alguien podría oírnos."

Harry se extraño bastante y decidió levantarse e ir a su cuarto y comentarle a Ron lo que acababa de oír aunque este no tuviera muchas ganas de escucharle.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

'_No se si me ha visto__…_' Hermione estaba sentada en la última mesa al lado de una ventana de la biblioteca pensando en Ron y como la miraba. '_…__pero si me ha visto me buscara hasta obtener una respuesta. ¡Mierda!_' Agachó la cabeza hasta que quedó resguardada por sus brazos y cabellera. No conseguía concentrarse en sus tareas. Respiraba algo alterada. Algún alumno que la veía se extrañaba al verla de aquella manera.

"Señorita Granger…" Esta se sobresaltó al oír su nombre y una mano en su espalda. Al ver quien era le dedicó una sonrisa amable. "¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita que la acompañe a la enfermería?" Su cara mostraba preocupación.

"No gracias profesora Pience, me encuentro bien ha sido solo un momento."

"¿Segura?" Hermione asintió. "De acuerdo. No se canse mucho." Y se retiró mientras la miraba de vez en cuando. La quería mucho.

Miró el pergamino de Keith casi vacío. Se levantó y fue hacía la bibliotecaria.

"Disculpe." Esta se giró y la vio.

"Dime querida."

"Verá es que…necesitaría ir a la sección prohibida." Pience la miró extrañada. "Es para Historia Antigua, no consigo saber exactamente una cosa."

"No se si estaría bien pero…Está bien, por ahora tienes permiso si dentro de quince minutos no has salido iré a buscarte." Hermione asintió.

"Entendido. ¿Sería posible poder sacar el libro? Como allí no hay donde poder coger notas por eso lo digo." Se entrelazó las manos por detrás la espalda.

"De acuerdo pero no te acostumbres." Le dedicó una sonrisa. "Toma." Le entrego la llave que daba entrada a la sala y podía sacar el candado del libro que fuera.

"Muchas gracias." Y con cuidado se dirigió a la puerta.

Hermione pasaba entre las mesas ocupadas por grupos de estudiantes. Las chicas la miraban con una sonrisa escondida en sus rostros mientras que los chicos la miraban con respeto o algunos de su curso con deseo. Dejó atrás las mesas y empezó a internarse entre los miles de libros que reposaban en sus estanterías correspondientes. Se fijo en alguno ya que no lo reconocía, seguramente sería nuevo ya que pocas veces traían material nuevo.

Llegó a una puerta bien protegida. A simple vista se podían observar unos barrotes de arriba a abajo que ocupaban todo lo ancho, a ellos se le sumaba una puerta frente a la auténtica con varios gravados extraños. Una cerradura en forma de calavera con la boca abierta dibujando una silueta extraña reflejaba donde debía depositarse la llave. La puerta no estaba solo vallada sino protegida por cualquier conjuro para abrirla solo la llave y las intenciones de la persona la podían abrir.

Cogió fuertemente la llave y con sumo cuidado la acercó a la calavera. La adentró hasta el fondo y dio media vuelta. Está produjo un fuerte crujido y se torno de un color verdoso. Los barrotes empezaron a desaparecer de su visión y la puerta anterior a la verdadera y esta última se abrieron juntamente.

Una vez las puertas estaban abiertas la luz empezó a surgir a consecuencia de unas antorchas colgadas a cada lado de los estantes. Hacía algo de frío y el ambiente era algo siniestro pero aún así empezó a adelantarse no antes sin quitar la llave de la cerradura y asegurarse de poder salir y sacar el libro que deseaba. Sus ojos se iban posando en los nombres que estaban escritos en los estantes. Realmente se notaba porque estaba prohibida aquella sección. Finalmente encontró dos estantes llenos con un cartel que señalaban el contenido de ellos, _'__Elfos__'__._

Realmente no sabía que era lo que buscaba pues todo lo que sabía se encontraba en su mente. Pronunció el hechizo para poder ver algo más que unas letras escritas. Sus ojos rodaban con rapidez por los diferentes tomos. Se detuvo en uno muy curioso, era aterciopelado de un color vino rosado y en letras medievales en su dorso había una inscripción, '_Todo sobre sus lenguajes y El lenguaje_.' Lo cogió extrañada. Al abrirlo su sorpresa fue más cuando en su interior no había letras. Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Miró a su alrededor. Nadie.

"¡_Jewyz_!" Susurró.

De la nada empezaron a salir letras sin sentido para alguien común pues su total sorpresa fue cuando estaba escrito en elfo. Lo tomó entre sus manos y fue buscando algo más interesante pero no consiguió que su mente prefiriera otro. Entonces se fijo en el último libro. Era completamente negro y no llevaba nada escrito ni en el lomo ni en ningún lado de las tapas.

"Que extraño…" Lo abrió con cuidado y se asombró. En su interior había fotografías de elfos. "No puede ser…" Fue pasando las hojas y se veían o bien elfos solos o con humanos. Entonces llegó a una fotografía que le llamó la atención.

Un hombre con una túnica en tonos plateados según el reflejo de la luz, con una capa negra, cabellera a media espalda de un rubio pálido, piel muy poco bronceada y ojos dorados tenía frente a él a un niño humano pues sus orejas no eran puntiagudas como las del hombre. El niño se veía feliz, su rostro era angelical. Una piel fina y pálida, no se podía distinguir el color de su pelo pues iba tapado por la capucha plateada de su capa, su ropa era una túnica negra, al contrario del hombre, los ojos tampoco se sabía si eran azul claro o grises pues no eran de gran tamaño ya que su dueño los tenía medio cerrados por la sonrisa que daba. Se fijo en sus manos y distinguió una pequeña cadena plateada que aquel niño protegía con sus manos y ser. Era una sensación muy extraña.

Salió de aquel ensimismamiento y miró su reloj. Sino salía la irían a buscar y eso no lo quería. Tomó el libro de los idiomas entre sus manos, sacó la cadena y lo protegió con sus brazos entonces salió de aquella sala fría. Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y la volvió a introducir en la calavera que mantenía la mandíbula en una sonrisa. Invirtió el proceso que había echo al principio y los barrotes al igual que las dos puertas estaban como si nadie se hubiera adentrado en aquella sala. Giró sobre si misma y se dirigió hacía su sitio pero una mano que se deslizaba por un brazo hasta detenerse en medio de su vientre la izo detenerse asustado y furiosa mientras notaba que su cuerpo se pegaba al del 'extraño'. Nadie más podía hacer aquel acto de presencia sin ser notado. Respiró profundamente y sin girarse entreabrió sus labios.

"¿No tuviste suficiente antes?" Su voz sonó amenazadora y desesperada. Notó como su cuerpo se apegaba más al de él y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

"La verdad es que no." Fue un susurro más para su mente que su oído. Era una voz susurrante y fría como si hablara una serpiente pero su tono era diferente. No deseaba poder ni autoridad.

Hermione se asombró al oírla. No era él. Su voz no era así. Por mucho rencor u odio que le tuviera la sabía reconocer fuera como fuera. Sus ojos rodaron cautelosos hacía donde provenía la voz y se encontraron con unos verdes que ardían con un fuego frío y siniestro. Se asustó.

"¿Sorprendida o Decepcionada?" Sus cuerpos aún seguían en contacto y ahora él la miraba demasiado cerca. Veía como repasaba cada punto de su mirada y su rostro. Como si esperara a otra persona. "¿Te quedaste muda?" Sonrió entornando los ojos sin ningún contrasentido.

"No…" Su cerebro no pensaba con claridad. Se había echo tanto la idea que era él que ahora no sabía como contraatacar. "Solo que no te esperaba…" Fue lo más razonable que pudo decir en aquel momento. Para su sorpresa él sonrió divertido.

"Eso ya lo vi." Seguía hablándole en su oído aunque para ella fuera más un susurro. "¿Qué haces en esta zona tan apartada? ¿Planeas algo contra nosotros?" Hermione lo miró algo extrañada.

"Creo que te interesas demasiado por lo que hago, ¿me equivoco?" Sonaba segura. "La misma pregunta podría hacértela yo." Esta vez fue ella quien sonrió. Volvía a tener el control sobre si misma.

"Te esperaba." Hermione abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa. Entonces reaccionó. El día no había terminado y podía divertirse un rato con él al igual que había hecho con Malfoy en clase. Su sonrisa era seductora y sus ojos tenían un deje de picardía mientras miraba aquellos ojos verdes.

"A ver empezado por ahí." Hermione sonrió un poco más y procurando que la mano que tenía posado en su vientre no se moviera se dio la vuelta entre su brazo quedando ahora ambos de cara. "¿Qué es lo que querías?" El libro que sostenía entre sus brazos sin saber como voló y se quedó flotando al lado de su portadora. No le dio mucha importancia a aquel echo.

"Sabías que cuando te lo propones puedes conseguir cualquier cosa…" Alzó la otra mano haciendo así que la chica quedara rodeada de sus brazos y sin ninguna escapatoria.

"Sí, lo sé." No se movía. Podía hacer cualquier cosa antes de que él la atacara o hiciera algo que no le gustara.

"No era una pregunta, lo afirmaba. ¿Te has fijado hoy en cuantas veces te han mirado en solo un minuto?" Hermione alzó las cejas. "Diez. Y no eran de desprecio, arrogancia, envidia,…"

"Entonces, ¿de que eran?" Preguntó curiosa aunque ya lo supiera.

"Como la mía." Se acercó a su oído y esta vez si susurró. "Deseo, deseo de tenerte, ansias, lujuria…" Se apartó y la miró. Le sorprendió la mirada que le dirigió. Parecía como si quisiera algo. Como si en aquel momento deseara lo mismo que él, probar la fruta prohibida. "No sabes lo que estás haciendo ni a lo que estás jugando, Hermione." Se acercó un poco más. Ahora solo faltaban centímetros. Un movimiento y sucedería.

"¿A que juego, Blaise?" Su voz era sensual. Sus ojos se movían veloces por su mirada provocando unos escalofríos en el Slytherin.

"¡BLAISE! ¿Se puede saber porque tardas tan…?" Los dos miraron hacía donde había sonado la voz. Sus ojos se llenaron de ira al verla en brazos de Zabinni. Sus ojos fríos la miraban a ella y a él con rapidez intentado saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Su mirada había cambiado. Ya no era seductora, había hecho un error que no se tenía que haber permitido aunque aquello la ayudaría algo más. Se posaron en los suyos segura de lo que estaba haciendo incluso el rubio Slytherin percibió algo de molestia por haberse llegado en ese momento.

Sus ojos verdes se posaron en los grises de su 'amigo'. Sabía que solo era el principio de una guerra en silencio. Sus brazos no la soltaron, al contrario, la acercó más hasta que ella no pudo moverse. Malfoy observaba como ella no se inmutaba y él lo aprovechaba para provocarlo. Exigía que se fuera pues no era el momento ni el lugar.

No dijo nada. Su última mirada fue dirigida a Hermione quien lo miró sin acabar de comprender lo que había pasado entre ambos Slytherins. Sus miradas lo habían dicho todo pero ella no entendió su fin.

"Blaise…" Volvió a mirarlo.

Su voz suave lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Dime preciosa?"

"Este no es el lugar apropiado. A más no puedo entretenerme mucho tengo cosas a las que atender." Su voz al igual que su rostro eran tristes.

"Entonces nos veremos pronto." Este la soltó y ella recogió el libro que seguía flotando a su lado y dirigiendo una última mirada a Zabinni le dio la espalda. "Te olvidas de algo." Esta se detuvo y giró a verlo.

"¿Qué?" Se acercó con un par de zancadas y suavemente le besó los labios. Un beso fugaz pero duradero. Sin decir más nada se fue.

Su plan estaba saliendo bien aunque se le estaba yendo un poco de las manos. Fue hacía la señora Pience y le entregó las llaves mientras le enseñaba el libro que había cogido. Entonces regresó a su lugar y se sentó. Miró el pergamino que estaba en blanco. Respiró hondo mientras cerraba los ojos y entonces como si de un bombardeo se tratara miles de palabras empezaron a inundar su mente dando paso a frases que se convertían en párrafos que finalizaban en una espléndida redacción. Sonrió para sí y la dejó bien guardada.

Miró el libro con extrañeza. Lo cogió con ambas manos y le acarició la tapa. Era una sensación extraña. Sentía que ya lo había visto incluso lo había utilizado varias veces pero no recordaba en donde ni cuando. Fue pasando las letras lentamente y memorizando todo lo que podía.

Sonaron las campanadas de las siete. Pronto empezaría su clase. No podía entretenerse. Recogió todas sus cosas y fue dirección al mostrador.

"Tome señora Pience." Hermione le extendió el libro el cual fue recibido por su cuidadora. "Buenas noches." Sonrió.

"Buenas noches querida."

Salió tranquila de la biblioteca y fue subiendo escaleras algo distraída. Subía las escaleras que llevaban a su pasillo pero al parecer las escaleras tenían ganas de moverse así que mantuvo el equilibrio y esperó a que se detuvieran. Llevaba cinco minutos en el mismo lugar y la escalera no se movía. Decidió dejarla e intentar coger un atajo ya que ella debía dirigirse al otro lado de donde se encontraba. Su rabia fue más cuando al salir de las escaleras esta se movió dejándola allí sin saber donde ir. No recordaba muy bien cuantas veces había pasado por allí pero no lo sabía de memoria. Pataleó al aire y pronunciando unas palabras en elfo empezó a andar por el pasillo escaso de luz pues no tenía ventanas y eran pocas las antorchas que se mantenían en el aire.

"Solo podía pasarme a mí." Andaba con cuidado y mirando a su alrededor por si veía alguna salida.

Miró el reloj de pulsera. Llevaba diez minutos andando y no había conseguido salir de allí.

"¡Será posible!" Se giró para deshacer lo andado. "¡Ah!" A su espalda pudo distinguir una silueta un poco más alta que ella.

"¿Perdida?" Su voz era arrastrada con sarcasmo.

"Más quisieras Malfoy." Empezó a tranquilizarse.

"Pues yo diría lo contrario, después de tu reacción diría que no tienes ni idea de donde estás." Sonreía con ironía. Era el lugar perfecto.

"Déjame pasar." Dio un paso al frente para que se apartara pero no hubo ningún movimiento por parte del Slytherin. "Bien." Se movió hacía la derecha pero él la imitó, repitió el movimiento y sucedió lo mismo. "Déjate de juegos Malfoy. A más tengo prisa." Intentaba sonar amenazante pero no acababa de conseguirlo.

"Eres tu la que esta jugando a un juego del cual no conoce ni las reglas principales." Ahora su sonrisa se había tornado una mueca de desagrado. Sus ojos reflejaban rabia y odio, la miraba fríamente para intimidarla y lo estaba consiguiendo.

"¿De que diablos me estás hablando?" Frunció el cejo.

Malfoy no reprimió las ganas y la cogió por ambos brazos haciendo que su bolsa cayera al suelo mientras ella quedaba entre la pared y su cuerpo. Produjó un grito de molestia. Eso no se lo esperaba. Ambos se miraban a los ojos intentando ejercer poder hacía el contrario.

"No me tientes Granger." Alargaba las palabras como si de un momento a otro fuera a perder el control.

"No lo hago Malfoy. ¿No se por qué lo dices?" Alzó las cejas sorprendida.

"Blaise Zabinni." A lo primero lo miró extrañada pero seguidamente soltó unas carcajadas y lo miró sonriente.

"¿Celoso Malfoy?" Este se encendió más. Que se hubiera reído de él lo estaba aguantando pero aquello ya empezaba a salirse de control. "¿O quizás impotente por ver que tu presa no cae en la trampa?" Ahora ella lo miraba con poder y seguridad mientras él ardía de furia.

Cualquiera que fuera a pasar por allí en aquel momento la posición de ambos sería mal interpretada desde un principio. Él estaba a un palmo de distancia de su cuerpo pero la cogía con ambas manos por los brazos ejerciendo fuerza para mantenerla en la pared mientras que ella no se movía, tenía piernas y brazos completamente relajados y las cosas de ambos estaba esparcidas a varios metros de ellos. Ambos se miraban a los ojos sin pestañear por temor a perderse algún movimiento de su oponente.

Malfoy apretó más sus brazos. Hermione sentía un leve dolor pero no enseñaba ninguna señal de molestia.

"Sabes que esto no va a quedarse así…." Se acercó un poco más a su rostro.

"La última vez dijiste lo mismo. Perro ladrador poco mordedor." Malfoy le mostraba el odio y la rabia que estaba sintiendo con cada palabra que la Gryffindor le decía.

"Solo apártate de Blaise…"

"Eso será si yo quiero Malfoy."

"Entonces atente a las consecuencias." La soltó con la misma brusquedad con la que la había tomado.

Hermione lo vio como recogía sus cosas y se dirigía al pasillo oscuro. Espero a no verlo, recogió sus cosas y fue dirección a las escaleras.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

"Por cierto Ron…" Este levantó la mirada de sus tareas y lo miró. "Dentro de diez minutos hay entrenamiento eres el único que me quedaba por decírtelo. Como no te había visto y…"

"No hay problema Harry." Dejó la pluma encima el tintero y ordenó sus cosas. "Voy a cambiarme entonces. Nos veos en el campo." Subió las escaleras y se perdió de vista.

"Aix…" Harry se quitó las gafas y con ambas manos tapo su cara. Tenía muchas cosas en mente y ahora solo faltaba que Hermione no les dirigiera la palabra al igual que Ginny y su mejor amigo estuviera la mayor parte del tiempo ausente. Se fregó los ojos y con desanimo se dirigió al campo de Quidditch.

Observaba como diferentes alumnos iban de arriba abajo en grupos o solos. Habían muchos grupos de chicas por los pasillos mientras que los chicos estaban un poco recluidos y dirigían miradas de todo tipo a chicas de su curso.

Pasó las puertas de roble y fue dirección al campo. En el lago también habían varios grupos pero estos la diferencia era que estaban chicos y chicas juntos y al menos pasando un momento agradable o al menos eso era lo que le parecía a simple vista.

Al llegar al campo su mayor sorpresa fue al mirar arriba. Las tres chicas del equipo estaban sobrevolando el campo mientras se lanzaban la quaffle. Habían llegado antes que el capitán y se habían tomado la libertad de empezar el entrenamiento ellas solas. Sin decir nada fue a los vestuarios y se cambió. Salió de los vestuarios y se encontró con el resto del equipo, la parte masculina, mirando como entrenaban las chicas.

"¿Empezamos?" Dijo Harry sin darle mucha importancia a aquello.

"¡Ah! ¿Qué no han empezado?" Dijo Lerk. Un chico rubio con los ojos oscuros un año menor que Harry.

"Me refería a todos." Harry se montó en su escoba y se alzó. "¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperáis?" Sin decir nada más se subieron a sus escobas y volaron detrás de Harry.

Al llegar frente a las chicas no dijo nada aunque su mirada dijera más de lo que quería decir.

"¡Juntaos todos!" Mirando más a ellas que los demás. Kaiz que sostenía la quaffle sin decirle nada se la pasó y se colocó en fila junto a las demás. "Empezaremos con un par de vueltas al campo y seguidamente desde la altura de 20 metros practicaremos la caída en picado. ¡Venga!" Harry salió disparado y en segundos todo el equipo lo seguía en orden.

Una vez las dos vueltas estaban hechas Harry se alzó hasta la altura que había dicho y se detuvo.

"¡No os detengáis! ¡Ir bajando a medida que llegáis y en orden! ¡Y volved a subir!" El primero en llegar fue Ron seguido de Lerk. "¡Venga vamos, vamos…!" Iba gritando. Varios minutos fueron subiendo y bajando. "¡Bien ahora por parejas!" Las chicas se miraron.

"Me voy yo." Ginny se separó de las chicas y antes que nadie fue dirección a su hermano. "¿Conmigo?" Ron la miró y se encogió de hombros. Harry al ver las parejas echas volvió a dar las instrucciones de queja o alguna que otra norma.

"¡En fila! ¡Ahora os pasaré la quaffle daréis unos toques y lanzareis!"

Durante la media hora restante del entrenamiento estuvieron practicando pases, lanzamientos, esquivar a varios a la vez… Aquel entrenamiento fue de los pocos que se hacían sin protestar u oír algún comentario.

"¡Por hoy es suficiente!" Los chicos se dirigieron al terreno mientras las chicas después de despedirse del capitán, sin bajarse de las escobas fueron dirección a la entrada del castillo. Se bajaron de ellas y entraron.

"¿Les dijiste que vinieran antes?" Lerk seguía molesto por el comportamiento de las chicas.

"No y no me preguntéis porque no se que hacían aquí antes que yo." Los miró severamente. "Ahora será mejor que nos demos una ducha e intentemos relajarnos y olvidarnos de ellas un momento."

'_Como si fuera tan fácil__…_' Ron no decía nada, miraba a su amigo algo preocupado mientras pensaba en sus propios problemas.

Caminaron hacía los vestuarios mientras comentaban algunas de las jugadas o daban alguna idea.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

Por fin había conseguido salir de aquel maldito pasillo. No le daba tiempo de acercarse a su torre y coger la ropa. Aceleró el paso hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la sala de los menesteres. Cerró los ojos y pensando en el lugar y pronunciando la contraseña la puerta produjo un ruido extraño indicándole que ya podía entrar.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta mientras miraba a su alrededor. Estaban todas incluso podía distinguir nuevos rostros.

"¡Hola Jefa!" Varias chicas la saludaron mientras que otras la saludaban solamente con la mano o le guiñaban el ojo incluso inclinaban la cabeza como personas aristocráticas.

"Hola a todas." Fue a la cama y dejó a un lado los libros y la maleta. "Hoy volveremos a practicar los movimientos de ayer pero le añadiremos algún ajuste y empezaremos a subir el nivel." Las miró un momento. "Solo una pregunta, ¿alguien a traído por casualidad ropa de sobras?" Varias manos se alzaron. "Vaya…alguien podría dejármela. Sower, tu pareces de mi talla, ¿te importaría?"

"Para nada." Está corrió a su bolsa y con una sonrisa le entregó la ropa.

"Gracias. Mientras me cambio ir practicando los movimientos y…" Las miró a todas. "Pansy ocúpate tu. Vuelvo en seguida."

"Bien Herms." Esta asintió y se fue a cambiar a la vez que escuchaba las instrucciones de Pansy.

Abrió la puerta de la sala de los filósofos pero se encontró con un fabuloso cuarto de baño con una bañera inmensa y mitad de una pared espejo, el suelo era cubierto por una mullida alfombra de color azul celeste y toallas de diferentes tamaños y colores estaban colocadas en una estantería de madera al lado del espejo seguida de otra llena de botellas con substancias diferentes. Se sorprendió pero por algo era la habitación de los menesteres.

Al terminar se miró en el espejo. Iba un poco atrevida pero solo la verían ellas. Llevaba un top negro pero una camiseta grisácea con el cuello de V exageradamente grande le hacía enseñar casi todo el top incluyendo parte de su espalda y por delante hasta el ombligo. Los pantalones color negro, eran algo ceñidos de por si pero le sentaban bien. Las bambas eran blancas y cómodas para el deporte. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta y salió.

"¡Bien chicas!" Posó una mano encima el hombro de Pansy y esta se fue a su sitio. "Ahora adelantaos un paso dejando el pie izquierdo atrás." Las iba mirando a todas alternativamente. "Flexionad ambas piernas y estirad los brazos."

Aquella clase fue algo más relajada aunque no menos dura que la anterior. Habían trabajado bíceps, gemelos, glúteos, abdomen… se iban secando con las toallas y refrescándose con agua u otros refrescos.

"¡Nos vemos mañana chicas! ¡Buenas noches a todas!" Aplaudieron juntas y poco a poco fueron saliendo. "¡Sower!" Está se giró y sonrió. "Mañana te devolveré la ropa."

"No te preocupes por ello. ¡Ciao Jefa!"

Finalmente se quedó sola en la sala. Se sentó en el sofá blanco y hecho la cabeza hacía atrás. Debía volver a su torre pero no tenía ganas de cargar con su ropa y sus cosas. No le gustó la idea que pasó por su mente pero igualmente aceptó.

"¡Dobby!" Sabía que el elfo aparecería. Al verlo sonrió amable.

"Hola señorita Hermione." Sus ojos brillaron de felicidad.

"¿Qué tal Dobby? ¿Me harías un favor?"

"Lo que la señorita guste." E izo una pequeña reverencia.

"Me sabe mal pedírtelo pero…"

"Dobby está aquí para servir a una encantadora dama." Hermione sonrió feliz y complacida.

"¿Llevarías mis cosas al cuarto de Premios Anuales?" Se sentó bien.

"¡No hay ningún problema! ¡Lo haré sin problemas!"

"Muchas gracias. Eres magnífico." Y le acarició la cara. Dobby estaba a punto de llorar.

"Bu…buenas…noche…noches…Hermione…" Y antes que Hermione lo viera llorar chascó los dedos y desapareció juntamente con la ropa y libros de ella.

Sonrió. Consultó el reloj de la estancia. Sino se daba prisa por muy prefecta y Premio anual que fuera no podía romper el horario establecido. Salió deprisa de la sala y con paso rápido y firme fue dirección a la torre de Premios Anuales.

Revisó el reloj. Solo pasaban cinco minutos. No tendría problema. Pronunció la contraseña y entró a la sala. Al entrar vio una luz tenue. Era señal que Malfoy también estaba allí.

Siguió andando cuando lo vio. Estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un pergamino vistiendo solamente el pantalón del pijama y los pies encima la mesa. Siguió andando hasta las escaleras sin decirle nada. No tenía ganas de discutir.

"Buenas noches a ti también, Granger." Malfoy no apartó la mirada del pergamino. Hermione se detuvo al escucharlo pero seguidamente siguió subiendo.

Malfoy sonrió y miró de reojo a la escalera. Aunque le extraño el que no llevara nada y más vestida de deporte.

'_Zabinni tiene razón__…__ algo se esta cociendo aquí. Todas las chicas actuando de manera semblante__…__ todas con las bolsas de deportes y ahora Granger vestida de deporte__…__ Algo empezaba a cambiar en Hogwarts y no iba a ser el último en saber el que._' Dejó el pergamino encima la mesa y subió las escaleras. Llegó frente ambas puertas y quedó mirando la que llevaba al cuarto de la Gryffindor. Soltó un soplido de desagrado al pensar en ella y abrió la puerta para adentrarse en su cuarto.

Una gran cama con doseles negros y verdes juntamente con varias almohadas decoraban la cama. Tubo la tentación de correr y saltar sobre ella pero le apetecía refrescarse un poco después de todo.

Se desnudó y enrollándose una toalla en la cintura abrió la puerta que conducía al baño compartido. El ambiente estaba un poco cargado de humedad y el espejo seguía empañado.

"Parece que esta vez se adelantó." Sonrió y se dirigió a la bañera. Abrió los grifos y el agua empezaba a llenarla lentamente. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba todo limpio pero algo encima el lavamanos le llamó la atención. Se acercó curioso. Frente a él había un collar hermoso. Lo cogió y lo movió varias veces haciendo que este brillara. Era de oro blanco pues brillaba demasiado para ser de plata. El reflejo de la luz lo convertía en un reflejo azulado. Se fijo en la forma que tenía el collar, era una espada algo extraña pues su hoja no era recta mientras que esta era envuelta por una fina línea que terminaba con una rosa. Le parecía vagamente familiar.

'_¿Quién regalaría una cosa así a Granger?__'_Aún devorado por la curiosidad dejó el collar donde lo había encontrado y se introdujo en la bañera. Cerró los ojos e inmediatamente la imagen del collar volvió a su mente.

"¡Será posible! ¡Ni en el baño puedo relajarme!" Se enjuagó rápidamente y salió del agua secándose un poco. Volvió a mirar el collar y sin pensarlo dos veces lo cogió y salió del baño cerrando con mala gana la puerta mientras que otra se abría con cuidado.

"Creí que no se iba a ir nunca…" Susurró mientras entraba del todo. "¿Dónde lo deje? ¿Dónde? Vamos sal…" Había mirado por todas las partes de su cuarto pero no había tenido existo. Seguía buscando pero nada. "¡Mierda!" Golpeó el lavamanos con rabia entonces se fijo en la otra puerta. "Y sí…no es imposible." Salió del baño y bajo a la sala común y siguió buscando. Llevaba una hora buscándolo cuando decidió irse a dormir. Subió las escaleras pero se detuvo en la puerta opuesta. Respiró hondo y tocó dos veces.

La puerta se fue abriendo lentamente hasta que ambos se pudieron ver por completo.

Hermione todas las escenas de los dos días anteriores empezaron a pasar fugazmente por su cabeza haciendo que tuviera ganas de golpearlo pero se retuvo y se tragó el orgullo.

Malfoy se había sorprendido al oír tocar la puerta sabiendo que no podía ser nadie más que ella. Al abrirla del todo sonrió algo divertido y con una mano por encima su cabeza apoyó el brazo en la puerta mientras la otra la colocaba en la cintura sin dejar de intimidarla con la mirada.

"Vaya Granger… ¿No tienes suficiente con verme cada hora del día que también quieres las de la noche?" Seguía sonriendo.

"Ahórrate tus comentarios de Casanova y respóndeme a una pregunta ¿has encontrado un collar en forma de espada por algún sitio de la sala o en el baño?"

"Después de levantarme de mi cama y de cómo me tratas crees que debería responderte… ¿cierto?" Hermione lo fulminaba con la mirada. "Lo siento pero no. Ahora si me disculpas tengo una cita con mi almohada." Fingió un bostezo y poco a poco empezó a cerrar la puerta.

Hermione se adelantó y con una mano detuvo la puerta mientras daba un paso haciendo de obstáculo para que la puerta no se cerrara.

"Malfoy contesta ahora." Era realmente arrogante.

"No." Abrió bruscamente la puerta y se colocó más cerca de ella.

Ambas respiraciones se habían vuelto frenéticas. Uno podía oler el aroma del otro y viceversa. No se movían solamente se miraban directamente a los ojos haciendo que inconscientemente se acercaran más el uno al otro.

"Eres despreciable."

"Y tu una estúpida sabelotodo."

"Prefiero ser una sabelotodo a no tener más de dos dedos de frente."

"Entonces síguelo siendo." Se acercó más a ella y sin darse cuenta había bajado un poco la cabeza.

"Pero recuerda que esta sabelotodo hará que pierdas." Le dio la espalda y entro velozmente en su cuarto dando un buen portazo.

Malfoy la observó hasta el final y repitió el portazo.

& · & · & · & · & · & · &

"Estúpido malcriado sangre-limpia. Me las pagaras todas juntas y reza para que no me entere que tú tienes mi collar." Fue a su cama y se tumbó pensando una dulce venganza para aquella serpiente con demasiada lengua afilada.

& · & · & · & · & · & · &

"Estúpida criaja sangre-sucia. No dejaré que se salga con las suya y menos teniendo esto." Miró el collar y sonrió malicioso. Sería divertido. Se ató el collar a su cuello y sin más se acostó mientras pensaba en la reacción de aquella leona demasiado peleona.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

Hola!!!

No se cuanto me tarde pero os aseguro que el siguiente capitulo esta casi terminado!!!

¿Alguna pregunta sobre todo esto de los lenguajes? Hay algunos inventados y otros sacados de un libro pero aseguro que lo que se ha contado es propia cosecha… eheheheh!!!

Ya saben como llamar mi atención y espero aunque solo sean ánimos muchos reviews!!!

Besos, cuídense. Ciao!!

Si quieren seguir leyendo pásense por mi otra historia, Siglos de una vida eterna.


	5. Una Historia De Manzanas

**Capítulo 5: Una Historia De Manzanas**

El despertador anunciaba el nuevo día y con ello clases y algún que otro enfrentamiento. Se sentó en la cama y se desperezó. Miró el cuarto unos segundos y se levantó. Se dirigió al armario y sacó el uniforme. Lo miró y sonrió pícara.

"Hoy será diferente." Se colocó la falda que seguía más ajustada, se puso la camisa abrochándola hasta el escote sin quedar muy exagerado y seguidamente la corbata la dejó algo más corta y dejada por dentro de la camisa y no colocada detrás del cuello de ésta. Se cogió el pelo con dos pinzas a media cabeza mientras sus rizos caían con gracia por detrás y algún que otro mechón por la cara y orejas.

Recogió sus cosas y salió del cuarto dirigiendo una mirada amenazadora a la puerta que se encontraba frente a la suya y bajo despacio. Por suerte no estaba. Salió de la torre dirección al Gran Comedor.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

Por tercera vez sonaba el despertador.

"Ya me levanto…" Extendió la mano y lo detuvo. Se desperezó a más no poder y se levantó sin más. Inconscientemente se fue vistiendo. Una vez estaba vestido se dirigió al baño y se mojó la cara y el pelo. Sin darse cuenta la corbata la llevaba por dentro en vez de por debajo el cuello de la camisa pero le daba igual entonces se fijo en la cadena de plata. El colgante quedaba cubierto pero quizás se podía observar algún trozo de la cadena o de la figura. Recogió sus cosas y al salir y mirar la puerta frente a él le vino a la memoria la noche anterior. Sonrió.

"Hoy será un día especial." Se dirigió al gran comedor.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

Siguió el camino que llevaba al Gran Comedor. Entró sin prestar atención a su alrededor y se sentó en su sitio ignorando por ese momento a Dean y Seamus. Se sirvió unas tostadas con mermelada de melocotón y un vaso de leche y seguidamente empezó a comer lentamente saboreando la primera comida.

"Buenos días." Hermione levantó la mirada y vio a Harry saludando tranquilamente sin fijarse en ella. Hizo como si nada y siguió con lo suyo.

"¡Hermi!" Lavender y Parvati se sentaron a un lado de ella.

"¿Qué tal amaneciste?" Preguntó Parvati alegremente.

"Estupendamente." Sonrió.

"¿A que se debe tal sonrisa?" Preguntó una tercera voz. Las tres chicas levantaron un poco la cabeza y vieron a Ginny acercarse hasta ellas.

"A nada, no se por qué lo preguntas… " Se hizo la despistada.

"A estas alturas ya no puedes engañarnos…" Lav la miraba algo pícara. "…Jefa…" Susurró.

Hermione miró a su alrededor y sonriendo de la misma manera las miró.

"Hoy va a suceder algo muy importante…" Volvió a incorporarse.

Todas la miraban algo sorprendidas por aquella noticia de buena mañana.

"¡Pero no nos dejes así mujer!" Exclamó Lav.

"¡Cuéntanos ya!" Esta vez era Parvati quien insistía.

Hermione se puso a reír.

"No seas mala…" Las tres hicieron pucheritos.

"No hasta que llegué el momento." Las miró divertida. "Aunque solo os adelantaré que…" Izo una pausa y las miró.

"¡Suéltalo ya!" Insistió Ginny.

"¡Deja ya la intriga!" Seguía exclamando Parvati.

"Solo os digo que el gran Casanova de Hogwarts hoy tendrá una sorpresita." Les dirigió una mirada y se concentró en su plato.

"¿El gran Casanova de Hogwarts?" Lavender frunció el ceño la cual fue imitada por las otras dos.

"¿A quien te refieres?" Ginny la miró algo ingenua.

"¿Es quien creemos Hermi?" Parvati tenía una cara asustada e incrédula.

En ese momento un gran murmullo de gente se escuchó en todo el comedor.

Draco Malfoy seguido de sus secuaces gorilas y de Zabinni en plan enigmático entraban por la puerta. Todas las miradas se posaron en Malfoy exceptuando alguna otra que era dirigida a Zabinni aunque ambas miradas de los chicos se dirigieron a una sola persona.

Malfoy al primer vistazo la visualizó. Sentada en la mesa Gryffindor y rodeada de tres de ellas lo miraba algo diferente. Estaba demasiado segura de sí misma pero él llevaba las de ganar de momento. Todo estaba en juego y el juego solo acababa de empezar.

Zabinni la miró como si acechara a su presa. Su mirada verde se posó en la ámbar de ella. Una sensación extraña le recorrió enteramente. Sabía que había mucho en juego y debía ganar costara lo que costara pues esa chica tenía que ser para él. La miró esperando que entendiera lo que le decía pero lo único que consiguió fue una profunda y penetrante mirada por parte de ella aunque se veía divertida, sus ojos reflejaban un acto no muy normal en ella.

Hermione posó la mirada en el moreno sin acabar de entender lo que este le transmitía y tras una profunda mirada suya, su mirada fue dirigida a cierto rubio. Sonrió de lado al comprobar que él la miraba. Sabía que él no entendía nada de lo que ella estaba diciéndole. Para su sorpresa el rubio sonrió y se llevó un dedo al pecho y señalando un par de veces en el centro se dirigió a la mesa de las serpientes. Frunció un poco el ceño. ¿Qué había querido decir con aquello? ¿Qué era lo que estaba tramando el rubio?

Algo tenía claro, ella no iba a caer en su trampa esta vez sería él quien caería en su propia telaraña.

"Hermi…" Parvati la llamó algo asustada al verla concentrada en el rubio.

"¿Sí?…" Dejó de mirarlo y miró a su amiga.

"No hagas ninguna locura…" Su tono era algo asustado.

"Tranquila…está todo planeado." Miró su reloj de pulsera. "Será mejor que nos vayamos chicas." Se levantó haciendo que algunas miradas se posaran en ella y luego en las tres puesto que Parvati y Lavender se habían levantado.

"Hasta luego Gin." Parvati se despidió con la mano.

"Nos vemos." Lavender le dirigió un guiño.

"Gin." Hermione fue la última en despedirse.

"Nos vemos chicas." Miró el reloj.

'_Debería irme también_.' Pensó. Dio dos sorbos al zumo y se levantó.

"Gin…" Esta levantó la mirada y vio a Harry que le tomaba del brazo. "Necesito hablar contigo…" Sus ojos verdes se posaron en los azules de la pelirroja.

"Ahora no puedo." Dijo tajante aunque le costara.

"Por favor…" Seguía mirándola a la vez que la cogía.

"Lo siento…" Se soltó suavemente y salió del comedor.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

"¿Qué tal la noche Malfoy?" Le preguntó Zabinni.

"Esplendida." Sonrió al recordar a la castaña frente a su puerta.

"Veo que hiciste una nueva conquista anoche…" Sonrió cruelmente. "¿Quién fue la afortunada a la que le rompiste el corazón?" Terminó Zabinni.

Pansy los escuchaba con repulsión y rabia. Tenía ganas de darle una buena lección a ambos pero no podía, eran las normas y se debían seguir si querían conseguir algo. Junto a otra chica se levantó y salieron del comedor dejando a los chicos.

"Mejor que eso Zabinni… mucho mejor…" Y siguió almorzando.

Zabinni abrió los ojos sorprendido y sin decir nada más puesto que el rubio no le diría frente a todos miró su plato para terminarlo.

"Vámonos." Malfoy se levantó seguida de varios chicos y se fueron dirección a la primera clase del día.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

Todos se encontraban de pie en el mismo lugar donde Hagrid les había mostrado por primera vez a los Hipogrifos. Hermione lo miraba algo asustada al igual que todos. Podía meterse en graves problemas aunque eso había mejorado puesto que había procurado escoger animales hermosos o no muy peligrosos.

"Buenos días." Dijo Hagrid alzando los ojos. "Hoy cuidaremos de unas criaturas maravillosas y esenciales para el mundo de la magia." Sonrió ampliamente. "¿Alguien sabría decirme cuales?"

Algunas manos se alzaron.

"Señor Finnigan." Le dijo Hagrid.

"¿Los dragones?" Preguntó algo temeroso.

Muchos incluido Hagrid se pusieron a reír.

"Al parecer no lo he dejado claro. A ver… ¿de que están echas sus varitas?" Señaló a un chico.

"Pelo de hipogrifo." Hagrid señaló a otro.

"Pelo de Unicornio." Volvió a señalar.

"Fénix."

"Unicornio."

"Y bien… ¿saben de cuál?"

"Unicornio." Respondieron varios alumnos a la vez.

"Estupendo. Como sabrán existen diferentes razas de unicornios puesto que muchas varitas se confeccionan de su pelo proveniente de la cola por lo tanto de los mismo no se puede hacer. Bien…" Izo una pausa y observó los rostros más relajados de los alumnos. "Hoy haremos cura de ellos puesto que es de lo que trata la asignatura ¿no? Colocaos en grupos de cinco personas." Poco tiempo después y al ver que todo el movimiento había desaparecido y que los grupos estaban hechos silbó con los dedos de tal manera que todos se taparon las orejas.

Un leve temblor empezó a notarse hasta visualizar una pequeña nube de polvo. De repente esta desapareció y dejó ver a una manada de unicornios de diferentes tamaños y colores tanto de crines como de pelo. Eran algo más altos que los caballos y con un cuerno enrollado en medio la frente.

"Escoged vosotros mismos a uno y colocadles este arnés." Repartió uno a cada grupo.

Hermione los miró a todos y se fijó en uno negro. Estaba en medio del grupo firme. Mirándola a ella fijamente. Sus ojos eran ámbares, al igual que los suyos, la crin de la cola era blanca y la del cuello al final de las puntas el negro desaparecía y eran blancas puesto que su cabellera era larguísima. Su cuerno era blanco y como si se tratara de una pulsera en la pata delantera derecha tenía una franja blanca.

"¿Cuál escogemos Hermi? ¡Todos son preciosos!" Lavender ser giró para mirar a su amiga pero esta se hallaba caminando hacía ellos al parecer ensimismada.

Llegó hasta él y levantó una mano. Este no se movía y Hermione avanzaba con la mano levantada. Llegó frente a él y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos…

"_Kerws zefrok__…_" Susurró al animal de manera que este al instante se inclinó frente a ella y se acercó. Mientras lo acariciaba miró a sus amigas.

"Ese…" Lavender estaba algo intimidada.

"Sino queréis ya lo haré yo sola…" Sonrió sinceramente sin dejar de acariciar al unicornio por la frente y el cuello.

"¿Segura?" Ella asintió. "Está bien." Y las cuatro chicas se fueron hacía otro.

Lo miró contenta y con unas palmaditas Este la siguió hasta los utensilios para limpiarlo.

"_Herat xyjwe_." Le iba hablando con cariño y en un susurro poco audible para un ser humano mientras lo cepillaba cuidadosamente.

"Vaya Hermione…" Hagrid estaba al otro lado del unicornio. "No me esperaba que este precisamente se dejara." Sonrió y lo acarició. "Buen trabajo."

"Gracias aunque no he hecho na…"

"¡Aaaah!" Un grito la interrumpió.

Uno de los unicornios algo más jóvenes se estaba levantando peligrosamente con una chica a su lomo.

"¡Alto! ¡No lo asusten!" Hagrid corría hacía él.

El unicornio de Hermione se alzó y miró al unicornio que estaba revelándose como si supiera de quien se tratara.

"¡QUIETO!" Hagrid intentaba calmarlo sin éxito.

Los demás alumnos miraban la escena asustados e inconscientemente se fueron retirando del unicornio que habían escogido.

De repente el arnés se rompió por la cuerda y el unicornio se alzó más de lo que había echo y sin previo aviso salió corriendo con la chica encima dirección a las profundidades del bosque prohibido.

"¡_Klerz_!" Ordenó Hermione. El caballo al instante se agachó un poco y Hermione subió. "¡_Plerw_!" Salió disparada dirección al unicornio desbocado segura de lo que hacía y confiando en el unicornio que montaba en ese momento.

"¡Hermione detente!" Hagrid intentó alcanzarla sin éxito al ver que se adentraba al galope en el bosque en busca de la chica.

"¡_Klerz_!" Subió rápidamente. "¡_Plerw_!" Salió flechado pasando rozando a Hagrid haciendo que este se le desencajara el rostro y asustado por la situación.

"¡Malfoy vuelve inmediatamente!" Hagrid veía como ambos desaparecían entre el espesor del bosque sin poder hacer nada. "Maldita sea…" Se cogió el pelo con ambas manos desesperado.

El resto de los alumnos miraron a sus unicornios muy sorprendidos de cómo Hermione y Malfoy habían conseguido montarlos puesto que habían observado dos reacciones totalmente distintas de aquellos seres.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

Las ramas de los árboles pasaban rozándole las piernas, brazos y cara amenazándola de que en cualquier momento le provocarían una herida. Su mirada se mantenía fija hacía adelante esperando ver alguna pequeña mota que le indicara que seguía el mismo camino que el otro animal. De repente la vegetación empezó a ser más espesa y dificultando el camino y su referencia hacia delante. La ramas y hojas eran más afiladas, cosa que provocó que pequeños arañazos le surgieran entre las ropas incluso dañando su piel incluyendo algún rasguño en la cara. Siguió manteniéndose firme cuando pudo ver al animal a pocos centímetros de ella.

Extrañamente el unicornio seguía el camino recto puesto que giraba para rodear un árbol y volvía a la misma situación. Se sorprendió al ver que el animal intentaba hacer el camino más corto y menos peligroso para ella de tal manera que no resultara gravemente dañada.

Sabía que cada vez se adentraba más en el bosque y temía por su propia seguridad puesto que no era un lugar seguro. Aunque fuera de día dentro de este siempre era oscuridad y más oscuridad.

"¡_Buwef_!" El unicornio aceleró algo más y consiguió atraparlo. Aceleró un poco más y al tener un poco más de distancia se colocó frente al otro provocando que se detuviera bruscamente y levantándose bruscamente mientras la chica volvía a gritar. Hermione se sujetó fuerte a la crin y este se levantó en tono amenazador para intimidar aunque aquel no fuera su fin. Al volver al suelo y colocarse bien vio detrás del animal a Malfoy cabalgando otro unicornio mientras se acercaba al paso.

Siguió avanzando hasta llegar al lado del unicornio que había salido desbocado y observó a la chica. Alargó la mano y tocó el hombro de la asustada muchacha. Estaba llena de arañazos por todos lados y manchada, estaba fuertemente agarrada a la crin y en una posición parecida a la fetal. Sollozaba fuertemente y aún no se había dado cuenta que todo había pasado. Al sentir algo en su hombro, temerosa, fue girando la cabeza y miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas inyectados en sangre miraron los grises de Malfoy.

"¡¡GRACIAS!!" Se abrazó a Malfoy sin importarle nada y empezó a sollozar más tranquila al verse liberada del animal. Entonces en unos segundos se desmayó. Había sido un shock muy fuerte.

Malfoy la sujetó bien y la colocó encima del unicornio que él montaba para sujetarla bien. Hermione miraba a la chica preocupada cuando notó algo diferente. Malfoy la había mirado por primera vez en esa situación.

"Se pondrá bien." La miró a los ojos tranquilamente y empezó a cabalgar.

"Malfoy…" Este se detuvo y miró hacía atrás. "¿Por qué viniste?" Malfoy la observó y sonrió. Dio media vuelta y mientras rodeaba a Hermione esta lo siguió con la mirada sin mover la cabeza. Se colocó en el lado opuesto y se acercó peligrosamente a ella sonriendo levemente.

"¿Si te dijera que fue por qué estaba preocupado por ti, qué harías?…" La miró al saber que ella no tenía respuesta. "¿O fuera por qué eres mujer y tú también corrías peligro?…" Sabía que aquello iba a molestar a la castaña, quería provocarla y saber de que era capaz.

Hermione lo miró fulminándolo al momento. No iba a contestarle pues no sería adecuada su respuesta ya que se podía enzarzar una nueva discusión. Sonrió y se inclinó hacía adelante mirándolo como por encima del hombro.

"Sinceramente Malfoy, realmente creo que no tienes respuesta a mi pregunta puesto que me has respondido con evasivas, por lo tanto…" El rubio se estaba poniendo tenso y eso quería decir que ella era quien tenía las riendas. "…que vaya bien tu regreso." Salió al galope dejando atrás a Malfoy apunto de estallar.

Se miró a la chica. Estaba profundamente dormida y al parecer relajada ya que su rostro lo confirmaba. Parecía una niña pequeña agotada de un gran esfuerzo entonces de golpe la pregunta de Hermione le estalló en la cabeza. No encontraba respuesta.

'_Fui sincero en ambas cosas pero no lo suficientemente._' Se cogió el pelo y lo echó hacía atrás con enfado.

Sujetó bien a la chica y salió al galope dirección donde se habían tomado las clases.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

"Tardan mucho…" Harry empezaba a preocuparse aunque Malfoy le diera igual en aquel momento pensaba en que no le pasara nada puesto que si le ocurría algo Hagrid sería quien pagaría las consecuencias.

"La verdad es que sí… ¿Qué estarán haciendo?" Al parecer Ron volvía a demostrar el interés por ella.

"¡Hagrid!" Harry y Ron se acercaron corriendo. "¿Quieres que vayamos por Dumbled…?"

"¡POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLÍN!" Hagrid dejó a Harry a medias y se dirigió corriendo hacía el bosque. Hermione regresaba al galope deteniéndose a un metro de distancia de Hagrid. El semigigante dio un paso y la abrazó aliviado. "¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?" Más que un tono de enfado era de preocupación.

"No pensé solo actué, lo siento Hagrid se que no debí." Hagrid ya la había dejado en el suelo de manera que agachó la cabeza.

"Bueno, bueno lo importante es que estás bien y…" Se quedó callado y miró al bosque. "¿Malfoy dónde está?"

"Ahí está." Acababa de salir del bosque con la chica en brazos.

Dirigiéndose al paso se acercó hasta ellos y paró al lado de ambos y le extendió a la chica. Hagrid inmediatamente la tomó y salió dirección a la enfermería. Dejando al grupo de estudiantes solos. Malfoy bajó del animal quedando al lado de ella. La miró con odio.

"Me debes muchas Granger…" Sus miradas estaban fuertemente conectadas y sus respiraciones eran demasiado pausadas.

"Te recuerdo que tú me debes muchas más…" Alzó las cejas.

"Nos vemos esta tarde…" Sonrió triunfante. Dio unas palmadas en el cuello al animal y empezó a andar. "¡Ah! ¡Por cierto!" Ambos se detuvieron. "Arréglate un poco, ¿quieres? Sobre todo cuando vengas a visitarme…" Se fue hacía su grupo.

La rabia le llenó hasta la última célula de su cuerpo. Sacó la varita dispuesta a atacarlo.

"¡Herms!" Harry le había tomado el brazo deteniéndola. "Contrólate o te buscaras problemas." Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Harry le estaba hablando. Giró la cabeza y lo miró con rabia. Entonces fijó su mirada en la de Ron quien la miraba confundido y sorprendido por su actitud.

"¡Suéltame! ¡Se cuidarme sola!" Se soltó con brusquedad y seguida del unicornio se fue donde había estado anteriormente.

"¿Qué diablos le ocurre?" Harry se miró a Ron molesto.

Ron en cambio seguía con la mirada a la castaña ignorando toda palabra de su amigo. No sabía por qué de golpe había cambiado tanto. Demasiados cambios en muy poco tiempo. Quería correr hacía ella y tener respuestas a sus preguntas. Pero aquello todavía no era posible pues había un pequeño abismo donde aquellos pensamientos caían al vacío.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

"Hermione… Hermione…" Alguien la estaba llamando. "Ya despierta."

Fue abriendo los ojos muy lentamente como si temiera lo que iba a ver. Terminó de abrirlos y fijo su mirada en una verde cuyo rostro le sonreía.

"Bienvenida…" Se sentó en la cama con un poco de ayuda y miró a su alrededor. A su lado se encontraba Parvati junto a Lavender y Ginny mientras que en el otro estaban Pansy, Greta y Ferwon. Las miró confundidas.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Su voz era cansada. Las miró esperando una respuesta que la hiciera recordar.

Unas a otras la miraron con temor, no sabían si debían decírselo.

"Sabemos que te desmayaste…" Lavender fue quien respondió.

"¿Me desmayé? ¿Cómo? ¿Y quien me trajo?" Esta vez todas evitaron la mirada de Hermione. Debían decírselo pero la pregunta era, ¿quién lo diría?

"Hermione…" Pansy se acercó a ella y le posó una mano en el hombro. "Te juro que si en ese momento alguna de nosotras hubiera estado cerca no lo hubiéramos permitido… es más, nos arrepentimos…" Pansy la miraba fijamente a los ojos para que supiera que ellas no eran las culpables.

"¡Quieren decirme de una vez el que! ¿Qué es lo que hubierais evitado?" Miró con enfado a Pansy y luego repasó cada rostro que tenía cerca.

Pansy suspiró.

"Después de terminar la clase de Hagrid saliste como un rayo hacía el castillo, entonces no sabemos como sucedió pero salimos tras de ti pero al entrar vimos como…" La miró con temor, sabía que no lo asimilaría. "…Zabinni te llevaba en brazos y entraba en la enfermería."

"¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!" Todas cerraron los ojos para evitar que el grito entrara en sus oídos cosa que fue imposible.

"¡SHHHH!" Saltaron todas a la vez.

"¿Cómo…cómo que Zabinni me trajo? ¿Qué se tomaron? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Me oyen! ¡Es inaudito! No puede…"

"¡Hermione cálmate quieres!" Parvati la cogió de ambos brazos. Entonces se quedó estática. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y su expresión se tornó pálida.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara escondiéndola. Tenían razón. Ahora lo recordaba todo. ¿Cómo había dejado que le pasara? Habría podido evitarlo con un simple conjuro, entonces… ¿por qué no haberlo echo? ¿Por qué arriesgarse?

_& · & · & · & · & __Flash Back __& · & · & · & · &_

"_¿__Por qué lo hiciste?__"_

'_¿Qué?__'__ Hermione se giró sobresaltada. Nadie. ¿Quién le hablaba?_

"_Soy yo, estoy frente a ti.__"__ Hermione miró adelante y encontró al unicornio._

'_¿Cómo es posible?__'__ Formuló la pregunta mentalmente. _

"_Soy un animal mágico, ¿recuerdas?__"__ Sus ojos ámbares estaban fijos en los suyos. __"__Se que eres lo suficientemente fuerte de mente para poder hacer esta conexión.__"_

'_Es tu cuerno ¿cierto?__'__ Este asintió cerrando los ojos una vez. __'__¿Pero por qué lo haces? ¿Habláis con quien queréis?__'_

"_No__…__ solo con aquellos que demuestran un gran poder mentalmente y tú eres una excepción puesto que sabes mi idioma y hacía mucho tiempo que no oía un humano hablarlo.__"__ Se acercó un poco a ella. __"__Ahora dime pequeña criatura, ¿cómo es que lo hiciste? Saliste tras ella sin saber nada.__"_

'_Sabía que podía confiar en ti y no lo pensé dos veces y salí tras ella gracias a ti. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con los animales mágicos__…__ pero hay algo que me gustaría saber, ¿cuál es tu nombre?__'__ Seguía cepillándolo suavemente sin quitar sus ojos de los de él._

"_Soy Xyrwez, gran poseedor de las tierras ocultas de Zalaq y del clan de los Yerwl__…__ y vos sois__…"_

'_Hermione Granger__…'__ Sus mejillas se enrojecieron. Xyrwez se acercó y posando su hocico en una de sus mejillas la besó como si se tratara de un humano, no notó diferencia alguna. _

"_Encantado__…__ ahora debo cerrar la conexión pero debo advertirte que dentro de poco perderás el sentido y deberás hacer un esfuerzo para recordar esto__…__aunque espero verte muy pronto__…"__ Izo una media reverencia y se colocó bien altivo._

'_Hasta pronto entonces__…'__ Y le besó en lo que sería la mejilla izquierda. _

_Hermione no izo caso a nadie y lo más rápido que pudo se dirigió al castillo para asegurarse que no podría quedar inconsciente. Andaba a paso ligero cuando unos pasos al mismo ritmo le llamaron la atención._

"_¡Granger!__"__ Hermione cerró los ojos exasperada. No quería hablar con nadie y menos un Slytehrin. __"__¡Granger espera!__"__ Seguía llamándola._

"_Piérdete__…__ Zabin__…__ni__…"__ Se dio la vuelta y de pronto su vista empezó a nublarse y su equilibrio fallaba. Cerró los ojos para poder enfocar otra vez pero no podía, le pesaban mucho__…__solo quería descansar y con ello caer._

"_¡EI CUIDADO!__"__ Sonaba tan lejana aquella voz para ella. Zabinni corrió los pocos metros que le separaban y la cogió a escasos centímetros del suelo. Con cuidado le dio la vuelta y la vio con los ojos placidamente cerrados y su respiración muy tranquila. Solo se había desmayado. La colocó bien y la cogió en brazos sin pensarlo dos veces la llevó a la enfermería. Notaba su respiración pausada en su pecho mientras su pelo rozaba con cuidado su brazo. _

_& · & · & · & · & __The End Flash Back __& · & · & · & · & _

Entonces un olor poco común le inundó los sentidos. Era la fragancia de Zabinni, no había ninguna duda. Había sido real y no lo había evitado.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevó aquí?" No dijo nada más.

"Una hora solo." Ginny la miró algo preocupada.

Se levantó y se arregló la ropa. Entonces fue hacía sus cosas y las cogió.

"¿Dónde vas Herms?" Parvati le había cogido la maleta antes que se la colocara en la espalda.

"A clase, ¿dónde quieres que vaya sino? No voy a perder clase por un simple desmayo." Su mirada fulminó la de la Patil. Se soltó y fue al despacho de la señora Pomfrey. Tocó dos veces y esta abrió.

"Ah… srita. Granger… se encuentra mejor veo…" Sonrió para que esta no sospechara.

"Me gustaría ir a clase me da el permiso por favor…" La enfermera sonrió y le entregó un papel con una pequeña ampolla.

"Tómela cada hora y media y no haga locuras…" Se despidió con la mano y volvió a adentrarse en el despacho.

Hermione fue andando hacía la puerta y miró a las chicas.

"¡Vamos! ¡Las clases no esperan!" Todas salieron del ensimismamiento y siguieron a Hermione. A medio camino el pequeño grupo se dividió quedando solo al final Hermione y Pansy.

"Yo giro por aquí… tengo transformaciones…"

"Yo Aritmancia… así que sigo un poco más adelante." Las dos se despidieron con la mano y se separaron.

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta y estómago cuando en su misma dirección vio como Zabinni bajaba junto a Malfoy las escaleras para dirigirse a Aritmancia. Respiró hondo y avanzó sigilosamente hasta llegar cerca de ellos. Se tranquilizó un poco y cogió fuerzas para hacer lo que iba a hacer.

"¡Zabinni!" Por su suerte no tuvo que repetirlo y no había nadie más que ellos tres en aquel pasillo. Este se giró sorprendido pero al verla sonrió complacido.

"Granger… si quieres una cita…"

"No vengo a eso aunque me gustaría hablar un momento a solas contigo." Y miró a Malfoy quien la fulminaba con cada palabra que pronunciaba a favor de Zabinni.

"Que yo sepa no tienes nada que me interese…"

"Zabinni…" Lo miró algo más seria para que se dejara de rodeos.

"Esta bien…" Levantó las manos en señal de paz y se adelantó a ella. "Un momento Draco." Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada.

Se separaron lo suficiente de Malfoy mientras Hermione formulaba un hechizo para que no fuera escuchada por Malfoy al igual que Zabinni. Mezcla de Magia Negra y Antigua.

"Solo quería decirte…" Tragó saliva. No se creía que estuviera a punto de decir aquello y menos a un Slytehrin.

"No hace falta decir nada…" Hermione lo miró a los ojos. Mirada verde contra ámbar. Se acercó a ella y le cogió un trozo de pelo que quedaba por delante de su espalda. "Fue un placer hacerlo, sabías que no hay pelo igual al tuyo." Se lo acercó a su rostro y lo olió.

Hermione estaba estática. No sabía que hacer ni que decir. La actitud de él la estaba descolocando por completo. ¿Qué era lo que intentaba? Si seguía así lo conseguiría. Su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente y su respiración se volvía más agitada. Notaba como la sangre subía a sus mejillas y sus piernas flaqueaban. Debía mantenerse firme y mostrarse segura frente a él.

"¿Qué me estas haciendo Zabinni?" Este sonrió y fue acercándose a ella lentamente mientras ella a cada paso retrocedía. Hasta llegar a un punto que una pared impedía que siguiera echándose hacía atrás haciendo que Zabinni se acercara a ella.

"Lo mismo me preguntó yo, Granger… ¿a que juegas?" Hermione lo miró y al momento apartó su mirada para fijarse en un chico rubio que miraba hacía las escaleras y como si de un remolino se tratara una idea le cruzó la mente. Deshizo el hechizo y volvió a mirar a Zabinni.

"Al mismo juego que Malfoy sabe jugar." Lo miró desafiante.

"Y según tú, ¿a que juego sabe jugar Malfoy?" Todo iba como lo había planeado. Sonrió por dentro y se acercó de manera que quedaban pocos centímetros de un cuerpo al otro.

Hermione lo notaba demasiado cerca y aquello no le gustaba pero debía seguir sus propias normas. Sonrió de manera que Zabinni se derritiera, le cogió la corbata con una mano y poco a poco se acercó a su oído mientras él bajaba. Notó como su respiración chocaba con su cuello y le estremeció.

"Al mismo que tú sabes." Miró de reojo a Malfoy. Estaba observando la escena con los puños y dientes apretados, un movimiento más por parte de ella y se lanzaría sobre ambos aunque después no supiera que decir en su defensa.

Sus miradas se cruzaron provocando un campo magnético de electricidad que ambos sentían. Sonrió triunfante mientras sus ojos reflejaban la más pura venganza mientras que el rubio reflejaba el odio acumulado durante años mientras sus labios dibujaban una mueca de maldad.

El juego estaba empezando y ambos podían perder sin haber vencedor alguno.

Se separó lentamente de él y volvieron a mirarse. Sin decir nada más se apartó de él y siguió su camino. Sus miradas no se desconectaban. Iba avanzando y notaba cada vez el frío más cerca mientras que él temblaba sin saber por que ante aquella mirada amielada. Pasó por su lado y ambos se miraron de reojo hasta que decidió romper la conexión y miró hacía adelante.

"¿Qué pretendes Blaise?" Se había interpuesto entre su campo de visión que incluía a la castaña. Desvió sus ojos hasta los grises del rubio.

"Yo nada Draco… la pregunta deberías hacérsela a ella y no a mi, ambos somos una pieza que va a mover encima su tablero de fino cristal." Malfoy frunció el dejo. "Cuyo tablero puede romperse en cualquier momento."

"Te lo advierto una sola vez más, esto no te incumbe y lo sabes…" Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a Aritmancia.

Blaise observó al rubio alejarse y emprendió el mismo camino que la castaña y su rival.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

Llevaban media hora dando clase y la mayoría ya estaban dormidos.

'_Otra vez no por favor__…'_ A Hermione le vino a la cabeza la clase de historia hacía varios días. Al parecer se dormían del aburrimiento y no por un invento de los hermanos Weasley.

Sintió un escalofrío extraño, de advertencia. Disimuladamente se fue girando y miró hacía donde creía que venía esa sensación. Entonces lo vio. Malfoy la estaba mirando con disimulo fingiendo escribir. Se fijo en una de sus manos y vio como en ella iba retorciendo una fina cadena de plata. Abrió los ojos y Malfoy pudo distinguir perfectamente la amenaza que la castaña le enviaba.

Se giró y siguió atenta a la clase aunque su mente estuviera en aquella cadena y en Malfoy.

Al terminar poco a poco los alumnos se fueron levantando. Terminó de recoger sus cosas y se giró pero ya no estaba. Bajó su mirada al final de las escaleras y lo vio apunto de cruzar la puerta. Allí estaba mirándola mientras sonreía cínicamente.

Bajó lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras y salió por la puerta mirando a ambos lados.

"¿Me buscabas?" Se giró sobresaltada y se encontró con su mirada segura. Lo miró varios segundos y sonrió.

"No, como siempre tan creído." Le dio la espalda y siguió andando.

Había pocos alumnos puesto que la mayoría ya habían salido con las ganas de comer algo antes de que las clases de la tarde empezaran. Dio unas zancadas y la atrapó y colocándose delante para interrumpir su paso.

"Ahora estamos solos y nadie… puede interrumpirnos." Se acercó peligrosamente mientras ella seguía firme frente a él.

"Déjame pasar Zabinni." Su voz era pausada y calmada aunque sabía que duraría poco rato.

"No. ¿A que tanta prisa Hermione?" Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Su nombre escuchado con aquella voz no era nada bueno pues su instinto le gritaba que algo no iba bien. Lo miró extrañada pero mostrando seguridad.

"No tengo mucho tiempo y no quiero malgastarlo contigo. Ahora sal de mi camino." Se izo a un lado pero Zabinni la imitó. Soltó un soplido de desesperación. "Mi paciencia tiene un límite y tu lo estás agotando, Blaise." Pronunció su nombre segura del efecto que provocaría al Slytherin.

Escuchar su nombre salido de sus labios le produjo un extraño escalofrío. El Slytherin soltó unas carcajadas.

"¿Y qué me harás? ¿Hechizarme, quizás?" Se acercó un poco a ella. "Ya lo has hecho." Y dejó el camino libre para que pasara.

Hermione pasó por su lado algo desconfiada y siguió su camino dispuesta a alcanzar a Malfoy y reclamarle lo que era suyo.

La observó alejarse y tranquilamente fue andando hasta el Gran Comedor.

Llegó frente a las puertas pero no lo vio. No quería entrar, dio media vuelta y se fue a la sala de premios anuales. Ando tranquilamente hasta llegar frente al cuadro pronunció la contraseña y entró. Dejó las cosas en la mesa y la maleta en el suelo y se tumbó en el sofá.

"¿Desea algo la señorita Granger?" Hermione se sobresaltó. Se sentó de golpe y observó a Dobby frente a ella.

"¿Cómo…?" Lo miró extrañada mientras este propagaba una sonrisa cómplice.

"Dobby sabe lo que hacen sus preciados amigos." Sonrió y la miró con los ojos brillantes.

"No sé…" Se puso el pelo por detrás. No sabía que ordenarle. Nunca le había gustado ordenar a los elfos las cosas.

"¿Quiere que le sirva la comida?" Hermione esperó unos segundos y asintió. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en la mesa apareció la comida. Un plato de sopa humeante, un plato de pollo con una salsa pan y algunos platos diferentes con vino rosado. Hermione frunció el cejo al ver tanto lujo y sobretodo la mesa parada para dos personas. Uno en cada esquina.

"Dobby ¿cómo que hay dos pares?" Dobby agachó un poco las orejas y la miró triste.

"El señor Malfoy también desea comer aquí." Hermione arrugó la nariz pero sabía que no era culpa de él.

"Esta bien no te preocupes esta bien así." Sonrió y con chasquido de dedos desapareció.

Hermione cogió su varita y se apuntó.

'_Finita_ _Grep_' Su ropa se cambió por una larga falda aterciopelada de color plata, una blusa estilo medieval con las mangas anchas al final y sus hombros al descubierto de color negra y su pelo recogido en una alta coleta. Sonrió y se dirigió a la mesa. Se dio la vuelta para sentarse pero notó algo extraño. Se giró y Malfoy estaba detrás de ella con la silla en las manos. La había retirado un poco. Hermione terminó de sentarse aunque sin quitar los ojos de encima.

"Hay que ser educado con las damas." Malfoy se separó lentamente de la silla y fue acercándose a su sitió sin dejar de mirarla.

'_Caerás aunque te niegues__…_' Malfoy sonrió.

'_No escarmientas Malfoy__…_' Sonrió mientras posaba la servilleta en su falda al igual que Malfoy.

"Así que… decidiste compartir conmigo esta comida…" Hermione sonrió antes de dar la primera cucharada a la sopa.

"Veo que no crees en las coincidencias." Fue sorbiendo poco a poco su sopa. Malfoy la miraba con todo detalle. No era lo que se decía una dama con gran porte pero podía pasar por ella sin excepción, sus movimientos, su vocabulario incluso sus rasgos aunque no fueran aristocráticos, podían pasar por una, sin duda. Sonrió de lado al oír tal cometario.

"Realmente no. Existen demasiadas cosas en nuestro mundo para saber que las meras coincidencias no pueden existir." Empezó a comer tranquilamente.

"¿Eso crees?" Lo miró con expectación. "Tu respuesta se contrarresta con la mía. Es un mundo tan extraño… tan lleno de cosas extrañas que aún no conocemos…" Su voz sonaba melódica, como si llevara mucho tiempo soñando eso. "… que la mera idea de pensar en las coincidencias, lo imprevisible, me parece increíble." Lo miró mientras levantaba el rostro de su plato.

Malfoy se había quedado ensimismado con aquella respuesta. ¿Qué contestar a algo como aquello? ¿Cómo era capaz de dejarlo sin palabras? Ella solo pensaba en las fantasías y él sabía que no existían que la realidad era otra y no había tiempo para ellas.

Terminaron el primer plato sin decirse nada y empezaron por el segundo. No habían dicho nada desde la respuesta de Hermione. Llevaban casi medio plato cuando lo miró sin dejar de comer. Cogió un trozo de carne con su tenedor y habló.

"Por cierto, que me dices de esa cadena de plata en tu cuello… ¿regalo de admiradora o quizás…" Entrecerró los ojos con algo de malicia. "… algo prestado?" Se llevó el trozo de comida a su paladar para saborearlo.

Malfoy la miró sin reflejar mucho asombro por aquella súbita pregunta y se terminó tranquilamente el trozo que degustaba.

"No es nada importante, aunque tu pregunta no la voy a responder he de decir que es esplendido." Sonrió y siguió comiendo.

'_Voy a conseguir que confieses quieras o no._' No dejaba de mirarlo con insistencia cosa que impacientaba al rubio.

'_¿Qué vas a hacer Granger?__…_' Sonrió mientras terminaba de llevarse un trozo.

"¿Entonces por qué no mostrarlo si tan bello es?" Siguió devorando el trozo de carne que reposaba en su plato.

"¿Celosa, Granger por llevar algo de otra?" Poco a poco se terminaba la carne aunque sus ojos devoraran otro tipo de carne.

Hermione sonrió y se apoyó en la mesa con los brazos cruzados.

"Más quisieras Malfoy. Veo que eres demasiado… egocéntrico por no querer mostrar algo tan insignificante."

"¿Si tan insignificante es por qué tanta insistencia?" Usaba sus palabras en contra. El juego verbal al que siempre acudía no iba a afectarle, no esta vez.

"Al igual que otras personas…" Fijo su mirada en él para que supiera que no había otro referente que él. "…tengo mis curiosidades." Dejo el plató de la carne y se cogió una manzana roja como la sangre, rojo como el pecado.

Malfoy la observó y sin coger nada de postre se respaldó en la silla. Miraba fijamente a Hermione quien al igual que él no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Cogió la manzana con una mano y se la llevó a los labios. Clavó sus dientes en ella mientras que poco a poco separaba el pequeño trozo. Malfoy sin saber porque el verla morder aquella manzana tan rojiza, una sensación extraña le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Sus labios rosados, ahora impregnados del dulce sabor a manzana, sus ojos clavados en él, y su movimiento pausado de las mandíbulas le hacían caer en los pensamientos que había estado rehuyendo.

Mordió una segunda vez y dejó la manzana encima la mesa. Pasaron unos segundos y se levantó dirigiéndose hasta quedar frente a él. Se inclinó para quedar cara a cara.

"Conseguiré lo que quiero tarde o temprano…" Se acercó hasta sus labios pero sin tocarlos. "…y serás el primero en caer." Rozó un segundo sus labios y se marchó con su mochila en los hombros.

Malfoy seguía mirando donde minutos atrás había estado su rostro. Podía notar el sabor a manzana, depositado en un segundo, provocando hasta la última célula de su cuerpo. Podía sentir todavía el fuego de aquellas pupilas calidas y la sangre caliente de su piel. No sería tarea fácil que cayera en su juego pues acaba de demostrarle que había pasado de ser aprendiz a ser maestra.

Se levantó y recogió sus cosas. Pero su mirada se posó en la mesa. En la manzana. Fue hasta ella, la observó unos segundos y la cogió con una mano mientras miraba los mordiscos que le habían provocado. Sonrió.

"La manzana envenenada… " Le dio un par de vueltas. "La manzana de la discordia…" Volvió a pasarla entre sus dedos. "Y todas con el mismo fin…" Sonrió al pensarlo. "… dirigidas a la mujer más bella." Volvió a mirarla recordando de nuevo minutos anteriores y la dejó de nuevo encima la mesa para irse a clases.

Las siguientes clases pasaron sin ningún acontecimiento. Se respiraba un ambiente de lucha entre ambos sexos. Hermione dirigía de vez en cuando la mirada a Malfoy mientras que este se las devolvía. Zabinni por lo contrario era diferente, sus ojos reflejaban el anhelo por volverse a encontrar con ella a solas. Muchas chicas dirigían miradas furtivas a los chicos para desorientarlos intencionadamente o simplemente para recordar lo que todavía sentían hacia esa persona.

Llegó la hora del castigo y para su sorpresa Malfoy no estaba. En su lugar se encontraba la profesora McGonagall. No le dio tiempo a preguntar pues está inmediatamente le había ordenado retirarse a su habitación y cumplir con las tareas de alumna prefecta y premio anual.

Salió con una amplia sonrisa y con un toque de varita su ropa se transformó en ropa más cómoda para presentarse frente a las chicas. Fue la primera en llegar y se sentó en el sofá a leer un libro sacado de la pequeña sala de filósofos.

En la noche, la mitad de Hogwarts femenino estaba reunido en la sala de los merodeadores. Aquel día habían desparecido por completo la rivalidad entre casas y se veía un ambiente totalmente relajado. Mantenían una conversación entre todas de lo sucedido aquel día y como iban a ser los próximos. Después de una larga sesión todas regresaron a sus casas antes de que el horario establecido de merodear por los pasillos no finalizara.

Hermione entró en su sala común y se tumbó en uno de los sofás quedando tal cual. Sus ojos ya se habían cerrado dejando de lado todo aquello por lo que luchaba y le atormentaba cuando una presencia que antes no había notado se izo presente. No se inmutó en abrir los ojos pues era claro quien era.

"¿Espiando Malfoy?" Dijo en tono cansado.

"Más quisieras, Granger." Se cruzó de brazos encima el respaldo del sofá teniendo una vista completa de la Gryffindor. "Ahora porque no me dices a que vino la escenita con Zabinni, ¿eh?"

"No se a que te refieres exactamente." Abrió los ojos y lo miró directamente. "A más no tengo porque dar explicaciones y menos a ti." Alzó las cejas. Malfoy por lo contrario se echo a reír.

"A mi no me vas a engañar, ¿no tienes suficiente con jugar con todos que ahora te dedicas a confraternizar con el enemigo?" Hermione sonrió de lado, acto que Malfoy calificó como Slytherin.

"Creo que tanto orgullo te ha trastornado, yo nunca he confraternizado con el enemigo, y menos con Slytherins como tú o Zabinni." Se levantó y rodeo el sofá. "Ahora si no te importa me voy a mis aposentos."

Al llegar al alcance del Slytherin este la sostuvo suavemente por el brazo. Hermione soltó un bufido de cansancio y se giró hacía él.

"¿Ahora qué?" Ambos se miraban con fuerza, intentando sobreponer su orgullo encima del otro.

"Más respeto sangre sucia." Hermione ladeó la cabeza en señal de negación.

"Nunca vas a madurar, hurón." Se acercó un poco a él al pronunciar la última palabra.

Malfoy aprovechó la ocasión y tirando de ella la apresuró entre sus brazos mientras la besaba con frenesí, imponiendo poder sobre ella, exigiendo ser el dueño.

Hermione reaccionó al poco de notar los labios de él con los suyos y notando como intentaba controlarla. Lo empujó rompiendo el contacto y mirándolo con odio.

"Eres… no tienes perdón… me repugnas Malfoy…" Jadeaba por la falta de oxigeno pero por la furia contenida para no darle otro bofetón ya que sería devuelto. Malfoy por lo contrario sonrió satisfecho al ver la reacción de la Gryffindor.

"Entonces si no te gusto… devuélvemelo…" Alzó las cejas como si lo que acaba de decir fuera lo más obvio.

"Pero qué…" Pero sus labios volvían a estar sellados por los de él. Todo lo que había construido, su muro, su fortaleza habían sido derrumbadas en cuestión de segundos. Lo apartó de nuevo pero sin que él la soltara del brazo.

"¿Qué se siente ahora?" Lo miró sin entender lo que decía. "Has pasado de la cazadora a la presa de nuevo, Granger." Ahora ambos se miraban con odio mientras su orgullo luchaba contra la rabia.

"No me subestimes Malfoy, suéltame." Zarandeó el brazo sin éxito. Entonces recurrió a su mente. Analizó la situación fríamente y dio con el golpe bajo. "¿Por qué te preocupa tanto lo que pase con Zabinni y yo? ¿Tu presa…" Enfatizó. "…se te escapa de las manos?" Malfoy la fulminó con la mirada. "Entonces eso querrá decir algo, ¿no crees?" Aprovechó la confusión para deshacerse de él y retroceder un poco para mantener una distancia.

Al rato Malfoy sonrió.

"Claro que dice algo, pero la pregunta que debes hacer no es a mí si no a ti." Sonrió al ver como el juego de palabras surgía únicamente cuando ambos hablaban. "Yo tengo algo que tu quieres y tu lo que yo quiero." Avanzó hasta ella sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. "Piénsalo y recuérdalo." Alzó un dedo hasta tocar la sien de ella y con un par de toques siguió avanzando mientras sonreía. Sabía que la castaña no iba a resistir y empezaría a pensar en sus palabras.

Era un juego que ambos jugaban inconscientes de sus hechos.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

Holaaaaa!!!

Aquí está el quinto capítulo y pronto estará el sexto así que no os desesperéis mucho pues perdí el USB donde guardaba la historia y me volví loca pero al fin lo encontré!! ;D Así que no os haré esperar mucho para le siguiente. Prometo que máximo en dos semanas estará listo.

No se que está pareciendo pues tengo pocas opiniones… así que os agradecería que enviarais Reviews… la verdad es que suben el ánimo y cuando mi musa se toma las vacaciones también ayuda…

Hasta el próximo… y prometo que dará para contar!!! Os dejo alguna cosita:

"_Iowenz ¿sabes lo que debes hacer?__"__ Un silencio inundó la sala._

"_Estás esferas contienen vuestra esencia. Vida__…__ sangre__…__ raza__…__ reino__…__ todo por lo que habéis jurado olvidar y renunciar está aquí.__"__ Se detuvieron una en cada cabeza. __"__Serán protegidas y escondidas para que solo vosotros encontréis la manera de poder recuperarlas__…__ Pero solo en el momento que se decida.__"__ En un destello envuelto de relámpagos y truenos, desaparecieron. __"__Es la hora.__"_

"_Jamás__…__ hasta el resto de los tiempos y los siglos__…"_

_No lo podía creer. Llevaba el colgante tatuado en su cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que un colgante también estuviera tatuado en su piel? ¿Qué tenia aquello de especial?_

'_¿Cómo se atreve a utilizarlo?__'__ Pansy estaba horrorizada. Aquello eran artes oscuras y blancas_

_Dos mentes habían desaparecido con el fin de encontrarse en el tiempo._

"_Lo siento no quería asustarte.__"__ No era él era otra persona. Su mirada era gris pero tenían un brillo de vida diferente al de Malfoy y su pelo era rojizo con tonos diferentes. _

Creo que dejé demasiado pero así lo cogerán con más ganas… ejejej… xP


	6. Sin Reputación No Hay Respeto

**Capítulo 6: Sin Reputación No Hay Respeto**

Hermione subió hasta su cuarto extrañada por las palabras que le había soltado el Slytherin. Se desnudó sin darse cuenta ya estaba vestida y después de tumbarse unos minutos con la mente en blanco decidió dormir y poder descansar en los sueños.

& · & · & · & · & · & · &

Era espléndido. Todo estaba cubierto de vegetación, una gran cascada estaba en el lado oeste de la ciudad que se alzaba entre árboles, roca y montaña haciendo de ella un paraje fabuloso. Los edificios eran blancos y su estilo era totalmente medieval, grandes puertas, ventanas con arcos y una gran bóveda en el centro de aquella ciudad.

Empezó a andar con cuidado pero se dio cuenta de que sus pasos eran silenciosos a pesar de que el suelo fuera de piedra. Un viento suave y fresco impregnaba el lugar de una fragancia primaveral de flores. Ese lugar era inimaginable para alguien que no supiera que existía la magia.

Se fijó en la ropa. Era un vestido hecho de seda fina de colores azules y verdes con bordes muy bien detallados en las mangas anchas al estilo medieval. Lo llevaba cogido por el cuello pero sentía que la espalda la llevaba al aire libre. Llevaba el pelo sujeto con una trenza, echa con su propio pelo como diadema y el resto cayendo con gracia en su espalda. Notaba que era más alta y estilizada, sus manos eran finas y suaves pero a la vez fuertes y ágiles. Antes de poder averiguar el color de su pelo una voz la llamó por detrás.

Era un hombre de su misma edad o algo mayor. Su pelo era de un color como los rayos del sol haciendo juego con el azul del cielo en un día esplendido de sus ojos. Su piel era bronceada. Se veía una agilidad al andar fuera de lo común, se veía fuerte aunque su porte era elegante. Sus labios finos estaban en una expresión que no pudo determinar pero sus ojos reflejaban desesperación, odio y temor. Realmente se sentía incómoda estando frente a él y fijar su mirada en la suya.

Izo un ademán de irse lo antes posible pero una mano fuerte y segura la agarró con suavidad por el antebrazo.

"No huyas más." Hermione se giró extrañada y lo miró a los ojos extrañada.

'_¡Me está hablando en elfo!_' Se puso erguida y lo desafío con la mirada.

"Respóndeme, ¿por qué huyes de mi desde aquella ocasión?" La miró esperando encontrar una respuesta en su mirada pero a cambio recibió una de interrogación. "Fuiste tú quien insistió en saber, ¿o no recuerdas?" Se le veía ansioso por tener una respuesta a algo que ella no sabía. Era un sueño y nada más. ¿Qué importancia tenía que lo supiera o no?

"Me haces daño." Bajó su mirada hasta la mano que la sujetaba y con un golpe brusco él la soltó pero atentó a que no volviera a huir.

Debía cuidar el lenguaje que tomaba pues era difícil responder sin saber.

"¿A que te refieres exactamente?" Se colocó de manera que lo pudiera ver de frente. Su mirada no expresaba ningún tipo de sentimiento ni acción.

El hombre se echó a reír sarcásticamente y se mesó el pelo. Clavó sus ojos azules en los otoñales de ella.

"Ya lo sabes. Sabes que no me importa la sangre, ni el rango ni nada de todo eso..." Bajó la mirada hasta el suelo y volvió a mirarla. "Y lo sabes. ¿Por qué no quieres entenderlo? Tú sientes lo mismo ¿Por qué me lo sigues negando?" Se acercó a ella despacio tomándola de los brazos.

Ahora lo entendía. Aquel hombre la quería y por alguna razón ella, o más bien dicho, la persona que ahora ocupaba, no quería corresponderle. ¿Por qué? Al parecer sentían lo mismo pero… había mencionado algo de un rango ¿qué era todo aquello del rango? ¿Y la sangre? ¿Acaso no eran ambos elfos? ¿Había alguna clase de raza diferente entre ellos? Lo miró confundida. ¿Qué debía contestar a ello?

"Kerthar… yo…" Abrió los ojos sorprendida. No conocía su nombre y lo había pronunciado como si nada.

"Iowenz… Zerk, mi nombre es Zerk… no me llames por mi apellido. Eso es lo único que odio." Ahora su mirada era de dolor.

"Zerk… sabes que no puedo…" Intentó marcharse pero sus brazos estaban presos de los de él.

"No me importa que seas una Fwerz… lo único que tienes que hacer… es…"

"¡NO!" Su mirada era fría pero triste. Se sentía mal por rechazarle sabiendo que podía arreglarlo pero no bastaban con sus palabras, había otro obstáculo. Aquel abismo que los separaba era la sangre real que corría por ambas venas. "Yo soy Iowenz Weilk, soy una Fwerz, futura reina de Zwernakyw y tú…" Lo miró a los ojos sabiendo el dolor que ambos sentían. "Tú eres Zerk Kerthar heredero de los Parajes de Tazkerwy. No podemos unirnos tú estás comprometido y yo pronto lo estaré." Las manos de él la soltaron. Ya no sabía si sus ojos expresaban dolor, rabia… eran indescriptibles.

"¡Sabes la solución! ¿Por qué no lo enfrentas? ¿Por qué me lo contaste? ¿Pretendes que viva el resto de la vida comprometido con otra mientras te amo a ti? ¡NO!" Izó un ademán de volver a sujetarla con fuerza por los brazos reteniendo la rabia pero las cerró antes de tocarla. Sonrió de lado sin mirarla. A los pocos segundos levantó lentamente la cabeza hasta que se encontró con sus ojos. "Si es eso lo que quieres… no volveré a molestaros, majestad…" Izó una reverencia de respeto y se levantó.

Estaba triste pues aquel respeto nunca lo habían mantenido o esa era la impresión que tuvo.

"Kerthar…" Este se volvió pues ya estaba a tres metros de ella. "De verás que lo siento…" Agachó la cabeza. Sintió como volvía a acercarse a ella.

Alzó su mano hasta tocar su piel suave y obligándola a mirarlo.

"Más lo siento yo Fwerz Weilk…" Fue a darle un beso en su mejilla pero se detuvo cerrando los ojos. Sabía que no debía hacerlo. Tenia que irse lo antes mejor. "Hasta dentro de un tiempo." Y la dejó allí sola con el viento primaveral que en esos momentos ambos lo sentían como el principio de un invierno muy duro que no terminaría jamás en sus corazones.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

Malfoy había tardado en dormirse. Había estado pensando en demasiadas cosas, las cuales lo habían mantenido despierto más de lo que había deseado. Después de olvidarse de todo por fin había podido cerrar los ojos cayendo en el manto de Morfeo.

& · & · & · & · & · & · &

Sujetaba un cristal. Era cálido pero una sensación de frío lo envolvía por completo. Sus manos rodeaban el cristal el cual emitía una luz blanca como la nieve, iluminando todo lo que había a su alrededor. Estaba a la altura de su pecho. Miró hacía adelante y se fijo que estaba frente a una mujer bellísima.

Su piel era un poco bronceada pero no podía determinar cuanto pues al igual que él ella también sostenía un cristal que emitía una luz casi cegadora. Sus ojos eran de un ámbar muy claro, su pelo se podía definir como el otoño, ni muy castaño ni poco, un toque suave de rojizo… era una mezcla de todo. Tenía un porte muy elegante. Sus rasgos y su cuerpo eran finos, de una gran dama pero ambos transmitían seguridad y fuerza muy poderosa.

Entonces algo sucedió. Ambos conectaron sus miradas provocando que se exaltaran. Tenía ganas de abrazarla y besarla incluso podía notar como ella pasaba por lo mismo.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaban rodeados por una gran cantidad de gente, todas ellas con gran porte y elegancia y al parecer muy poderosos. Fijó mejor su mirada en todos ellos y comprobó que solo había dos rasgos diferentes. Unos eran rubios platinos y con ojos azules o grises y otros con el pelo otoñal, unos más rojizos otros más castaños pero el mismo estilo, al igual que los ojos eran ámbares oscuros o claros. Pero todos ellos eran… ¡elfos!

Era un ritual. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Quiénes eran todos ellos? De repente todos empezaron un ritual. No conseguía entender las palabras que pronunciaban pues llegaban como distorsionadas.

"Deberéis buscaros en otra vida, época y sobre todo… apariencia." Una voz general se alzó en sus cabezas. "Nunca olvidéis quienes sois. Zerk Kerthar heredero de los Parajes de Tazkerwy y Iowenz Weilk, una Fwerz, futura reina de Zwernakyw."

Se oía un cántico. Era maravilloso pero sentía que algo no iba bien.

"No hay otra solución para salvaros, es el único modo de conseguirlo. Sobreviviréis hasta que el tiempo decida volveros. Lo único que tendréis que hacer es rehacer vuestra vida lejos el uno del otro hasta que empecéis a recordar vuestra vida."

Fue a decir algo pero la mujer lo interrumpió.

"Espero que no sea mucho tiempo." Lo miró a los ojos con tristeza.

"Iowenz ¿sabes lo que debes hacer?" Un silencio inundó la sala.

"Sí." Respiró hondo. "Yo, Iowenz Weilk, Fwerz y futura reina de Zwernakyw, renunció a mi trono, sangre y cualquier otro vínculo de mi familia, raza y reino, hasta que el tiempo decida y poder estar a salvó de la maldición que se cierne sobre mí y mi protector." Sacó una mano y con una mano sostuvo la bola que ahora flotaba en una de sus manos mientras que la otra mostraba su palma hacía él.

"Zerk, es tu turno." La sala seguía en un silencio sepulcral. Aquello era su sentencia y la de Iowenz.

"Yo, Zerk Kerthar heredero de los Parajes de Tazkerwy renunció a mi trono, sangre y cualquier otro vínculo de mi familia, raza y reino, hasta que el tiempo decida y poder estar a salvó de la maldición que se cierne sobre mí y mi protectora." Soltó una mano de la esfera y junto su palma con la de Iowenz sosteniendo la esfera que ahora flotaba en su otra palma.

Ambas esferas se habían vuelto de un rojo esmeralda y ahora eran sus manos quienes transmitían una luz cegadora.

"Bien. Ambos renunciáis a todo lo que sois y a toda vuestra vida." Hubo un silencio de aprobación y resignación.

Ambas familias renunciaban a sus únicos herederos, por una maldición que amenazaba no solo a los principales sino a toda la raza de ellos. Algo por lo que nadie aceptaba, pues eran muchos siglos de vida y de esperanzas destruidas. Todas las miradas estaban posadas en ellos.

"Ahora… las esferas." Estás se elevaron y empezaron a dar círculos en torno a ellos. "Estás esferas contienen vuestra esencia. Vida… sangre… raza… reino… todo por lo que habéis jurado olvidar y renunciar, está aquí." Se detuvieron una en cada cabeza. "Serán protegidas y escondidas para que solo vosotros encontréis la manera de poder recuperarlas… Pero solo en el momento que se decida." En un destello envuelto de relámpagos y truenos, desaparecieron. "Es la hora."

Juntaron ambas manos mientras que todos se arrodillaban ante ellos. Muchos lloraban, otros no podían seguir mirando y habían decidido cerrar sus ojos. Algunos murmuraban al cielo y otros se doblaban de dolor. Había llegado la hora de que ambos desaparecieran incluso en sus recuerdos. No quedaría nada de ellos. Nadie sabría de su existencia. Aquel ritual sería olvidado, negado y rechazado de la verdad. El tiempo diría cuando podrían recuperar aquello por lo que alguna vez tuvieron esperanza.

Sin esperar nada más ambos se miraron sabiendo lo que debían hacer a continuación. Una última mirada a sus seres queridos. Aquellos por los que habían luchado y amado ahora serían abandonados sin poder hacer otra cosa.

Una lágrima recorrió el rostro de ella. No pudo reprimir la ansiedad que sentía y apretó más fuerte su mano. Ella fijó su mirada en sus ojos y asintió sin más.

"Hasta el resto de mi vida." La voz de Iowenz se alzó con fuerza sin mostrar su debilidad.

Ahora era él quien debía mostrar seguridad y no debilidad.

"Hasta el resto de mi vida." Se aferraron más de lo que podrían haber imaginado.

"¡Hasta el resto de los tiempos y los siglos!"

Una gran explosión sonó en la sala haciendo que todos en ella aparecieran en diferentes lugares sin saber porque estaban allí. Dentro de poco recuperarían el recuerdo que haría que continuaran con sus tareas aunque todos ellos sentían dolor y un gran vacío en sus vidas.

Estaban envueltos en una luz completamente blanca, los dos solos.

"No me olvides nunca Zerk…" Varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos derrumbando la fortaleza que se había prometido no romper.

"Jamás lo haré…" La rodeó con un brazo por la cintura y con el otro lo alzó hasta que su mano rodeó su cuello. "Prométeme tú lo mismo." Su frente tocó la de ella fijando sus ojos en los claros de ella.

"Te lo prometo. Jamás Zerk… Jamás…" Cerró sus ojos.

"Jamás Iowenz…"

La última mirada… el último abrazo… la última caricia… la última lágrima… el último beso que ambos sentirían.

"Jamás… hasta el resto de los tiempos y los siglos…"

Y el último susurró.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

Hermione despertó sobresaltada. Tardó unos segundos en fijar la mirada y comprobar que se encontraba en su dormitorio. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara intentando sacarse el sudor que su piel desprendía. Se tranquilizó y cogiendo la toalla del armario se fue al baño. Necesitaba una ducha fría para terminar de despertarse y olvidar aquel sueño extraño.

Estaba frente al espejo. Era extraño pero desde hacía poco había notado algún cambio en su rostro, estaba algo más estilizado y ya no daba la sensación de una adolescente, el pelo estaba menos rebelde. Se peinó el pelo para desenredarlo y lavárselo con mejor facilidad.

Se enrolló la toalla después de desnudarse y fue hacía la ducha y abrió el agua. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el agua estuvo en su punto y se adentró. Notó como empezaba a mojarle el pelo, bajaba hasta sus brazos y así hasta cubrirla por una fina capa de agua. Con tranquilidad se lavó el pelo y el cuerpo y una vez enjuagada salió envolviéndose la toalla en su cuerpo y cogiendo otra pequeña para el pelo.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

Se despertó malhumorado. Aquel sueño no tenía sentido. Se sentó en la cama y una vez estuvo algo más relajado se levantó y abrió la ventana. Al parecer haría un buen día. Sonrió al pensar que sucedería aquel nuevo día.

Cogió la toalla que reposaba en una silla y fue al baño. No creía que la castaña se despertará expresamente para darse una ducha. Estaba frente a la puerta y sin hacer ruido como le habían enseñado la abrió pero no tuvo tiempo a soltarla.

Hermione estaba de espaldas a la puerta agachada mientras se secaba el pelo con un pie medio levantado del suelo y una toalla negra enrollada en su cuerpo.

Se fijo en su silueta. Tenía unas piernas bien bronceadas y no estaban para nada mal. Una cintura bien contorneada y su espalda parecía fuerte. Toda ella daba fuerza y seguridad pero a la vez delicadeza. Fijo su mirada en su nuca. Era algo extraño en su nuca había un pequeño dibujo. Fijo la mirada y se sorprendió al descubrirlo. Era una espada plateada dibujada boca abajo, envuelta en un tallo de rosa que terminaba en su empuñadura con una rosa de color azul plateado. La hoja de esta era irregular pues al principio salían unos cuernos y estos eran imitados al final de la hoja mientras que la punta hacía un par de zigs zags.

No lo podía creer. Llevaba el colgante tatuado en su cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que un colgante también estuviera tatuado en su piel? ¿Qué tenia aquello de especial?

Dejó a un lado todos aquellos pensamientos y decidió actuar pues si lo descubría saldría perjudicado.

"Bonita manera de empezar la mañana." Arrastró tanto como pudo las palabras. Hermione se sobresaltó y cogiendo la toalla con la que se había estado secando el pelo se tapo la parte de arriba e instintivamente su mano fue a cogerse la toalla.

"¡Malfoy!" Sus ojos se salían de órbita.

"En persona…" Abrió los brazos y sonrió divertido.

"¿No te enseñaron a llamar a la puerta?" Su cara empezaba a tomar un color rosado.

"Sí pero yo recuerdo unas normas de seguridad cada vez que ocupáramos el baño…" Alzó las cejas sin quitarse la sonrisa triunfante.

"Imbécil…" Murmuró. Se colocó el pelo como pudo y fue hacía la salida. "¿Te importa?" Dijo señalándolo.

"¿El que?" Tiró un poco la cabeza hacía adelante como si no comprendiera.

"Quisiera salir, por favor." Dijo apretando los dientes.

"A era eso claro, claro…" Se pegó a la puerta y esta no tuvo opción en pasar rozándolo.

Una vez ella estaba fuera vio como entraba en su cuarto, cerró la puerta asegurándola con un hechizo por si se le ocurría vengarse. Abrió el agua y esperó que tuviera su temperatura mientras se miraba en el espejo.

Su pelo ahora más claro que antes estaba algo revuelto su piel no tenía mucho bronceado pero eso le daba igual, tenía una musculatura perfecta gracias a todos los entrenamientos de quidditch y demás. Se apoyó en el lavamanos mirándose a los ojos más grises que de costumbre, mala señal. Solo se aclaraban cuando algo debía ocurrir, así lo había aprendido durante años.

Se movió y algo impacto en su pecho. Al llevarse la mano comprobó que llevaba puesta la cadena de la Gryffindor. Era realmente extraño, era igual a la imagen que estaba en la fina piel de la castaña. Debía averiguar a que se debía tanto misterio en aquel objeto.

Había echo un récord. Se había duchado en quince minutos. No tenía ganas de quedarse demasiado bajo el agua pues daría mucho para pensar. Se secó un poco el pelo y enrollándose la toalla a la cintura fue a vestirse.

"Mierda…" La ropa estaba en su cuarto y eso implicaba salir del baño tal como estaba. Con la esperanza que Granger se hubiera ido fue hasta la puerta de su habitación y fue abrirla pero al girar el pomo no fue la suya la que se abrió.

"Bonita imagen por la mañana…" Arrastró las palabras tal y como lo había hecho Malfoy al verla. Malfoy sonrió de lado y cerrando los ojos se dio la vuelta para encararla.

"Vaya, Granger volvemos a vernos…" La miró sin mostrar ningún tipo de vergüenza.

"Así es… veo que tienes calor…" Señaló la toalla mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Quería devolverte el favor y hacértelo a ti también." Hermione sonrió y se fue acercando.

"No estés tan seguro…" Solo los separaba un paso. "Creo… más bien diría… que todo esto…" Bajó la mirada disimuladamente mientras se posaba en una cadena plateada, sonrió disimuladamente y lo volvió a mirar. "…no está planeado..." Acercó su mano lentamente hasta su hombro. "… y se te empieza a escapar de las manos." Cogió la cadena y pronunciando un conjuro mental lo desató. "Hasta pronto, Malfoy." Sonrió y tan seguro como había salido del baño salió de la torre.

"Maldita sea…" Entró en su cuarto y dio un portazo. Ella tenía razón, había momentos que no sabía controlar la situación. Pero eso no terminaría así. Se tranquilizó y empezó a vestirse tranquilamente.

& · & · & · & · & · & · &

Andaba por los pasillos sonriendo. Su mano le mostraba lo que tanto le había costado, su colgante. No podía permitirse volverlo a perder y menos de aquella manera tan estúpida. Ensanchó su sonrisa y se lo ató al cuello. Giró la esquina y vio a Zabinni apoyado en la pared. Algo extraño pues aquella zona no estaba para nada cerca de las mazmorras. Le quitó importancia y siguió su camino.

"¡Ei!" Zabinni la había cogido suavemente por el brazo deteniéndola. Hermione algo confusa pero molesta se volvió para mirarlo. "Buenos días."

"Buenos días." Su voz salió seca y arrogante.

"Vaya… ¿no te olvidas de algo?" La sujetó de la cintura y la encaró hacía él.

"¿Disculpa? Que yo sepa no te debo nada."

"No… pero se te olvida algo…" Se acercó a ella pero las manos posadas en su pecho lo detuvieron.

"No te creas tan importante, Zabinnni." Zabinni abrió los ojos y se separó un poco de ella.

"¿Zabinni? ¿Qué fue de Blaise?" Hermione abrió los ojos como sorprendida. "¿No recuerdas la biblioteca, el pasillo…?"

"Eso Blaise…" Enfatizó en su nombre. "…es agua pasada así que si no te importa quisiera seguir con mis planes." Fue a soltarse pero se encontró más aferrada a sus manos.

"Ya veo… así que Malfoy ya lo consiguió." Eso no lo iba a permitir. Le soltó un bofetón.

"¡YO NO SOY EL JUGUETE DE NADIE Y MENOS DE MALFOY! ¿Oíste?" Zabinni se giró bruscamente y tras cogerla por ambos hombros la estampo contra la pared. La espalda se le quebró al notar la fuerza del moreno pero no iba a mostrarle lo que quería, su debilidad.

"Pues a mi nadie me trata como a un juguete así que quieras o no vamos a arreglar las cuentas." Estaba a escasos centímetros pero ambos se fulminaban con la mirada.

& · & · & · & · & · & · &

Su mente vagaba desde que había abierto la puerta del baño y se había encontrado con aquella imagen. No conseguía sacar nada en concreto y eso le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza pues solo hacía que darle vueltas a lo mismo. Seguía andando ignorando las miradas de asombro y asustadizas que algunos estudiantes que se cruzaban con él, le dirigían.

Fue a girar la esquina pero su nombre pronunciado lo detuvo justo al lado. En ese momento fue testigo de la brutalidad de Zabinni pero también de la fuerza interior de Granger.

Decidió no intervenir de momento así que se quedó medio escondido en la esquina observando a ver que ocurría.

& · & · & · & · & · & · &

Hermione seguía con los brazos pegados a su cuerpo y mirando al Slytherin con odio. Zabinni por el contrario ejercía la suficiente fuerza sobre ella sin despegar su mirada de la suya.

"Zabinni déjame…" Su voz estaba pausada pero cargada de furia. Él se limitó a sonreírle.

"¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Si Malfoy lo consiguió no creo que para mi sea menos." Sonrió cínicamente.

"Me estás cansando con ese tema pero te lo vuelvo a repetir, suéltame ya." Zabinni la empujó un poco más hacía la pared.

"No." Hermione sonrió de lado.

"Tu lo has querido…" Cerró los ojos y de golpe lo miró fijamente. "_Swaret_…¡_Wirz_!" Como si de una ventisca salida del propio cuerpo de la chica se tratará, Zabinni salió volando estrellándose en la pared que quedaba enfrente. Éste cayó bocabajo mientras escuchaba un pequeño quejido al estar tirado en el suelo.

Hermione se arregló la ropa y el pelo y se irguió de nuevo.

"No vuelvas a meterte conmigo ni insultarme al decir que soy una más de las de Malfoy." Le dio la espalda y empezó a andar de nuevo.

"No he terminado…" Se levantó con algo de dificultad y la apuntó con la varita. "¡_Portermis_!" Un rayó salió disparado hacía ella.

"¡ABAJO! ¡_EXPELLIARMUS_!" No lo dudo ni un segundo. Sabía de quien era esa voz y se hecho al suelo. Un rayo azul paso a centímetros de su cabeza y con un estallido supo que había terminado. Levantó la cabeza y miró hacía arriba encontrándose con una mano. "¿Estás bien?" Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Sí, gracias Pansy pero…"

"Compañerismo, tu misma lo dijiste venía en tu busca y suerte tuviste." Ambas sonrieron.

"¡Traidora!" Ambas se giraron y miraron a Zabinni de pie encarándolas.

"¡El único traidor aquí eres tú!" Hermione estaba furiosa. "Atacar por la espalda… los cobardes son los únicos que actúan así." No podía contenerse y un temblor suave sacudía algunos cuadros pero paso desapercibido por todos. Zabinni alzó una mano medio abierta apuntándola.

"¡_Luerwaq_!" De su mano empezó a salir una bola de fuego que fue tomando forma de un león majestuoso. Zabinni veía con orgullo su arma mientras sonreía triunfante.

'_¿Cómo se atreve a utilizarlo?_' Pansy estaba horrorizada. Aquello eran artes oscuras y blancas pero no podían ser utilizadas hasta cierto grado y estaba incumpliendo las reglas, aquello era peligroso pero lo peor era que no podía detenerlo sin usar lo mismo. Miraba horrorizada a Hermione mientras asesinaba con la mirada a Zabinni.

Hermione respiró tranquilamente y entrecruzó las manos de una manera poco habitual y esperó.

"¡_Zareq KLWYN_!" Un dragón espléndido de color azul con una cola de remolino de rayos y agua fue avanzando hasta la bola de fuego convertida en león. El dragón sin más se abalanzó a este y tras envolverlo por completo lo extinguió y una vez desaparecida hasta la última chispa, volvió dirección a la castaña desvaneciéndose al tocar su cuerpo de nuevo.

Nadie de los que estaban allí podía creerse lo que acaba de suceder. Aquel hechizo era de los niveles más avanzados que existían y aquella castaña lo había conjurado con tal facilidad que era imposible creerse que se pudiera mantener en pie.

Zabinni estaba apunto de explotar, alzó de nuevo su varita apuntándolas.

"¡BASTA!" Las dos chicas miraron por detrás de Zabinni mientras que este se daba la vuelta extrañado. "Blaise guarda tu varita pues no me gustaría nada restarle puntos a mi propia casa por atacar a dos prefectas y una de ellas premio anual." Zabinni lo miró con odio aunque Malfoy no se quedaba atrás.

La guardó sin rechistar y fue dirección a las chicas sin apartar la mirada de la Gryffindor y desapareciendo por uno de los pasillos.

Malfoy tranquilamente se fue acercando mientras iba calmándose y disimulando lo que acababa de presenciar. Llegó frente a las chicas.

"Pansy." Agachó al cabeza como saludo mientras Pansy le imitaba devolviéndole el saludo.

"No pienses que te daré las gracias, podía apañármelas sin ningún problema yo sola." Lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Tranquila Granger. Esta mañana de momento fue suficiente." Pansy miró a Hermione algo curiosa.

"Bien, entonces nos vamos tenemos cosas que hacer. Ciao Malfoy." Se despidió con la mano y seguida de Pansy empezaron a caminar sin hacer más caso a nada.

Malfoy esperó a que desaparecieran para no tener que ir tras ellas. No podía creer como había sido capaz de conjurar un hechizo con magia antigua incluyendo que había echo desaparecer el conjuro de Zabinni.

Su cabeza empezó a darle punzadas pues aquello se sumaba al echo extraño que incluía el colgante y el tatuaje idéntico a éste. Pero de golpe su cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, su vista empezaba a nublarse y empezaba a notar un calor asfixiante. Fue poco a poco a la pared y se apoyó con un hombro mientras dirigía una mano a su cara. Estaba llena de sudor. Cerró los ojos para despejar aquel dolor de cabeza pero no podía abrirlos de nuevo.

Entonces empezó a deslizarse por la pared hasta que quedó tumbado boca abajo mientras parte de su pelo y una de sus manos cubría el rostro. Yacía tumbado en medio de un pasillo donde no pasaba nadie a media luz de aquel largo pasillo. Entonces su mente desapareció en el tiempo quedando solo en cuerpo y alma.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

Pansy miraba a Hermione confirmando sus teorías. Había cambiado muchísimo tanto física como mentalmente. Era una gran bruja, mejor de las que jamás existirían en Slytherin. Sonrió al pensarlo y se puso a su altura.

Se pasó la mano por los ojos intentando disimular el cansancio. Había utilizado magia antigua y sabia que no era segura practicarla en un lugar como Hogwarts. Se frotó los ojos y suavizó su respiración.

"Herms…" Ésta levantó la cabeza y se miró a Pansy. "¿Estás bien?" Hermione sonrió. Sabía que no podía engañarla y menos a ella pues seguramente sabía lo que había echo pero tampoco lo iba a preguntar.

"Sí es solo un pequeño mareo, se me pasara en seguida." Sonrió ampliamente. "Venga vamos que la comida no espera." Avanzó un par de pasos pero su cabeza no la dejó avanzar más. Su vista se nubló y sus piernas flaquearon de golpe e iba cayendo hacía adelante sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo.

"¡Herms!" Pansy salió corriendo y sin pensarlo se tiró al suelo mientras la castaña caía en su cuerpo inconsciente. La cogió con suavidad y la volteó para ver. Su cara estaba pálida y sus ojos cerrados con una expresión de preocupación. Se levantó y tras un hechizo de levitación la llevó a la enfermería lo más rápido que pudo.

Dos mentes habían desaparecido con el fin de encontrarse en el tiempo.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

"¡No!" Cerró la puerta de golpe y todo empezó a temblar. Se sentó en una silla de madera con tallados de rosas en los apoyabrazos y acolchada con un tapiz sencillo, tapó su cara con sus manos y de golpe todo estalló. Los cristales se habían echo triza, la ropa esparcida por toda la habitación, algunas sillas rotas en astillas, cuadros descolgados… Lo único que estaba intacto era su cuerpo y la silla.

Intentó calmarse y lo que quedaba intacto dejo de temblar. Respiró hondo y se levantó apoyándose en la ventana. Fijo su mirada en el paisaje que la rodeaba entonces una pequeña ráfaga de viento le acarició el rostro mientras que su pelo se mecía con el. Seguía disfrutándolo con aquella brisa hasta que notó como su pelo se soltaba dejándolo libre de la trenza. No se movió pues sabía que estaba allí.

Unas manos se posaron en su cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro provocando que su respiración chocara con su cuello. Se estremeció y se giró. Ambos se miraron fijamente y sonrieron cómplices de un secreto que nadie más conocía. Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que sus labios se besaban con dulzura y ternura. Estuvieron unos minutos así hasta que se separaron. Él sonreía divertido y ella con dulzura.

"¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?" Sus manos estaban posadas en su pecho y su mirada en aquellos ojos extraños ahora grises.

"Olvidas quien soy…" Sonrió y le dio un corto beso.

"Está bien…" Se abrazaron con anhelo. "Deberías…" Tenía los ojos cerrados pues no quería abrirlos.

"Lo sé…tenía ganas de verte…" La volvió a besar y fue hasta la puerta pero antes de abrirla se volvió hacía ella. "Por cierto, ¿qué ocurrió aquí?" Un segundo después todo estaba bien colocado y sin muestra de algún incidente. "No haré preguntas." Ella sonrió mientras veía como se colocaba la capucha cubriéndole el rostro.

Se volvió hacía la ventana esperando verlo salir pero alguien montado a caballo le llamó la atención. Salió corriendo esperando llegar a tiempo y haciendo uso del camino más corto que podía tomar llegó a la puerta y se escondió entre los arbustos. Antes de que su figura saliera del todo de la puerta tiró de él y lo dejo apoyado en la pared.

"No hace ni un momen…" Un dedo posado en sus labios lo cayó. Entonces dirigió la mirada hacía donde la dirigía ella.

"Bienvenido señor Relzon…" Un hombre de gran porte pero con muchos años de vida y algo cansado salió a recibir al gran invitado.

"Muchas gracias, siempre es un gusto volver… pero antes me gustaría ver a Iowenz." El hombre asintió y dejando al caballo seguir su camino, lo acompañó.

"Debo irme…" Su mirada se entristeció al ver que él no la miraba sino su mirada estaba en algún punto contrario al de ella. Se alzó y girándole la cara para que la mirara le besó dulcemente y transmitiéndole su dolor.

Salió corriendo esperando llegar antes que él aunque su corazón seguía detrás de aquellos arbustos. Él se había quedado un poco más allí recordando porque estaba allí. Siguió andando con un peso que jamás podría sacarse de encima al lugar donde él y los suyos habían ocupado en aquella ciudad.

Se sentó en la silla y justo en el momento tocaron la puerta. Allí estaba él, alto con su porte y su aura de grandeza que lo envolvía. No se levantó pero él se fue acercando hasta ella.

"Iowenz…" Izo una reverencia con respeto aunque su mirada seguía posada en su rostro. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces…" Se acercó más y fue a acariciarla pero ésta fue más rápida y fue hacía la ventana quedándose de pie provocando una sonrisa en su rostro. "Has cambiado… siempre llevabas el pelo sujeto y ahora lo llevas libre…" Su mano se enredó en el pelo recorriendo su longitud hasta que este volvió a reposar en su espalda.

Una lágrima recorrió su rostro que pronto fue secada por el viento que le acariciaba.

La giró y la empezó a besar con pasión y poder. Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras le cogía suavemente por la nuca mientras que ella tenía los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. Lo único que recordaba es que estaba pensando en él cuando notó una mano en su brazo y seguidamente la besaba. Esos labios que habían sido acariciados por otros de más anhelados, estaban olvidando el fuego por culpa de ese beso inesperado y robado. Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas mirándolo con furia.

Sonrió satisfactoriamente y se acercó un paso mientras ella retrocedía dando una distancia segura.

"Vete ahora mismo Eloweq…" Su voz era como un susurro de tormenta escuchada a lo lejos.

"¿No me dirás que no lo sabes?" La miró comprobando como su rabia no disminuía pues su pecho subía más de lo normal. "Ya veo… quiero que te queda clara una cosa, no pienso negarlo y más te vale que tu tampoco." Iowenz negó con la cabeza. "No pienso desobedecer una orden y menos si se trata de formar alianza contigo…" Sus miradas no reflejaban otra cosa que furia y poder.

"Entonces, Elowenq, acata tu solo la orden, antes…" Se detuvo mientras Elowenq sonreía pensando que se arrepentía de lo dicho, pero estaba buscando la palabra adecuada, morir era referirse a huir de los hechos, no esa no era. "…antes el destierro." Su voz era tranquila y segura.

No se arrepentía de su decisión. El destierro era la deshonra por no acatar las órdenes y dejarse llevar, pues si era eso por lo que debía pagar así lo haría. Elowenq abrió los ojos primero sorprendido y después la miró con furia.

"No será conmigo, así que vete acostumbrando a mi presencia." Iowenz empezó a temblar.

"¡Basta!" Todo volvió a estallar dejándola intacta a ella y a él. "¡Vete! ¡No quiero volver a verte!" Era tal su rabia que todo su cuerpo temblaba y el suelo no dejaba de hacerlo.

"Siento no poder hacer realidad tus deseos, Fwerz…" Izo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Iowenz esperó a que se cerrara del todo la puerta y cayó al suelo de rodillas y dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran libre.

Esa no era la vida que quería para la eternidad. Quería estar al lado de la persona que quería con toda su alma. No iba fingir amar para complacer a los demás mientras se moría por dentro y a la vez mataba otro ser. Si ese era su destino por amar, no amaría jamás en el resto de sus siglos y en ninguna otra vida para no hacer sufrir aquel a quien amaba.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

Abrió los ojos asustada y notando su respiración agitada. Se tranquilizó y miró a su alrededor. Estaba todo blanco y el lugar le era conocido. La enfermería. No sabía como pero estaba en ella tumbada en una cama y con las sábanas hasta las piernas.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y se limpió el sudor que estaba en su frente. Todas aquellas imágenes empezaban a ser molestas. Recordaba que a principios de curso incluso antes de llegar tenia imágenes borrosas o no acaba de entender bien que representaban pero desde hacía muy poco aquellas imágenes eran claras y nítidas pero debía descubrir la razón de aquellos sueños ya que no era normal.

De repente un flash le vino a la mente, había utilizado la magia antigua y eso no terminaría allí. Decidió olvidar de momento aquel recuerdo y se incorporó para levantarse pero se detuvo al escuchar un quejido de molestia a un lado. Giró un poco y se encontró con él.

Malfoy se había despertado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza pero su mente se despejó al ver a la castaña igual que él en una de las camas. Ignoró el dolor de cabeza que en ese momento se formaba y centro toda su atención en intentar averiguar que había ocurrido mirándola.

Hermione estaba tan desconcertada que no sabía que había ocurrido para que ambos estuvieran allí. Iba a dejar de mirarlo pero algo le llamó la atención, sus ojos no eran grises, al menos en ese mismo momento sus ojos habían adquirido un color azulino mezclado con el gris que conocía. Su pelo era más rubio que anteriormente con algunos mechones algo más oscuros pero siempre como los rayos del sol y su piel ya no era tan blanquecina, había adoptado un tono de bronceado, poco pero se podía diferenciar.

No sabía si era efecto del dolor de su cabeza pero aquella figura, aquel porte le estaba empezando a atraer aunque pues ahora que se fijaba en su cuerpo veía que había adoptado cuerpo de adulto y el niño arrogante que conocía estaba desapareciendo.

Había algo raro en ella pero Malfoy no conseguía entender el qué. Sus ojos eran lo que más extraño le parecía. Habían pasado de ser ámbares a tener un ámbar más profundo con un pequeño tono rojo, dándole un aspecto totalmente mayor. Su pelo era de colores cobrizos con tonos rojizos y naranjas, pero sin dejar atrás el castaño que la caracterizaba, era como si el otoño se expresara en el. Y su piel con un tono más bronceado resaltando su pelo y ojos. Aunque lo que más le atraía era su cuerpo, su cara más estilizada. No sabía como pero había empezado a ser un cuerpo de mujer y hasta ahora no había caído.

Ambos se miraran como si acabaran de conocerse y se examinaran intentándose conocer. Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse y como un flash una esfera de cristal rojiza cruzó sus mentes.

Entre abrió los labios para hablarle pero una puerta abriéndose y unos pasos hacía ellos la detuvo.

"Ya han despertado. Mucho mejor entonces." La señora Pomfrey se acercó a Hermione y le tomó el pulso mientras esta dirigía una mirada a Malfoy siendo devuelta de la misma manera. La enfermera avanzó hasta Malfoy e izo lo mismo. "Veo que ya tienen mejor aspecto." Sonrió a ambos chicos.

"Señora Pomfrey, ¿cómo llegué aquí?" Hermione estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas colgadas.

"¡Ay querida! Te trajo la señorita Parkinson. Me dijo que habías echo un gran esfuerzo y sin más caíste desmayada pero quien dio un gran susto fue usted señor Malfoy." Éste se encontraba mirando la ventana y levantó la vista frunciendo el cejo. "Lo encontraron tirado en un pasillo inconsciente y no sabíamos que le había ocurrido." Puso una cara preocupada pero en seguida su sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

"Señora Pomfrey, me gustaría retirarme." La enfermera se giró y miró a Hermione.

"Claro querida, tomad." Dio un frasco verde a cada uno. "Tómenlo cada hora y media y esta noche estarán recuperados. Y por el resto de las clases tiene ambos un justificante conforme necesitan reposo." Malfoy se levantó y se arregló la ropa.

"Gracias madame Pomfrey." El rubio agachó la cabeza con respeto y salió por la puerta.

No quería estar ni un minuto más allí. El estar en la enfermería le producía dolor de cabeza pero el estar con aquella Gryffindor todavía era peor. Pensó donde podía ir y tras descartar casi todos los lugares se fue hacía los jardines, donde todavía no había estudiantes y se sentó a orillas del lago mientras se tumbaba en el césped.

"Yo también me marchó gracias por todo." Recogió sus cosas y salió de la enfermería. La biblioteca no era un buen lugar, quería intimidad así que se decidió por la torre de Premios Anuales.

Empezó a andar por los pasillos desiertos y sin saber como no producía ningún ruido al andar. Era como si sus pies andaran por encima del aire y no supieran lo que era el hacer ruido. De golpe le empezó otro mareo, intentaba aguantarlo pero no iba a llegar a la torre antes de que se le pasara. Cogió la botella y fue a abrirla pero su vista se nubló y notó como sus piernas volvían a flaquear.

"¡Cuidado!" Notó una voz a lo lejos. Su cuerpo de pronto se notó rodeado por unos brazos y como con cuidado estaba sentada con las piernas estiradas.

"La …po…poció..n…" Su respiración estaba agitada pues el mareo iba a más.

Notó como el frasco lo depositaban en sus labios y vertían en ella la cantidad justa para luego retirarlo. Empezó a notar un alivio, su respiración volvía a estar normal y las fuerzas volvían. Abrió despacio los ojos y sus ojos chocaron con unos de grises. No podía ser. Se apartó de golpe de él y se quedó a poca distancia de él.

"Lo siento no quería asustarte." No era él, era otra persona. Su mirada era gris pero tenían un brillo de vida diferente al de Malfoy y su pelo era rojizo con tonos diferentes.

"Lo siento, creí que eras otro." Fue a levantarse pero una mano que le ofrecía aquel hombre la ayudó.

"Vaya susto." Hermione se sonrojó. "No quería… bueno esto… ¿podrías ayudarme?" Hermione lo miró menos ruborizada.

"Sí, o eso espero."

"Mi nombre es Daryl, Daryl Sky."

"Yo soy Hermione Granger." Se estrecharon la mano.

"Estoy buscando a una persona, ¿sabes donde puedo encontrar al profesor Needik?" Hermione abrió los ojos contenta.

"¿A Keith? Quiero decir sí. Te acompaño."

"No quiero estorbarte." Hermione con una sonrisa negó con la cabeza. "Bien. ¿Conoces a Keith?"

"Un poco. Me parece una persona muy interesante y un gran profesor." Sonrieron. Cruzaron varios pasillos y subieron algunas escaleras.

"Vaya esto es más grande de lo que se cuenta." Daryl alzó la vista mirando el techo medieval.

"Sí, eso es la primera impresión de todos al llegar aquí, a más no puedes imaginártelo solo con los libros o de boca en boca, tienes que verlo por tu mismo, es la única manera de contemplar su belleza." Hermione lo miró a los ojos y vio como este le sonreía. Se sonrojó. "No quería ser plasta."

"No, no me lo parece me gusta escuchar las opiniones de las personas y escucharlas hablar." Sonrió para volver a la calma.

"¡Daryl!" Ambos se pararon en seco y miraron hacía donde provenía la voz. Vieron como Keith corría hacía ellos. Llegó frente a los dos y muy serio miró a Daryl. "¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?"

"Esta joven encantadora me ofreció su ayuda para buscarte." Daryl señaló a Hermione. Keith la miró y volviendo a sonreír algo travieso se abalanzó sobre Daryl.

"¡Cabrón!" Se abrazaron y se dieron unas palmadas en la espalda como grandes amigos. Se separaron al minuto y se dirigió a Hermione. "Gracias Herms, ya me ocupo yo de este despistado." Se llevó un empujón por parte de Daryl.

"Esta bien, entonces yo me voy pues estoy aquí mismo." Miró a Daryl. "Encantada de conocerte Daryl." Se alzó de puntillas y le dio dos besos. "Keith." Éste le dio dos besos y Hermione se despidió con un guiño amistoso.

Daryl se quedó mirando a Keith y reviviendo la escena que acababa de contemplar. Al poco rato Keith se miró a Daryl y se encogió de hombros.

"¿Eres así de cariñoso con todas tus alumnas?" Daryl sonrió pícaramente y Keith soltó algunas carcajadas.

"Amigo mío…" Le poso el brazo por los hombros y empezaron a andar. "¿Recuerdas aquella chica de Italia?" Daryl frunció el cejo y luego abrió los ojos de par en par. "Así es, esa chica es Hermione, pero ya hablaremos de eso más adelante."

"¿Por qué querías verme?" Daryl estaba algo ansioso. Keith suspiró.

"Siempre tan impaciente. Como ya sabrás Dumbledore me llamó para que impartiera clases aquí pues quería cambiar un poco lo clásico y hacer algo más, acepte y aquí estoy." Daryl se paró en seco.

"¿Me has hecho venir para tirarme en cara donde y con quien trabajas?" Le dio un empujón amistoso.

"No hombre. Dumbledore busca cosas nuevas, me comentó en mi llegada que quería hacer al menos dos cosas que no se había echo nunca, Filosofía en la magia, que hay es donde entro yo, y defensa, que es donde entras tú." Lo apuntó con el dedo. "Me pidió consejo de si sabía de alguien que impartiera defensa cuerpo a cuerpo y que tuviera buena reputación así que te aconseje." Daryl sonrió y abrazo a Keith.

"Gracias tío." Se abrazaron y poco después llegaron a la gárgola.

"Aquí es. No me decepciones." Le guiñó un ojo en broma. "_Zanahorias con mermelada._"

"Vaya gustos…" Sonrieron y empezaron a subir las escaleras de caracol.

Llegaron frente a una gran puerta con un gran letrero con letras doradas '_Director Dumbledore_' tocaron un par de veces y tras escuchar una voz de su interior esta se abrió para dejarles paso.

"Bienvenidos, profesor Keith." Ambos inclinaron la cabeza. "Señor Daryl." Este estrechó la mano que el director le mostraba y los tres se sentaron. "Bien supongo que el profesor Keith ya le habrá informado de lo básico." Daryl asintió. "Bien entonces iremos al grano. Me interesa que mis alumnos salgan mejor preparados de lo que ya están así que ya que en estos tiempos la tranquilidad es muy acogedora hasta que hay que enfrentarla. Por eso he decidido añadir una clase más, defensa cuerpo a cuerpo, el profesor Keith me comentó que era uno de los mejores aurores que conoce y sobre todo en la lucha así que quiero ofrecerle un puesto en este colegio. ¿Qué me dice?" Daryl tragó saliva mientras Keith sonreía de oreja a oreja.

"Acepto encantado director Dumbledore." Dumbledore asintió.

"Estupendo. Espero que su estancia aquí sea de su agrado. Esta noche será presentado en el Gran Comedor. Bienvenido a Hogwarts profesor Sky." Volvieron a estrecharse la mano ambos sonrientes. "Sus aposentos están al lado de los Premios Anuales, el cuadro del unicornio. Bien, pueden retirarse, profesores."

"Director." Ambos se despidieron cortésmente y salieron del despacho sonrientes.

"Perfecto ahora solo me queda ver mi lugar durante ocho meses."

"Pero necesitaras un guía." Keith sonrió y los dos empezaron a andar. No fue muy cansado el trayecto ya que hablaban animadamente y empezaban a planear noches de diversión, como en tiempos anteriores. Llegaron frente al cuadro y lo miraron fijamente.

"¿Cómo funciona esto?" Keith soltó unas carcajadas frente a un enojado Daryl.

"Debes saber una contraseña y así solo tu podrás entrar." Daryl asintió.

"¿Y cuál es?"

"Ese es el problema, nos olvidamos de preguntarlo." Daryl abrió la boca.

"¡_Plotew Flog_!" Una voz femenina se escuchó tras ellos. Ambos se giraron y vieron a Hermione de pie tras ellos.

"Herms, siempre salvándome el pellejo." Hermione se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

"Toma, me llegó de parte del director, me dijo que te lo entregara." Se acercó a Daryl y le entregó un sobre con el sello de Hogwarts.

"Hermione, te presentó a tu nuevo profesor." Keith señaló a Daryl.

"¿Serás profesor? ¿Qué clases vas a dar?" Hermione sonreía contenta.

"Bueno, dado que la teoría no se me daba muy bien serán clases prácticas." Hermione abrió los ojos. "Aunque solo serán los dos últimos cursos. Para que estéis más preparados. Así que estás frente a tu nuevo profesor de defensa y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo." Extendió los brazos.

"Vaya que sorpresa. Estoy deseando empezarlas." Hermione miró su corpulencia y al parecer no estaba nada mal. Sus brazos eran fuertes al igual que sus manos. Tenía buenas pectorales y su altura lo hacía ver más fuerte. "Debo irme, nos veremos pronto. Profesores." Lanzó un beso al aire y con un guiño de ojo entró a la torre de premios anuales.

Keith sonrió y volvió su mirada a Daryl. Este seguía mirando el retrato por donde había desaparecido Hermione y al parecer no se daba cuenta de que lo estaban mirando. Keith chasqueó los dedos frente a sus ojos y este volvió en si.

"Vuelves a tocar tierra veo…" Sonrió burlón. "Anda entremos que estaremos mejor." Daryl asintió y ambos entraron en lo que a partir de ahora seria una sala de reuniones de amigos.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

Hermione entró sonriendo a la Sala. Por fin había conseguido un momento de tranquilidad, sin Malfoy ni nadie que le consultara, solo ella y su cuarto. Pero ese momento se había roto al llegar una lechuza de Hogwarts por parte del director.

Al coger la suya y leerla se había sorprendido. Al parecer Daryl no solo venía de visita sino que venía a impartir nuevas clases. En la carta, Dumbledore mencionaba la contraseña ya que ambos profesores se habían olvidado de preguntarla y él de decirla, también pedía que si necesitaba algo el nuevo profesor le ayudara en lo que pudiera y por último que la carta conjunta fuera entregada al mismo. Hermione divertida por ver como reaccionarían se levantó y acató las órdenes.

Ahora estaba de vuelta en su habitación tumbada en la cama sin pensar en nada, solo con la mirada fija en el techo. Miró el reloj y comprobó que quedaba una hora para la comida. Se levantó y con un movimiento de mano la música empezó a sonar. Fue hacía el armario y empezó a preparar todo para la noche, arregló la maleta para la mañana siguiente y finalmente se cambio de ropa. Sin darse cuenta tarareaba la canción y cantándola a trozos, era algo que la animaba.

Al mirar de nuevo el reloj, habían pasado unos 35 minutos. Se recogió el pelo algo descuidado, algo que le gustaba, se tomó la poción y salió del cuarto. Al cerrar la puerta se dio la vuelta aunque deseo no haberlo echo pues allí estaba, subiendo las escaleras con la cabeza altiva y mirada desafiante.

Ambos se detuvieron y por un momento se miraron fijamente queriéndose decir todo lo que querían. Sin percatarse él emprendió el paso y avanzó dirección a su habitación. Quedaba poca distancia cuando la miró fijamente.

"Hasta el resto de los tiempos y los siglos…" Fue un susurro completamente audible. Su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente mientras lo miraba sin comprender. Millones de preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza mientras él seguía andando sin apartar su mirada de la de ella.

Pasó de largo y cuando reaccionó dio media vuelta pero él ya estaba cerrando la puerta. Algo estaba pasando y quisiera o no debía aclarar del todo y de una vez por todas las cosas.

Olvido de momento ese encuentro y fue hacía el cuadro para ir a cenar algo.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

Malfoy cerró la puerta y se quedó apoyado en ella. Esperó unos segundos hasta que escuchó a la Gryffindor volver a moverse. Sonrió al recordar su reacción. Había mencionado la misma frase que había visto en una de aquellas visiones. La misma voz, el mismo tono, la misma mirada, todo había sido igual a la visión, no sabía como pero lo había echo. Pero la reacción de ella no era de temor ni nada que se le pareciera, sino que era de sorpresa, como si al mencionar aquello fuera solo algo que ella sabía.

Intento ordenar lo que acababa de averiguar y para ello necesitaba relajarse algo más. Cogió una toalla y salió del cuarto para darse una ducha. Sabía que la Gryffindor no estaba por lo que no tenía porque preocuparse.

No quería estar mucho rato bajo el agua por lo que no se entretuvo y en poco tiempo estaba como nuevo. Se enrolló la toalla y salió de nuevo para ir a vestirse.

No hacía falta llevar el uniforme a esa hora ni ir de punta en blanco, por lo que cogió una polera negra con tonos verdes y unos pantalones negros.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

Al salir del muro respiró algo más tranquila, estar en el mismo lugar y tener que compartir no solo las clases sino cuarto de baño y sala era algo agotador. Cogió fuerzas y se dispuso a ir al Gran Comedor. Dio un par de pasos pero alguien la llamaba a sus espaldas.

Suspiró. No había dado ni dos pasos que ya la reclamaban. A veces tenía ganas de huir y hacer que la gente la olvidara por unos momentos. Se volteó disimulando un poco el enfado. Su sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir a Daryl llamándola.

"Profesor Sky." Inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo.

"Mejor profesor Daryl, no soy tan viejo." Sonrió haciendo que sus ojos brillaran más. "¿Vas hacía el Gran Comedor?" Hermione asintió. "Estupendo, así podrás acompañarme y al menos memorizar un camino." Hermione sonrió.

"¿No estaba Keith contigo?" Daryl sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

"Sí pero me abandonó." Ambos soltaron unas carcajadas. "Tenía que atender un asunto pendiente y ni siquiera se digno a darme las instrucciones. Tuve suerte que al salir te encontrara." Esta vez solo se miraron.

Anduvieron un rato en silencio mientras que de vez en cuando Hermione soltaba alguna indicación o información importante aunque también ambos se dirigían alguna mirada de reojo.

"Oye Hermione, ¿podría pedirte un favor?"

"Sí está dentro de mis capacidades entonces sí." Giró la cabeza para mirarlo directamente.

"Como Keith de vez en cuando estará muy ocupado y tu eres una buena estudiante y premio anual, aunque te prefiero como amiga…" Le guiñó un ojo. "¿Cuándo Keith no pudiera ayudarme o necesitara ayuda, podrías ayudarme tu?" Hermione se detuvo en seco observándolo. "Perdona si fui muy brusco o si te ha molestado alguno de mis comentarios no era mi…"

"No te preocupes." Lo atajó. "Será interesante ayudarte." Sonrió y siguió andando.

No tardaron en llegar frente a las puertas que se abrieron al estar frente a ellas. Hermione notaba todos los ojos posados en ella pero eso ya no la incomodaba ser el centro de atención era lo que ahora estaba dentro de sus planes. Siguió avanzando con Daryl a su lado hasta llegar a su asiento.

"Yo me quedo aquí." Daryl asintió.

"Muy bien, entonces nos vemos pronto." Le cogió una de sus manos y la besó como todo un caballero.

Todos y todas que estaban presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos. Siguieron al hombre y se sorprendieron al sentarse en una de las sillas de la mesa. Al momento muchas miradas fueron devueltas hacía Hermione. No sabían quien era pero lo que estaba claro era que Hermione lo conocía y que era importante para que estuviera allí.

Hermione estaba tranquilamente sentada cuando notó una muy conocida presencia a su lado. Sonrió aunque no volteó a mirar.

"Ya puedes empezar a explicarte." La voz quería aparentar ser amenazante pero su tono era más de curiosidad e impaciente.

"¿Qué quieres que cuente?" La miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió de lado manteniendo un gesto arrogante.

"Vamos Herms…" Ella la miró divertida.

"Está bien Pansy…" Suspiró. "¿Por donde quieres que empiece?" Se cruzó de brazos.

"Cuéntalo todo y desde el principio." Hermione volteó y se encontró con Parvati la cual había hablado por todas. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con que muchas chicas de diferentes casas se estaban amontonando a su lado para informarse.

"Está bien pero no me matéis con esas miradas." Todas rieron. "Bien, el profesor Daryl…" Un chillido de emoción salió de varias chicas. "… bueno antes de que preguntéis, sí, impartirá clases, ¿y a que no saben de que?" Sonrió pícaramente. "De defensa cuerpo a cuerpo." Gritos de emoción fueron sustituidos por los de admiración. "Lo conocí volviendo de la enfermería, un pequeño problema solamente. Se me presentó y su nombre completo es Daryl Sky." Hubo algún halago. "Lo acompañé hasta el despacho del director y después me lo encontré de camino hacía aquí pues duerme al lado de la torre de premios anuales."

"¡Que suerte!"

"¡Podrás verlo cada vez que salgas!"

"¡Qué envidia! ¡Yo también quiero!"

Muchas se indignaban por lo último pero la mayoría pensaba en asistir a sus clases pues no se perderían oportunidad en verlo fuera cual fuera el lugar.

"Bueno chicas nos vemos esta noche." Pansy se despidió de todas y junto a otras Slytherins que se habían reunido fueron hacía la mesa de su casa.

"Yo también me iré. Hasta luego." Ferwon se dirigió a su mesa acompañada de las demás Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

"Ahora solo falta que anuncien el horario de sus clases." Lavender se veía entusiasmada en poder asistir.

El bullicio iba aumentando a medida que el comedor se iba llenando. Pasaron 15 minutos cuando el director apareció en la mesa y haciéndose notar, tocó la copa.

"Buenas noches alumnos." Todos repitieron a coro. "Como ya se habrán percatado hoy tenemos a un nuevo invitado que durante los próximos meses nos acompañará."Murmullos fue lo que se empezó a oír. "Como algunas ya sabrán…"Miró a Hermione y algunas chicas como Lavender o Ferwon. "Su nombre es profesor Sky. Profesor." Dumbledore se sentó y Daryl se levantó.

"Hola, como ha dicho el director mi nombre es profesor Sky aunque prefiero profesor Daryl." Algunas risitas se oyeron por el comedor. "De ahora hasta terminar el curso os enseñaré defensa cuerpo a cuerpo aunque solo impartiré los dos últimos cursos." Silbidos y abucheos explotaron en la sala. "Espero que eso no sea un problema y sino la próxima será. Muchas gracias." Todos aplaudieron. Daryl se miró el comedor y fijo la mirada en Hermione quien le sonrió amablemente y él respondió con otra.

"Dicho y echas las presentaciones, a cenar se ha dicho."

Los platos y copas se llenaron más fuentes y demás platos llenos de comida. Los tenedores resonaban por todo el comedor y todo el mundo hablaba animadamente. Aunque la diferencia que se apreciaba era que los grupos de chicas y chicos se diferenciaban cada vez más.

Los profesores empezaban a extrañarse por aquel comportamiento y debían encontrar una solución sino aquello podía convertirse en una pesadilla.

Hermione se disculpó de sus amigas y se fue hacía la mesa de los profesores. Su plan debía dar efecto en ese momento, no podía fallar.

"Buenas noches señorita Hermione, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?" Dumbledore la miraba fijamente algo curioso aunque su pequeña sonrisa y aquellos ojos inteligentes ya sabían de qué se trataba.

"En realidad vine a comentar un asunto con el profesor Snape." Dumbledore asintió comprendiendo y siguió comiendo aunque la mayoría de profesores la miraban curioso, ya que era una alumna de Gryffindor. "Profesor Snape." Éste alzó la mirada y la miró con despreció.

"¿Qué quiere señorita Granger?" Su tono de voz arrastraba las palabras. Se tranquilizó y se dispuso a hablar.

"Verá como esta tarde no pude cumplir con mi castigo me preguntaba si podría hacerlo en esta noche o recuperarlo en otra ocasión, si no es molestia." En ese momento la profesora McGonagall se atragantó y se miró a Hermione y después al profesor Snape.

"¿Esta usted retractada?" Hermione asintió algo avergonzada pero por dentro sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "¿Y puede saberse el motivo?" Ella agachó la cabeza.

De golpe el comedor estalló en murmullos y callaron al momento para escuchar lo que vendría a continuación.

"Por lo que escuche decir a varios alumnos…" McGonagall giró dirección a la voz y se encontró con Keith. El joven profesor al ver que le tomaban atención continuó. "… es que la señorita Granger se despistó en la biblioteca y llegó con un par de minutos con retraso a la clase del profesor Snape." Keith miró primero a McGonagall, y después a Snape quien empezaba a tomar un color rojizo en su cara.

"¿Es eso cierto?" Hermione volvió a asentir con la cabeza gacha y retorciéndose las manos. "¡Eso es una estupidez Snape!" Estaba furiosa. "¡Es el colmo!"

"¡Yo hago mis clases y las llevo como quiero!" Se intentó defender. "Nadie tiene porque intrometerse."

"Pero llegar tarde por unos minutos…" Sopló desesperada.

"Bueno tranquilícense." Dumbledore llamó la atención de ambos profesores. "Creo que McGonagall tiene razón. No puedes retractar a una de las mejores alumnas dos semanas por llegar tarde unos minutos." Snape se miró furioso al director. "Y usted profesora McGonagall tranquilícese." La animaga asintió mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

"Está bien. Señorita Granger." Esta alzó la mirada tímidamente y lo miró a la cara. "Queda libre del castigo pero que no se vuelva a repetir sino ya sabe lo que le espera."

"Sí profesor." Agachó la cabeza y se fue de la mesa de los profesores. Miró de reojo a Malfoy y le sonrió triunfante dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante. Pasó al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor y sin detenerse guiñó un ojo a Lavender y Parvati y salió por las puertas con majestuosidad.

Al salir por la puerta escuchó como el Gran Comedor estallaba en murmullos casi charlas de lo ocurrido. No podía haberle salido mejor, incluso sin saberlo Keith había mejorado su plan. El dirigirse al profesor Snape no era lo que se dice muy habitual. Sabía que McGonagall se pondría en su defensa y tarde o temprano saldría a la luz la verdad.

Siguió andando sonriente hasta llegar a la torre de premios anuales. Por suerte Malfoy tardaría en llegar pues estaba cenando así que tendría tiempo para estar un rato sola. Pensó un hechizo y al momento su ropa se convirtió en unos mini shorts y una camiseta con un cuello de barca bastante pronunciado y unas sandalias negras.

"Mucho mejor." Se tumbo en el sofá boca abajo y empezó sus tareas del día que amablemente sus compañeras habían procurado recogerle. Una música de Mozart se escuchó por toda la sala. Le importaba muy poco lo que pensara o hiciera Malfoy al entrar.

Llevaba veinte minutos allí cuando escuchó el retrato abrirse. Con un rápido movimiento de mano la música bajó el volumen pero dándose a notar.

"Estupendo numerito Granger, magnífico." Dio dos palmadas secas.

"No se de que me hablas." Seguía subrayando su libro y tomando de vez en cuando apuntes.

"Claro que sí." Se agachó apoyándose en el apoyabrazos del sofá frente a ella. "'Profesor podría recuperar el castigo'" Malfoy puso la voz aguda intentando imitarla.

"Para empezar no fue así y para terminar no te importa lo que yo haga." Lo miró un momento y después volvió a lo suyo.

"Realmente te saliste con la tuya." Volvió a levantarse y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Tienes envidia, Malfoy?" Esta vez lo miró sin bajar la mirada divertida. Malfoy por lo contrario empezó a enrabiarse. No aguantó y se acercó a ella hasta tomarle los apuntes. "Devuélvemelo." Su voz era amenazante y para alguien que no fuera Malfoy, se le hubieran puesto los pelos de punta.

"¿O si no qué?" Zarandeó los papeles haciendo que la mirada de la Gryffindor los siguiera.

"Malfoy, devuélvemelos ya." Malfoy soltó unas carcajadas.

"Creo que no, me parece que estará mejor en…" Unos toques en el muro les llamó la atención. Malfoy giró a mirar y Hermione aprovechó para arrancárselos y antes de que pudiera reaccionar gritó.

"¡Adelante!" Malfoy la miró furioso. "Profesor Daryl, buenas noches." Sonrió sincera.

"Buenas noches Hermione." Miró al chico. "Tu debes de ser…"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, encantado de conocerle profesor." Malfoy le tendió la mano.

"Lo mismo digo." Estrechó la mano y ambos se mostraron sus fuerzas aunque sus miradas no eran del todo amistosas. "¿Comparten torre?"

"Así es, Malfoy y yo somos los dos premios anuales." Intentaba no decir alguna cosa desagradable hacía Malfoy.

"Vaya enhorabuena. Venía a hablar con Hermione. Encantado de nuevo, Malfoy." Él agachó la cabeza y se dirigió a la pequeña biblioteca. "¿Todo bien?" Ella asintió. "Se que es muy tarde y eso pero necesito un favor."

"Soy toda oídos." Le invitó a sentarse.

"Cómo soy nuevo no me conozco los pasillos ni nada de eso. ¿Te importaría acompañarme mañana a mi clase? No tendrías ningún castigo pues te toca clase conmigo a primera hora." Hermione abrió los ojos. "Sí, el director Dumbledore no lo anunció porque se decidió hace unos minutos, pero cuando antes empecemos mejor. Mañana saldrá un aviso y en el almuerzo se repartirán los nuevos horarios."

"Vaya, ahora eres tu el que esta mejor informado que yo." Soltaron unas carcajadas. "Ningún problema, será un gusto acompañarte." Daryl sonrió.

"¡Estupendo!" Se levantó ofreciendo una mano a Hermione. "Entonces mañana paso a buscarte a las ocho."Hermione asintió y ambos fueron hacía la salida. "Adiós Malfoy."

"Profesor Sky." Izo media reverencia y siguió con el libro que tenía en sus manos.

"Me voy. Que descanses y buenas noches." Le dio un beso en cada mejilla y salió de la sala.

Hermione se dirigió al sofá, recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a subir cuando la voz arrastrada de Malfoy le llamó la atención.

"Que amable eres." Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella.

"Y tu que cortés." Ambos estaban que saltaban chispas.

"Todo un halago." Se acercó a ella. "Pero… ¿no crees que el asunto profesor-alumna ya esta un poco anticuado?" Hermione frunció el cejo.

"Eres un descarado." Se acercó a él furiosa. "Nunca pienses que yo soy de esas." Malfoy rió.

"¿Entonces dame un motivo para que no lo haga?" Se acercó peligrosamente a ella. Notó su respiración chocar con la suya y se alejó. "No puedes." Sonrió débilmente.

"No soy como las demás." Su tono de voz era pausado por la rabia que crecía en su interior. "A más…" Se quedó callada de golpe. Malfoy la miró extrañado.

"¿A más qué, Granger? ¿No puedes decirlo?" Alzó las cejas provocando una mirada furiosa por parte de ella.

"Jamás amaré a nadie solo por mi corazón." Malfoy abrió los ojos asustado.

En el momento que había terminado de pronunciar aquello Hermione había cerrado los ojos y ahora estaba levitando suavemente a medio metro del suelo. Malfoy se echó hacía atrás pues la Gryffindor empezaba a brillar con intensidad. Todo lo que estaba sujetando cayó al suelo y tras unos segundos una explosión cegadora salió de su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y los abrió poco a poco. No podía creerlo. Allí estaba, frente a él, la criatura más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto, una elfa. Su pelo era como el otoño, con colores rojizos y anaranjados, una piel bronceada, una figura esbelta y bella. Poco a poco fue bajando hasta que tocar el suelo.

"No… puede ser…" No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. En ese momento la criatura abrió los ojos. Esos ojos, eran impresionantes, tenían un ámbar desconocido y un tono de rojo daba a su mirada misterio.

"¿Qué?" Hermione alzó la mirada y se encontró a Malfoy levitando y con los ojos cerrados. Parecía dormido. No tuvo tiempo a llegar hasta él pues una luz blanquecina la cegó completamente. Los volvió a abrir con cuidado hasta que volvió a visualizarlo. Aquello era imposible. Frente a ella flotaba un elfo. Una criatura maravillosa, con el pelo como el sol y su piel algo bronceada. Suavemente se posó en el suelo y fue cuando sintió una corriente por todo su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos dejando resplandecer un gris misterioso con un fino toque al azul cielo.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos no podían creerse lo que veían sus ojos. Estaban frente a una criatura de las más poderosas y mágicas y no sabían como.

Reaccionó y la miró fijamente.

"¿Granger?" Dio un brinco asustada. Aquel elfo tenía un tono de voz familiar y sabía su nombre. Se llevó una mano al pecho pero de sus brazos notó como algunas pulseras y una suave tela se deslizaba hacía abajo.

Bajo la mirada y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se vio convertida en la elfa que aparecía en sus visiones. Alzó de nuevo la mirada y como un flash su mente se detuvo en un único nombre.

"¿Malfoy?" Éste frunció el cejo.

Era evidente que era él. Izo un ademán de acercarse a ella pero se sintió diferente. Miró el suelo y descubrió que estaba vestido con finas túnicas de seda. Miró a un lado donde se encontraba la ventana y se vio. Era él por dentro pero por fuera era otro. Se había convertido en un elfo con su mismo aspecto aunque algo mayor.

Volvieron a cruzar sus miradas desconcertados. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué ambos eran elfos?

Hermione se acercó a él con cuidado. Malfoy por el contrario no se movía, esperaba a que ella se acercara. Alzó una mano y con delicadeza la posó en su mejilla hasta que sus cuerpos casi se tocaban. Con solo el contacto de su mano él cerró los ojos respirando profundamente y como acto reflejo cogió la mano de ella con la suya sin apartarla de su cara y aspiró su aroma.

"Iowenz…" Su voz era tan hermosa, tan cálida. Abrió sus ojos fijándolos en ella. Solo pudo sonreír. Él se acercó lentamente.

"Zerk…" Su bello se erizó al escuchar su nombre con aquella voz tan dulce y llena de amor. No esperó y selló sus labios con los de ella. Se besaron profundamente mientras se abrazaban como si de un momento a otro algo les impidiera seguir.

Se separaron sin decir nada y se abrazaron con fuerza.

"Pronto, muy pronto." Su voz fue un susurro.

"Sí, pronto…" Sus palabras fueron las últimas que se escucharon, sin darse cuenta la misma luz apareció de ambos cuerpos dejándolos tal y como se habían separado por poco tiempo.

Notaba un calor extraño y a la vez un extraño frió en su espalda y cuello. Parpadeó un par de veces y abrió los ojos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se fijo mejor y se dio cuenta que abrazaba a alguien. ¿Abrazando? ¿A quien estaba abrazando? Sus ropas eran completamente negras, su pelo le rozaba la mejilla y el cuello. Sus brazos eran fuertes y su espalda ancha. De repente se asustó. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar suavemente. No podía ser.

¿Qué ocurría? Estaba temblando. ¿Por qué temblaba? No, él no era el que temblaba. ¿Entonces como podía sentir que otra persona temblaba de aquella manera? Abrió los ojos parpadeando un par de veces y fijo su mirada a su alrededor. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que estaba abrazando a alguien. Una pequeña figura, con el pelo largo y castaño ondulado, una piel bronceada y un aroma dulce. ¿Una chica? ¿Qué demonios hacía abrazando a una chica? Un flash de lucidez cruzó su mente y lo comprendió todo. Esa figura, ese pelo y ese temblor algo asustadizo.

Como si lo estuvieran ensayado, ambos se separaron de golpe. Ella lo miraba asustada por lo que acaba de ocurrir y él por descubrirse haciendo tal acto.

"¿Qué diablos te crees abrazándome?" Quería mostrar furia y asco pero estaba tan desconcertado como ella.

"Lo mismo te pregunto yo." Sus ojos eran el vivo espejo de su alma, confusión y asustada. Malfoy se acercó a ella.

"No te atrevas a repetirlo." Se acercó un paso a ella pero ella retrocedió.

"Te digo lo mismo y te digo más, repítelo y no seré responsable de lo que te pase." Malfoy la fulminó con la mirada y subió las escaleras hacía su cuarto.

Hermione al oír la puerta cerrarse se desplomó en el suelo pues su piernas ya no aguantaban más. Tardó unos minutos en volver a tener el control de su cuerpo. Recogió sus cosas del suelo y se fue a su cuarto.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

Al escuchar la puerta continua cerrarse se despertó de su relajación. Nada más llegar a su cuarto se había sentado en el suelo apoyado en la puerta y relajándose. Había conseguido tranquilizarse sin hacer estallar ni romper nada. Solo sentarse y cerrar los ojos.

¿Cómo había podido abrazar a esa Gryffindor? Solo podía haber una manera y era que ella lo hubiera hechizado. No, era imposible, la cara asustada de ella reflejaba que estaba en la misma situación que él, abrazando la persona que más odiaba de aquel lugar y de aquella manera tan tierna.

Pasó sus manos por el pelo desordenándolo y respiró profundamente. No podía seguir reflexionando y menos después de lo ocurrido. Se levantó y cogiendo el primer libro se fue hacía la cama, se quedó en boxers y se puso a leer para lograr distraer su mente de aquella chica que le estaba empezando a fastidiar todos aquellos acontecimientos extraños que sucedían a su alrededor.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

Tal y como estaba cogió sus bolsa de deporte y haciéndola invisible salió de su cuarto. Al parecer Malfoy no saldría hasta mañana.

Bajó con cuidado y en silencio las escaleras y una vez fuera de la torre se dirigió al pasillo escondido tras un tapiz. No tardó ni diez minutos que ya estaba frente la sala de los merodeadores.

Memorizó el lugar y la contraseña y tras un pequeño ruido abrió la puerta y entró. Estaban todas en silencio.

"¡Ay Herms!" Lavender se lanzó a ella temblando.

"¿Qué ocurre Lav?" Ésta se apartó y la miró.

"Estuvimos a punto de que Flich nos descubriera." Hermione abrió los ojos. "Tuvimos suerte de que un alumno que corría por aquí lo despistara."

"De acuerdo. Creo que por el momento deberíamos dejar los encuentros, ya que el profesor Daryl nos enseñará la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Yo os iré enviando algunas notas de vez en cuando informándoos."

"Está bien Jefa." Respondió Parvati.

"Bien, hoy no haremos nada. Necesito descansar. Haced lo que queráis y si queréis os podéis marchar." Hermione se dirigió al sofá más apartado y se tumbó allí.

Algunas chicas ya se habían marchado y otras no tardarían mucho. Algunas memorizaban los últimos entrenamientos y el resto hacía sus tareas.

"¿Herms?" Abrió los ojos y en el suelo sentada estaba Pansy.

"Dime Pansy." Intentó sonreír pero era demasiado forzada.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Hermione frunció el cejo. "Me refiero que estas un poco pálida, ¿ocurrió algo grave?" Aquella chica empezaba a caerle bien. Hacía honor a su nombre y casa pero a la vez podía ser amiga de otra persona. Observaba las cosas como muy pocos lo hacían y no le pasaba nada por alto. Sonrió pero esta vez sinceramente.

"Me alegra que te preocupes, pero no es nada, solo necesito descansar." Pansy primero la miró fijamente pero luego se encogió de hombros.

"Está bien, sino quieres contármelo eres libre de hacerlo, pero te pido un favor." Hermione alzó las cejas esperando oír la petición de la rubia. "Cuídate mucho y confía en mí para lo que necesites." Hermione asintió y Pansy se levantó. "Bueno, nosotras nos vamos. Nos vemos mañana."

"Descansad para mañana." Sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Había demasiado silencio, abrió los ojos y se descubrió sola en la sala. Se habían ido todas y la habían dejado dormida. Se encogió de hombros y recogiendo la bolsa salió con cuidado. Debía ir lo más deprisa que pudiera y en completo silencio.

Cogió el pasillo que había descubierto por casualidad y en pocos segundos estaba en la salida. Solo le quedaban pocos metros para llegar. Había llegado sin ningún problema frente al retrato.

"_Loer Closz_" No ocurrió nada hasta que el retrato habló.

"Contraseña errónea." Abrió los ojos y su cara se desencajó. No podían haber cambiado la contraseña. "Nueva contraseña por favor."

"No la sé. Salí un momento y no sabía que debía saberla." El personaje del cuadro frunció el cejo.

"Entonces no te puedo dejar pasar."

"¿Qué?" Hermione abrió la boca. "No puedes hacerme eso. Sabes quien soy."

"No, no se si eres tú o otra persona con otro aspecto por lo tanto no puedo dejarte pasar. Buenas noches." Y se fue sin esperar nada más. Lanzó la bolsa al retrato y ahogó un grito de frustración.

¿Qué podía hacer? La contraseña de Gryffndor tampoco la sabía. McGonagall estaría durmiendo pero eso implicaba tener una larga charla sobre los horarios respectados y las normas del colegio. Dumbledore era una opción imposible por el doble de motivos que los de McGonagall. ¿Entonces que hacía? Miró a su alrededor y un unicornio blanco le dio la solución.

Recogió la bolsa del suelo y se posó frente el cuadro cruzando los dedos. Miró el unicornio y este no tardó en darse cuenta de su presencia. Levantó el cuello y la miró fijamente.

"Contraseña si deseas entrar." Tragó saliva.

"_Plotew Flog_" El unicornio se suavizo y se volvió a dormir.

"Correcta." El retrato se abrió en silencio y la dejó entrar. Respiró hondo y entró en silencio.

Era estupendo. Tenía una sala el doble de grande que la suya. Habían colores violetas, azules y verdes. Una gran chimenea en medio la sala, un butacón con un sofá al lado de cuero blanco, un escritorio propio de un profesor, el ventanal con vistas al lago y un mueble bar con un par de sillas bastante cómodas. Se dirigió al sofá y se sentó. Era muy reconfortante.

Sacó su varita y con un pequeño hechizo un pergamino y pluma apareció de la nada. Escribió un par de líneas y la dejó encima la mesa. Una vez estaba todo hecho se acurrucó en el sofá y no tardó en dormirse.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

El despertador empezó a sonar. Inconscientemente alzó la mano y lo paró de un golpe. Se había quedado dormido pero lo que más le extrañaba era que había escuchado la puerta de la Gryffindor un par de veces y no la había escuchado más durante la noche.

Se sentó en la cama mientras se desperezaba. Al levantarse se enrolló la toalla a la cintura y salió de su habitación. Se quedó frente a la puerta de la Gryffindor. Era extraño pero no se oía ningún ruido ni dentro de este ni en el baño. Bajó las escaleras. Seguro que se había quedado dormida en el sofá como hacía muchas veces.

En realidad le importaba poco lo que aquella castaña hiciera pero era divertido como se comportaba en según que circunstancias. Cuando se despertaba alterada no le importaba el aspecto que tuviera, si iba con prisas pasaba completamente de los comentarios de su alrededor y así seguía la lista.

Llegó al sofá y no la encontró. Aquello si que era realmente extraño. Miró el reloj para confirmar que no se había dormido. Efectivamente, eran las siete. Era imposible que ella ya se hubiera levantado y marchado.

Se encogió de hombros y se fijo en ambos escritorios. Encima había un sobre de Hogwarts. La nueva contraseña. Era realmente cansado tener que memorizar varias contraseñas pero todavía más molesto tenerlas que cambiar y acordarse de todas. Un momento. Y si…

Fue hacía el muro y tras echar un vistazo a la nueva contraseña sacó la cabeza. Nadie. No, era imposible que la gran sabelotodo de Gryffindor se hubiera olvidado que se cambiaba la contraseña. Se encogió de hombros, al fin y al cabo no era su problema.

Con más tranquilidad se fue al baño y bloqueando la puerta se introdujo en la bañera.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

Hola!!

Bien, como os prometí aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo aunque no os acostumbréis mucho a tanta rapidez ni a tanta extensión… xP… Tenéis muchísima información ya y ahora empieza la acción de verdad!!!

¿Qué tal salió? Espero no recibir ningún tomatazo…

Esta vez no puedo decir mucho así que espero vuestros Reviews que no cuesta nada y levantan mucho el ánimo!!

Y gracias a los que leéis mis humildes historias. Si queréis conocerme un pokito más actualicé también mi perfil así que si queréis preguntarme alguna cosa ya saben…

Gracias a los que os dais a conocer como: princesaartemisa, silviota, Hegoka, noelhia, sirinnete, saku - kamiya, negrita28malfoy.

**Karyta34** – muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo desde un principio en ésta historia y en la otra. En agradecimiento prometo que el siguiente capítulo, te lo dedico.

Y haré lo mismo con otras que tanto en ésta como en mi otra historia me apoyan siempre a pesar de tardar siglos en actualizar.

Ciao, os quiero a tods!!

Zel.


	7. Una Sorpresa Tras Otra

**Capítulo 7: Una Sorpresa Tras Otra**

Hogwarts empezaba a despertarse. Cada alumno y profesor ponía en orden sus tareas para empezar el día.

"Hoy me toca primero dos horas con los de sexto…" Daryl siguió bajando las escaleras algo distraído mientras se miraba su horario. Tenía que aprendérselo lo antes posible. "…dos horas libre, la comida y para finalizar dos horas con los de séptimo. No está mal para empezar." Fue hasta su escritorio y deposito la hoja encima.

Empezó a recoger todo lo que tenía esparcido pero un pequeño trozo de pergamino con su nombre le llamó la atención. Lo cogió y se lo quedó observando. Era una letra clara y limpia. La primera impresión parecía ser de chica. Se encogió de hombros y la giró para leerla.

'_Hola Daryl, soy Hermione. ¿Te preguntarás que hace una carta mía en tu escritorio? Anoche tuve un pequeño problema en mi torre y lo que se refiere a la contraseña y__…__ espero que no te moleste lo que voy a decirte a continuación__…__ no tuve otra opción que recurrir a la tuya así que sino te importa despiértame. _

_Hermione J. Granger. Desde el sofá._'

Daryl frunció el cejo aunque era más bien de no entender que de enfado. Dejó la carta y miró al sofá.

No veía nada pero se fue acercando y poco a poco fue distinguiendo un bulto cada vez más visible. Vestía una camiseta de cuello bastante ancho pues se veía el hombro y parte del brazo y unos minishorts. Su pelo fue lo que más le sorprendió. Estaba esparcido por todo el apoyabrazos con elegancia. Parecía un ángel frágil. Volteó el sofá y tras mirarla unos segundos sonrió y se agachó. Suavemente acarició su cabeza mientras pronunciaba su nombre varias veces.

Se removió un poco, señal que estaba despertando. Se estiró un poco más y sin demasiada lentitud abrió los ojos. Primero intentó enfocar y una vez tenía la vista nítida buscó. Frente a ella unos ojos grises llenos de brillo hacían conjunto con una cabellera pelirroja. Hermione sonrió dulcemente pero a la vez se sonrojó un poco. Fue incorporándose mientras se arreglaba las ropas.

"Buenas días fantasmita." Hermione soltó unas carcajadas.

"Lo siento no tuve…" Drayl alzó una mano y la atajó.

"Con un buenos días o igualmente hay suficiente." Estaba sentado en la mesita rodeada por los sofás. Ella sonrió.

"Buenos días, Daryl." Este asintió contento y se levantó.

"Será mejor que te acompañe."

"No hace falta tengo una idea."Lo miró divertida pues él no tenía ni idea de lo que podía pasarle por la cabeza. "Dobby, ¡Dobby!" En pocos segundos el elfo que tanto había ayudado a Harry Potter apareció frente a ella.

"Hola señorita amiga del señor Potter. ¿Qué desea encargarle a Dobby?" Este tenía unos ojos brillantes por ser útil.

"Necesito un favor, quiero que vayas a la torre de premios anuales y allí cojas un sobre con mi nombre encima del escritorio de la sala común y me lo traes, ¿vale?"

"Dobby se alegra de ser útil, lo hará con mucho gusto." Y tras chascar los dedos se desvaneció. Daryl seguí mirando donde minutos antes había estado el elfo.

"Vaya así que aquí también hay elfos domésticos."

"Sí y no, Dobby es un elfo libre pero trabaja aquí en voluntad propia y Dumbledore le paga un dinero." No habían pasado cinco minutos y Dobby ya estaba frente a ella aunque su cara denotaba un poco de terror. "¿Qué ocurrió?" Este agachó la cabeza tras la mirada insistente de Hermione.

"Mi… mi antiguo amo me vio…"El pobre elfo empezó a titubear por la fuerte impresión que seguía causándole Malfoy. "Me vio… cogerle la carta… e insistió en saber donde estaba… no le respondí pero… se veía algo furioso… con usted…" Poco a poco alzó la cabeza y la miró aunque seguía algo asustado.

"Tranquilo no pasa nada, muchas gracias por el favor Dobby." De golpe el elfo sonrió y desapareció. Hermione abrió la carta y leyó la nueva contraseña. Cuantos problemas por unas simples palabras pero bueno ya estaba todo solucionado. "Me voy, todavía tengo tiempo de prepararme las cosas." Hermione se levantó y cogió su bolsa.

"Te acompaño." Hermione lo miró sorprendida por tal respuesta y fue a preguntar pero fue cortada por el nuevo profesor. "No me hace mucha gracia que ahora te quedes con ese tal Malfoy a solas y menos siendo un Malfoy. Así que no insistas, yo voy." Esta se encogió de hombros y avanzó hasta el retrato para dirigirse a su lugar.

Estaba frente al cuadro pero por una extraña razón no quería entrar, sabía que algo iba a ocurrir allí y no quería presenciarlo. Sabía que era una tontería, algo absurdo pero que esa cosa absurda se haría una gran montaña. Respiró profundamente y pronunció la nueva contraseña mientras que el retrato se abría despacio.

Avanzó hasta las pequeñas escaleras y empezó a subirlas. Lo que encontró la dejó sin palabras. Malfoy estaba sentado en el apoyabrazos del sofá cara al cuadro con los brazos cruzados y una mirada severa dirigida a ella, como si hubiera hecho algo que realmente había molestado al rubio.

Siguió avanzando pero no tardó en notar más enfado en sus ojos al ver que iba acompañada por el nuevo profesor. Su expresión no era agradable tanto al mirarla a ella como a Daryl. No hizo gesto alguno hacía el Slytherin pues no quería una batalla allí mismo y menos con Daryl pues podían malinterpretarse algunas cosas. Dejó la bolsa al lado de la mesa de su escritorio y volteó hacía Daryl.

"Bajo en unos minutos." Sin esperar respuesta subió las escaleras mientras visualizaba al rubio de reojo en aquel corto trayecto. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza sin saber porque. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que el Slytherin estuviera molesto con ella? No era más que un ser arrogante que creía que con su presencia y su porte ya podía hacer lo que le entrase en gana.

Izo los pocos metros de escalera y pasillo corriendo pues quería entrar cuanto antes en un lugar seguro para ella. Su habitación. Cerró la puerta corriendo y se apoyó en ella mientras sentía que volvía a respirar tras haberlo olvidado después de mirar en aquellos ojos grises.

Se tranquilizó y empezó a desnudarse tranquilamente pero sin lentitud. Fue hasta su armario solo con la camiseta puesta y sacó un uniforme el cual ya le iba pequeño.

"Ya es hora de que me vuelvas a ser útil." Sonrió y se puso manos a la obra.

Con un hechizo y movimiento de varita, la falda se convirtió en una mini falda con mayas y la camisa en una camiseta ancha y top. Todo con su respectivo escudo de gryffindor. Sonrió y con un movimiento de varita izo una carta que desapareció al instante. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta hecha sin preocupación y se calzó unas zapatillas deportivas.

"Lista." La varita la escondió en una de sus piernas con su funda. Observó la habitación y recogió la ropa que estaba por el suelo. "Me falta… la camiseta." Al girarse esta se encontraba flotando enfrente de ella, arrugo la nariz y la cogió. Pero ahogó un grito al ver tras ella a Malfoy. Todo lo que tenía en las manos volvió al suelo mientras lo observaba de pie frente a ella.

No sabía como había logrado entrar pero no era normal su intrusión y menos en su propia habitación.

"¿Qué… qué haces aquí?" Su voz era asustada pero no dejaría intimidarse. Poco a poco fue relajando cada músculo de su cuerpo para enfrentarlo.

"¿Dónde fuiste anoche?" Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y a la vez algo asustada. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? ¿Por qué se interesaba en lo que hacía? "Y no me mientas, ese elfo vino a buscarte la nueva contraseña, por lo que quiere decir dos cosas, una, te quedaste fuera poco después de que cambiaran la contraseña o dos, estabas con ciertas compañías…" Hermione no lo pensó y lo abofeteó como había echo en el castigo de Snape.

"Eres repugnante Malfoy. No se como pudiste pensar semejante grosería de mí, pero es la última vez que lo haces, la última vez que me faltas al respecto, la última. Me canse de tus estúpidos jueguecitos y tus palabras llenas de despreció y arrogantes." Malfoy no tardó en mirarla a los ojos más no izo nada. No había devuelto el golpe cosa que sorprendió a Hermione pero algo raro veía en sus ojos. No distinguía pero no eran los mismos. "No te acerques a mí, no me hables, no me toques ignórame o dejará de importarme todo por lo que he luchado hasta ahora." Sus miradas se enfrentaban con odio y poder. Cada uno quería mandar a su manera pero ambos no se rendían ante el otro. "¡Ahora sal de aquí!" Hermione alzó la mano y le mostró la puerta con su dedo.

Malfoy no movió ni un músculo en la dirección que le indicaba la castaña sino al contrario, avanzó hasta ella hasta tal punto que ambos cuerpos se rozaban débilmente. Se agachó para quedar a la altura de la castaña. En ese momento su porte y su personalidad se acrecentaron frente a ella. Era más alto que Harry y se podría decir que algo más que Ron. Sus músculos y brazos lo hacían verse más peligroso pero a la vez atractivo mientras que sus ojos grises, como la peor de las tormentas, hacía un efecto perfecto en aquel rostro angelical para lo diabólico.

"Ahora me vas a escuchar tú, Granger." Toda su piel se erizó con sentir aquella voz tan sensual y firme. "Un solo paso en falso, una sola cosa que me provoque un raro cosquilleo y tu serás la primera a por la que vaya. Me estoy hartando de tus palabras y tus secretitos. Estoy hartó de verte entrar y salir de esta torre y más de verte acompañada con gente estúpida y profesores, el juego de seducción no funciona conmigo. Por mucho profesor nuevo que conozcas y te apoye para mí no es un obstáculo, así que mantenlos fuera de mi alcance fuera de aulas, porque no respondo. Y por último voy a llegar hasta el fondo de todo esto aunque haga cosas impensables." La miró fijamente a los ojos. "Sabes que no miento y que soy capaz de cualquier cosa, porque soy un…"

"Malfoy." Hermione lo atajó dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. "Si ya terminaste…"Pero se detuvo al notar algo en sus piernas. Croocksan se estaba frotando con ella pero este se detuvo y fijo su mirada gatuna en Malfoy. Tras breves segundos este saltó y fue a los pies de Malfoy mientras ronroneaba.

Hermione se angustió y cogió a su gato. Él nunca se equivocaba con las personas, ¿pero Malfoy? Malfoy no podía caerle bien, era un ser maligno, arrogante, orgulloso, cruel,… todo lo contrario con las personas que la rodeaban a ella y que su gato adoraba.

Malfoy no dijo nada más miro fríamente y con algo de ira en sus ojos y sin decir nada más salió del cuarto de Hermione sin hacer siquiera ruido al cerrar la puerta. Dejó al gato en el suelo. Necesitaba aire y cuanto antes mejor. No iba a tardar más. Daryl la estaba esperando abajo y no podía retrasarse más. Abrió la puerta segura de que no se encontraría a nadie y bajó las escaleras algo deprisa.

"Lista, podemos irnos." Sonrió intentando que no notara nada extraño. Daryl la miró por unos momentos pero al momento se encogió de hombros y la dejó pasar primero.

Ambos salieron del retrato y se dirigieron hacía el aula. Durante el camino no hablaron nada. Hermione solo podía pensar en las últimas palabras de Draco pero lo que era más extraño era como había cambiado la situación, ahora ambos estaban en alerta. Cualquier paso en falso y el otro caería pero la cuestión de todo era saber el por qué Malfoy insistía tanto en ella. Lo único que le venía en mente era el hecho de tener algo por lo que poder dañarla o tener a su favor para tenerla bajo control.

Intento despejar todas aquellas teorías y centrarse en otras que vendrían a continuación y tampoco quería incomodar a Daryl. No quedaba mucho por llegar así que decidió que era el momento de decir algo pues sino el amiente se volvería todavía más tenso.

"Estamos a punto de llegar. ¿Qué nos vas ha enseñar hoy?" Daryl la miró sorprendido. Su voz era de lo más normal después de haberse pasado todo el camino callada y con cara de concentración.

"Primero deberé comprobar como tenéis el nivel, el color de vuestro karma y lo que sabéis hacer." Hermione abrió los ojos.

"Vaya… había oído eso del color del karma pero nunca lo había visto utilizar." Daryl sonrió.

"Siempre hay una vez para todo." Hermione asintió.

"Aquí es." Hermione le mostró un par de puertas de roble bastante macizas.

"Pues entremos." Daryl avanzó y tras tocarlas levemente estas se abrieron. Hermione entró tras él y pocos segundos después las puertas se cerraron. Daryl se quedó mirando la gran sala. "Es perfecta. Vamos a ver…" Sacó su varita y apuntó hacía adelante. "_Movilus Poner Port_" De repente todas las mesas empezaron a desaparecer al igual que estanterías y muebles. En su lugar aparecieron varios instrumentos de pesas y otros que no podía saberse su función. De repente Hermione se notó algo extraño en los pies y tuvo una sorpresa al ver que el suelo estaba completamente acolchado. "Listo."

Hermione se lo miró y sonrió. No podía creerlo. Ese mago era bastante poderoso para poder hacer un cambio como aquel en tan poco tiempo.

"Será mejor que te descalces. Allí tienes un mueble para colocar los zapatos." Hermione asintió, se quitó las deportivas y fue descalza hasta el mueble. Al posar las zapatillas en un hueco este inmediatamente se bloquearon y su nombre apareció inscrito.

"Vaya… esto si que no lo esperaba." Miró a Daryl divertida.

"Uno, que tiene su encanto…" Soltaron unas carajadas. "Bueno ahora solo queda esperar a los demás." Hermione empezó a pasearse por la estancia observando cada máquina hasta que las campanadas le anunciaron que ya era hora de empezar la clase.

Todos los alumnos fueron pasando una vez las puertas se abrieron. Se quedaron frente a las puertas pues todo el suelo estaba acolchado y ninguno se atrevía a pisarlo con las deportivas.

Malfoy observó el lugar y se fijo en Hermione. Estaba descalza frente a ellos. Paseó la mirada hasta encontrar un mueble donde al parecer habían unos zapatos se acercó y sin pensarlo se quito los suyos y los puso dentro. Tal como había ocurrido con Hermione este se bloqueó y su nombre apareció escrito.

"Bienvenidos a todos. Quitaos los zapatos y colocaos allí." Daryl señaló el mueble del cual Malfoy se separaba y se adentraba a las colchonetas. "A medida que terminéis colocaos en medio circulo." No pasaron muchos minutos cuando todos estaban frente a él. "Perfecto. Os recuerdo que mi nombre es profesor Daryl." Observó a todas las caras. "Empezaremos con una muestra de conocimientos de cada uno sabiendo así el nivel y a través del karma vuestro color que influirá mucho." Una mano se alzó entre muchos Daryl lo miró. "Señor…"

"Klen Portwen, ¿Qué quiere decir con el color de nuestro karma?" Daryl sonrió.

"El color del karma determina el potencial de cada persona y este puede alcanzar todos los colores debido al cambio del cuerpo. Pero llega un punto en el que este no cambia pues es totalmente negro. Lo cual se puede interpretar de dos maneras, bien o mal. Ya que esa persona tiene todos los conocimiento necesarios para poder luchar sea cuerpo a cuerpo como varita en mano." Muchos soltaron una exclamación. "Así que no os preocupéis si no llegáis a ese nivel, yo os diré cuando estáis realmente listos sin haber asolado el negro." Todos asintieron. "Empezaremos con un pequeño enfrentamiento conmigo para que pueda comprobar el nivel. Empezaré por la derecha y los que vayan pasando os posáis en el otro lado." Miró a su derecha. "Empiezas tú."

Una chica de pelo negro hasta la cintura y morena de piel se acercó a él. Lo miró algo tímida pero se puso en posición de defensa.

"Bien, ataca." Se abalanzó contra él y tras lanzarle un par de puñetazos se agachó para patearlo pero este le cogió la pierna y la detuvo. "Bien. Siguiente."

Chicos y chicas iban pasando por el ring, dejando algunos más sorprendidos por la fuerza de algunas chicas o por lo torpe de algún que otro chico.

"Malfoy, tu turno." Daryl mantenía una posición defensiva sin exagerar. Malfoy se acercó pero antes de llegar se desató la bata, pues su uniforme era de judo. Dejo la bata a un lado y se quedó con los pantalones largos y cinturón negro. Daryl sonrió al verlo. "Cinturón negro, ¿eh? A ver que sabes hacer." Esta vez Daryl se abalanzó sobre Malfoy.

Sin parpadear Malfoy los esquivó todos. Solo se defendía. Daryl fue a darle un derechazo pero Malfoy le dio por el estómago aunque Daryl no se doblegó sino que fue a darle una patada. Aquello no era para nada una demostración sino una lucha. Pasaban unos minutos pero ninguno de los dos mostraba signos de cansancio.

Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos se encontraban parados Malfoy con el pie de Daryl en su cuello y Daryl con el pie de Malfoy en su corazón. Sin decirse nada se incorporaron y tras una reverencia Malfoy se retiró. Daryl lo observó y se colocó bien la ropa.

"Siguiente." Su voz provocó que todos salieran del estado de shock. Con algo más de respeto fueron pasando los siguientes.

"Señorita Granger…" Hermione respiró profundamente. Debía controlar su fuerza pues no quería mostrar más de la cuenta y después ser el cotilleo de todos. Se colocó frente a él como si no pasara nada.

Daryl sonrió al ver el brillo de sus ojos. No estaba esperando para atacarle sino estaba esperando que él la atacara. No lo pensó dos veces, sonrió débilmente y tras ver la sonrisa de ella fue hacía ella.

Hermione esquivó los primeros golpes y con una gran agilidad se colocó tras él y le golpeo la espalda con el pie. Daryl se incorporó y la miró a los ojos y sin previo aviso ambos se abalanzaron uno contra otro. Esquivaban, bloqueaban y golpeaban. Había movimientos por parte de los dos a veces imperceptibles.

Ambos se detuvieron de golpe. Hermione lo había bloqueado desde atrás y con su pierna en el cuello de él se habían quedado inmóviles. Se incorporaron de nuevo, una reverencia y ella se apartó. El resto de los alumnos no salió del ensimismamiento pues Hermione había cambiado mucho. Pasaron los cuatro alumnos que quedaban.

"Estupendo ha sido más rápido de lo que me esperaba. Bien después de ver vuestro nivel que para mi gran sorpresa muchas de vosotras es bastante alto…" Las chicas se miraron entre ellas cómplices del secreto. "Ahora por favor colocaos mirándome a mí de cinco en cinco, cuando pase el turno os colocáis cinco más." Se colocaron cinco frente a él algunos con varita preparada. "No os hará falta la varita." Todos la guardaron. Daryl cerró los ojos y alzó la varita. "_Mostremi Wiolf_" El rayo se dividió en cinco he impacto de lleno a las cinco personas.

Primero fue como si les envolviera una brisa pero más tarde se iluminaron un poco y como si de una pequeña neblina de color los envolvió hasta adquirir un color visible. Los alumnos fueron pasando de vez en cuando había alguna que otra expresión en la cara de Daryl pero este no se inmuto demasiado. Muchos descubrían que Slytherin era bastante fuerte aunque habían excepciones al igual que Gryffindor que tampoco se quedaba atrás de las serpientes.

"Vaya señorita Parkinson… es toda una sorpresa." Muchos se fijaron más en ella pues el color de su karma era negro no en su totalidad pero se distinguía. "Al parecer en estas clases va ha disfrutar más de lo que se imagina y usted también señor Weasley…" Hermione giró sorprendida pues no le había puesto mucha importancia pero era realmente espectacular verlo en aquella aura negra y su cara de niño.

Abrió los ojos realmente sorprendida mientras muchos halagaban a ambas personas. Después de dos pasadas más fue su turno. Sin fijarse en quien iba a ser examinado con ella avanzó hasta la distancia que Daryl había marcado. Éste como si se tratara de mecánica lanzó el hechizo que al momento impacto en los cinco chicos.

"Al parecer las sorpresas no cesan." Daryl miró a tres integrantes del grupo. "No esperaba menos de usted señor Potter." Todos vieron que en él se formaba una neblina negra en todo su alrededor. Hermione viró su cabeza y se fijo en Harry. Los enfrentamientos que había tenido con Voldemort y todo el entrenamiento extra que había recibido servían para algo. "Lo mismo digo de usted señor Malfoy. Un Malfoy siempre destaca, ¿verdad?" Este le respondió con una sonrisa cínica pero la borro pues era un gran momento de ensanchar su apellido. Al igual que Harry este se encontraba rodeado por una aura bastante negra y que menos pues era un Malfoy y como tal sus entrenamientos y apellido habían tenido su influencia. "¿Y que decir de usted señorita Granger?" Nadie se había percatado de ella pero su aura no pasaba desapercibida y menos cuando esta era en su totalidad idéntica a la de Malfoy y Harry.

Los tres eran observados por todos sus compañeros. Rodeados por una neblina negra, con su orgullo hinchándolos y mostrando sobre todo su presencia en contra de todos y sobretodo a aquellos que compartían su misma habilidad.

Solo faltaban cuatro personas entre ellas Zabinni. Este al ser su turno avanzó y al colocarse le lanzó un guiño a Hermione. Segundos después de recibir el hechizo le sonreía y volvía a guiñarle un ojo pues este no se quedaba atrás de la castaña.

"Bien, nuestra última sorpresa, Zabinni." Este miró al profesor como retándolo pues lo había subestimado. Una vez todos los alumnos se colocaron el profesor se dirigió de nuevo a ellos. "Al parecer voy a tener menos trabajo de lo que me esperaba." La campana sonó dando por finalizada la clase. "Por hoy se terminó, mañana seguiremos y empezaremos ya la práctica." Todos aplaudieron y fueron a recoger sus zapatos.

Hermione junto a Parvati, Lavender y Ferwon esperaron sentadas a que la muchedumbre se esparciera y poderse calzar con tranquilidad puesto que había más de un empujón o algún insulto por alguna molestia.

"Hola chicas." El cuarteto de chicas que hablaban animadamente se volteó algo sorprendido. "Siento interrumpir."

"No pasa nada." Lavender fue más rápida y contesto inconscientemente.

"Quería preguntarles que tal les pareció la clase. Se que no hemos hecho nada pero me gustaría tener alguna opinión de como vieron mi forma de introducirles." Las cuatro chicas miraron algo desconcertadas al profesor y luego se miraron entre ellas.

"Creo que no somos quien por criticar tu forma de hacer la clase pero encontramos que fue divertido ver que nivel tenemos y comentábamos que estamos ansiosas por empezar la práctica." Las demás asintieron a lo que Hermione había dicho pues ninguna se atrevía a decir algo coherente.

"Muchas gracias chicas. Bueno, voy a ver si puedo arreglar ese barullo de gente. Nos vemos en la cena." Les guiñó un ojo y se fue hacía el estante donde todos se peleaban.

"Que suerte tienes Hermione. Puedes decir cosas coherentes incluso con un profesor tan guapo frente a frente. Espero poder hablarle con tranquilidad algún día." Las demás chicas asentían a lo que Parvati acaba de decir.

Diez minutos más tarde las cuatro se encontraban andando por los pasillos. Al fin se había solucionado el tumulto de gente y habían podido calzarse y salir de allí.

"Yo sigo adelante prefiero ducharme en donde los prefectos." Las chicas se despidieron con alguna que otra palabra y un gesto con la mano. Hermione siguió adelante hasta llegar frente a una gran estatua de un caballero con un gran lobo a su lado. Esta chirrió al dirigir su cabeza a la muchacha.

"Contraseña hermosa dama." La cabeza del caballero junto a la del lobo la miraban esperando respuesta.

"_Prefctus perfcta perf._" La estatua asintió y dejó ver una puerta la cual hacía un clic de cierre. Hermione avanzó y tomando el mango de la puerta se adentró en el baño. Respiro profundamente y observó el lugar. Estaba algo caluroso, lo más seguro es que alguien lo hubiera utilizado hacía poco. Se aseguro que cerraba la puerta para que ningún otro prefecto entrara hasta que ella terminara.

Se dirigió a la banqueta y deposito sus cosas en ella. Al descalzarse una alfombra de césped natural apreció en el suelo y el baño se convirtió en estilo japonés, echo de tablas de sauce y con agua cristalina inundando el sitio de un vapor que únicamente cubría el suelo.

Le encantaba aquel lugar pues había descubierto un hechizo que la persona que deseara un lugar o algo cómodo y reconfortante aparecía tras mencionar el hechizo. Se quitó la camiseta que llevaba encima el top y se desató la coleta. Ya empezaba a notar ligereza. Fue a quitarse el resto de la ropa pero un carraspeo le sacó de sus pensamientos. Viro asustada por quien podría haber entrado sin su permiso. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando lo encontró a él.

"¡Ron! Digo ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?" Se sentó de golpe algo asustada.

"La que entró sin permiso fuiste tú. Sin mencionar la ignorancia que me has dado." Ron estaba con el torso desnudo, unos piratas y descalzo, su pelo estaba algo mojado y despeinado. Ya tenía la respuesta de quien había entrado antes que ella.

"Yo… no me di cuenta." ¿Por qué tartamudeaba? Debía estar firme y afrontarlo pero era tan difícil que ni siquiera había conseguido levantarse de la banqueta. Ron avanzó hacía ella quedando a unos pasos mientras que ella inconsciente ponía sus piernas casi debajo de su asiento.

"De eso me di cuenta hace días." Hermione abrió los ojos. No quería que se acercara más. ¿Por qué había decidido ir allí? Para que nadie la molestara y ahora resultaba que se encontraba con una de las personas que no quería encontrarse y menos en aquella situación. "Bonito lugar. Nunca me dijiste nada." Su mirada azul se poso de nuevo en ella con un brillo extraño.

"Iba a hacerlo en algún momento." Cogió valor y se puso de pie. "Sino te importa me gustaría bañarme."

"¿No tienes baño propio?" Alzó las cejas sabiendo que compartía baño con el detestable Slytherin.

"Sí pero no quería tener un encuentro detestable con quien sabemos." Ron asintió y para su sorpresa acortó más la distancia entre ambos.

"¿Sabias que estás hermosa así?" Hermione entreabrió la boca para decir algo pero solo consiguió negar con la cabeza. Ron sonrió ante ese gesto. Se acercó a ella y sin temor ni torpeza colocó su mano en su cuello y se acercó a sus labios. Hermione cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Hacía tanto que no probaba sus labios, que no sentía su calor. Lo extrañaba tanto. Quería sentirse querida, quería sentir esa calidez que la inundaba cuando alguien la quería, la protegía. Sentir aquel fuego arder en su interior, sentir como él se estremecía al tocarla, al sentir sus labios, sus caricias.

Alzó las manos y lo abrazó tocando así su espalda musculosa y llena de pecas por la parte superior. Sentía como con su otra mano le estrechaba la cintura y la que estaba posada en su cuello bajaba suavemente por este, su brazo y llegaba a su cintura rodeándola y posándola en su espalda delicadamente.

El beso fue suave, una caricia, un reconocimiento. Después de volverse a reconocer se fueron besando con dulzura pero a la vez pasión. Las manos de él habían acabado ambas en su espalda produciéndole pequeñas descargas con cada caricia nueva que le proporcionaba mientras que las de ella se habían trasladado a su cuello permitiéndose así el gusto de jugar con sus mechones rojizos.

De pronto noto algo extraño. Ron estaba demasiado extasiado y Hermione lo empezaba a intuir. Sabía que debía terminar si no quería llegar más lejos. Así que procurándolo hacer lo más suave posible se separo de él hasta que pudo observar su rostro ahora algo ruborizado, sus labios hinchados y sus ojos destelleando de deseo.

"No puedo seguir Ron, lo siento." Intentó zafarse de él pero este la atrajo más para sí.

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no me quieres? O es porque…" Hermione negó con la cabeza. Pensaba una respuesta fácil no dañina y que ambos salieran ganando pero no encontraba ninguna que se ciñera a esas cualidades.

"No es eso, solo que no puedo seguir con esto. Todavía no." Ron la miró por unos segundos más y dejo de hacer presión la soltó con cuidado y se termino de vestir sin decir nada más. Hermione estaba frente a la puerta esperándolo.

Este avanzó hasta ella y quito el cerrojo que la castaña había echado sin percatarse que él la miraba sin comprender. Antes de abrirla giro sobre sus talones y tomando a la castaña por sorpresa de la cintura la acercó y la beso con más pasión que anteriormente y tras mirarla un momento salió por la puerta.

Al cerrarse la puerta salió del trance, se acercó y se apoyó en ella. Respiró profundamente. Todavía podía sentir el aroma del pelirrojo pues había inundado cada uno de los sentidos de la castaña. Se apoyó en la puerta y tras unos segundos decidió irse a tomar un baño.

Tranquilamente se desnudó separando la ropa limpia de la sucia. Cogió una toalla que cubría su cuerpo lo suficiente y se adentró en el agua. El sonido del agua verterse, el suave movimiento de esta chocando con su cuerpo y el murmullo de esta fue lo que izo que todo músculo se relajara al igual que cada pensamiento se desvaneciera.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & ·& · & · & · & · & · & ·& · & · & · & · & · & ·& · & · & · &

No entendía por qué lo había hecho pero el verla casi indefensa mirándolo de aquella manera aquella sensación de vacío volvía a notarse. No pensó solo actuó.

Andaba por los pasillos sin prestar atención a nada. Lo único que notaba era su mochila balancearse por sus pasos y el latir de su corazón todavía acelerado. Instintivamente se miró ambas manos, aquellas que habían tocado aquella piel tan prohibida y reservada, tan ansiada y deseada. No era la primera vez que lo hacía pero esa vez había sido diferente. Algo extraño había notado no sabía que era aquella sensación pero al tocarla sabía que algo era extraño.

Pasó una de sus manos por su pelo rojizo todavía húmedo intentando que toda aquella confusión se alejara lográndolo hasta cierto punto. Quedaba poco para la noche de brujas y hasta entonces debía intentar arreglar las cosas o al menos relajarlas un poco con Hermione.

Siguió dirección a su torre esperando poder distraerse con alguna cosa y así alejar todos aquellos pensamientos y recuerdos.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & ·& · & · & · & · & · & ·& · & · & · & · & · & ·& · & · & · &

Durante cinco minutos no se había movido. Con el agua cubriéndole el cuello y con ello casi todo su pelo sumergido en esta se levantó y se dirigió hacia la fuente que caía de un lado. Como era de esperar al lado de esta había un pequeño armario de bambú con todo de esencias y champús para usar. Cogió una de las esponjas naturales y un champú sin fijarse en su aroma.

Se enjabono todo el cuerpo y tras aclararse bajo la fuente se lavo el pelo con el mismo champú. Parecían movimientos rápidos pero la verdad era que se lo estaba tomando demasiado en calma. Terminó de aclarase y salió de la bañera. Dejando la toalla que había usado para meterse en el agua en el suelo y coger una más grande para secarse.

Cogió la ropa y con poco tiempo estaba vestida. Lanzó un conjuro a su pelo para dejarlo bien peinado pero mojado y una vez terminada de arreglar recogió las cosas y salió del baño aunque no pudo dar muchos pasos pues un cuerpo de espaldas y agachado le obstruía la salida.

"Disculpa…" Este se giró y su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarse a Pansy.

"Así que tú eras quien ocupaba nuestro baño." Hermione se encogió de hombros inocentemente. "Bueno nos vemos en la cena."

"Perfecto y una cosa yo que tu pensaría en algo relajante y muy íntimo." Le guiñó un ojo y sin más emprendió la marcha.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & ·& · & · & · & · & · & ·& · & · & · & · & · & ·& · & · & · &

No supo cuando había llegado ni como se había introducido en la bañera. Solo recordaba haber abierto los ojos y encontrarse totalmente relajado aunque esa relajación estaba desapareciendo al recordar los últimos sucesos que tenían cara y nombre, Hermione Granger.

Se hundió en la tina y tras unos segundos salió a la superficie si no funcionaba el intimidarla y no sacaba respuestas porque seguir con la farsa, como bien decían sino puedes con el enemigo únete a él.

Salió de la bañera sonriente y una vez seco se vistió. Llevaba una polera verde oscuro dando la sensación de negro, unos pantalones del mismo tono y los zapatos negros. Se miró en el espejo y no le desagrado la imagen que le daba. Decidió dejarse el pelo tal cual y con un sencillo conjuro para parecer mojado y salió del baño con un solo pensamiento, ganarse a Granger.

Entró en su habitación y una vez había cogido la capa y unos libros que le servirían para la tarea que habían dejado se encamino a la biblioteca.

Al llegar pudo notar a bastante gente atareada o bien por trabajos imposibles o por esperar al último momento. Avanzó un poco y la encontró. En una de las mesas más resguardadas estaba ella envuelta por un par de libros bastantes voluminosos, su túnica en una silla junto a su maleta. Parecía bastante concentrada pues se pasaba la pluma por los labios mientras algunos mechones escapaban del moño improvisado por su varita.

Se impresionó pues le había dado un gran análisis clínico a su personalidad. Olvido ese momento y se centro en los libros que tenía. Perfecto justo los libros que él debía utilizar también.

Con paso firme se fue acercando sin importarle las miradas de algunas chicas ni nada.

"Disculpa pero necesito este libro." Se apoyo en la silla que quedaba frente a ella.

"Por supuesto cógelo aunque lo voy a ne…ces….itar… lue…" Su voz se fue apagando poco a poco cuando su vista topo con unos ojos grises y un pelo rubio. ¿Cómo podía ser Malfoy el que había hablado tan dulce? ¿Era capaz de mantener una conversación civilizada con ella?

"¿Entonces puedo cogerlo?" Izo media sonrisa mientras levantaba una ceja divertido.

"Esto… sí pero… lo voy a necesitar dentro de poco." Lo miró a los ojos pero disimuladamente los aparto fijándose en la estantería de atrás.

"Entonces me quedo aquí hasta que lo necesites." Retiró la silla y estaba apunto de sentarse cuando se detuvo. "¿Ocurre algo?" La miró extrañado como si aquello fuera un comportamiento extraño en ella.

"¿No lo encuentras extraño?" Malfoy solo alzó las cejas. "El hablar normal el uno con el otro, sentarnos en la misma mesa, tú… conmigo…" Malfoy soltó una carcajada para sorpresa de todos los que se encontraban allí.

"Para empezar soy Malfoy, nadie me cuestiona y nadie se mete en mis asuntos, segundo ambos somos premios anuales y tercero y último somos personas después de todo, ¿no?" Hermione solo asintió y procuro volver a su tarea.

Los minutos pasaban y nada ocurría. Hermione llevaba un rato escribiendo y subrayando sin percatarse de que Malfoy la estaba observando con precaución. Notaba algo extraño pues se sentía muy presionada sin darse cuenta apretó demasiado la pluma y esta se rompió por la mitad dejando una mitad en su mano y la otra en medio la mesa.

"¡Mierda!" Estaba algo avergonzada por estar con Malfoy pero más cuando se le rompía una pluma la cual mostraba su poca calidad. Estiró la mano pero en vez de coger la pluma cogió una textura diferente, era la mano de Malfoy. La retiró inmediatamente sonrojándose más. "Lo siento pensé…" Malfoy la miró y después la pluma.

"No son muy buenas las plumas estas, veo." Hermione sintió una rabia por dentro al escuchar esos comentarios pero antes de contestarle Malfoy siguió. "Antes yo también las compraba aquí pero me arte de comprarlas pues no duraban mucho." Extendió el brazo para devolverle el trozo de pluma. "Y para colmo no las puedes reparar." Hermione cogió su trozo de pluma y buscó otra en la maleta.

Después de algunos minutos su intento fue en vano. Esa era la última que le quedaba hasta que no salieran a Hogsmade y pudiera comprar otras. Se recostó en la silla y se sopló un mechón de la frente. ¿Y ahora que hacia? Solo le quedaban un par de párrafos y la redacción estaba lista. Se mordió el labio y tras inspirar profundamente miró a Malfoy el cual estaba totalmente enfrascado en un libro.

"Malfoy…" Este levanto la vista alzando las cejas. "Verás yo… me preguntaba si… ¿podrías dejarme una pluma? Es que… me quede sin y tengo que terminar la tarea." Malfoy miró a ambos lados recordando entonces que no había traído maleta sino lo justo. Miró su pluma y sonrió sin que se diera ella cuenta. Tomó la suya y se la entregó. "Pero esa es la tuya."

"Tómala, yo no la necesitaré por ahora." Hermione con algo de nerviosismo la cogió y con un suave gracias se puso a escribir.

Si le hubieran contado que durante esas dos horas ocurriría todo eso se habría reído hasta no poder o habría casi matado al que lo habría mencionado pero ahora hasta resultaba cómodo estar con compañía.

"Bueno Granger, nos vemos en la torre y no salgas durante la noche pues hay ojos donde menos te lo esperas." Se levantó y recogió las pocas cosas que tenía esparcidas.

"Lo tendré en cuenta Malfoy pero te olvidas esto." Le mostró su pluma.

"Quédatela, ahora es tuya y te hará más falta que a mi al menos de momento." Y sin más la dejó allí mirándolo perpleja.

Al verlo desaparecer soltó una bocanada de aire y dejó caer la cabeza encima el libro sin importarle su imagen. De lejos parecía dormida pero el movimiento de su mano con la pluma delataba que no. Se sentó de nuevo y le llevó solo unos minutos terminar su trabajo.

"Listo." Entonces se fijo más en su ahora pluma. Era bastante ágil pero fuerte a la vez.

Su plumaje no era muy voluminoso con un color negro con destellos de verde y algún otro de plata pues por un lado era plateada. Se fijó en el comienzo del cañón y percibió una M gravada.

Estaba tan ensimismada en su observación que unas chicas se le acercaron sin percatarse.

"¡Herms!" Está dio un pequeño bote haciéndola girar para ver quien era la que la había interrumpido o mas bien dicho, asustado de alguna manera mientras que la pluma caía de sus manos.

"Pansy me asustaste." Le dijo esta poniéndose una mano en el corazón.

"Lo siento amiga y perdón por tirarte la pluma." Se agachó pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio el tipo de pluma que Hermione tenía. "Esto es de…"

"¿Para que me querían?" Hermione le arrebató la pluma a Pansy y antes que terminara decidió cortarla.

Hermione miró a Pansy pues no sabía como decírselo aunque la verdad sonaría rara, no tenía ni idea de cómo afrontar aquella situación tan absurda. Pansy por el contrario analizaba a Hermione en busca de alguna respuesta que pasaba por su cabeza pues eso no se quedaría así sabía muy bien que Malfoy con sus cosas era muy cuidadoso y ni regalaba ni dejaba nada a nadie y menos a gente como Hermione. Ambas tenían que hablar de muchas cosas.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & ·& · & · & · & · & · & ·& · & · & · & · & · & ·& · & · & · &

Holaaa!!!!

¿Qué os pareció? Lo sé… lo sé… Me tarde y a más a más que es algo corto…

Pero las cosas ya se ponen muy interesantes y en los siguientes ya verán. Aunque éste sea cortito hay cositas que quedaron en el aire así que a partir de ahora empiezan las luchas (pacificas eso si…), secretos, nuevas amistades, pensamientos descontrolados,…

Espero no haberles defraudado y que sepan que el siguiente está al caer y en mi otra historia no se duerman mucho pues subiré en un día, máximo dos ;P… palabra de escritora.

**Karyta 34** – Aquí está tu capítulo. ¿Te ha gustado? Deseo que si y ya sabes… te espero en los demás capítulos. ;) y mil gracias por ese detalle… es reconfortante tener a alguien tan fiel!!! Thank U wapixima!!!

**Silviota** – el siguiente capitulo va para ti y estoy segurísima que te va a encantar. Nos vemos. Besos wapa.

Muchas gracias a todos los demás:

princesaartemisa, Hegoka, noelhia, sirinnete, saku - kamiya, negrita28malfoy. HerEvilRoyalti5, cocoa8… y sietno si me he dejado a alguien.

Ciao, y espero esos reviews!!!! xD

Abrazos y mucha magia!!!

Zel.


	8. Hasta El Ciclo Completo, My Lady

**Capítulo 8: Hasta El Ciclo Completo, My Lady**

Todas se miraron entre ellas intentando persuadir alguna de que hablara.

"Verás…" Empezó Parvati. "Queríamos pedirte si esta noche lo podíamos aplazar, pues tenemos mucha tarea a más ya tenemos algo de ayuda." Le guiñó un ojo pícaramente.

Hermione las miró serias observando cada detalle de cada una. Sonrió libremente sacando un suspiro de alivio de todas.

"No hay problema chicas, mañana ya nos avisaremos. Ahora si me disculpáis tengo que ir a buscar unas cosas." Se levantó de su asiento dejando las cosas allí mientras las demás se iban hablando en susurros exceptuando por una mirada verde. "Estoy segura de que era por aquí…" Fue pasando su mirada por cada volumen hasta que halló el que buscaba pero estaba demasiado alto y en ese momento había un par de alumnos utilizando la escalera.

Se apoyó en la estantería contraria a que los alumnos dejaran libre la escalera a más tampoco estaba mal volver a recordar algunos tomos. Giró la cabeza y vio que se iban. A paso lento se acercó y la tomó. Subió un par de escalones y tras mirar lo que había allí cogió el pequeño libro. Sonrió satisfecha por algo servia estarse días en la biblioteca, terminabas aprendiéndotela de memoria.

Fue bajando los escalones hasta que sintió que uno de ellos se partía precipitándose así al suelo. No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar pues unos brazos la sujetaron y con una varita reparó el escalón.

"Al parecer estas escaleras necesitan un buen repaso." Hermione se giró al reconocer la voz.

"¡Keith!" Gritó moderadamente. "Me has asustado." Keith levantó las cejas y sonrió.

"¿Asustarte yo? Creo que esa frase debería decirla yo. Me estoy dando cuenta que tienes bastantes accidentes comunes." Bajó la cabeza pero sin mover los ojos.

"A veces no tan comunes…" Bajó la cabeza.

"¿Dijiste?"

"No, nada. ¿Y que viniste hacer aquí?" Se encogió de hombros y con sus brazos se puso el libro en el pecho y la pluma por delante.

"Vine a buscarte. Tengo un problemilla y necesito la ayuda de un premio anual así que como eres uno pues tienes que venir conmigo." Y colocándose las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón sonrió.

"¿Y porque debería aceptar?" Alzó las cejas mirándolo curioso.

"Porque soy un profesor y debes responder a ellos." Hermione abrió la boca.

"¿Así que ahora eres un profesor?" Soltó unas carcajadas y sonrió. "Está bien pero que sepas que yo todavía no he terminado mis tareas."

"No será mucho tiempo, no hay problema por eso. A más eres la más inteligente de Hogwarts y eso lo dice todo." Le guiñó un ojo haciendo que ella pusiera los ojos en blanco.

"Tengo que recoger las cosas primero." Keith alzó una mano para darle paso a ella y seguirla.

Llegaron a una mesa con dos grandes tomos en medio la mesa unos cinco pergaminos unos con borradores y otros con una caligrafía perfecta, una maleta y capa en una silla. Se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras la observaba recoger las cosas. Enrollaba los pergaminos con sumo cuidado y los metía en la maleta. Poco a poco la mesa fue quedando limpia a excepción de una pluma con destellos verdes. Se acercó y con cuidado la cogió. Era muy hermosa.

"La pluma y listos." Se giró pero observó a Keith con la pluma de Malfoy o más bien la suya ahora. "Keith… ¿me la devuelves?" Sonrió aunque algo preocupada por sus preguntas.

"¿Eh? Ah… sí… Es muy hermosa." Hermione asintió mientras la colocaba dentro un pergamino para no destrozarla.

* * *

No era extraño ver su rostro con una sonrisa cínica para muchos aunque solo él supiera que esa sonrisa era de satisfacción. La mitad de la faena estaba lista ahora solo faltaba la próxima reacción.

Giró una esquina pero algo lo empujó hacia atrás empotrándolo en la pared. Sus cosas cayeron al suelo mientras varios estudiantes miraban la escena con temor y alguna que otra chica ahogaba un grito asustadizo.

Dos segundos después todo su cuerpo reaccionó ante la agresión. Sus ojos se tornaron completamente fríos y destellando maldad, su sonrisa desaparecía sustituyéndola por una cruel y su cuerpo se tensaba al completo haciendo que varios retrocedieran al ver la energía negativa que éste desprendía.

"Suéltame ahora." Su voz no era igual a cuando insultaba o se dirigía a alguien con despreció. Como si de otra persona se tratara se había vuelto dura y fría al igual que todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su atacante esperando que este reaccionara ante su amenaza.

"Oblígame, Malfoy." Su voz no dejaba de ser un susurro aterrador. Si su oponente demostraba respeto ante todos aquellos espectadores él no se quedaba atrás. Ambos emanaban la misma postura y energía por lo que nadie se atrevía a moverse, ni siquiera para huir.

Con un movimiento rápido Malfoy era ahora el que parecía haber atacado. Sus ojos fulminaron los iris verdes de aquella serpiente.

"Buen intento Malfoy, pero…" Izo desplazar ambas piernas del rubio hacia una misma dirección haciéndolo caer y permitiéndole así poner su rodilla encima las costillas de éste y todo su peso apoyado. "…tengo otros movimientos." Su voz se arrastraba cual serpiente se arrastra para su próximo movimiento.

* * *

"¿Keith se puede saber a donde vamos?" Éste únicamente se dedicaba a sonreír cada vez que la castaña formulaba la misma pregunta. "Dímelo ya o…"

"Tranquila mujer, ya llegamos espera unos minutos." Keith levantó la mirada para mirar a una alumna medio escondida tras una esquina y algo asustada mirando hacia delante. "¿Qué demonios?"

Aceleró el paso con Hermione pisándole los talones. Sus ojos se quedaron congelados al ver aquella escena. Hermione también había visto la chica escondida pero sus ojos no estaban preparados para lo que seguía a continuación. Se tapó la boca mientras su mirada se posaba en el rubio tendido en el suelo.

No sabía porque pero un repiqueteo en su pecho izo que toda su sangre se revolucionara. Miraba a ambas serpientes y un temor extraño le recorrió el cuerpo. Se quedó clavada en el suelo sin ser consciente de nada más, únicamente mirándolos.

"¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?" La voz de Keith resonó por todo el pasillo potente y dura. Se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de ellos. La mitad de los presentes salió de allí en cuanto pudo mientras otros se quedaban a observar. "¿No me oyeron? ¡Levántense!" Su posición de profesor le daba respeto pero sus ojos verdes y sus facciones finas se habían tornado peligrosas. Cogió a Zabinni por la capa y lo levantó del cuerpo de Malfoy mientras a este otro lo cogía por el brazo incorporando a los dos uno en cada lado. Los miró fijamente primero a sus semblantes aunque muy diferentes y después a los grises. "Al parecer no van a contarme nada así que me siguen ahora mismo." Giró sobre sus talones acercándose a Hermione paró frente a ella y volvió a mirarlos. "¡MUÉVANSE! ¡YA!"

Hermione se sobresaltó al escucharlo gritar. Lo miró como si nunca lo hubiera visto ni lo conociera. Zabinni y Malfoy fueron moviéndose despacio hacia el profesor. Miró de nuevo a Keith quien la volvía a mirar más tranquilo.

"No te alejes." Le habló dulcemente, ella asintió y se colocó a su lado mientras eran seguidos por las serpientes.

Al poco se dio cuenta que se dirigían al despacho de él puesto que habían tomado una dirección diferente a la de antes. No tardaron mucho en ver la puerta del despacho con una placa donde lucían las palabras 'Profesor Keith Needick'. Keith se plantó a un lado apoyando una mano en el hombro de Hermione.

"Pasen." Se dirigió a ambos chicos los cuales sin gesticular nada pasaron al despacho quedándose frente a su escritorio de pie. "No se muevan ni se les ocurra hacer nada, señorita Granger la dejo al cargo hasta que vuelva." Hermione lo miró angustiada.

¿Cómo se le ocurría dejarla sola frente aquellos seres? ¿No veía que la estaba dejando de manos atadas frente a la serpiente? Se aclaró la garganta y lo miró suplicándole que no le hiciera aquello. Sus miradas duraron segundos que parecieron eternos. Negó levemente con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo pues no se atrevía a mirar a nada ni nadie más.

"Vendré en diez minutos, no más. No permitiré ninguna estupidez ni conducta absurda, cualquier cosa se me será comunicada." Giró dándoles la espalda a los chicos. "Lo siento, prometo recompensarte." Le estrechó el hombro cariñosamente y salió por la puerta cerrándola tras de sí.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Solo eran diez minutos no podría ocurrir nada malo, ¿o sí? Sin ser consciente se sentó en la silla más cercana a la puerta intentando captar algo de su interés que no fueran aquellas dos presencias.

"Volvemos a estar casi a solas." Zabinni fue quien rompió el silencio volviendo la atención a Malfoy.

"Al parecer así es." Malfoy rodó para mirarlo pero al momento se fijó en Hermione quien no se había movido desde entonces.

"Creo que todavía no hemos terminado un asunto pendiente tu y yo…" Se apoyó en la mesa cruzando los brazos y mirándose a Malfoy.

"Ni te atrevas a moverte, Zabinni." Los dos miraron en dirección a la puerta esperando encontrarse a un profesor pero lo único que captaron fue la imagen de Hermione con sus ojos clavados en ambos.

"La leoncita se despertó." Soltó unas carcajadas que encendieron más a la Gryffinor. "¿Qué vas hacer sino?" Extendió los brazos en señal de rendición.

"No tientes a la suerte y más te vale no saberlo." Seguía sentada aunque ahora ya no reflejaba aquella debilidad de antes sino se sentía seguridad. Avanzó hasta mitad de camino quedando así más cerca de ellos.

"Que miedo me das…" La fulminó con sus ojos verdes. Sacó la varita pero al apuntarla se quedó estático solo podía pestañear. Hermione sin embargo lo miró con una sonrisa triunfante.

"¿No creerás que te iba a dejar que me atacaras, verdad?" Su sonrisa reflejaba superioridad.

"_¡Expelliarmus!_" Un rayo de luz salió disparado en dirección a Hermione pero al llegar a varios centímetros fue como si ella lo hubiera absorbido.

"No soy tan estúpida como para olvidarme de ti Malfoy. Las serpientes sois todas unas traidoras." Ni siquiera lo apuntaba con su varita pero bastó su mirada fría para que éste dejara de atacarla. Miró a Zabinni y éste cayó al suelo.

Los miró por última vez y dando media vuelta volvió a su lugar. Zabinni la apuntó con su varita pero Malfoy le agarró el brazo y con una mirada severa ambos la guardaron. Se sentaron uno en cada lado mientras Hermione no se movió de la puerta.

Al poco escucharon varios pasos al parecer se acercaban allí pues eran pisadas bastante fuertes para ser de alumnos. De repente se detuvieron y la puerta se fue abriendo dejando ver a tres personas. La primera era quien se había encargado de que ambos Slytherins no acabaran por matarse. El segundo no era de extrañar verlo pues ambos alumnos permanecían a su querida casa, el profesor Snape, los miraba con decepción y a la vez algo de curiosidad. El tercero bien era conocido por su excentridad, el director Dumbledore, aunque era extraño verlo allí y más por aquel asunto insignificante.

"Ahí los tienen." Keith señaló con la mano a ambos chicos que se habían levantado nada más ver a su jefe de casa. Snape se acercó a ellos sin prestar atención a Hermione y quedando a pocos metros de ellos.

"¿Y bien? ¿No van a contar lo que sucedió?" Su mirada era severa y pensaba castigarlos a su manera aunque hubiera deseado que al menos hubiera sido uno de su casa y no ambos.

"¿Profesor Keith, puedo retirarme?" Todas las presencias masculinas que se encontraba en aquel despacho dirigieron sus miradas a la joven que se mantenía firme a un lado de la puerta.

"Por supuesto ya hablaremos de su tarea en otro momento." Ésta inclinó la cabeza ante él.

"Profesor Snape." Volvió a inclinarla levemente aunque éste la mirara con arrogancia aunque ella no se quedó atrás mostrando su orgullo Gryffindor. "Director Dumbledore, encantada de verlo." El anciano sonrió y le devolvió la reverencia.

* * *

Realmente no sabía donde dirigirse. Simplemente andaba. Muchos la miraban pues no era frecuente verla sola y con aire nostálgico. Se paró frente a un ventanal y observó el paisaje que le mostraba. Varios alumnos corrían hacia el lago mientras otros yacían sentados. Algunos paseaban y otros se reunían en grupo.

Esa era la diferencia. Ella no podría unirse en un grupo de gente. Era diferente pues esa diferencia era marcada por su sangre. De pequeña siempre había soñado tener grandes amigos con los que pasaría grandes momentos dignos de recordar pero al cumplir los 11 años todos lo que había negado se había echo realidad.

Juntándose con gente aristocrática y a la vez arrogante. Con su astucia siempre alerta y su aura de misterio había conseguido ser de las más deseadas y por que no, respetada.

Ahora todo eso le importaba bien poco. Solo una persona, aquella a que la habían obligado a despreciar y humillar le había sacado la venda de los ojos y le mostraba un mundo totalmente diferente en el que vivía, un mundo en el que de pequeña había soñado.

Soltó un largo suspiro mientras seguía pensando en muchas más cosas las cuales no imaginaria nunca que se plantearía. Se encontraba apoyada en el alfeizar con ambas manos cuando escucho unos pasos. Se incorporó y esperó a ver quien podía ser.

Unos pasos rápidos y a la vez fuertes sonaban por el pasillo arrastrando tras ellos un extraño eco. Al parecer la persona iba murmurando cosas sin percatarse de la presencia de la Slytherin. Siguió avanzando hasta que su figura antes borrosa ahora era perfectamente nítida.

"…solo me faltaba eso hoy… y encima Keith… ¡Arghh!" Su voz era desesperante al igual que sus gestos.

"Herms…" Ésta se detuvo y la miró como si hubiera visto a un fantasma desconocido.

"Pansy, vaya susto me diste." Su cara se relajó y su voz adquirió su tono normal.

"Eso debería decirlo yo. ¿Qué pretendes con esos ruidos y esos murmullos? ¿Alojar Hogwarts?" Le dijo la rubio frunciendo el ceño.

"Esto… no pero es que… ¡es desesperante!" Alzó el brazo libre y puso los ojos en blanco.

"Está bien, cálmate y vayamos algún lugar seguro." La castaña asintió.

Ambas sin decirse nada emprendieron la marcha hasta la sala de los Menesteres. Subieron y bajaron escaleras hasta quedarse frente a la puerta. Memorizaron la contraseña y tras un clic audible se adentraron en la sala.

Hermione depositó las cosas encima la mesa y se sentó en un sillón acurrucándose. Pansy escogió el sofá y se acomodó en él mirando a la Gryffindor y respetando su silencio. La castaña soltó un suspiró algo leve y rompió el silencio.

"No lo entiendo…" Pansy no mostró ninguna señal de extrañeza ni nada solo la miraba esperando que prosiguiera. "¿Viste su comportamiento hoy?" No dio contestación pues sabía que ella misma se respondería. "Malfoy me trató como… como a una igual. No se que le pasó por esa cabeza, no se si es bueno o malo pero es extraño. Me sentí tan bien." Alzó sus ojos miel y los posó en los azules de la rubia. "Por primera vez sentí que pertenecía a Hogwarts, que no era una…sangre sucia." Un brillo extraño se posó en sus orbes. "Pero cuando lo volví a ver no supe como reaccionar y después lo hice por instinto volviendo a lo de siempre." Ambas seguían mirándose.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" La voz de Pansy fue suave y entendedora.

"Salí junto a Needick de la biblioteca y recorrimos varios pasillos cuando los vi. Malfoy y Zabinni se estaban peleando como muggles. Ambos estaban envueltos en unas auras frías y atemorizantes. Me quedé congelada ante esa visión. No supe reaccionar y no se porque. Me fue tan familiar esa escena. Fue después cuando me defendí de ambos a solas mientras Needick regresaba con Snape y Dumbledore." Se tapo el rostro con ambas manos, sin llorar pero aterrorizada ante esos nuevos sentimientos de confusión que crecían en su interior.

Pansy cerró los ojos e inspiró para aclararse todo lo que había estado escuchando. En su pecho un extraño sentimiento había empezado cuando la Gryffindor relataba sus sentimientos, pero lo que no sabía a que se debían. Hacía tiempo había dejado de pensar en Malfoy de una manera sentimental para ser solo su amiga.

"Si te soy sincera…" Su voz sonaba tranquila y suave. Ambas se miraron. "… deja pasar unos días y a ver que sucede, ¿vale?" Hermione solo asintió y se abrazó las piernas. "Tengo que irme luego nos vemos." Se despidieron con una mirada y la castaña se quedó sola en la habitación.

&_&_&_&_&_&_&

"¿Has visto a la srta. Granger?" Una alumna lo miró asustada y avergonzada.

"No, lo siento profesor." Ésta se sonrojó ante la mirada verde de su interlocutor.

"No importa, gracias." Alzó la mano y siguió por el pasillo.

Se pasó la mano por su pelo despeinándolo mientras intentaba relajarse. No había sido nada cómoda la situación que había surgido en su despacho minutos después que la chica abandonara su despacho.

_&&& Flash-Back &&&_

"_¿Y bien?__"__ La voz de Snape sonó por toda la estancia con un tono al rencor. Ambos chicos lo miraron con arrogancia pero sin inmutarse ante la mirada penetrante de su jefe de casa. __"__¿Piensan soltarlo o no?__"__ Su voz denotaba cada vez menos paciencia._

"_¿Soltar el qué?__"__ Respondió Zabinni como quien no entiende la situación._

_Needick alzó las manos desesperado. No entendía como aquellos simples adolescentes no movían ni un músculo ante la presencia de Snape. Se mostraban arrogantes y lo mejor de todo, indiferentes a todo. Se agarró la cabeza y miró al director. Éste parecía divertido ante la situación, únicamente paseaba la mirada a cada una de las personas que allí se encontraba._

"_¡O lo sueltan de una vez o seré yo quien imponga un castigo! Y tendría todo el derecho.__"__ Esto último fue dirigido especialmente ante Snape. Pero eso no fue suficiente para ambos Slytherins que seguían despreocupados._

"_Era únicamente un__…__ intercambio de ideas, por así decirlo.__"__ Malfoy era el que más seguro parecía y al parecer no iban a hacer nada en su contra._

"_Pues vaya forma de expresarse.__"__ Les dio la espalda y se fue hacía el pupitre más cercano para apoyarse. _

"_Profesor Snape__…"__ El mencionado se giró para encarar al director. __"__Debido a las circunstancias creo que sería mejor que el profesor Needick impartiera el castigo, pues fue él quien vio el intercambio de ideas.__"__ Estás últimas palabras las pronunció medio divertido mirando al rubio. _

"_Pero esa es tarea mía, son de mi casa.__"__ Su voz era fuerte y dura pero aún así no intimido a nadie en la estancia._

"_Teniendo en cuenta que siempre y como tendrá la última palabra. ¿Sí?__"__ El director lo miró por encima las gafas mientras Snape solo se limitó a asentir sin mirar a nadie más. __"__Bien profesor Needick, ¿Qué cree lo correcto?__"_

_Needick desde las primeras palabras ya tenía algo en mente y no pudo reprimir la sensación de medio sonreír pues esos chicos merecían un castigo largo pero a la vez silencioso. Los miró fijamente y una única idea cruzó su mente de acuerdo con que ambos adultos estarían de acuerdo._

"_Para empezar durante dos semanas se presentaran cada tarde en mi despacho para realizar sus tareas más alguna que impondré extra. No permitiré retraso o ningún tipo de discusión. Lo harán tengan lo que tengan que hacer. ¿Están de acuerdo?__"__ Miró a los dos profesores y estos asintieron._

"_Perfecto mañana a las seis en punto aquí. Pueden retirarse.__"__ Los dos Slytehrins asintieron y con paso elegante salieron del despacho._

"_Estupendo, pues todo solucionado. Hasta la próxima charla. Profesores.__"__ Se inclinó ante ellos respondiendo de la misma manera y el director salió del despacho._

_Snape y Needick se quedaron solos, ninguno dijo nada solo se miraron unos segundos y después se marchó sin más. _

_Ahora no solo no podría estar un tiempo relajado, sino que tenía que pasar unas horas con dos adolescentes arrogantes e insoportables._

_Soltó un bufido de cansancio pero este desapareció al recordar a Hermione. La había dejado al mando, la había plantado de alguna manera y encima no habían podido hablar. Decidió ir a buscarla y pensar en algo para recompensarla aunque había notado algo extraño al verla junto a ambos Slytherins._

_&&& End Flash-Back &&&_

Ahora se encontraba en medio un pasillo desierto, buscando a una chica que había desaparecido y para colmo no sabía realmente donde se encontraba. Se rascó la cabeza desconcertado y empezó a observar el lugar.

Se fijó en las ventanas, algunos cuadros, antorchas a cada lado… nada para poder situarse. De repente unos pasos lo descolocaron y dirigió su mirada hacía el ruido. Una chica rubia con uniforme verde se acercaba inconscientemente.

"¡Ei!" La chica alzó los ojos fríamente pero al momento se disolvieron en una mirada cálida. "Perdona pero…"

"Hola profesor." Le sonrío sinceramente y lo miró fijamente.

"¿Eh? ¡A sí! Hola, ¿has visto a Herm… quiero decir a la srta Granger?" La rubia lo miró y luego soltó una pequeña risa.

"Sí pero ahora prefiere estar sola. Será mejor que esperé a la cena o envíele una lechuza." Needick primero la miró perplejo pero luego volvió a su postura.

"De acuerdo. Gracias por la sugerencia aunque me harías un favor si le dijeras que la buscaba y que si puede a las 9 se presente en mi despacho sino ya le contaré otro día." La rubia asintió. "Gracias por todo."Alzó una mano y se fue dirección de donde venía, ya encontraría el camino solo.

Pansy se quedó algo desconcertada ante la actitud que tenía Needick frente a Granger. Miró a su alrededor, realmente no tenía prisa pero la charla que había tenido con la Gryffindor la había descolocado bastante. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a la sala de los Menesteres. Su sorpresa fue que la castaña no se encontraba allí. Lo más seguro era que se hubiera ido pero una canción salida de la pequeña terraza la distrajo.

"Y yo que creí que habías desaparecido." La castaña se giró sobresaltada.

"No sabía que estabas aquí." Se encogió de hombros y volvió a centrar su vista en el paisaje.

'_Realmente le afecto lo de Malfoy__…_' Pensó la rubia.

"Venía a entregarte un mensaje." La castaña volvió a encararla mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla. "Me encontré con el profesor Needick y me pidió que te dijera que si puedes ir esta noche a las nueve a su despacho y que sino pudieras lo entendería y no pasaría nada." Un brillo de curiosidad apareció en ambos ojos de las chicas.

"Gracias." Miró por última vez el paisaje y se adentró a la sala. Recogió sus cosas y antes de salir miró a la rubia. "Nos vemos más tarde." Solo recibió un leve asentimiento por parte de la Slytherin y sabiendo que no había nada más que decir se fue.

* * *

'_Será mejor que deje las cosas antes de ir a verlo._' Realmente no sabía si quería ir pero al menos necesitaba una disculpa por la situación que le había echo pasar.

Suspiró cansada. Cansada de fingir, cansada de que creyeran que era alguien y el realidad no lo fuera, cansada de no saber que sucedería con ella, cansada de tener visiones sin sentido, cansada de ser quien era, cansada de estar en aquel lugar que no terminaba de encajar en su mundo. Cansada de todo lo que le ocurría.

"Cansada de ser Hermione Granger." Miró por la ventana aquel paisaje mágico que se teñía de rojo para dar paso a la noche que escondía los más bellos secretos y a la vez los más oscuros.

"_Es que tu no eres Hermione Granger__…_" La castaña se giró bruscamente intentado encontrar a la persona dueña de aquella voz angelical y a la vez demoníaca.

"¿Quién eres?" No paraba de dar vueltas a su alrededor con la mirada. No había absolutamente nadie pero un ambiente diferente al que envolvía siempre Hogwarts había desaparecido. Se podía notar una magia totalmente diferente, más poderosa, hermosa y a la vez peligrosa. ¿Quién era capaz de crear tal magia? ¿Cómo podía llegar a Hogwarts?

"_Me conoces demasiado bien como para decírtelo__…__ solo quiero advertirte__…_" Hermione frunció el cejo. ¿Una voz misteriosa y extraña y quería advertirla de un peligro? ¿Era una broma?

"¿Por qué debería escucharte?" No podía creérselo. Era algo inexplicable.

"_Ten cuidado a tu alrededor__…__ no confíes en nadie menos en aquel que tu consideres importante__…__ en tu corazón__…_"

"¿Qué significa esto?" De repente un pinchazo en su pecho izo que se encogiera. Era un dolor extraño. No le dolía nada pero ese dolor provenía de un vacío inexplicable. "¿Qué… me ocurre?" Le faltaba la respiración al igual que sus fuerzas disminuían.

Poco a poco fue agachándose hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo. Se apretaba el pecho intentando disminuir aquel dolor punzante. Su mochila resbaló de su espalda hasta estallar en el suelo. El pelo cubría su rostro pálido y perlado de un sudor frío.

"_¿Lo sientes? Ese dolor__…__ siempre lo has sabido__…__estas sola y necesitas a alguien a tu lado__…__ lo necesitas a él__…"_

"¿De quien… demonios… estás… hablando?" Cada vez le costaba más respirar.

&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&

Después de estar todo planeado y marchar a la perfección lo que había seguido había sido totalmente inesperado. Era verdad que el comportamiento de Zabinni últimamente era más extraño pero aquel reto solo significaba una cosa, a partir de ahora las cosas iban a cambiar y mucho.

La reacción inexpiable que había sufrido al encontrárselo había sido toda una sorpresa pero lo extraño del asunto era las intenciones del moreno, sabía que no lo iba a atacar pero la sensación de peligro se hizo presente en cada momento aunque todo cambio con el encuentro repentino de la Gryffindor.

Hasta el último momento estuvo pendiente de los movimientos de la castaña pero algo le llamó la atención. Al principio notó algo de culpabilidad al sentir como ésta lo miraba asustada pero esa aura fue desapareciendo primero pasando por una de tranquilidad hasta convertirse en seguridad y fuerza. Toda ella era misterio. Los encuentros inesperados, la constante rebeldía en que se le dirigía y aquella aura mágica que la envolvía era algo desesperante. Unas veces necesitaba verla y sentir aquella sensación extraña y otras deseaba que desapareciera y que lo dejara respirar.

Mientras había estado en el despacho de Needick no había dicho nada pero al encarase con Zabinni fue algo que no supo explicar, no quería admitirlo pero una sensación como de respeto lo había dejado bloqueado hasta que su reacción fue enviarle un hechizo el cual la castaña ya había previsto.

Después de haber cruzado palabra con los profesores, había salido del despacho junto a Zabinni aunque sin decirse nada ambos tomaron direcciones opuestas con la esperanza de que un segundo enfrentamiento no tardaría en hacerse esperar.

Pocas personas estaban recorriendo los pasillos de Hogwarts aunque eso no le importaba, cuanta menos gente mejor, así podría estar tranquilo y no ser la persona que todos creían conocer. Sus ojos se posaban en aquellos que lo miraban pero sin decirles nada. Andaba sin un rumbo fijo pero de repente un pinchazo en el pecho lo detuvo de golpe.

Su mano estaba fuertemente apretada contra el pecho. Un dolor punzante le cortaba la respiración provocando que el poco aire que conseguía coger se le escapara al momento. Intentó calmarse y poco a poco fue recuperándose aunque algunas gotas de sudor en su frente le advirtieron que no era nada bueno. Emprendió de nuevo el paso atento a cualquier molestia que le surgiera pero a los pocos metros de andar, justo en un cruce de varios pasillos un bulto en el suelo le llamó la atención.

Siguió un poco más hasta poder averiguar de qué se trataba. Al primer vistazo parecía una bolsa o algún tipo de tela pero a medida que se hacia más visible un movimiento rítmico y una respiración entrecortada se hacían ver, se trataba de algún alumno, pero ¿quién podía ser para encontrarse en ese estado?

Se acercó poco a poco hasta fijarse que aquel cuerpo era de una chica, su pelo le tapaba el rostro y no conseguía ver quien era. De repente, de la nada se escuchó una voz forzada. Al parecer tenía algún problema pues se notaba algo ahogada. Se alarmó al escuchar las palabras de la chica reconociéndola al momento.

"¿De quien… demonios… estás… hablando?" Cada vez le costaba más respirar.

Era Granger. Al parecer estaba teniendo alucinaciones pues el estado en el que se encontraba no era para menos. Un pensamiento surgió en su mente pero su moral le indicaba que no era lo correcto. Una parte de él deseaba olvidar lo que había visto y seguir como si nada pero la otra y al parecer más fuerte, le provocaba para seguir adelante y prestarle la ayuda que necesitaba. Respiró hondo y dio unos pasos más hasta quedar a un lado de ella y agacharse.

"¿Granger?" Está no respondió. Siguió en la misma posición. Malfoy se debatía en si debía posar su mano en la espalda de ésta para llamar su atención pero algo se lo impedía. "Granger…" Volvió a llamarla.

Está vez un movimiento diferente le indicó que lo había oído. Poco a poco vio como el rostro de la castaña se volvía hacia él. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver como su cara envuelta en un gran sufrimiento se relajaba un poco al verlo.

"Mal…foy…" Izo una mueca de dolor mientras volvía a aprisionar el pecho con las manos. "No… me… encuentro nada… bien…" Agachó de nuevo la cabeza aunque no lo suficiente para ocultar su rostro pálido.

"¿Qué intentas decirme?" Seguía agachado intentando averiguar que era lo que le ocurría para mantenerse en ese estado.

"Yo solo…" Lo miró a los ojos y una sonrisa amable apareció en su rostro extrañando al rubio. "Dra…co…" Y se desplomó mientras arrastraba la última sílaba.

Malfoy se encontraba completamente estático. El encontrar a Granger en aquel estado lo había dejado extrañado pero lo que ahora no entendía era como se había comportado la Gryffindor con él y para hacer de la situación algo realmente fuera de sí era el haber escuchado su nombre en ella.

De repente reaccionó y se levantó. Si alguien lo encontraba allí con ella desmayada no haría falta nada más para que lo expulsarán. Una de las ideas seria llevarla a la enfermería donde de seguro la tratarían pero las consecuencias serian las mismas de si lo encontraban en aquel momento. Se pasó ambas manos por el pelo e intentó mantener la calma.

Se agachó y acomodándola lo mejor que pudo, cargó la mochila a su espalda y de un movimiento la alzó entre sus brazos. Era extraño pero era una sensación agradable tenerla en brazos. Observó su rostro y un alivio se apoderó de él al comprobar que sus facciones se relajaban y el color de la piel le volvía a aquel bronceado. Miró en todas direcciones y emprendió la marcha hasta la torre que ambos compartían al menos allí se ahorraría unos cuantos problemas.

Paso pasillo tras pasillo y sin ser consciente del tiempo llegó frente al cuadro que custodiaba la entrada a la torre. Pronunció la contraseña y el cuadro sin más se abrió dejándole el paso. Una vez volvió a cerrarse Malfoy respiró tranquilo, allí nada podía ocurrirle ni tendría que verse con gente indeseable. Se acercó al sofá y con movimientos suaves consiguió deshacerse de la maleta de la chica. Volvió a reponerla entre sus brazos ahora mucho más ligero y subió las escaleras que conducían a los cuartos.

Esperando que sus predicciones no fueran ciertas cogió el pomo de la puerta y lo giró sin éxito. Cogió su varita, tras varios intentos intentando mantener a Hermione segura y sin perder el equilibrio, y pronunció el hechizo _alohomora_ pero la puerta no cedió. Probó varios hechizos algo más complejos pero tampoco quería destruir la puerta así que tras no tener éxito y hacerse realidad su predicción lo único que le quedaba era llevarla a su cuarto. Soplando de la resignación giró para dirigirse a su habitación.

"¿Por qué pones las cosas tan difíciles Granger?" Abrió a la puerta y tras asegurarse que quedaba bien cerrada fue hacia su cama.

Depositándola con cuidado en su cama, la colocó en el centro y la cubrió hasta la cintura. Se sentó a su lado y la observó por unos momentos. Nunca se había fijado tanto pero ahora podía ver claramente como unas pequeñas pecas enmarcaban su nariz. Su pelo, ahora extendido por toda su almohada, estaba lleno de rizos definidos y suaves cada uno con tonalidades diferentes pues reflejaba un color al castaño rojizo.

Inconscientemente llevo una mano a su rostro y lo acarició pero al tener contacto con su piel se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y la retiro al momento. Sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrirle se levantó y echándole un último vistazo salió del cuarto dirección al baño.

Abrió el grifo del agua fría y tras llenar sus manos se la llevo a la cara sin importarle mojarse la camiseta o el pelo. Repitió la acción varas veces y se observó en el espejo. No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo y menos que era lo que estaba pasando con él. Antes parecía que las cosas empezaban a equilibrarse pero el último encuentro con la Gryffindor descartaba toda posibilidad de tranquilidad.

Suspiró resignado y salió del baño. Se detuvo frente a su puerta pero no tenia intención de quedarse allí esperando que la castaña se despertara así que tras asegurar la puerta decidió que era mejor estar en la sala un tiempo hasta estar un poco más despejado. Se tumbó en el sofá y cerro los ojos esperando encontrar algo de tranquilidad.

&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&

Se paseaba distraído por los estantes de aquella biblioteca inmensa. Nunca habría imaginado conocer a una persona capaz de leer toda aquella sabiduría y retener la mayoría de ella. Resignado de haber registrado hasta el último rincón de aquel lugar sin encontrar lo que deseaba salió dejando a la señora Pince con un aire curioso.

Miraba con atención cada rincón de los pasillos, cada lugar que podría esconderse alguien incluso miraba a cada persona esperando encontrarla tras alguna máscara pero sabía que todo eso era inútil. Si no la había encontrado en la biblioteca ni en los terrenos del castillo era probable que estuviera en algún lugar donde él no podía acceder.

Una idea descabellada le paso por su mente y sin rechazarla se lanzó de lleno a ella. Sus pasos eran más firmes y rápidos y su rostro más serio pero agradable. Subió varias escaleras y dejó atrás varios pasillos hasta llegar al retrato. Aspirando hondo e intentando no perder los nervios a la mínima, tocó el marco esperando respuesta. Pasaron pocos segundos hasta ver que este se abría dejándole paso.

Sus ojos se posaron en unos de fríos en vez de unos cálidos. Ambos se irguieron rápidamente y colocándose a la defensiva se enfrentaron.

"¿Qué quieres Weasley?" A Ron no le paso desapercibido el tono despectivo de éste.

"De ti nada, busco a Hermione." Ninguno de los dos dejaba de mirarse mostrando sus fuerzas para no ceder.

"Pues ya viste que aquí no está, así que lárgate." Ron frunció el cejo.

"Aquí no pero puede encontrarse en su habitación." Empezó a andar dirección a las escaleras sin esperar respuesta del Slytherin pero este se movió rápidamente obstruyéndole el paso.

"No puedes hacer eso, nadie puede subir esas escaleras a menos que los inquilinos lo deseen y yo no lo deseo. A más es una violación a los derechos íntimos de Granger." Ron se irguió y los miró con rabia.

"A ti no te importa nada de lo que tenga que ver con Hermione así que apártate." Izo ademán de pasar junto a él pero Malfoy fue igual de rápido y se colocó de nuevo al frente de él.

"Quizás no, pero es uno de los Premios Anuales y por desgracia me corresponde tener ciertos… intereses en lo que se refiere a su intimidad y alguna otra cosa."

Ron apretó los puños y una rabia se apoderó de él instándole de lanzársele al cuello pero se retuvo y aspirado hondo clavó sus ojos azules en los grises de Malfoy.

"Sabia que era inútil tratar contigo, Malfoy." Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

"Lo mismo te digo aunque creo que tu no tienes solución, Weasley." Ron izo caso omiso y con pasos rápidos salió de aquel lugar.

No sabia como Hermione lo soportaba cada día en aquel lugar y encima en las clases. Era algo inhumano poder estar con alguien tan arrogante casi las 24 horas. Realmente la admiraba por saber mantenerlo a raya y a la vez tener sus preocupaciones. Paso ambas manos por su pelo rojizo y cerro los ojos mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes.

Varios alumnos lo observaron pero sin decir nada pasaban de largo. Muchos empezaban a admirarlo ya fuera por el éxito que le daba el Quidditch o por ser amigo de Harry Potter, pero para él nada importaba si todo lo que hacia no lo disfrutaba con quien quería. Se enderezó de nuevo y camino al único lugar donde nadie lo molestaría por un buen tiempo, los grandes jardines de Hogwarts.

Sonrió al recordar todo lo que había ocurrido las últimas horas. La clase de defensa cuerpo a cuerpo había sido más interesante de lo que se había imaginado. Muchos y muchas lo habían admirado al ver su karma igualado con Harry o incluso Malfoy, Hermione había mostrado la misma sorpresa que él al verla envuelta en aquella aura oscura pero él no se quedó atrás. Todo había sido bastante inesperado.

Después de terminar las clases le habían entrado ganas de relajarse y se había dirigido al baño de los prefectos. Al ver el tiempo que había transcurrido había salido de la gran tina y se estaba vistiendo cuando de repente Hermione había entrado sin notar su presencia. Lo que había venido después fue algo insólito pues lo pudo analizar una vez había salido de allí dentro.

Analizó con determinación todo lo ocurrido. Sabía que algo se había apoderado de él al verla allí indefensa frente a él y sin saber que hacer. Eso le había dado fuerzas y sin saberlo se había adueñado de la situación pero había sido roto tan solo por una frase, una única frase pronunciada de aquellos labios, los labios que segundos atrás había estado besando con suavidad pero con pasión.

En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción y felicidad sin percatarse. Algunas chicas que pasaban por allí se lo quedaron mirando sorprendidas por aquella sonrisa misteriosa que mostraba el Guardián de Gryffindor. Suspiraron mientras lo veían alejarse y un corrillo de varias alumnas lo miraban intensamente aunque éste no se percatara pues la dueña de sus sueños lo absorbía por completo.

Frente al lago y sentado en unas rocas cerca del agua se sentó observando el horizonte. Dejó que sus sentimientos volaran con la brisa que lo acariciaba. Sus ojos se posaron en las esbeltas montañas esperando que llegara la noche y poder decir todo lo que deseaba decirle con aquel valor que caracterizaba a los Gryffindors.

&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&

Izo estallar un par de sillas y tras arreglarlas con un movimiento de varita se tranquilizó. ¿Era tan difícil pedir algo de tranquilidad? Primero Zabinni, luego Granger y para finalizar Weasley. Paso una mano por su pelo y consciente de que allí parado no haría nada se dirigió a su habitación.

Subió con calma las escaleras, llegó frente a la puerta y la abrió despacio. Se introdujo en la oscura habitación en silencio y encendió una lámpara de luz tenue. Con los mismos movimientos silenciosos se acercó hasta su cama donde descansaba la única persona que jamás pensó que estaría. Se sentó en un borde de la cama y la miró preocupado, aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba algo inquieto pues la chica hacia un buen rato que se había desmayado y todavía no despertaba.

Se dejó caer apoyándose en una mano, se acercó a su rostro y con cuidado posó su mano en la frente de ésta. Todo su cuerpo se relajó al notar que no daba síntomas de fiebre y retiró la mano pero pronto se tensó al notar como los ojos de la Gryffindor se abrían despacio hasta enfocarlo por completo. Una corriente lo recorrió de arriba abajo al notar sus ojos fijos en él. Ambos se miraban esperando que el otro hablara.

Malfoy carraspeó un par de veces y se levantó con lentitud pero con agilidad. Se quedó unos segundos de espalda disimulando su desconcierto pero no tardó en encararla y mostrarse seguro frente a ella, como si nada le hubiera alterado lo más mínimo.

"¿Ya te encuentras mejor?" Se cruzó de brazos mirándola fijamente.

"¿A que te refieres?" Se sentó en la cama y sus dedos acariciaron una superficie fina y a la vez fría. Miró hacía abajo y su sorpresa fue al encontrarse en la cama, una cama que no identificaba como suya.

Su cejo se frunció y miró a su alrededor. Todo se encontraba en penumbra pero a medida que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad y la tenue luz pudo distinguir unos muebles de madera fina y oscura, algunos libros y otros objetos extraños. Una moqueta de tonos verdes se extendía en todo lo que era al alrededor de la cama, la cual tenía unas bien mullidas almohadas y unas finas sábanas de seda negras pero esto no quitaba lo reconfortante que era.

Cada movimiento que ella hacia sus ojos lo percibían. Sabía que no relacionaba nada con aquel entorno e intentaba encontrar alguna explicación del por qué se encontraba allí. Sus ojos se movían con rapidez y sus manos de vez en cuando se crispaban en señal de frustración. Sonrió ante las sensaciones de la castaña. Carraspeó un par de veces para llamar de nuevo su atención.

"¿Y bien?" Ésta lo miró desconcertada y molesta por la situación.

"¿Cómo llegué aquí?" Sus labios se fruncieron pues no quería formular la pregunta y menos escuchar la respuesta por temor.

"Antes creo que deberías responderme tu a mi, ¿qué te ocurrió en el pasillo? ¿Con quien hablabas?" Sus ojos fríos se fijaron en ella esperando una respuesta para resolver al menos uno de los enigmas que lo envolvían.

Durante unos segundos Hermione desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos como imanes asustada. Ahora empezaba a recordar pero no sabia que responderle al rubio pues ni ella tenía respuesta para ello. Volvió a mirarlo algo más segura y sus ojos lo interrogaron.

"Si te dijera la verdad no me creerías." Esperó que esa respuesta fuera suficiente para él. El Slytherin sonrió de lado.

"Inténtalo." Hermione entrecerró los ojos y desvió la mirada del rubio.

"No se lo que ocurrió, y sobre lo de con quien hablaba era una voz extraña que oí y me limité a contestar." Sonrió al darse cuenta de lo ilógico que sonaba todo aquello. Pero esa sonrisa se esfumó al recordar que se encontraba con Malfoy a solas en su cuarto. "Ahora te toca a ti, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?" Algo más segura le devolvió la mirada.

"¿No creerías que te iba a dejar allí tirada?" Se encogió de hombros como si eso fuera lo más lógico para él.

"Pues hubiera sido lo más normal en ti. Lavarte las manos y olvidarte de todo." Se encogió de hombros imitando su postura.

"Tienes razón pero eso me hubiera acarreado más problemas de los que ya tengo. A más…" Se acercó peligrosamente a ella hasta inclinarse y quedar a menos de un metro de su rostro. "… ahora me debes una." Sonrió satisfecho al ver la indignación en sus ojos.

"Eres una sucia serpiente rastrera." Masculló. Se miraban fijamente uno con rencor el otro con satisfacción.

"Pues por si no te has dado cuenta estás en la cama de esa sucia serpiente que dices." Ladeó al cabeza divertido.

Las mejillas de Hermione se encendieron de vergüenza al ver como sus palabras se volvían en contra de ella y Malfoy ganaba esa pelea. Se acercó amenazante a él para contraatacar.

"Entonces hazte a un lado y déjame salir." Sonrió esperando la reacción de él.

Frunció el cejo con rapidez se enderezó de nuevo sin dejarla de mirar. Ésta con tranquilidad izo a un lado las sábanas y se quedó sentada en el borde. Se miraron de nuevo pero los ojos de Malfoy viajaron hasta su falda donde había quedado reducida más arriba del muslo. Hermione percibió la mirada del rubio y siguió la dirección que éstos tomaban. Inmediatamente se levantó bajándose la falda e intentando acomodarla. Malfoy ahogó unas carcajadas.

"¿Terminaste con tu espectáculo?" Lo miró rabiosa y se fue hacia la puerta.

"Ni te pienses que te lo vas a cobrar." Abrió la puerta y antes de salir pudo escuchar las últimas palabras de Malfoy.

"Yo me encargaré de que sí. No olvides saludar al pobretón de mi parte." Sonó un portazo en toda la habitación señal de que Granger lo había oído todo y descargado su rabia. Sonrió y se sentó en un butacón cansado.

* * *

"¿Tengo que echarte Veritaserum en la bebida para que lo sueltes de una vez?" Unos ojos grises azulados se posaron en unos de verdes.

Se miraron por unos segundos hasta que uno de ellos bajó la mirada hasta su copa. Se encontraban en una sala muy cómoda y reconfortante. Estaban sentados en unos grandes sillones uno frente a otro separados por una pequeña mesa y la chimenea crepitando a un lado.

"No se a que te refieres." Sus ojos verdes volvieron a aquellos icebergs y finalmente posándolos en la gran cristalera que éste tenía atrás.

"Vamos, te conozco desde hace tiempo. Llegaste aquí sin avisar y desde entonces solo has respondido con evasivas o ruidos. Por no mencionar que la copa y la ventana son de sumo interés para ti." Alzó las cejas y se llevó la copa a los labios bebiendo un pequeño trago de aquel licor ardiente.

"¿Te suenan de algo los nombres Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabinni?" Volvían a mirarse a la cara.

"Sí, pertenecen a Slytherin y al parecer ambos son bastante poderosos a lo que se refiere a su karma, ¿a que viene eso?"Alzó una ceja y dio un trago más al licor.

"Hermione y yo tenemos una charla pendiente así que esta tarde fui a la biblioteca para ir a buscarla. Ambos nos dirigíamos a una sala que encontré muy reconfortante cuando me encontré con esos dos chicos." Respiró profundamente y dio un trago a su copa. "Fue algo impactante, ambos se retaban fríamente y lo curioso es que ninguno cedía. Los cogí a ambos y junto a Hermione los llevé a mi despacho. Deje a Hermione al cargo mientras iba en busca del director y Snape."

Daryl que estaba escuchando con atención el relato de su amigo, se atragantó con el último trago pues sino recordaba mal Slytherins y Gryffindors no se podían ver y a su amigo se le había ocurrido dejar sola a Hermione con dos chicos bastante peligrosos.

"¿Hiciste qué?" Consiguió al fin articular.

"Lo que ocurre es que cuando llegué me encontré algo bastante peculiar, ninguno se había movido pero parecía que ella controlara la situación y con total formalidad y tranquilidad abandonó el despacho pidiendo permiso y nada más." Se recargó en el respaldo y miró el fuego que ardía majestuoso. "Y ahora como castigo de esos dos tengo que estar dos semanas vigilándolos al terminar las clases." Keith miró a su amigo esperando algo.

"Vaya… me parece que esa chica esconde más de lo que creemos." Se apoyó en sus piernas con los brazos y miró fijamente a Keith. "Se sincero Keith, ¿esa chica te atrae o hay algo más?" Keith ante la sinceridad de su amigo abrió los ojos pero luego los bajó.

"Creo que es un cariño diferente a la atracción pero hay algo que me intriga. Sabes que siempre he podido notar cosas que otros no y me estoy dando cuenta que Hermione cada día que pasa su poder aumenta de una manera inigualable y lo que más me asusta es que he notado lo mismo en esos chicos." Pasó ambas manos por su pelo desordenándolo completamente y soltando un suspiro volvió a hablar. "Eso es todo."

Daryl había pasado su mirada de su amigo al fuego intenso que se consumía lentamente. Siempre había creído en lo que Keith le decía pero eso eran predicciones muy peligrosas. Si algo estaba creciendo en los cuerpos de esos chicos debían procurar estar seguros de lo que se trataba y la verdad es que ahora que lo pensaba, él también había notado algo extraño en esos tres pero no sabía de qué se trataba.

Miró de nuevo al castaño. Se veía preocupado por toda aquella situación y el que tuviera que vigilarlos en el castigo aumentaba esa preocupación. Como tranquilizarlo si él mismo se sentía igual. En la siguiente clase que tuvieran debía hacer algo para llegar a alguna conclusión.

"Keith, ¿qué harás esta noche?" El aludido miró esos ojos grises y una sonrisa traviesa pero preocupada salió de sus labios a lo que Daryl arqueó una ceja interrogativo.

"He citado a Hermione a las nueve para recompensarla después de la situación que ha pasado por mi culpa." Se encogió de hombros como si eso fuera lo más lógico.

Daryl negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y pensaba que Keith no tenia remedio, pero al menos así se distraería un poco hablando de cosas que a él le fascinaban.

"Bueno vámonos a cenar que debes estar bien alimentado para que ese cerebro tuyo pueda decir más de dos palabras seguidas." Daryl sonrió al verlo picado mientras se levantaban ambos.

"¡Ey! Yo no he ofendido, para algo tu eres el musculitos y yo el cerebro." Ahora era su turno de sonreír.

Se miraron retadores pero al momento estallaron en carcajadas. Salieron juntos de la sala de Daryl haciéndose bromas y riéndose mientras algunos alumnos los miraban escandalizados por esa conducta y otros divertidos.

* * *

Estaba tumbada en su cama intentando tranquilizarse. Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era extraño. Siempre había alguna cosa extraña que pasaba en Hogwarts pero ella siempre estaba al margen pero esta vez ella era la implicada. Respiró profundamente y después de acomodarse la ropa. Salió de su cuarto para irse a cenar. Al parecer Malfoy se había quedado en su habitación. Mejor para ella no tendría que verlo al menos hasta más tarde.

Con pasos tranquilos fue dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor aunque su mente vagaba por varios lugares. Lo que más le extrañaba de todo eran aquellas imágenes de elfos que le venían a la mente cada vez que estaba inconsciente o dormida. Debía contárselo a alguien pero ¿a quien? Muchos creerían que seria fruto de tanta literatura y biblioteca, otros no se creerían nada pues era algo muy extraño y quienes se lo creyeran la mirarían no como un bicho raro sino como algo peor.

Suspiró al ver que no obtendría ayuda de nadie pero de repente su mente se iluminó habían exactamente cinco personas que se lo creerían en parte y la ayudarían en algo, pero tres de ellas no estaba segura de confiar, por no mencionar que seria muy raro que entablara una conversación agradable, y las otras dos harían demasiadas preguntas al respeto.

Esas personas eran Draco Malfoy, quien por casualidad había descubierto su capacidad de hablar en elfo; Blaise Zabinni, quien para demostrar sus capacidades también había demostrado su habilidad por ese lenguaje; y entre esos tres también estaba Dumbledore, quien demostraría su capacidad de entender las cosas pero no le resolvería nada sino le daría más misterios por resolver; la otras dos eran Pansy Parkinson, la cual desde un principio supo el significado de la contraseña y eso quería decir que al igual que los dos Slytherins ella también poseía ese conocimiento; y la última era Keith Needik, no sabia si lo hablaba o no pero estaba claro que sabía muchas cosas sobre los elfos y sus lenguajes cosa que nadie tenia tanta enseñanza en algo así.

Una vez hubo repasado cada persona y estudiarla mínimamente se decantó por el momento no decir nada a nadie pero si realmente surgía la necesidad, lo más seguro sería a Keith pues tenía conocimientos que la ayudarían y seguramente la entendería mejor al ser algo más maduro y basarse en su conocimientos.

Sin darse cuenta estaba yendo dirección a su sitio en la mesa para cenar. Se relajó y disimuló la sorpresa por haber estado tan absorta en sí misma. Más tranquila y con más control se sentó junto a Lavender y Ginny y frente a Parvati.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Lavender al verla algo pálida.

"No te preocupes, se me pasará cuando coma algo." Con esto miró la mesa y la encontró vacía. "Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta la comida?" Era extraño que no apareciera la comida aún.

"Al parecer Dumbledore quiere anunciar algo." Parvati estaba algo distraída mirando la mesa de profesores donde Dumbledore se mostraba in pasivo. "Espero que no tarde mucho."

Las otras tres se miraron algo extrañadas por la actitud de su amiga Gryffindor. Miraron hacia Dumbledore y al parecer éste se había decidido por hablar.

"Buenas noches queridos alumnos." Todos callaron ante la voz del director y los miles de ojos fueron posados en su figura alta pero erguida. "Como ya se habrán dado cuenta Halloween esta al caer y los profesores y yo hemos pensado en hacer el famoso baile, aunque habrán algunos cambios de última hora." Un murmullo inundó el comedor pero no tardó en apagarse al oírse de nuevo la voz segura de Dumbledore. "Las parejas se harán de una manera muy peculiar. Al entrar al comedor tanto por su vestimenta por otras cualidades se les asignará una mesa, la cual su pareja ocupara más tarde. Ha de decirse que primero serán las chicas las que ingresarán en el gran comedor y luego los chicos."

Todos los alumnos se miraban unos despreocupados porque no tendrían que ocuparse de buscar pareja y otros preocupados porque sus parejas no fuesen con otras. Las chicas complacidas por aquella novedad hablaban de cómo podría ser esa selección mientras que la mayoría de chicos ponía los ojos en blanco e intentaba ignorar esas conversaciones.

"Pero eso no es lo único…" Todos callaron al momento esperando que más podría haber inventado el director. "Todos deberán llevar antifaces e ir vestidos no de gala ni tampoco disfrazados sino deberán ir vestidos de época antigua. Dicho esto solo me queda añadir que los Prefectos y Premios Anuales se presenten en mi despacho mañana a las seis de la tarde. Buen provecho." Y entonces aparecieron los tan ansiados platos de comida.

Las conversaciones no se hicieron esperar mientras copas y cubiertos chocando con los platos acompañaban al Gran Comedor. Las chicas algo distanciadas del sector masculino hablaban animadas por aquella idea tan peculiar de celebrar Hallowen. Sonreían y hacían bromas de cómo habría más de una sorpresa pues los antifaces y el disfraz no se quedarían atrás.

Los chicos tampoco se quedaban atrás hablando del baile aunque no sabían que era peor, tener que invitarlas o no invitarlas y esperarse una gran sorpresa al saber quien era su acompañante. Algo más frustrados seguían sus charlas mientras más de uno miraba de reojo alguna que otra chica quien no les prestaba la mínima atención, pues se habían dado cuenta de que ahora todo o casi todo el sector femenino se había unido para tramar a saber que.

Hermione muy animada con la conversación que mantenía con las chicas de su casa miró el reloj y vio que se le echaba el tiempo encima. Disimuladamente miró a la mesa de profesores y allí solo encontró a Daryl quien con los ojos le mostraba la puerta de salida de los profesores. Ésta asintió dando las gracias y se volvió hacía las chicas mientras se levantaba.

"Chicas, yo me retiro. Debo atender un asunto. Hasta mañana." Todas la miraron expectante. "Sí, hoy no hay así que aprovechad." Sonrió ampliamente y antes de alejarse se volvió. "Acordaos de avisar." Y guiñando un ojo salió por las puertas.

A partir de que Hermione hubiera cruzado las puertas ningún profesor ni chico supo que ocurrió. Todas las chicas de Gryffindor soltaron un pequeño chillido de emoción mientras algunas de otras casas se acercaban a ellas la mayoría se levantaba corriendo a las contrarias. Aquello parecía más una alerta roja de peligro que otra cosa pues las chicas corrían de arriba abajo mientras que los chicos asustados se apartaban y algún otro se metía en medio para saber que ocurría pero era rápidamente echado del círculo femenino con miradas asesinas y alguna que otra varita.

Fueron tan solo diez minutos que parecieron una eternidad pues cuando los profesores reaccionaron todo se había calmado de una manera espeluznante. Poco a poco el comedor se fue vaciando con grupitos de chicas hasta que la mayoría de los chicos se quedaron mirando las puertas sin saber que decir.

"¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?" Ron quien pronunció la pregunta en voz baja fue escuchado por todos aunque nadie dijo nada pues se habían formulado la misma pregunta.

"Prefiero no saberlo." Comentó Dean. Todos asintieron y poco a poco fueron olvidando el tema y se retiraban a sus casas.

* * *

Hermione andaba algo apurada sabía que si no se daba prisa no llegaría puntual y eso no le gustaba lo más mínimo. Sin saber como llegó frente a la puerta que indicaba el nombre de Keith con dos minutos de adelanto. Respiró profundamente intentando conseguir una respiración acompasada y arreglándose las ropas toco suavemente la puerta.

Esperó unos segundos cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse desde el otro lado y abriéndose la puerta segundos después. Keith al verla sonrió ampliamente y con un brazo extendido la invito a pasar.

"Buenas noches, Herms." Ésta como respuesta le dedicó una gran sonrisa. "Sígueme." Se adelantó un poco a ella hasta que quedaron a un lado del escritorio frente a una puerta aunque bastante disimulada. Keith la abrió y Hermione entró aunque algo nerviosa.

"Vaya…." Hermione estaba frente a una gran sala.

Poseía un sofá de tres plazas de color vino tinto, una mesita de madera clara junto a una chimenea adornada con tallos de rosas. Una mesa pequeña de comedor estaba un lado de un gran ventanal dando directamente al lago. Un par de estantes llenos de libros se encontraban a un lado de la chimenea y al otro lado un mini bar. Para finalizar unas pequeñas escaleras se alzaban desde el otro lado de la estancia.

"Parece que te gusto." Sonrió divertido ante la expresión de la chica.

"Creí que seria… más pequeño." Se encogió de hombros inocentemente. "Bueno… espero que tengas un buen motivo para hacerme venir." Se cruzó de brazos ahora más seria.

"Lo tengo. Quería pedirte perdón por lo de esta tarde y así aprovechar y tener esa charla que hace tiempo deberíamos de haber tenido." Se acercó un poco a ella y la abrazó.

Hermione primero se sintió algo confundida por todo aquello pero después sabiendo las intenciones del moreno acepto el abrazo con gusto.

"No te preocupes si me llega a pasar algo entonces sí te las habrías visto conmigo." Se separó y ambos sonrieron.

"Sentémonos." Ambos se dirigieron al sofá uno frente al otro. "¿Cómo te encuentras?" Hermione lo miró a los ojos y luego a la chimenea.

"La verdad es que no lo se." Se recostó en el respaldó de lado. "Todo esta cambiando mucho y hay cosas que no llego a entender." Soltó un suspiro cansada.

"Creo que lo que estas haciendo es muy grande y debes sentirte orgullosa. Nadie consigue ser tan fuerte y a la vez que la consideren un líder." Hermione lo miró agradecida. "Es más, todas las chicas de este colegio se están dando cuenta de lo que son capaces de hacer gracias a que tú, les has quitado esa venda que las cegaba." Ambos se miraban fijamente sabiendo que no podían esconderse nada.

"Pero Keith… todo esto es más difícil de lo que imagine… al fin y al cabo cuando salgamos de Hogwarts todo será como antes." Y desvió la mirada de aquella esmeralda.

"En eso te equivocas." Repentinamente sus ojos chocaron furtivamente. "Si consigues cambiar una cosa, por mucho que esta desaparezca dejas gente atrás que seguirá con ello y quien siga adelante no se rendirá como a veces te obligan a hacer. Si eres fuerte de mente y alma nada puede doblegarte." Posó su mano en una de las de ella y la apretó cariñosamente. "Lo sabes muy bien, Herms." Está asintió alegremente.

Sabia que podía hablar con él. Por muy hombre que fuera, Keith era de los que pensaba antes de hablar y a más a más escuchaba a su corazón cuando lo hacía. Todo lo que a ella le habían enseñado, a no rendirse, a creer en ella, a ir hacia delante siempre, a levantarse al caer… Keith se lo mostraba de una manera mejor e incluso le daba aquel pequeño empujón que a todos nos hace falta e iba con ella.

"La verdad es que necesitaba aclarar un poco mi cabeza…" Sonrió de lado. "¿Sabes una cosa?" Se recostó en el regazo de Keith mientras observaba el fuego y sentía una de las manos de Keith acariciarle el pelo. "Últimamente he estado documentándome sobre los elfos pero no he encontrado en ningún sitio lo que dimos en clase." Seguía inmóvil esperando la respuesta del moreno.

Keith sonrió ante el giro que había dado la conversación. Sabia que tarde o temprano le terminaría preguntando alguna cosa pero no esperaba que ella lo invitara a hablar sobre ello aunque ambos sabían que no podían decir nada más que respuestas inconclusas pues a éstas se le sumarian más. Miró por la ventana y suspiro.

"Yo tampoco sabría decirte como encontré todo esto al igual que tu no sabrías decirme como lo sabes pero debes tener algo en mente." Hermione se alzó un poco y lo miró a los ojos pues Keith había volteado para mirarla de frente. "Debes tener cuidado con lo que dices y sobre todo en como lo llevas a cabo. Tienes que recordar algunas cosas que te ayudaran y a la vez te dejaran en medio de un camino." La castaña frunció el cejo sin entender esas palabras. "Cuando sepas que camino te corresponde solo a ti, entonces cúbrete las espaldas." Hermione terminó de sentarse sin dejar de observarlo.

¿Acaso él sabía algo que ella no? ¿O quería advertirla de algo que ni él sabía exactamente lo que era? Quería alguna cosa de la que poder hablar con él y terminaba con palabras sin sentido y que le daban vueltas por la cabeza sin parar.

"Keith, ¿Qué intentas decirme?" Éste había vuelto su mirada al cielo estrellado que se veía desde la ventana del salón.

Cerró los ojos intentando recordar porque lo hacía, no sabía en que se estaba metiendo y aún así daba respuestas sin un sentido concreto pero si se era poseedor de gran sabiduría sabias de su significado y estaba completamente seguro que Hermione era una pieza clave. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que había descubierto algo que cambiaria el rumbo de la historia de la magia, algo tan poderoso que ni el mismo que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort se imaginaba.

"Es muy tarde y sino Flitch te pondrá algún castigo. Ya seguiremos hablando." Se levantó invitando a Hermione a seguirle.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta y ambos se quedaron en el desierto pasillo no sabían que decir. Hermione se acomodó un mechón tras la oreja mientras que Keith se despeinó con la mano. Keith avanzó unos centímetros hacia ella llamando la atención de la chica.

"Te acompaño hasta tu sala por si acaso." Hermione sonrió dejando algo fuera de lugar a Keith pero después negó con la cabeza.

"Tranquilo no hará falta. Nos vemos mañana en clases." Se alzó un poco y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla. "Buenas noches." Keith sonrió.

"Buenas noches." Vio como se alejaba poco a poco y segura. Estuvo uno segundo allí fuera hasta que decidió entrar de nuevo pero no pudo avanzar mucho cuando notó una presencia en su sala frente a la ventana. "Yandru…" Apenas fue un susurro para que la presencia se encarara hacia él.

"Sigues sintiendo el aura de las personas. Me alegro." Este poseía una capucha la cual no le cubría el rostro pero era lo suficiente ancha para ensombrecérselo. Llevaba puesta una capa completamente cerrada de un color rojo oscuro con algún detalle bordado en plata.

Keith se sentó en el sillón sin dejar de mirarlo. Estaba algo nervioso pues sabía que esa vistita no traía nada bueno y menos para él. Suspiró y se frotó los ojos algo cansado.

"No te preocupes solo venia a decirte que ya despertó." Keith abrió los ojos entre sorprendido y angustiado. "Será pronto pero debes saber que la próxima vez que nos encontremos ni tu ni yo nos conocemos y menos sabrás de él." Keith asintió. "Me retiro y ya sabes…"

"Por todas las cosas protégela incluso de ella misma." No lo vio pero su instinto le decía que Yandru le sonreía cortés.

"Hasta la próxima luna, Ylinn."Keith agachó la cabeza pero al volver a levantarla Yandru ya no se encontraba en su sala.

"La próxima luna…" Susurraba mientras se dirigía hacia su cama.

Sin siquiera percatarse se encontraba recostado en su cama con el pijama puesto y apunto de dormirse aunque no tardó mucho su lucidez en volver a volar esta vez entregándose a Morfeo.

* * *

Era impresionante lo que podía ocurrir a tu alrededor y no ser consciente de nada. La muestra perfecta era lo que minutos atrás había presenciado en el comedor. Tenía que saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de aquel castillo y para colmo se le sumaba una castaña bastante cambiada desde que la conocía.

Una vez estuvo dentro la torre donde podría respirar tranquilidad se sentó en su escritorio y se dispuso a hacer las tareas que les habían puesto durante el día.

Al cabo de hora y media había terminado y gracias a ello su mente estuvo completamente alejada de todos aquellos pensamientos. Y por si no fuera poco ahora el director había decidido hacer Hallowen más 'interesante' para todos.

Necesitaba aire fresco así que se dirigió a la pequeña terraza que disponía la sala común y observó el paisaje. El lago completamente oscuro reflejaba la luna y las estrellas mientras los árboles del bosque prohibido eran acariciados por la misma brisa que revolvía sus cabellos.

* * *

Se fijo en la Luna creciente que se veía a través de cada ventanal. Su tenue luz era suficiente para ver a su alrededor aunque sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba y hacia donde dirigirse. Siguió su camino con una única imagen en su cabeza, Keith. Le había ido muy bien hablar con él aunque después de sus dudas por la pregunta y saber la respuesta se había quedado más confundida de lo que estaba.

Resignada por no haber conseguido lo que quería se dirigió a su torre. Sus pasos resonaban por el pasillo aunque más silenciosos de lo que recordaba. No tardó mucho en llegar al cuadro, pronunció la contraseña y entró por el pequeño hueco que éste exponía. Para su asombro todo estaba a oscuras solo una débil luz proveniente de la chimenea iluminaba la estancia.

Sabía que era tarde pero aún así Malfoy siempre era el que más tarde se acostaba. Encogió los hombros y se dirigió a su cuarto. Pero antes de abrir siquiera la puerta un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda e inmediatamente sacó su varita. Interiormente pronunció el hechizo para abrir la puerta y nada más ésta estaba abierta lo vio.

"¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?" Apretó fuertemente la varita dirigida al ser que se encontraba en medio de la estancia.

"Sigues percibiendo a las personas por su aura." Notó que por el tono de voz lo decía sonriendo. Ésta frunció el cejo. ¿Qué notaba las presencias? ¿De que diablos hablaba? ¿Y quien era y como había entrado hasta allí?

"No voy a repetirlo." Tensó la mandíbula pues se veía indefensa sin saber porque.

"¿Todavía no lo recuerdas?" Izo un paso pero se vio detenido ante un movimiento circular de la varita de la castaña. "Al fin y al cabo todavía no se completó el ciclo." Realmente todo aquello era extraño. Ahora no sentía la necesidad de atacarlo ni tampoco el ser amenazada, pero su instinto le decía que no bajara la varita. El hombre, pues su voz era grave aunque algo armoniosa, soltó un pequeño suspiro. "Volveré entonces una vez el ciclo este completo y mi lady, no os preocupéis por nada, sabéis que al final habrá un final para todos." Vio como se agachaba en una reverencia algo familiar y alzaba su cabeza aunque esta se encontraba cubierta por la gran capucha de su capa. "Alteza."

Hermione lo miró asombrada, sus ojos una vez se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad intentó ver algo más allá de la tela que cubría aquel hombre pero salió de su asombro al ver que éste se encaminaba a la ventana.

"¡Espera!" Pero un segundo más tarde una fuerte corriente la envolvía obligándola a cubrirse el rostro con los brazos y dar un paso atrás.

"¿Granger, a quien diablos gritas?" La chica se destapó la cara y miró hacia atrás. Malfoy se encoraba con la puerta abierta de su habitación y la miraba interrogativamente.

"¿Qué?" Parpadeó un par de veces intentando asimilar todo que le había ocurrido y cayó en la cuenta de que las luces volvían a estar encendidas, se volteó a ver la ventana pero ésta en vez de estar abierta se encontraba cerrada.

* * *

Hoooollaaaaaa!!!

¿Quién es la primera en mandarme a la horca? T.T

La verdad es que no tengo naada que decir por este GRAN retraso, solo que siento mucho haberos hecho esperar tanto y más como empiezan a estar las cosas. Al menos espero que haya gustado.

Como dije empiezan a haber muchas cositas entre medio y cada encuentro es importante. Ya lo verán. Y dentro de muy poco aparecerá **el baile** y con ello una gran sorpresa!! ;D

En el siguiente no tardaré tanto, prometido aunque denme unos días eso sí… ;P

Y para quienes me siguen en mi otra historia si que debo una gran disculpa pero tengo problemas con el capitulo porque hay mucho que explicar y buff… deseo poder actualizarla pronto!!

**Silviota** – Aquí está tu capítulo!! ¿Te gustó? Bueno eso espero. Espero tu opinión pronto!! Muchos besos!!

Y muchas gracias a todos los demás:

**Karyta 34, Princesaartemisa, Hegoka, Noelhia, Sirinnete, Saku - Kamiya, Negrita28malfoy, Her evil royalti5, Cocoa8**… y sietno si me he dejado a alguien.

Ciao, y espero esos reviews!!!! xD

Abrazos y mucha magia!!!

Zel.


End file.
